Por trás das câmeras
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Os personagens de Lost por trás das câmeras. As badalações, dramas e escândalos do elenco da série de TV do momento. SANA/JATE
1. Bem-vindos à Selva

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens n _ão me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos._

 _Categoria: Romance/Drama_

 _Censura: M_

 _Spoilers: Segunda Temporada_

 _Sinopse: Os personagens de Lost por tr_ ás das câmeras. As badala _ções, dramas e esc_ ândalos do elenco da série de TV do momento.

SANA/JATE

Nota: Para minhas queridas leitoras. Outra do baú e essa é antiga mesmo.

Capítulo 1

Bem-vindos àSelva

 **Oahu, Hava** **í 2005**

Era mais uma daquelas reuniões singulares de elenco, e todo o elenco de Lost, juntamente com roteiristas, produtores e outros funcionários estavam presentes no pequeno auditório de cadeiras estofadas. O calor naquela tarde de quarta-feira estava intenso, e embora o ar-condicionado estivesse ajustado no máximo, a quentura continuava insuportável. O ator James Ford suava em bicas, sacudindo o colarinho da camisa cujos botões estavam parcialmente abertos na tentativa de burlar o calor. Ao seu lado, seu colega de elenco Hugo Reys, aparentava não se incomodar com o calor, estava era morrendo de rir de uma das piadas do co-produtor do show Benjamin Linus.

O motivo da reunião naquela tarde eram os preparativos para as gravações do primeiro episódio da segunda temporada do seriado. O ator Boone Carlyle, embora tivesse tido uma morte prematura no show estava presente pois seu personagem apareceria em um flashback da personagem de Shannon Rutherford. Naquele momento, Goodwin Stanhope estava exatamente falando sobre esse assunto quando alguém bateu na porta.

\- Entra aí!- disse Jacob, o produtor executivo do seriado, informalmente.

A porta se abriu e todos os olhos se voltaram para a mulher que entrava, sorrindo, um tanto embaraçada por seu atraso.

\- Olá, Ana-Lucia, junte-se a nós!- falou J.J, apontando uma cadeira ao lado de Hugo Reys.

\- _Yeah_ , obrigada!.- ela respondeu, se encaminhando para o lugar.

\- Pessoal, alguns de vocês aqui já conhecem a Ana, né? Ela trabalhou conosco em um flashback na primeira temporada.

Jack Shepard, que estava sentado entre Katherine Austen e Charlie Pace, nas cadeiras à frente de James e Hugo voltou-se para trás e sorriu para Ana-Lucia, que sorriu de volta, finalmente tomando o seu lugar.

\- Continuando...- disse Goodwin, dando seguimento ao que dizia.

Na reunião, havia várias pessoas novas que trabalhariam com os veteranos na segunda temporada, porém dentre todos os novos atores contratados, figurantes e funcionários ninguém tinha chamado tanto a atenção de James quanto a entrada repentina da atriz Ana-Lucia Cortez no auditório. Ele sabia que ela trabalharia com eles no seriado, já que tinha feito uma participação na primeira temporada, mas ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de conhecê-la, só havia ouvido falar de suas excentricidades, e a mulher era mesmo uma figura, pensou, observando-a discreta e minuciosamente. Com todo aquele calor ela usava uma jaqueta de couro cru, mini-saia jeans curtíssima e botas de cano alto, além dos cabelos soltos e bagunçados propositadamente.

Durante a reunião, Ana-Lucia sentiu que era observada por um dos colegas de elenco, só não sabia seu nome verdadeiro, mas conhecia a fama de seu personagem Sawyer. Não perdeu tempo em corresponder ao olhar dele quando percebeu que a observava. Notando que havia sido descoberto, James disfarçou e tirou uma brincadeira com Michael Dawson que estava sentado do seu outro lado.

Depois de uns quarenta minutos de reunião, Jacob fez um pequeno "break" e todos puderam sair para esticar as pernas. James aproveitou o intervalo para ligar para Emily, sua esposa, mas estranhamente ela não atendia o celular. Foi quando viu Ana-Lucia se aproximando dele, de um jeito provocante. Ele deu um sorriso a ela mostrando-se amistoso, e ela perguntou a ele, tirando um cigarro da bolsa:

\- Tem fogo, cowboy?

\- Sempre!- ele respondeu com seu sotaque sulista, tão acentuado quanto o de seu próprio personagem. – Mas estou tentando parar de fumar.

James tirou do bolso da calça jeans um singelo isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro que ela levava à boca.

\- Eu também.- ela respondeu. – Já tentei de tudo, mas fumar é um vício difícil de largar. Quem sabe a gente nâo possa tentar parar juntos? Eu sou Ana-Lucia Cortez, e você?

\- James "Sawyer" Ford.- ele respondeu com um gracejo, apertando a mão que ela lhe estendia. – É um prazer conhecê-la Srta. Cortez.

\- E desde quando você adicionou "Sawyer" ao seu nome, James?- indagou Michael se intrometendo na conversa dos dois. – Muito feio ficar iludindo a moça! Está tentando dar o golpe nela, é? Você não presta!

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir as palavras brincalhonas de Michael.

\- Eu posso até não prestar, como o Sawyer.- respondeu James. – Mas você é tão "mala" e intrometido quando o seu personagem.

\- Ah deixa disso, cara!- falou Michael dando uns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de James. – Hey, Ana-ucia, ainda não nos conhecemos, eu sou o Michael e interpreto o melhor personagem desse seriado, o mais popular.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, que a apertou.

\- Mesmo? E qual seria?- Ana perguntou perguntou.

\- O Mitchel.- Michael respondeu empolgado.

\- Desculpe a minha ignorância, mas nunca ouvi falar dele.- Ana-Lucia respondeu.

Michael franziu o cenho.

\- Ah não querido, por favor, não se zangue comigo. È que eu não tenho muito tempo para acompanhar seriados, e por isso assisti bem poucos episódios de Lost, mas eu sei quem é você, um grande ator aliás. Fez o melhor amigo do Romeu, não foi? Naquela nova versão?

Michael sorriu: - Yeah, o Mercúcio, bem lembrado, adorei aquele papel!

Ana-Lucia sorriu também: Pois é, do Lost mesmo conheço poucos personagens, além do mé dicocom quem eu já trabalhei, ouvi falar muito do Sawyer.

\- E quem não ouviu falar do Sawyer ainda?- brincou James, dando um de seus belos sorrisos, que colocavam em evidência as covinhas de seu rosto.

\- Nossa, o seu sorriso é lindo! E as covinhas são muito sexies!- disse Ana dando um olhar malicioso a ele, terminando de fumar seu cigarro.

James ficou um pouco embaraçado com o olhar dela, mas mesmo assim manteve seus olhos azuis fixos nos olhos negros dela. Michael notou isso, mas não disse nada, deixaria para encarnar no amigo depois. Ela finalmente terminou o cigarro, e com um gesto rápido jogou os restos em uma lixeira do corredor, próxima a eles.

\- Bem meninos, vai ser um prazer trabalhar com vocês dois, com licença!- ela pediu, se afastando em direção ao _toillete_.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos Michael tratou de encarnar em James.

\- Ela gostou de você, garanhão!

\- Ah, qual é Mike? Nem começa!

\- Ah não? E o que foi aquilo?- ele começou a tentar imitar a voz rouca de Ana-Lucia. – As suas covinhas são tão sexies!

\- Para com isso! Ela só estava tentando ser simpática, oras!

\- Aham! Achei ela muito simpática, aliás!

\- Já vi que não vai ter jeito!- falou James, rindo, agüentando a gozação.

Michael riu também: - Só sei cara, que ela é uma tremenda gata, e está dando a maior bola pra você!

\- Mike, mesmo que isso fosse verdade, eu sou casado!- ele apontou a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

\- Casado, mas não enterrado, não é o que você costuma dizer?

\- _Hey_ tagarelas, o Jacob já tá chamando!- disse Charlie, chamando-os à porta do auditório. James e Michael o seguiram.

A reunião se estendeu por mais uma hora, Ana-Lucia já estava enfadada. Queria era pegar logo o roteiro e conhecer melhor sua personagem. Havia mudado de lugar porque quando voltou do banheiro, uma senhora morena de cabelos curtos e crespos estava sentada na cadeira que ela se sentara primeiramente e ela acabou encontrando um lugar ao lado de um ator muito alto e corpulento. Do seu outro lado, estava sentada uma atriz loira, de pele avermelhada devido ao sol de Oahu e de olhos muito verdes.

\- Detesto reuniões!- exclamou o ator ao seu lado, sua voz era de um timbre muito grave.

\- Idem!- Ana respondeu com um meio-sorriso.

\- Quero saber que horas é a ação de verdade, quando eu vou começar a matar crocodilos à unha na ilha deserta?- gracejou a mulher loira ao seu lado.

Ana-Lucia sorriu para os dois: - Então são do elenco também?

\- Pode apostar!- respondeu a mulher estendendo a mão para ela. – Elizabeth Thompson. Mas pode me chamar de Libby.

Ana apertou a mão dela, e logo em seguida a mão do homem ao seu lado.

\- Eko!- disse ele.

\- Ana-Lucia Cortez.

\- Nós já sabemos.- disse Libby.

\- Bom pe-pe-pessoal, por hoje é só!- brincou Benjamin Linus, imitando o final do desenho do Pernalonga.

A maioria dos presentes riu.

\- Alguma pergunta?- indagou Jacob.

\- Que horas é o lanche?- questionou Hugo, essa era a sua piada de sempre.

\- Por favor, ignorem o Hugo!- avisou Jacob, brincando. – E já que ninguém quer perguntar nada, gostaria que os novatos do elenco viessem aqui à frente, e vamos fazer uma salva de palmas como já é de praxe, acolhendo-os na nossa grande família.

\- Aêeee!- fez Charlie, aplaudindo antes mesmo que todos estivessem à frente.

\- Pessoal esses são os atores e atrizes que se juntarão ao nosso time vencedor, trazendo muito sucesso para essa temporada! Bem-vindos à selva!- anunciou Jacob.

Todos começaram a aplaudir, animados. Eko se sentia um pouco desconfortável lá na frente, mas Ana-Lucia e Libby já se sentiam em casa, estavam muito animadas com aquele novo trabalho. Para Ana-Lucia era algo completamente diferente do que estava acostumada a fazer, e por isso aceitara o papel, gostava de desafios.

\- E agora, convidamos a todos para um coquetel de recepção dos novatos no alojamento do elenco na praia. Quem quiser vir fique à vontade!- disse Jacob dando a reunião por encerrada.

As pessoas começaram a se levantar de seus lugares e deixar o auditório. Kate Austen, Shannon Rutherford e Claire Littletown se aproximaram de Ana-Lucia e Libby que conversavam.

\- Oi!- disse Kate, simpática. – Vocês já estão hospedadas no alojamento?

\- Sim, eu já estou.- respondeu Libby

\- Eu ainda não.- falou Ana. – Estou hospedada na casa de uma amiga aqui no Hawaí. Mas ainda pretendo me mudar essa semana.

\- Que legal!- exclamou Kate – Podemos te ajudar com a mudança se quiser, não é meninas?

\- Com certeza!- concordou Claire.

\- Vocês estão de carro ou querem uma carona pro coquetel no alojamento?- perguntou Shannon.

\- Eu adoraria uma carona.- disse Libby.

\- Ana-Lucia, quero conversar com você no meu escritório!- falou Jacob.

\- Yeah, claro!- ela respondeu. – Bom meninas, agradeço pelo convite, mas não poderei ir ao coquetel, tenho coisas pra acertar com o Jacob sobre contrato e ainda tem o lance da mudança que tenho de começar a preparar, então a gente se vê! Prazer em conhecer todas vocês!

xxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, no alojamento, todos se divertiam dançando e bebendo no coquetel de comemoração do início da segunda temporada de Lost. A maioria do elenco estava numa rodinha ouvindo Benjamin e Goodwin contando piadas e histórias ditas verídicas sobre suas vidas. James estava em um canto degustando uma cerveja quando foi abordado por seu amigo Jack Shepard.

\- Hey, cara!

\- E aí Jacko?- respondeu James sorvendo mais um gole de sua cerveja no gargalo da garrafa.

\- Por que está aqui jogado nesse canto? Isso é porque a Emily ainda não chegou?

James sorriu: - Liguei pra ela, está fazendo compras no centro, mas daqui a pouco estará por aqui.

\- Legal esse pessoal novo que entrou né?- comentou Jack. – Dá um ar de renovação pro show, estou empolgado com o rumo das coisas e você?

\- Eu também, acho que o meu personagem está crescendo muito, tem sido ótimo trabalhar em Lost.

\- È, mas não importa o quanto você cresça no show, sou eu quem vai ficar com a mocinha no final!- gracejou Jack.

James riu:- Vai sonhando, doutor!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que James falou:

\- Jack, posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

\- Manda!

\- Você ainda é completamente apaixonado pela Terry mesmo depois de todos esses anos de casamento?

Jack tomou um gole de sua cerveja, estranhando o assunto.

\- Por que essa pergunta?

\- Curiosidade.

\- Bom, James, casamento não é coisa fácil, tem o lado bom e o ruim, você deve saber já que é casado, mas no fim tudo recompensa, a confiança, o respeito mútuo...

\- Você tá me enrolando e não respondeu a minha pergunta.- disse James. – Você ainda ama a Teresa da mesma forma que quando a conheceu?

\- Não.- Jack respondeu. – Eu a amo mais agora, estamos juntos há muito tempo, temos filhos.

\- Certo! E se um cara como você, feliz com o seu casamento de repente se pegasse atraído por uma outra mulher, o que você faria? Cederia ao desejo de ter outra, mesmo que só uma vez ou se resignaria e continuaria sendo fiel à sua esposa?

\- Você está estranho hoje, James, eu hein! Por que essa pergunta? Está inseguro sobre seu casamento?

Josh respirou fundo: - Eu amo a Emily, não estou inseguro. Mas é que ás vezes me pego desejando outras mulheres.

\- Hey cara, isso é normal, desde que fique só no desejo! Ainda mais na nossa profissão que não é nada fácil porque a gente fica se envolvendo ainda que no faz-de-conta com mulheres lindas.

\- È, eu tenho medo disso, esse é o meu primeiro grande trabalho e eu não posso perder tudo por um desejo.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente, curioso a respeito do desabafo de James.

\- James, me diz cara, em off, juro que não conto pra ninguém, você sabe disso, mas me conta, está interessado em alguém do elenco? È a Shannon?

\- Não, não. A Shannon está com o Boone e isso não tem nada a ver, nós flertamos o tempo todo, mas é só brincadeira.

\- Então quem é? A Claire?

\- Deixa pra lá, cara! Acho que já bebi cerveja demais e tô falando bobagem.

\- Ei suas duas bichas enrustidas!- chamou Charlie com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos. – Venham fazer a foto oficial das "garotas" da ilha.

Jack e James riram e foram para o meio da sala bater foto com a maioria do elenco masculino de Lost. Sayid Jarrah fazia poses sexies ao lado de John Locke que morria de rir. Charlie tomou seu lugar no meio deles e entregou a câmera à sua namorada Kate.

\- Muito bem, meninas, façam uma pose bem bonitinha!- ela brincou.

Todos começaram a se arrumar, fazendo caras e bocas. De repente, o olhar de Kate encontrou o de Jack e ela desviou os olhos timidamente, ele sorriu e se concentrou na foto.

\- Tá legal, agora digam "TAMO PERDIDOOOOOOO"!

\- TAMO PERDIDOOOOOO!- disseram todos em uníssono e acabaram caindo uns por cima dos outros, perdendo o equilíbrio.

Jack ficou pensando nas palavras de James realmente era muito difícil ser ator e não querer se envolver com as atrizes com quem que contracenavam. Ele mesmo passava por esse dilema há alguns meses, mas não pretendia contar nada a ninguém. Já tinha passado por isso mais de uma vez e saíra incólume, não seria diferente agora, mesmo que seu interesse fosse na jovem atriz, Katherine Austen, por quem ele se apaixonara perdidamente desde o início da primeira temporada de Lost.

Continua...


	2. O mundo segundo James Ford

Capítulo 2- "O mundo segundo James Ford"

Domingo de sol. James havia acordado de muito bom humor naquela manhã. Abriu a janela de seu quarto e respirou o ar puro da maresia. Emily, sua esposa, remexeu-se inquieta na cama e colocou o travesseiro no rosto, resmungando.

\- Hey baby, hora de acordar, sua preguiçosa!- brincou James, tirando o travesseiro do rosto dela.

\- Ai não amor!- ela queixou-se. – Fecha essa janela, tô morrendo de sono!

\- Que sono o quê! Emily, você se esqueceu?

\- Me esqueci do que, James?- ela indagou de olhos fechados.

\- Que hoje nós vamos pescar!- ele respondeu, empolgado.

\- Pescar?- ela repetiu, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos. – Oh James, me desculpe, eu esqueci mesmo, completamente!

\- Tudo bem querida, estará perdoada se levantar dessa cama agora mesmo, tomar um banho e descer pra tomar café. Temos que ir logo antes que o sol fique muito quente.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente:

\- James, me desculpe querido, mas não vou poder ir pescar com você hoje.

\- E por que?

\- Porque como tinha me esquecido, acabei marcando de sair pra fazer compras com a Mary e as minhas outras ê sabe amor, eu a estou ajudando com o enxoval do casamento dela.

\- Mas Emily, vocês podem sair pra fazer isso amanhã, hoje é domingo, eu estou de folga e quero passar um tempo com a minha mulher.

\- Amor, nós estamos o tempo todo juntos, jantamos juntos ontem à noite e foi maravilhoso.

\- Não importa, quero ficar com você hoje de novo, por que, eu não posso?

Emily respirou fundo:

\- James, baby, não vamos brigar por causa disso, hã? Você chama o Jack ou o Michael pra ir com você pescar, eu saio com a Mary e as garotas e à noite pegamos um cinema, o que acha?

Ele ficou em silêncio, pensando.

\- Por favor, amor! Podemos ir pescar na sua próxima folga.

\- Está bem, Emily. Saia com suas amigas, vamos ao cinema à noite!

Sorrindo, Emily levantou da cama e pulou em cima dele que a levantou do chão.

\- Por isso que eu te amo James, você é tão lindo, tão compreensivo!- ela começou a encher o rosto dele de beijinhos que abrandaram o seu coração.

Depois do café da manhã, James apressou-se em ligar para Jack. O amigo atendeu ao terceiro toque do celular.

\- Grande Jacko!- saudou James.

\- E aí, James?- respondeu Jack do outro lado da linha. – Espera só um segundo! Ô Dana, cuidado minha filha com essa escada, está lisa e você pode cair! Sim James, fala!

\- Tá ocupado, amigo?

\- Não, pode falar! Ô Theo, meu filho, camarão a gente não come com casca e tudo, peraí que o papai vai descascar pra você! Mas sim, James? O que você manda?

\- Jack, onde é que você tá, cara?- indagou James.

\- Estou no parque aquático de Oahu com Terry e as crianças.

\- Hum!

\- Mas o que você queria?

\- Ia te chamar pra pescar comigo, mas como está com sua família, fica pra próxima.

\- Pôxa, se você tivesse me ligado mais cedo...- lamentou Jack. – Mas liga pros rapazes, eles devem estar de bobeira lá no alojamento. Menos o Hugo que viajou pro México e só chega hoje à noite e o Charlie que foi assistir ao Pipeline com a Kate.

\- Tá ok, Jack, valeu! Divirta-se aí no parque!

\- Vou tentar!- gracejou Jack. – Até mais, cara.

James desligou o telefone e viu Emily toda pronta para sair.

\- E aí, falou com o Jack?

\- Não vai dar pra ele ir. Vou dar um pulo no alojamento e ver se convido outra pessoa.

Ele deu um rápido beijo de despedida nos lábios da esposa e saiu na sua picape, com todo o equipamento para ir à pesca, caso encontrasse alguém que quisesse ir com ele. Chegou ao alojamento e encontrou tudo calmo, parecia que todos tinham saído. Cruzou com Claire na sala, ela também estava indo ao Pipeline, encontrar Charlie e Kate, convidou-o, mas James estava mesmo era a fim de pescar. Declinou educadamente do convite e saiu perambulando pelo alojamento. Encontrou Michael estendido numa rede na sacada.

\- Hey, _man_!- chamou.

MIchael levantou a cabeça com cara de ressaca e o cumprimentou de volta:

\- _Hey, yourself!_

\- Que cara é essa de quem comeu e não gostou?

\- Ressaca cara, eu e o Jin saímos pra tomar umas ontem e exageramos. Nesse momento ele tá jogado lá no quarto dele que nem presta! E você, vai fazer o que hoje?

\- Tô a fim de ir pescar, mas não encontro um cristão que queira ir comigo. Ia te convidar, mas já que está desse jeito nem adianta, e o Jin então, nem pensar!

\- Chamou o Jack?

\- O Jaack tá num daqueles passeios de família. E o John, tá por aí?

\- Cara, você sabe que o Locke só gosta da natureza no Lost, fora isso o cara não curte nem pescaria em tanque particular!

\- Só me resta o Sayid!

\- O Sayid? Nem liga pra ele, porque a Nadia tá aqui e eles foram dar uma volta na cidade.- falou Michael, terminando de cortar as forças de James.

\- Ah cara, tá ruim então! Quem que eu vou convidar?

\- Elektra! Vem já aqui garota!- bradou uma voz feminina rouca, familiar aos ouvidos de James.

Uma simpática cachorrinha Yorkshire de lacinho vermelho na cabeça apareceu na sacada e começou a fazer "festinha" nos pés de James.

\- Elektra!

\- Hey, Ana-Lucia!- saudou James ao ver Ana-Lucia adentrando a sala, descalça, usando moletom, os cabelos presos de qualquer jeito.

\- Hey!- ela respondeu.

\- Por acaso você perdeu essa coisinha peluda que parece um cachorro?- James gracejou.

\- Por acaso perdi! Vem aqui Elektra, com a mamãe!- Ana disse com a voz doce, acalentando a cachorrinha em seu colo. – Mas sim meninos, domingo, folga do Lost, qual é a boa hoje?

Michael olhou para James e fez uma expressão que dizia claramente convide-a. James hesitou por alguns instantes, mas resolveu arriscar:

\- Você já pescou alguma vez?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Durante todo o percurso para o píer onde estava seu barco, James pensou em um milhão de coisas, dentre elas se havia sido uma boa ideia convidar Ana-Lucia para ir pescar com ele, e o real motivo de ter feito tal convite. Ela era sua colega de elenco, natural que se interessasse em conhecê-la melhor, principalmente porque de acordo com os roteiros de Lost que havia recebido naquela semana, ele e Ana-Lucia contracenariam em várias cenas. Porém, em seu íntimo sabia que não era só isso. Ana-Lucia Cortez chamara sua atenção desde o primeiro olhar trocado na reunião de elenco. O que isso significava? Ele ainda não sabia.

\- Sabe, à primeira vista não imaginei que você fosse um cara tímido.

James voltou seus olhos para ela no banco do carona da picape, deixando seus pensamentos um pouco de lado.

\- Bem, não sou sempre assim calado, na verdade acho que falo até demais, mas tenho meus momentos, gosto de silêncio e de concentração quando vou pescar.

\- Então acho que convidou a pessoa errada, cowboy.- ela respondeu, divertida, abaixando momentaneamente os óculos escuros para poder vislumbrar melhor o tenro azul dos olhos dele.

\- E por que você diz isso?- James indagou. – Não gosta de ouvir o som do silêncio de vez em quando?

\- Não mesmo, eu sou uma tagarela nata, o silêncio me aborrece!

\- Meu pai costumava dizer que só conseguimos ser capazes de saber quem nós somos quando nos permitimos parar e ouvir os sons do silêncio: o barulho da chuva fina caindo na grama, o som dos insetos, o quebrantar das ondas nas pedras, a respiração da mulher amada...

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso: - Mas isso é muito profundo! Quem diria? James Ford é um cara sensível! Gosta de feng shui também?

James deu uma risada:- Ah não, isso é um pouco demais pra mim, mas Emily, a minha esposa, ela gosta dessas coisas, está fazendo até Yoga.

\- Eu nunca fiz yoga, mas dizem que é bom pra relaxar.

Naquele momento, tinham acabado de chegar ao píer. James estacionou a picape e pegou um refrigerante no isopor que havia trazido, estava com sede.

\- Se é bom pra relaxar, então talvez eu devesse começar a fazer yoga também!- disse ele, retomando o assunto.

\- Yeah.- Ana-Lucia concordou pegando sua bolsa. – Mas eu pessoalmente conheço uma forma mais barata e divertida de relaxar.

\- E qual seria?- perguntou Josh, bebendo mais um gole do refrigerante.

\- Sexo. – ela respondeu espontaneamente.

James alargou os olhos azuis e quase se engasgou com o gás do refrigerante.

\- James, você está bem?- indagou Ana-Lucia dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

\- Eu estou ótimo!- ele respondeu com a voz um pouco embargada.

Ana-Lucia começou a rir: - O seu nariz está vermelho!

\- Obrigado por me avisar.- disse James, sorrindo envergonhado.

Ela sorriu para ele, e falou, empolgada: - E então? Quando é que vai me mostrar o seu barco?

\- Agora mesmo!- James respondeu, descendo da picape. – Só me dê uma ajuda com as coisas, ok?

\- Ok, isso vai ser divertido!- disse Ana-Lucia, também descendo do carro. Ela levantou os óculos escuros do rosto, posicionando-os sobre os cabelos e ajudou James com o material de pesca. Logo eles chegavam ao barco.

\- Sardenta? Esse é o nome do seu barco? Estou me perguntando qual o significado disso.

\- Então você nunca prestou atenção realmente em Lost, não é?

\- Isso tem a ver com o Lost?- questionou Ana. – Então imagino que tenha um significado interessante.

\- Coloquei esse nome no barco em homenagem à minha querida amiga Katherine Austen. Meu personagem chama o dela de sardenta em Lost o tempo todo.

\- Ah, agora entendi! Kate e sardas, tudo a ver! Eu andei lendo o roteiro esses dias, já que vou começar a gravar minhas cenas amanhã e percebi que o seu personagem gosta muito de inventar apelidos para as pessoas. Já inventou algum interessante pra mim?

James riu: - Pensei em muitos, mas por ora não te digo nenhum, os apelidos do Sawyer não entram nem no roteiro, apenas eu tenho acesso pra ser surpresa e o ator conseguir se surpreender tanto quanto o personagem.

\- Interessante!- ela observou. – Mas por que você não arrisca inventar algum pra mim, agora mesmo? Só olha pra mim e diz!

Ela ficou parada diante dele, segurando o isopor de refrigerantes e a vara de pescar. James balançou a cabeça negativamente e respondeu: - È melhor eu nem te dizer que apelido te daria agora já que nem a vara de pescar você sabe segurar direito.

\- Ora, vamos! Inventa um apelido pra mim!- Ana insistiu.

\- Não funciona assim!- James retorquiu caminhando para o barco. – Preciso de tempo!

\- O Sawyer não precisaria!

\- Mas eu não sou o Sawyer, anda logo, senão vamos perder o melhor da pesca! Depois de meio-dia o sol é insuportável!

Ana-Lucia finalmente o acompanhou e os dois adentraram o barco. James pôs-se a instalar o equipamento, enquanto Ana paquerava o leme do barco, ansiosa para dirigi-lo.

\- Ô James?

\- O quê?

\- Eu posso dirigir o barco?

\- E você já fez isso antes?

\- Não, mas sou capaz de dirigir qualquer coisa.- ela respondeu, já colocando suas mãos no leme.

\- Tudo bem.- James assentiu. – Eu vou içar as velas, soltar a âncora, e te aviso assim que estiver tudo pronto para zarparmos.

\- Ok!

Assim que ele terminou todo o procedimento para partir com o barco, autorizou Ana-Lucia com um sinal positivo do dedo polegar para que ligasse o motor e seguisse com o barco. Empolgada, Ana girou a chave com muita rapidez e saiu arrancando com o motor. James se segurou no mastro para não cair na água.

\- Assim não Ana-Lucia, vai mais devagar!- gritou.

Ana girava o leme sem saber o que fazer, o barco pendia de um lado para o outro. Com esforço, James saiu se esgueirando pelo barco até alcançar Ana. Colocou-se por trás dela e pousou suas mãos sobre as dela no leme.

\- Você tem que ir com calma, não pode sair arrancando desse jeito!

Ele começou a fazer com que Ana-Lucia girasse o leme, bem devagar e logo o barco tomou plumo.

\- Entendeu agora?

\- Aham!- ela respondeu.

James fez menção de tirar suas mãos de cima das dela para que seguisse sozinha com o barco, mas ela não deixou.

\- Hey, eu ainda não dou conta de pilotar isso aqui sozinha não!

\- Ok!- concordou James mantendo suas mãos sobre as dela no leme.

Ana-Lucia estava achando a experiência de dirigir um barco incrivelmente excitante, ainda mais amparada pelo másculo corpo de James Ford. Sentindo-se segura nos braços dele, não hesitou em apoiar sua cabeça delicadamente no peito dele. James ficou um pouco surpreso com o gesto carinhoso dela, mas não a afastou. Eles seguiram mar adentro para onde estavam os peixes de verdade, segundo ele.

Durante o resto da manhã, ficaram lá no meio do mar com as varas de pescar dentro da água, em silêncio, esperando pelos peixes. No início Ana-Lucia achou divertido, mas depois aquela tarefa silenciosa começou a entediá-la, definitivamente não tinha paciência para escutar os "sons do silêncio". Enfadada, largou a vara de pescar sobre o convés e ficou de pé.

\- Hey, o que foi?- indagou James, sentado ao seu lado.

Ana despiu a blusa branca e o short folgado, ficando somente com o biquíni preto, de lacinhos, estilo tradicional.

\- Cansou de usar as minhocas e resolver ser a isca pra ver se fisga algum tubarão?- ele brincou.

\- Eu estou com calor.- Ana limitou-se em responder. – Dá um nó mais apertado pra mim? Acho que amarrei muito folgado.- ela perguntou virando de costas pra ele e apontando o fiozinho da parte de cima do biquíni.

James engoliu em seco e com dedos desajeitados apertou bem o nó. Assim que ele terminou, Ana-Lucia sorriu em agradecimento e atirou-se na água. Nervoso com a loucura dela, James largou a vara de pescar e se levantou, gritando:

\- Ana-Lucia, sua louca, onde você está? Não pode pular na água assim não! Tem tubarão por aqui! Ana!

Buscou-a com os olhos em meio à profundidade do oceano e não a encontrou. Levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros e pensou consigo: - Péssima ideia tê-la trazido comigo!

Tirou a camiseta azul ficando somente com o calção de banho, posicionou a corda no lugar certo e se jogou na água atrás dela mesmo com medo dos tubarões. Nadou ao redor do barco por alguns segundos e quando estava começando a se desesperar porque não a encontrava sentiu um puxão no pé direito. Instintivamente, puxou a perna com força e deu de cara com Ana-Lucia rindo muito.

\- O que foi? Pensou que fosse um tubarão?

\- Quer saber? Eu já tenho um apelido pra você!- bradou James, zangado.

\- Ah é? Qual?

\- Louca varrida!- ele respondeu, nadando até a corda.

\- Eu não acredito, você tá zangado comigo? James foi só uma brincadeira!

Mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela, por isso Ana-Lucia jogou água nele, várias vezes até conseguir sua atenção.

\- Eu quero ver um daqueles lindos sorrisos nos seus lábios, hã? Aquele que mostra as suas covinhas!

James continuou sério, Ana voltou a jogar água nele até que se surpreendeu quando ele começou a revidar.

\- Ai não, isso é golpe baixo!- ela gritou, nadando pra longe dele.

\- Você não queria ver um tubarão? Agora vai conhecer um!- ele falou brincando, nadando atrás dela imitando o barulho da melodia inconfundível do filme "Tubarão" de Spilberg. – Tum, tum, tum, tum..."

Ana-Lucia ria muito, tentando nadar pra longe dele até que James a pegou a segurando com força dentro da água.

\- Não, James, para, para!- ela dizia, rindo. – O que vai fazer agora, me devorar?

Ela parou de se debater e os olhos deles se encontraram. James começou a olhar para a boca de Ana-Lucia insistentemente, desejando-a. Ana queria isso também e umedecia os lábios numa provocação inconsciente. De repente, ouviram uma buzina de barco atrás deles. Era uma lancha da guarda-costeira de Oahu.

\- Por favor, eu gostaria de pedir ao casalzinho que retomasse o seu barco agora mesmo, essa região é perigosa para o mergulho existem várias espécies de tubarões por aqui!

Continua...


	3. O mundo segundo Ana-Lucia Cortez

Capítulo 3- "O Mundo segundo Ana-Lucia Cortez"

\- Qual é Daryl, não está me reconhecendo não?- indagou Ana-Lucia, se soltando dos braços de James e nadando até a corda para subir de volta no barco.

\- Ana?- disse o homem da guarda-costeira, abrindo um largo sorriso. – Hey, Brad, Adam, vejam quem está aqui!.- ele chamou mais dois funcionários da guarda-costeira que o acompanhavam no barco.

Nesse momento, James aproveitou também para subir de volta no barco.

\- E aí, rapazes?- saudou Ana-Lucia.

\- Quanto tempo, moça!- disse Adam, um dos outros funcionários. – Há tempos não a vemos por aqui, fazendo outro filme no Hawaí?

\- Na verdade, estou trabalhando em Lost!- ela respondeu.

\- Lost!- exclamou Brad. – Eu adoro Lost, não perco um capítulo.

\- Esse aqui é o James, ele faz parte do elenco principal do Lost.- afirmou Ana.

Daryl começou a rir:

\- Viram só? Ganhei a aposta, eu falei que esse cara era o Sawyer do Lost, reconheci ele de longe, pelo binóculo! Vocês dois me devem uma grana agora!

\- Bom falar com vocês.- disse James, apesar dessas serem as primeiras palavras que dizia aos homens. – Mas precisamos ir!

\- Ih cara, desculpa, mas vamos ter que multar o seu barco porque estavam mergulhando numa área perigosa sem autorização.- disse Daryl, com pesar.

\- Ah, que é isso, Daryl? A culpa foi minha, fui eu quem quis mergulhar, o James só ficou preocupado comigo. Que tal isso, vocês não multam o barco do meu amigo, nem divulgam isso na imprensa e nós podemos arranjar convites para a premiére da segunda temporada, o que me dizem?

Os homens entreolharam-se, se decidindo se aceitavam ou não.

\- Ora, vamos! Suas esposas vão gostar!- instigou Ana-Lucia.

\- Então tá bem.- assentiu Daryl, não vimos nada, nem sabemos de nada.

\- Òtimo!- exclamou Ana. – È só passarem na produção, que tenho certeza vocês sabem onde fica, deixaremos os convites na recepção. Tchau rapazes!

\- Tchau!- disseram os três praticamente em uníssono e deram partida na lancha da guarda-costeira.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, James fez cara feia para Ana-Lucia. Ela começou a rir: - Não adianta fazer essa cara pra mim não porque nem assim você fica feio!.- ela apertou as bochechas dele e acabou ganhando um belo sorriso.

\- È, foi até divertido!.- ele admitiu. – Apesar de não termos pescado nada. O que eu vou dizer a Emily?

\- Que os peixes estavam de férias!

James balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu partida no barco.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Uma hora mais tarde, eles estavam organizando as coisas na picape para irem embora. James deixaria Ana-Lucia no alojamento e depois iria para casa, ainda era cedo por isso ele descansaria e esperaria por Emily para pegarem um cinema mais tarde.

O tempo começou a fechar, anunciando chuva. Os dois entraram no carro antes que os pingos gelados começassem a cair. Uma brisa fria causou arrepios no corpo de Ana-Lucia e o sutiã molhado do biquíni embaixo da blusa branca começou a incomodá-la. Por isso, ela não hesitou em desamarrar o fio e tirá-lo por baixo da blusa, mas o nó que James fizera havia ficado muito apertado e ela não era muito boa com nós.

James já começara a dar a partida no carro, quando Ana-Lucia pediu:

\- James pode desamarrar esse terrível nó que você fez no meu biquíni?

\- Você vai tirá-lo aqui no carro?- ele espantou-se.

\- Vou sim, qual é o problema?- ela questionou. – Está encharcado e me incomodando.

\- Ok!.-disse James dando de ombros.

Ela virou de costas para ele e suspendeu a blusa branca até a altura do nó. James pôs-se a desfazê-lo diligentemente e por um breve momento luxuriante, sentiu que a despia com outro propósito. Logo o fio se soltou, desnudando-lhe as costas. Jamess não resistiu e passou o dedo pela marca vermelha deixada pelo nó. Ana-Lucia arqueou as costas ao sentir o toque dele, mas ele fingiu não perceber. Ela terminou de retirar a parte de cima do biquíni, abaixando a camiseta novamente.

James tentou se concentrar em ligar o carro, mas notou que Ana não conseguia prender o cinto de segurança no fecho.

\- O que foi?

\- O cinto não está prendendo direito.- ela reclamou.

Ele pôs-se a ajudá-la e inevitavelmente seus olhos recaíram sobre os seios arrepiados de frio aparecendo na blusa branca. Ana-Lucia notou isso e ficou inquieta, de repente seus seios não estavam mais arrepiados só por causa do frio. O píer estava um pouco vazio àquela hora da tarde, e James sentiu-se tentado em arrebatá-la ali mesmo, a visão dela de cabelos molhados e blusa transparente estavam deixando-o cheio de tesão e ele não estava mais conseguindo agüentar.

De repente, o cinto finalmente engatou no fecho depois de várias tentativas e ele teve que se afastar dela. Deu graças a Deus por isso, mas um minuto e a agarrava.

\- Vamos?- ela disse numa tentativa de tirá-lo do transe que aparentemente o havia acometido.

\- Vamos sim!.- ele respondeu dando partida no carro.

Levaram cerca de cinqüenta minutos para chegarem ao alojamento e durante todo o percurso trocaram poucas palavras. James ligou o som do carro e colocou um cd que era a cara de sua esposa, assim podia espantar para longe os pensamentos libidinosos que o acometiam sobre Ana-Lucia.

A chuva aumentou bastante, chegaram ao alojamento debaixo de um temporal. James não pretendia descer do carro, mas Ana-Lucia o convidou:

\- Está chovendo muito James; é perigoso pegar a estrada desse jeito. Não quer descer e esperar passar a chuva?

\- Não, eu tenho que ir, Emily já deve ter chegado em casa.

Um trovão estrondoso soou naquele momento.

\- Desce logo!.- ela insistiu.

James então desligou o motor e resolveu descer um pouco. Tomaria um café com seus colegas de elenco e depois iria para casa, sem problemas. Entraram no alojamento e encontraram as luzes apagadas.

\- Onde estão todos?- James indagou, mais para si mesmo do que para Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu não sei!- ela respondeu.

Acenderam as luzes e perceberam que não havia ninguém por ali mesmo, talvez o grupo tivesse resolvido sair para dar uma volta juntos.

\- Eu vou ligar pro Michael e perguntar onde estão.- disse James.

\- E por que?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

James não soube o que responder.

\- Por que não vamos até o meu quarto?

\- Pro seu quarto?.- ele questionou nervoso.

\- È, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Só vai saber se vier ao meu quarto.- ela respondeu, marota como uma garotinha prestes a fazer uma travessura. – Anda, vem!- insistiu, pegando na mão dele.

James a acompanhou, pensando consigo: - E agora?

Ele caminhou temeroso pelo corredor vazio do alojamento até o quarto dela, imaginando o que ela queria tanto lhe mostrar, repetia consigo mesmo que não importava o que fosse, manteria seu auto-controle até o fim. Ana-Lucia destrancou rapidamente a porta de seu quarto e fez um sinal para que ele a acompanhasse.

O quarto estava escuro, isso o deixou ainda mais nervoso, mas ele manteve-se quieto,esperando o que ela faria. Ana acendeu a luz e o surpreendeu lhe mostrando algo que nunca esperara.

\- Esse é o meu X-Box novo, último modelo! Você gosta de vídeo-games? Cara, eu adoro!

Os músculos tensos de James relaxaram ao vê-la mostrar para ele toda empolgada e sorridente como uma criança, o seu vídeo-game novo.

\- Oh sim, eu adoro vídeo-games, mas nunca fui muito bom nisso!

\- Cara, eu sou expert!- ela disse, tirando os chinelos. – Eu posso transformar você no às do mundo dos vídeo-games.

James sorriu: - Seria ótimo!

\- Então, senta aqui e joga o que você quiser.- ela entregou o joystick a ele. - Enquanto eu tomo um banho rápido.

Ele assentiu e começou a mexer nos cds de jogos, optando por um de futebol. Perdeu logo na primeira partida, e antes que pudesse começar uma nova não resistiu a bisbilhotar com os olhos o quarto de Ana-Lucia Cortez. Era amplo e muito organizado. Não tinha nada nem de feminino, nem de masculino, era simplesmente neutro.

Observou a cama cheia de almofadas de personagens da liga da justiça, a penteadeira com todo o tipo de cremes, perfumes e maquiagem, algumas fotografias com amigos no criado-mudo e pôsteres dos filmes que já havia feito nas paredes. Sentiu-se estranhamente confortável naquele ambiente, tanto que logo estava descalço, deitado no enorme puff do Homem-Aranha no chão, jogando no X-Box.

No entanto, a sensação de conforto logo passou quando Ana-Lucia saiu do banheiro usando apenas uma camiseta do Popeye e um short de dormir muito curto, que desenhava-lhe o contorno da calcinha. Ela enxugava os cabelos displicentemente com uma toalha branca e seu corpo inteiro exalava rosas. Respirou fundo diante daquela imagem e do cheiro inebriante dela e tentou se concentrar no jogo. Lá fora, a tempestade ainda caía com violência.

\- Se quiser tomar um banho no meu chuveiro, fique à vontade.- ela disse, apoiando uma das pernas na cama e para o desespero dele começou a passar creme hidratante nela. – Minha pele sempre fica ressecada quando pego sol!

James engoliu em seco e decidiu ignorar o comentário, a tela dizia novamente: _" You lose, idiot!"_

\- Esse jogo é muito abusado.- ele reclamou.

Depois de passar o hidratante nas pernas, Ana-Lucia foi sentar-se ao lado dele e o surpreendeu com uma atitude que quase quebrou totalmente o que ainda lhe restava de auto-controle. Deu uma pequena lambida no seu ombro esquerdo, descoberto pela camiseta regata e disse:

\- Você está salgado da água do mar, deveria mesmo tomar um banho!

James largou o joystick na mão dela com tudo e falou:

\- Quer saber? Eu vou tomar um banho sim, onde consigo uma toalha?

\- No closet do banheiro!- ela respondeu iniciando uma partida do jogo para ela.

Ele correu para o banheiro, trancou-se lá e tomou um longo banho frio. Quando saiu de lá, já vestido e enxugando os cabelos, disse a ela:

\- Usei o seu xampu, espero que não se importe!

\- Mas é claro que não! Quer jogar Halo 2?

Depois disso o clima entre eles ficou mais ameno e James relaxou novamente jogando vídeo-game por mais de duas horas com Ana-Lucia, estava se divertindo muito. Nesse momento, jogavam um jogo de corrida.

\- Ah não, James! Você vai bater, vai bater! Ai!

\- Nãooo!- bradou James se torcendo todo com o controle, como se estivesse dentro do jogo.

Na tela só se via a fumaça do carro explodido dele e a mensagem " _You lose again_ ", piscando.

\- Que saco!- exclamou colocando o controle de lado. Sua vez, Ana!

\- Eu estou cansada.- ela disse, ficando de pé e se espreguiçando. Com esse movimento, sua camisa subiu fazendo James vislumbrar um pouco de seu ventre.

\- Então é melhor eu ir!- ele disse. – A chuva já está passando e deve ser tarde.

\- Não vai não, vamos comer umas batatinhas!

\- Elektra!- ela chamou a cachorrinha que dormia confortavelmente em seu cestinho. Ao ouvir a voz de sua dona, Elektra veio ao seu encontro obediente e saltitante. – Oi fofinha!

Ana-Lucia a pegou no colo e foi até um pequeno armário, pegando alguns saquinhos de batata-frita, em seguida tirou duas latinhas de refrigerante do frigobar e jogou uma para James, fazendo sinal com o dedo indicador para que sentassem na cama dela. Ele o fez. Ela colocou Elektra de lado na cama e abriu um pacote de batatinhas, comeu uma e colocou a outra na boca de James que a comeu avidamente.

\- E então? Como tem sido ser um dos astros do seriado de maior sucesso da televisão no momento?- ela perguntou.

\- Que é isso? Uma entrevista?

Ana riu.

\- Não, só quero saber um pouco mais sobre o seriado já que começo a trabalhar efetivamente nele a partir de amanhã.

\- Tem sido ótimo, nos divertimos muito, trabalhamos muito também, o salário é bom, não tenho do que reclamar.

\- Hum, então acho que vou gostar. Sabe, eu estava meio avessa a vir trabalhar em Lost.

\- Por que?

\- Porque esse negócio de fazer televisão cara, é complicado, você me entende? A pessoa tipo, acaba ficando marcada pelo mesmo personagem. Quer um exemplo? David Duchovny, ele sempre vai ser o Fox Mulder!

\- Isso parece soar como desvantagem, mas trabalhar numa série de televisão pode te colocar em evidência e sabendo aproveitar isso é possível deslanchar a carreira!

\- James, não me lembro de você em nenhum filme!

\- È porque não fiz muitos. Mas me lembro de você em naquele filme sobre carros.

\- Aquele filme foi demais, trabalhar com o Lance Ashton foi demais!

\- Ele deve ter gostado de trabalhar com você.- James gracejou, recordando-se da cena em que a personagem dela fazia amor com o personagem de Ashton no filme.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, entendendo o que ele quis dizer: - Ah, aquilo foi só um filme! Mas o Lance beija muito bem!

Ela se deitou na cama, e James acabou acompanhando-a espontaneamente. Ficaram um de frente para o outro, Elektra entre eles.

\- Sabe, quando eu começo a trabalhar com alguém num filme eu gosto de fazer um teste drive.

\- Teste drive?- ele questionou sem entender.

\- È pra medir a química dos personagens sabe, pra ser mais convincente na tela.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, eu andei lendo o roteiro do Lost que me deram e percebi que há muitas cenas nesse início de temporada em que contracenaremos, então pensei se nossos personagens teriam algum tipo de envolvimento romântico na história.

\- È, talvez, não sei...- desconversou James.

\- Por isso, eu acho que a gente devia se beijar pra ver se a química acontece.

\- Se beijar? Assim, sem mais nem menos?

\- Sim, isso seria legal pra quebrar toda essa tensão que está rolando entre a gente desde que nos conhecemos, ou você não notou?

\- Tensão?- James sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.

\- Sim, tensão. Você é lindo demais e eu estou louca pra beijar a sua boca e isso pode atrapalhar no trabalho e eu realmente não gosto de me envolver com colegas de elenco, porque isso complica e muito as coisas, você entende? Principalmente os casados. Eu não saio com homem casado.

James não sabia o que dizer.

\- Vou simplificar pra você!- ela falou, aproximando seu rosto do dele na cama, Elektra assustou-se com o movimento dela e pulou para longe – Vamos nos beijar e aí nunca mais sentiremos vontade de fazer isso e você volta pra sua mulher e eu pra minha vida, ok?

Os lábios dela estavam muito próximos dos dele, sentia a respiração quente de Ana-Lucia em seu rosto e viu que seus olhos imploravam para que a beijasse. Não resistiu e com um movimento envolveu uma mão em sua nuca e a puxou para si, provando de sua boca. Ana não conteve um pequeno gemido quando sentiu a língua urgente dele acariciando a sua, e de repente, o que era para ser um simples beijo estava indo além disso. James colocou-se por cima dela e continuou beijando-a sem parar, dos lábios desceu para o pescoço e sugou em sua garganta, fazendo Ana-Lucia ofegar. Suas mãos foram parar debaixo da camisa dela, porém antes que pudesse tocar seus seios ela o empurrou delicadamente, quebrando o momento.

\- É parece que a química vai funcionar muito bem.- disse ela recuperando o controle, tão surpresa quanto ele diante do rompante de paixão que os acometera.

Continua...


	4. Agora é que são elas!

Capítulo 4: "Agora é que são elas"

\- Bem, obrigado pela companhia na pescaria hoje, pelo xampu, pelas batatinhas...- disse James meio sem saber o que dizer.

\- De nada.- disse Ana. – Obrigada por me convidar.

\- Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com você.- acrescentou ele.

A tensão entre os dois no quarto ainda era latente, ambos estavam impressionados com o que acabara de acontecer entre eles. Ana-Lucia estava querendo sim beijá-lo desde o primeiro momento em que se conheceram, mas não esperava que fosse ser assim tão inebriante.

O celular dela tocou de repente quebrando a tensão entre os dois. James deu gra _ças a Deus por isso. Ela atendeu o aparelho:_

 _-_ Hey Arthur, não eu não estava dormindo, estava no banho, desculpe cara. O que você manda?

Enquanto ela falava ao celular, James levantou-se da cama e pôs-se a procurar seu tênis pelo quarto. Encontrou Elektra deitada em cima dele, com um jeito assustado. Quando ele agarrara Ana na cama, a cachorrinha fugira com medo e se refugiara em cima do tênis dele sem dar um latido.

\- Dá licença, querida?- disse ele à cachorrinha, retirando-a de cima do tênis. Começou a calçá-los rapidamente.

\- Não, eu não estava sabendo disso!- continuava Ana-Lucia ao telefone. – Mas eu conversei com o Ben e li todas as cláusulas do contrato, está tudo certo. Você está no hotel? Não, não precisa vir até aqui, estou cansada e vou dormir, tenho gravação logo cedo.

Ela voltou seus olhos para James, para ver o que ele estava fazendo e seu semblante ficou frustrado ao vê-lo pronto para ir embora.

\- Arthur, ligo pra você depois! Não posso falar sobre assunto agora, mas te ligo mais tarde, ok? Até mais!

James ficou parado, perto da porta, esperando que ela terminasse de falar no celular, assim que ela desligou, ele disse, tentando soar o mais natural possível:

\- Ana-Lucia hoje foi um dia ótimo, mais uma vez obrigado por ter ido pescar comigo. Nos vemos amanhã na locação.

Ele parecia muito confuso e atordoado, Ana-Lucia, porém estava muito calma, e falou, sedutora: - Eu também me diverti muito hoje.

James sorriu: - Bom, eu vou indo boa noite!

Ana-Lucia mordeu os lábios, num gesto de quem ainda tinha algo a dizer, e antes que ele saísse, disparou: - Cara isso é loucura mas você me deixou em brasa!

James não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, aquilo era demais para ele e ambos ainda estavam muito sensíveis ao que tinha acabado de acontecer. Olhou para Ana e sentiu seu corpo fraquejar diante de tamanha tentação. Não resistiu e foi até ela, encarando seus olhos negros cheios de desejo. Ajoelhou-se diante da cama e esperou que ela se aproximasse. Ana-Lucia engatinhou pela cama até ele e sem pensar duas vezes mergulhou nos lábios dele outra vez.

Trocaram vários beijos molhados, que emitiam barulhinhos e os faziam ansiarem por mais. Entretanto, permaneceram somente no beijo, explorando avidamente as bocas um do outro. Ana-Lucia beijava James de muitas maneiras diferentes e ele estava adorando tudo aquilo. Porém, subitamente ela parou de beijá-lo, depositando um último beijinho em seus lábios. James ficou olhando para ela com uma expressão incrédula e já ia perguntar porque a deliciosa sessão de beijos tinha acabado quando ela disse:

\- Está ficando muito tarde, e eu acho que você deveria ir porque à essa altura sua esposa já deve estar arrumando os travesseiros no sofá para você dormir lá.

\- Minha esposa?- ele indagou a ela, sem entender. – Porra, Ana-Lucia, estou um pouco confuso aqui. Estamos nos beijando há vários minutos e você fala da minha esposa.

\- E qual é o problema de eu falar nela? Você não me disse que tinha uma esposa?- Ana-Lucia retrucou.

\- Yeah, mas desde que nos conhecemos você tem me seduzido, me deixando louco, se insinua pra mim o tempo inteiro, me convidou a vir ao seu quarto e agora fala na minha esposa.

\- James no que você está pensando? Acha que só porque nos beijamos vamos passar a noite inteira juntos? Eu te disse que não saio com homens casados.

Ele não soube o que responder, ficou tétrico, mudo, olhando para ela.

\- Eu disse a você que queria te beijar para quebrar a tensão que existia entre nós, mais nada além disso. Acabamos de nos conhecer, somos colegas de trabalho. O que você pensa? Que eu costumo ir para a cama com homens que mal conheço?

\- Hey Ana-Lucia, eu não pensei nada, tá legal? Eu apenas...

Ana-Lucia sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e indagou com seriedade:

\- James, você quer fazer sexo comigo? Foi por isso que veio ao meu quarto? Você planejou tudo isso?

James ofendeu-se profundamente com as palavras dela:

\- Eu não planejei nada garota, você é maluca! E quer saber? Isso tudo estava sendo uma loucura mesmo, eu preciso ir para a casa, voltar pra minha esposa.

\- Sim James, você tem que fazer isso! Volte para a sua esposa- Ana-Lucia concordou. – Boa noite!

\- Boa noite, Srta. Cortez!- falou James, levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se à porta do quarto.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Ana-Lucia se jogou na cama e deu um profundo suspiro

-Tadinho dele!- exclamou. – Eu sou mesmo muito malvada e louca também. O cara é casado. Não posso me meter com homem casado.

Ela sentou-se na cama e chamou por sua cachorrinha:

\- Elektra, vem aqui com a mamãe, vem bebê!

A minúscula cachorrinha começou a latir e correu até a cama, Ana-Lucia a apanhou do chão, abraçando-a.

\- Mas ele fica tão lindo zangado, não fica Elektra? Hum, ele é tudo de bom! Se não fosse casado, nem te conto o que eu faria com ele! Mas não quero arranjar encrenca aqui no Hawaí, deixa pra lá, já tirei a minha casquinha! Vamos dormir Elektra, será que eu sonho com ele? Do jeito que a minha cabeça está a mil, se fechar os olhos, sonho agora mesmo!

xxxxxxxxxx

James saiu do quarto de Ana-Lucia profundamente irritado, mas quando pôs os pés para fora e viu-se sozinho no corredor do alojamento, a razão pareceu voltar a si. Estava louco de vontade de passar a noite com ela, mas sabia que se tivesse cometido essa loucura se arrependeria profundamente depois. Amava Emily, não estavam passando por nenhuma crise no casamento, não tinha motivos para traí-la. Sentiu-se péssimo pelo que desejara, por ter traído Emily beijando Ana-lucia, por ter se imaginado possuindo o corpo dela. Não, definitivamente isso não ia mais acontecer, pensava enquanto caminhava pelo corredor silencioso em direção à saída do alojamento. A partir daquele momento seria estritamente profissional, resistiria às tentações firmemente, se queria mesmo crescer na carreira artística tinha que estar preparado para fugir de situações como essa.

Seguiria o exemplo de seu amigo Jack Shepard, um cara que já estava há um bom tempo no showbizz e que não se deixara influenciar e sucumbir à esses prazeres disfarçados, que ao invés de trazer boas coisas, acabavam por deteriorar suas carreiras. Jack resistira bravamente à tudo isso e seu casamento já durava mais de dez anos, então aprenderia com ele.

Já estava girando a chave na fechadura da porta de sua picape, pensando no exemplo que Jack era para ele quando escutou vozes sussurrando no escuro da varanda. Olhou no relógio, já passava das dez da noite, ficou imaginando quem poderia estar lá aquela hora. Imaginando ser a seus colegas, resolveu cumprimentá-los rapidamente antes de ir embora quando o som de uma voz feminina o fez recuar. Parou e escondeu-se atrás de uns arbustos. Aguçou os ouvidos e distinguiu claramente a voz de Katherine que conversava com alguém.

\- Mas é só um beijo, não vou conseguir dormir esta noite se não te beijar!

\- Katie, não...

\- Por favor, Jack...

James quase teve um troço ao escutar aquele breve diálogo, ou estava louco ou então Katherine Austen pedia um beijo a seu amigo Jack Shepard, o homem que deveria ser o seu exemplo. Ficou ainda mais abismado quando a luz do luar iluminou momentaneamente Kate e Jack na varanda, os dois se beijavam intensamente, corpos colados.

\- Agora é que são elas!- murmurou James consigo mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de presenciar aquela cena entre seus amigos Jack e Kate, James não soube mais o que pensar por isso resolveu ir para casa dormir já que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. Fingiria para ambos que não tinha visto nada, nem sabia de nada. Quanto a Ana-lucia era melhor esquecer tudo o que acontecera e começar a tratá-la da forma mais profissional possível já que iam trabalhar juntos durante toda a temporada.

Quando chegou em casa a chuva já tinha parado completamente. Guardou a picape na garagem e entrou. As luzes estavam todas apagadas, Emily devia ter cansado de esperá-lo e ido dormir muito zangada com sua demora. Entrou no quarto pisando devagar para não acordá-la, mas pegou um susto quando ela acendeu o abajur do criado-mudo e sentou-se na cama.

\- Emily? Querida?

\- James, onde você estava?- ela indagou com a voz embargada.

\- Eu estava no alojamento, o Ben inventou uma reunião de última hora e terminou bem tarde, daí tive que ficar porque eram informações importantes sobre o episódio que vamos começar a gravar amanhã. Por que essa voz? Esteve chorando?

\- Não.- ela respondeu pegando um lencinho e assoando o nariz. – Eu estou com uma gripe horrível, acabei voltando bem cedo das compras, passei mal o dia inteiro. Liguei para o seu celular, mas caía na caixa-postal, então liguei pro alojamento e ninguém sabia de você. Mary ficou comigo até umas dez horas, só que teve de ir embora.

\- Me desculpe amor, caiu a bateria do meu celular.- disse James, sentando-se na cama e abraçando-a. – Eu estava no alojamento sim, mas passei a manhã e uma parte da tarde pescando com o Michael, depois fui pro alojamento deixá-lo e o Ben inventou a reunião, mas a reunião não foi lá, fomos para uma das locações da ilha, vai ver foi por isso que te disseram que não sabiam onde eu estava.

\- Está tudo bem querido, não precisa se justificar, deve ter sido isso mesmo.- ela disse, aconchegando-se a ele. – Ai amor, eu estava aqui sonhando com os seus carinhos, vamos dormir assim, bem abraçadinhos.

\- Vamos sim, meu bebê!- ele respondeu, se deitando na cama com ela.

Emily deitou a cabeça no peito dele, cheirou seu pescoço e torceu o nariz, se afastando momentaneamente.

\- James, que perfume é esse?

\- Perfume?- ele se fez de desentendido.

\- Sim, um perfume diferente.

\- Ah, deve ser do Jack.

\- Do Jack?- ela estranhou.

\- È, você acredita que peguei uma queda ridícula na lama lá na locação e tive que tomar um banho no alojamento, e você sabe como eu sou, não gosto de andar sem perfume, por isso emprestei o do Jack.

\- O Jack usa o perfume da mulher dele?- perguntou ela, rindo.

Emily voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele. James engoliu em seco, tinha acabado de pular uma fogueira e mais uma vez fez a promessa a si mesmo de que esses encontros com Ana-Lucia não voltariam mais a acontecer. Nunca mais.

xxxxxxxxx

Início de temporada, dia de gravação, os atores foram chamados logo cedo para a locação, muito animados para começar. Terminar uma temporada de um seriado, principalmente quando essa tinha tido muito sucesso era ótimo. Mas começar tudo de novo era melhor ainda, principalmente se tratando de um seriado como Lost que unia trabalho e prazer.

De acordo com o roteiro do dia, James gravaria durante o dia inteiro uma cena dentro de um buraco com Michael, Jin e Ana-lucia e ainda teria que ficar gravando pela parte da noite outra cena somente com Michael dentro da água, por isso chegou cedo à locação, tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Estava um pouco indisposto, não dormira direito, pois Emily piorara da gripe durante a noite e ele precisou ficar acordado para cuidar dela. Ele sempre fora um marido muito dedicado, mas naquela noite especificamente o excesso de zelo tinha a ver com o sentimento de culpa que sentia por ter gastado o seu domingo com Ana-Lucia.

E falando nela, meia-hora depois de chegar à locação, enquanto estava sendo maquiado para que parecesse extremamente cansado, ferido e debilitado, James a viu. Ela surgiu na locação já devidamente caracterizada com o figurino de sua personagem. Ao vê-la, James sentiu seu coração disparar rapidamente, era impossível não recordar os beijos da noite anterior. Apesar de não ter dormido com ela, o momento havia sido bastante intenso. De repente pegou-se ansioso para que ela o cumprimentasse, mas Ana não o fez, pareceu até ignorá-lo enquanto faziam a maquiagem dela. Ficou zangado e bem quieto no seu canto. Seu amigo Michael notou que ele não estava com o humor dos melhores e foi até ele:

\- Hey James, que cara é essa? A pescaria não foi boa ontem?

\- Deixa disso Mike!- reclamou James. – Não estou para brincadeiras hoje.

\- Hum, isso é novidade pra mim! Que que foi, cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- A Emily passou mal a noite inteira e eu não dormi direito, só isso.

\- Mas ela está bem?- indagou Michael com preocupação.

\- Sim, hoje está bem melhor e dou graças a Deus por isso já que temos muito trabalho a fazer.

\- Com licença, bom dia, alguém quer capuccino?- perguntou Sayid, invadindo a locação com uma bandeja de capuccinos.

\- Ai Sayid, você sempre adivinha os meus pensamentos!- gracejou Ana-Lucia indo até ele e pegando um copo de capuccino.

\- Mas foi justamente em você que eu pensei, baby!- respondeu Sayid, sorrindo para Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu quero também, Sayid!- disse Michael, indo até eles. James permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sentado.

Foi nesse momento que Ana-Lucia olhou para ele, enquanto bebericava seu capuccino.

\- Hey James, esse ferimento no seu ombro tá feio mesmo hein? Posso saber quem foi que atirou em você?- ela perguntou.

\- Você deveria assistir ao seriado.- falou James, sem dar muita atenção a ela.

\- Pessoal, o buraco tá pronto!- disse um dos contra-regras. – Vamos começar!

\- Ei, mas eu nem tive tempo de tomar o meu café!- reclamou Jin Kwon que já ia pegando um dos capuccinos da bandeja de Sayid.

\- Gente, estamos em cima da hora, o diretor já está chamando.- avisou o contra-regras.

\- Então tá né? Vamos pro buraco da Ana-Lucia!- brincou Jin.

\- Meu buraco?- ela repetiu, rindo. – Que papo é esse, cara?

\- Seu buraco sim.- disse Jin. – Não foi você quem cavou, oras?

James finalmente se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou em direção ao tal buraco que havia sido cavado exclusivamente para aquela cena. Porém, antes de tomar o seu lugar, gracejou com Sayid:

\- Hey Mohammed, volta pra tua locação, só vão filmar "As mil e uma noites mais tarde".

\- Pois é, por isso mesmo que eu vim assistir enquanto é cedo a refilmagem de "Priscilla, a rainha do deserto"! Se não me engano você fará o papel principal, né?

Michael e Jin desataram a rir, e James os acompanhou:

\- Tá legal cara, um a zero pra você! Mas depois vou desforrar!

\- Gente, concentração!- pediu Goodwin. – Quero ver todo mundo dentro do buraco da Ana-Lucia agora!

\- Ui!- fez Sayid, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Todos riram.

\- Hey, parem com isso, seus sacanas!- disse Ana-Lucia, rindo.

Uma escadinha de metal foi colocada no buraco para que os atores descessem, os câmeras já estavam a postos.

\- Todo mundo pronto? Então vamos começar!- avisou o diretor. – Cena do buraco, tomada 1!

\- Cena do buraco? Não tinha um nome melhor?- queixou-se James. – Aliás, como é que vai ser o nome desse episódio? Não me digam que vai ser "O buraco"!

\- Não- gritou Sayid que assistia tudo da tela do diretor. – Vai ser "James mal-humorado dentro do buraco", que que você tem hoje cara, alguém magoou seus sentimentos?- gracejou.

\- Yeah!- James respondeu. – Foi o Boone que disse que está tudo acabado entre nós.

Sayid riu: - Eu vou conversar com ele! Tenho certeza de que ele ainda te ama.

\- Tá legal, silêncio no estúdio! "Cena do buraco, tomada 1".- repetiu o diretor.

Ana-Lucia deitou-se no chão e fingiu estar desmaiada. Michael se agachou e tocou seu cabelo: - Cara, parece uma mulher!

Jin e James se entreolharam e caíram na risada. Ana-Lucia começou a rir também, e ergueu o rosto do barro.

\- Parece uma mulher?- divertiu-se Jin. – Um homem é que ela não é!

\- Corta!- bradou o diretor.

\- Tá legal desculpem, a fala não é essa! Isso vai pro bloopeers! Vamo continuar, vai! Ana-Lucia, para de rir e desmaia de novo.- falou Michael.

Ela ficou fazendo graça, fingindo um desmaio do tipo "novela mexicana" fazendo todos rirem, até mesmo James. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, o diretor disse outra vez:

\- "Cena do buraco", tomada 2!

Dessa vez a cena seguiu, tiveram mais alguns contratempos, erros e várias risadas, mas já estavam quase conseguindo finalizar a seqüência de cenas do dia. Estavam num momento crucial, a personagem de Ana-Lucia se revelaria para eles como a pessoa que os colocou no buraco. James segurava a arma de Sawyer, dizendo sua fala:

\- Então, quando o Shaft abrir a jaula novamente, vai ter uma surpresinha.

\- Onde conseguiu essa arma?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

\- Estava comigo o tempo todo.

\- E por que não usou pra se salvar?

\- Porque eu estava ocupado levando uma paulada na cabeça.

Os diálogos intensos se seguiram, era o momento em que Ana-Lucia deveria dar um soco bem dado no rosto de James, e foi o que ela fez, até demais.

\- Pra trás! Pra trás!- ela gritou, depois do soco.

James fez uma careta e levou a mão ao rosto, zonzo e sentindo muita dor no maxilar.

\- James, cê tá bem, cara?- indagou Michael.

\- Corta!- gritou o diretor.

\- Oh James, te acertei com força?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

\- Jesus, mulher! O que você é? Lutadora de boxe?- reclamou James.

A equipe logo apareceu para tirar os atores de dentro do buraco. Uma chuva fininha começou a cair e o diretor resolveu terminar as gravações no buraco por enquanto. Mais tarde fariam a cena da água com James e Michael.

James sentou numa cadeira, segurando o maxilar extremamente dolorido e esperou que uma das pessoas da equipe lhe trouxesse uma bolsa de gelo. Ana-Lucia estava morrendo de vergonha, e se aproximou dele disposta a se desculpar.

\- James, me desculpe, é que eu encarnei demais a personagem.

Ele fez cara de pouco caso para ela. Uma moça da equipe trouxe a bolsa de gelo.

\- Me dê aqui que eu coloco pra ele!- disse Ana-Lucia, pegando a bolsa de gelo das mãos da moça.

\- Não, não precisa. Eu mesmo ponho.- falou James.

\- Nada disso!- ela insistiu.

A moça saiu deixando-os relativamente sozinhos embaixo de uma árvore. A equipe de produção e os outros atores estavam distraídos com outras coisas, o que acabou dando aos dois um tempo para conversarem.

\- Está doendo muito?- ela perguntou colocando a bolsa de gelo no rosto dele.

\- Não, imagina.- ele respondeu de cara fechada.

Depois de uns minutos, ela perguntou novamente:

\- Está melhorando?

\- Estaria se estivesse colocando a bolsa do lado certo.- ele disse, arriscando um sorriso.

Ana-Lucia sorriu também, e em vez de colocar a bolsa de gelo do lado certo, deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto. James ficou encarando-a depois de tão nobre gesto e esquecendo-se de onde estavam colou seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a.

Continua...


	5. Isso não estava nos planos

Capítulo 5- Isso não estava nos planos!

\- James, o que está fazendo?- repreendeu Ana-Lucia, cochichando enquanto se afastava dele. Estava muito surpresa com a atitude dele, onde já se viu? Beijá-la assim no meio da locação correndo o risco de alguém vê-los.

James não soube o que responder. Ficou muito embaraçado com a situação. Era difícil para ele explicar sua atitude, apenas sentira um forte impulso de beijá-la e cedera a isso sem pensar nas conseqüências. Ficou encarando Ana-Lucia por alguns segundos, ela tinha o olhar estupefato. Estava desesperadamente tentando formular uma resposta quando viu Emily caminhando na direção deles. Sem perceber começou a prender a respiração. Ana-Lucia notou que havia algo errado e voltou-se para trás, se deparando com uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos loiros parcialmente cacheados e olhos azuis.

\- James, querido, você está bem?- Emily indagou preocupada quando viu James pressionando uma bolsa de gelo contra seu rosto, ainda levemente inchado por causa do soco acidental que levara de Ana-Lucia. – O que aconteceu?

\- Ah nada demais.- James respondeu prontamente. – Um acidentizinho de trabalho!

\- Tadinho do meu amor.- falou Emily, toda dengosa.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou James com uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos.

\- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.- disse James, tentando tranqüilizar a esposa.

Emily riu levemente: - Mas você tem levado muitas quedas esses dias, amor. Tem que fazer uma limpeza na sua aura.

Ao ouvir essa última frase de Emily, Ana-Lucia segurou-se para não rir. James sentiu-se numa saia-justa naquele momento.

\- Mas o que faz aqui, baby?- ele perguntou, um misto de nervosismo e ansiedade em sua voz visíveis.

\- James marcamos de jantarmos antes de você retornar às gravações, não se lembra?

\- Ah sim, claro querida. Mas é que eu não tinha certeza se você viria, já que não se sentia bem, aliás, está melhor?

\- Estou sim, foi só um resfriado à toa.

Ana-Lucia os encarava em silêncio, esperando para ver se James as apresentaria formalmente, quando de repente os olhos dele encontraram os dela e pigarreando ele disse:

\- Emily, essa aqui é a minha nova colega de elenco, Ana-Lucia Cortez. Ana essa é minha esposa Emily Ford.

\- Oi Ana, muito prazer.- disse Emily gentilmente dando dois beijinhos nas bochechas de Ana-Lucia.

\- Oi.- Ana limitou-se em responder com um sorriso.

\- Então ela é a nova atriz que irá trabalhar com você? Já não vai passar tanto tempo assim com a sardenta né?- gracejou Emily.

\- È, isso vai ser muito duro!- riu James, tentando desanuviar a tensão que claramente se instalara no ambiente, embora Emily não tenha se dado conta de nada.

Nesse momento, Jack, Kate e Charlie chegaram à locação, se dirigindo de imediato até onde James, Emily e Ana-Lucia conversavam.

\- E falando na sardenta...- disse James, sorrindo.

\- Hey Jamie, me falaram que você apanhou feio de uma mulher hoje!- debochou Kate, dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- Apanhou de uma mulher?- questionou Emily, sem entender.

\- È, não foi bem assim.- disse James. – Foi o Sawyer quem apanhou, não eu.

Emily riu.

\- Tenho certeza que ele mereceu. O sujeito é um canalha- falou Emily. – Eu prefiro o personagem do Jack.

Jack sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Emily.

\- Mas quem bateu nele afinal?- ela indagou.

\- Culpada!- respondeu Ana-Lucia erguendo a mão. - Mas eu não pretendia bater nele tão forte. A minha persongaem estava P da vida.

\- Hey, ossos do ofício, amor.- disse Emily pressionando a bolsa de gelo com for _ça no rosto de James._

 _\- Beb_ ê chorão.- debochou Kate acariciando o cabelo de James. Ela e Emily riram.

\- Estamos morrendo de fome, viemos convidar vocês pra comer uma pizza lá no restaurante da praia.- falou Charlie.

\- Isso é ótimo, Charlie.- disse Emily. – Eu vim aqui justamente chamar o James para comermos alguma coisa já que ele vai ficar gravando até de madrugada com o Michael.

\- Beleza!- concordou James. – Vamos então!

\- Bem, eu já vou indo.- disse Ana-Lucia.

\- Mas por quê?- perguntou Emily.- Venha comer uma pizza com a gente, você é da gangue agora, garota.

Kate começou a rir, e insistiu junto com Emily: - É sim Ana, vem com a gente! A Emily precisa ouvir uma daquelas suas piadas!

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso: - Ah não, acho que as minhas piadas são muito sacanas pro gosto da "Emily"!

\- Que nada!- disse Emily. – Se acha isso você precisa me conhecer melhor.

\- Gente, é o seguinte.- falou Charlie. – Eu tô morrendo de fome, então podemos ir logo pra pizzaria? A Analulu tá fazendo doce, ela adora pizza e eu adoro as piadas dela. Então Analulu, deixa disso e vem logo com a gente.

\- Pessoal, obrigada pelo convite, mas fica pra próxima. Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. Prazer em te conhecer, Emily.

\- Sim, igualmente, Ana-Lucia. Pena que não vai vir conosco! Mas qualquer dia desses depois das gravações vem almoçar lá em casa, eu cozinho!

\- Hum, ela adora se gabar!- falou Jack.

\- Ah Jack, mas você sabe que eu posso me gabar! Então Ana-Lucia, vem almoçar lá em casa essa semana pra conversarmos melhor, o James te leva.

\- Eu posso ir também?- choramingou Kate.

\- È claro Kate, aliás, vá mais cedo pra me ajudar na cozinha porque você não é mais visita lá em casa.

\- Ah não, sua abusada!- reclamou Kate, brincando.

\- Ai gente, o meu estômago tá reclamando!- queixou-se Charlie.

\- Vamos logo que eu não agüento mais ouvir a reclamação do Charlie.-disse Jack.

\- Obrigada pelo convite, Emily. Até mais pessoal!

\- Tchau!- responderam eles, se afastando.

Ana-Lucia andou até o seu carro no estacionamento da praia e no caminho cruzou com Jin e Michael que estavam voltando da lanchonete, acenou levemente para eles antes de entrar em seu carro e partiu.

\- Por que fez essa cara, Jin ?- questionou Michael.

\- Que cara?- ele questionou de volta.

\- Essa que você faz quando sabe de alguma coisa importante e não está me contando. Por que fez essa cara quando a Ana-Lucia acenou pra nós?

\- Por nada, impressão sua!- ele limitou-se a responder. – Eu já vou indo, boa gravação pra você.

Michael balançou a cabeça negativamente:

\- Hum, você não me convenceu não, cara! Mas tudo bem, falamos depois, até mais tarde!

Jin entrou em seu carro, pensando consigo que a desconfiança de Michael tinha razão de ser. Ele sabia que algo estava rolando entre James e Ana-Lucia porque o vira na noite anterior deixando o quarto dela muito tarde. Mas não contaria nada a ninguém, o segredo de James Ford morreria com ele; em sua opinião no meio em que trabalhavam qualquer um estava sujeito a isso assim como Jack Shepard e Kate Austen, Jin sabia deles também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como era bom estar em casa depois de uma noite exaustiva de trabalho, pensou James ao estacionar a picape na garagem. Estava acabado, destruído, as horas filmando com Michael dentro da água haviam sido intermináveis. Apesar de já ter trocado de roupa, ainda sentia umidade em seu corpo e o excesso de tempo dentro da água causou-lhe uma terrível infecção de ouvido que ele não tinha desde os oito anos.

Entretanto, não importava o quão cansado estivesse, esse tipo de coisa fazia parte do seu trabalho e James não tinha do que reclamar porque fora graças ao seu papel em Lost que conseguira dinheiro para se casar com Emily, comprar sua casa e finalmente poder dar conta de sua vida sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Entrou em casa através do acesso da garagem, lá fora caía uma chuva forte que começara quando ele ainda estava na locação.

\- Ô lugarzinho pra chover!- comentou consigo.

A casa estava silenciosa, como na maioria das vezes em que voltava de madrugada. Quando tinha gravação até tarde James sempre pedia a Emily que não ficasse acordada esperando-o. Foi direto para a cozinha, a pizza que comera com os amigos antes de voltar ao trabalho já não passava de uma vaga lembrança, estava faminto. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafinha de um dos iogurtes naturais da esposa, odiava o gosto deles, mas não estava com a menor vontade de preparar algo para comer.

 **Trilha sonora: Cry me a river/ Justin Timberlake.**

Apesar de cansado, não estava com sono, foi para a sala ver um pouco de TV, só entraria no quarto quando fosse dormir, não queria acordar Emily. Tirou os sapatos, a camisa e jogou-se no sofá, tomando o iogurte. Fechou os olhos e a primeira imagem que lhe veio à cabeça foram os acontecimentos no quarto de Ana-Lucia na noite anterior. Ainda podia sentir os beijos molhados que trocara com ela e a sensação vertiginosa da língua dela roçando a sua.

De repente, ouviu batidas suaves na porta de entrada da casa. Franziu o cenho, quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite? Qualquer pessoa que por ventura batesse em sua porta teria que passar primeiro pelo intrincado sistema de segurança da casa. Pegou o telefone e discou o número da guarita onde ficava o vigia noturno, mas ninguém atendeu. Intrigado, James levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se até a porta, as batidas haviam parado. Teria sido impressão sua afinal? Resolveu abrir a porta para tirar a dúvida e assustou-se quando se deparou com Ana-Lucia do lado de fora; apesar de estar chovendo ela não parecia encharcada.

\- Ana, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas adentrou a casa dele como se esta fosse sua. Sem saber o que fazer, James simplesmente fechou a porta atrás de si e a seguiu até o sofá, foi então que se deu conta de que ela estava coberta apenas com um lençol branco, de seda que lhe desenhava o contorno do corpo.

Ainda silenciosa Ana-Lucia lançou-lhe um olhar avassalador que despertou por completo os sentidos mais primitivos de James e deixou cair o lençol ao chão; o tecido fino e sedoso acariciou seu corpo até os pés. James ficou sem ar, Ana-Lucia Cortez estava no meio de sua sala de estar, em plena madrugada usando nada além de um delicado conjunto de lingerie branco e sapatos altos da mesma cor.

\- Ana, você enlouqueceu?- ele indagou num sussurro. – A minha esposa está lá em cima agora e...

\- Shiiii!- ela pediu silêncio com o dedo indicador, de um jeito muito provocante.

James ficou parado feito uma estátua, olhando para ela, admirando cada polegada de seu corpo, extasiado. Ana-Lucia chamou-o para junto de si com o dedo; hipnotizado James se aproximou dela, que se acercou dele sem dar-lhe tempo de protestar e o empurrou no sofá, encarando-o sensualmente.

\- Você é linda demais...me deixa louco!- murmurou James, completamente excitado.

Ana-Lucia sorriu de um jeito safado e colocou-se sobre ele, beijou seus lábios selvagemente, mordendo o lábio inferior dele. James envolveu os braços em torno de sua cintura e escorregou pouco a pouco suas mãos para os quadris dela, até pousá-las no bumbum, apertando-o. Ouviu-a gemer em seu ouvido e começou a morder-lhe o pescoço.

As coisas foram esquentando, ele a tocava em todos os lugares, se deliciando com o corpo dela. Despiu a lingerie e deixou-a completamente nua em seu sofá, ávida sua língua deslizou pelos seios dela enquanto apertava suas coxas com vontade, separando-as. James estava muito suado, tomado por uma gostosa loucura, roçava seu corpo no dela fazendo-a gemer alto. Sem poder mais se conter, a possuiu com vontade, seu corpo tomando o dela com luxúria, Ana-Lucia gemia sem parar, buscando por ar.

\- Oh James, eu te quero, baby...

\- Eu também te quero...- murmurou James, sentindo um prazer indescritível.

Acariciou os cabelos negros de Ana-Lucia enquanto seus quadris moviam-se freneticamente, ligados um ao outro. James fechou os olhos de êxtase, mas quando os abriu viu sua esposa Emily em pé diante dele.

\- James, por que não veio pra cama?

Ele percebeu naquele momento que estivera sonhando.

\- Eu tava sem sono, resolvi assistir um pouco de televisão...

Emily fez cara de compreensão.

\- Você tem trabalhado demais, anda vamos dormir.

James seguiu Emily para o quarto pensando no sonho que tivera com Ana-Lucia.

"Ai meu Deus, e agora? Como é que eu faço pra tirar essa mulher da minha cabeça?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Semanas se passaram e o tormento de James deu-lhe uma trégua. Depois do incidente na praia em que ele havia beijado Ana-Lucia no meio da locação, ela se afastara relativamente dele. Passavam muito tempo juntos durante as gravações, já que seus personagens interagiam bastante, mas nos intervalos ela sempre buscava a companhia dos outro colegas de elenco. De certa forma isso o deixava bastante aliviado porque evitava que ele ficasse pensando nela e acreditou fielmente que seu afastamento foi providencial e acabou com toda aquela súbita atração que sentira por ela.

Já estavam filmando o episódio cinco da segunda temporada, e naquele momento se preparavam para fazer uma cena muito difícil. O personagem de James seria carregado por seus amigos em uma maca improvisada. O grupo atravessaria um pequeno riacho, erguendo-o na maca acima de pedregulhos e outros obstáculos. O ator estava bastante nervoso em fazer a cena, mesmo assim gracejava, deitado na maca trançada com palha, braços atrás da cabeça:

\- Isso é para quando vocês forem as minhas escravas do amor!

Michael caiu na risada:

\- Isso vale pra mim também, cara?

\- Lógico, principalmente pra você!

\- Tá legal pessoal, vamos começar!- avisou o contra-regras. – A ordem vai ser a seguinte: primeiro o Bernard, depois o Eko...

Ana-Lucia agachou-se ao lado da maca enquanto o contra-regras falava e disse próximo ao ouvido de James:

\- Está confortável aí?

\- Bem, confesso que não é o melhor lugar onde alguém poderia estar mas faz parte né?

Ela sorriu e fez um carinho discreto nos cabelos dele:

\- Não se preocupe cara, não vou deixar você cair, eu prometo.

\- Gente, vamos começar! Episódio 5, cena da travessia, tomada 1!

James dentro da maca começou a passar de mão em mão, todos devidamente posicionados para que não houvesse erros na cena, porém, quando estava passando pelos braços da aeromo _ça_ , a atriz fraquejou devido ao peso de James e com as mãos sobre o rosto, ele sentiu que ia cair, mas Ana-Lucia e Eko, prevendo ao mesmo tempo a tragédia que aconteceria, embora um colchão estivesse posicionado lá embaixo no caso de alguma eventualidade o seguraram com toda força impedindo o acidente.

\- Corta! Corta!

A gravação foi parada por alguns minutos de forma que pudessem reforçar a maca e recomeçar tudo de novo.

\- Gente, eu pensei que ia morrer ali, tô falando sério!-dizia James para Libby , Michael e Jin.

\- Que nada cara, você é muito frouxo!- debochou Michael.

\- Frouxo é? Quer trocar de lugar comigo Mike? Seria bem legal o Mitchell passeando de maca né?

Os outros riram.

\- Pessoal, vamos começar tudo de novo!- anunciou o diretor.

Ana-Lucia se aproximou de James antes que ele deitasse na maca. Ele sorriu para ela, e disse:

\- Obrigado por salvar a minha vida, rambina!

Ela sorriu de volta e inesperadamente o abraçou. James gostou do gesto e a abraçou de volta, porém surpreendeu-se quando ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

Continua...


	6. Vivendo a vida louca

Capítulo 6- Vivendo a vida louca

\- Jack, diz que duvida!- pediu Kate rindo muito.

Os demais observavam a cena, atentos. Ele sorriu e passou as mãos pela cabeça:

\- Pra que eu fui dizer isso?

Jack Shepard estava embaraçado diante dos colegas de elenco, sabia que Kate era competitiva, mas não imaginou que fosse tanto. Agora ia ter que pagar por sua língua.

\- E agora Jack, vai desistir?- ela insistiu. – Não sei não, esperava mais de um cara como você.

James deu uma gostosa risada enquanto bebia sua cerveja no gargalo. Naquela tarde ensolarada estava a maior parte do elenco de Lost reunidos em seu bar preferido à beira da praia. A reunião fora sugerida por Sayid e o motivo era a despedida da atriz Shannon Rutherford do programa. O clima era de descontração e a conversa rolava solta, muita cerveja e tira-gosto. Durante a conversa, Jack começou a falar sobre seu exímio talento em pilotar jet-skies. Katherine Austen não perdeu a oportunidade de enfatizar que também entendia muito do assunto, adorava competir com Jack. Mas ele, percebendo que ela também gostava de contar vantagem, começou a enumerar um por um os motivos pelo qual era o mais imbatível. Ela não se deu por vencida e logo começou uma engraçada discussão sobre quem seria o melhor.

Sayid sugeriu que fizessem uma competição ali mesmo na praia para que mostrassem seus atributos. Kate adorou a ideia, mas Jack achou que isso já era um pouco demais, estava cansado por causa das gravações, só queria ficar ali sentado curtindo o fim de tarde. No entanto, Katherine já tinha sido provocada e quando isso acontecia ninguém conseguia pará-la, e ela ficou lá insistindo para que fossem andar de jet-ski apesar das negativas do colega. Começou pedindo com jeitinho, mas ele não cedeu. Depois ela começou a ameaçá-lo, chamando-o de molenga. Jack não deixou passar os comentários e disse que provavelmente toda aquela conversa dela de que manjava do assunto era história da carochinha. Logo, a conversa chegou ao seu ápice:

\- Jack?

Ele refletiu por alguns segundos; Kate o encarava com um malévolo sorriso nos lábios, os outros prestavam atenção às reações dele sem pestanejar.

\- Está bem, Katherine Austen, sua garota teimosa! Vou provar pra você quem é o tal.

\- Aêeeeeeee!- fez o grupo, em uníssono, ansiosos para ver o desenrolar da história.

\- Gente, pensei que estivessem aqui por mim!- disse Shannon querendo atenção.

\- E estamos gatinha!- falou Boone, beijando-lhe a face carinhosamente. – Mas vai ser divertido ver o Jack e a Kate duelando até a morte.

\- È isso aí!- concordou Charlie.

\- Será que eu posso ser o juiz dessa competi _ç_ ão _?_ \- indagou Locke.

Michael tomou mais um gole da sua cerveja e sorriu ao ver Ana-Lucia chegando ao bar acompanhada de Eko e Libby.

\- Eu acho que não John, a Analulu seria melhor juiz que você!- gracejou Michael.

\- Juiz de quê?- questionou Ana, sorrindo.

\- _¡_ _Hola Ana!-_ saudou Hugo.

 _-_ ¿ _Hola Hugo, que pása?-_ ela respondeu abraçando o amigo.

Ao ver Ana-Lucia, James remexeu-se inquieto na cadeira. Jack notou e perguntou de imediato:

\- James, o que houve? Não se sente bem?

\- Não, eu estou ótimo!- ele respondeu tentando desviar a atenção do amigo.

\- Ah então quer dizer que precisam de um juiz para um duelo de jet-sky entre o Jack e a Kate?- divertiu-se Ana. – Não, eu sinceramente não quero esse cargo, deixo pro John.

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia desviou momentaneamente os olhos para a mesa, dando de cara com James que a encarava, encarou-o desafiadoramente de volta e em seguida desviou o olhar. Inevitavelmente, a última conversa que tivera com ela na locação da selva voltou à sua memória.

 **(Flashback)**

 **-** Noite passada sonhei com você.

James sentiu a boca seca e uma estranha falta de ar momentânea. Tinha ouvido direito? Ana-Lucia dizendo ao seu ouvido que sonhara com ele? Mas o que significava aquilo? Por que ela estava lhe contando isso se ele jamais teria coragem de contar-lhe sobre o sonho erótico que tivera com ela?

Teve que parar de pensar no assunto porque o diretor estava ordenando que ele deitasse na maca para que refizessem a cena inteira da travessia. Felizmente tudo ocorrera bem dessa vez e depois de três tomadas a cena ficou pronta. Mas James porém ficara extremamente inquieto depois do que Ana-Lucia lhe dissera e o que era pior, isso fora tudo, ela não falara mais nada e depois das gravações pegou seu carro e deixou a locação.

James sentia-se agoniado, sem chão e na falta de coragem em dividir com alguém sua aflição resolveu colocar tudo em pratos limpos com Ana-Lucia. Mas não iria ao alojamento, lá não poderiam conversar a sós porque os outros colegas de elenco estranhariam isso. Resolveu por fim pedir o telefone dela à Libby que felizmente ainda se encontrava na locação.

\- E aí caipira?- ela brincou ao vê-lo se aproximar enquanto arrumava suas coisas no carro para voltar ao alojamento. – Cena difícil né?

\- Ô!- ele limitou-se em responder. Ficou travando uma batalha consigo mesmo durante alguns segundos, decidindo se pedia ou não o telefone até que criou coragem e disse, tentando parecer natural:

\- Libby, você poderia me dar o número do celular da Lu?

\- Sim, claro.- respondeu ela sem fazer perguntas. – Me dê só um minuto porque eu não sei o número de cabeça, passamos tanto tempo juntas que eu não preciso ficar ligando pra ela.

James respirou aliviado, tinha pedido o telefone para a pessoa certa. Assim que terminou de guardar suas coisas no carro, Libby prendeu os cabelos loiros num coque para aliviar o calor no pescoço e pegou o celular, consultando a agenda.

\- Está aqui, o número é...

Ele pôs-se a digitar o número em seu celular rapidamente, em seguida sorriu, saindo de fininho para evitar que Libby resolvesse lhe fazer perguntas. Entrou em seu carro e foi direto para casa. Quando chegou encontrou um bilhete carinhoso de Emily na porta da geladeira, preso à uma foto do casal dizendo que estava no salão de beleza e só chegaria depois das sete da noite, mas ainda em tempo para jantar com ele.

James resolveu então aproveitar a ausência dela e se jogou no sofá, discando para Ana-Lucia de seu celular; ela atendeu depois de cinco toques que lhe pareceram quase uma eternidade.

\- Pronto?- disse ela do outro lado da linha.

\- Jeito formal de atender o celular.- ele gracejou ao ouvir a voz dela. Seu coração estava aos pulos e as mãos suavam por alguma razão.

\- Hey, cowboy!- ela respondeu. Em que posso lhe ser útil?

\- È...eu...- sentiu-se idiota naquele momento, por que gaguejava no telefone? Não era um adolescente.

\- Yeah?

\- Eu estou te ligando por que não consigo parar de pensar no que você me disse.- ele admitiu.

\- E o que eu te disse?- ela indagou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

\- Ana-Lucia, vamos parar com esse joguinho!- ele pediu.

\- James, eu não estou fazendo joguinho, se você me disser o que eu te disse que você não consegue parar de pensar fica mais fácil pra mim te ajudar.

\- Ok, ótimo. Eu vou ser bem claro com você!

\- Então seja!

\- Você me disse que noite passada sonhou comigo!

\- E?

\- E eu queria que você me contasse como foi o seu sonho.- disse ele.

\- James, eu não vou te contar o meu sonho.

\- E por que não?- James retrucou.

 _-_ Porque eu não acho apropriado.- respondeu ela.

\- Sonhou comigo ou não?- ele indagou sem paciência.

\- Sonhei, mas não foi nada demais. Cara, eu tava só te zuando.

\- Sério isso?

\- Desculpa, James. Eu não devia ter dito isso pra você. Foi uma brincadeira boba, só isso.

James suspirou.

\- Tudo bem.- disse ele. – Desculpa eu ter levado a sério. Eu fiquei curioso, só isso.

 _-_ Não esquenta.- ela disse. – A gente se fala depois então?

\- Claro. Tenha uma boa noite.

Logo depois de desligar o telefone ele ouviu a voz de Emily.

\- James, querido, você está aí?

\- Aqui na sala.

Quando ela apareceu, disse:

\- Eu estou indo jantar com a Mary hoje. Ela me ligou e disse que precisa de mim.

\- Outra vez?- disse James.- Mas eu pensei que íamos jantar juntos hoje. Você até escreveu isso no bilhete que me deixou.- ele a abra _ _ç_ _ou_ _e deu-lhe um_ _beijo r__ ápido nos lábios. – Cancela com ela, por favor. Eu quero ficar com você. Por favor, amor.

\- Está bem. Eu vou cancelar com ela hoje.

\- Você é ótima, amor!- disse ele. – Vou tomar um banho! Enquanto isso vai pensando aonde a gente vai jantar. Eu tô com vontade de comer comida thailandesa.

Emily assentiu.

Quando elesubiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, Emily fez uma rápidaliga _ç_ ão:

\- Oi, sou eu. Não, não vou poder te ver hoje, o meu marido tá meio carente. Desculpe. Eu também. Já estou com saudades. Te ligo amanhã.

 **(Fim do Flashback)**

\- James, tá dormindo cara?- perguntou Hugo vendo James parado na mesa do bar com a cerveja na mão e o olhar perdido.

\- Hein?

\- Vamo logo, a competição vai começar, o povo já tá fazendo as apostas, você vai torcer pra quem?

\- Pro Jack oras!- James respondeu deixando a garrafa de cerveja no balcão e seguindo Hugo e o resto do elenco para a praia.

No caminho, Ana-Lucia tocou sua mão discretamente e ele estremeceu encarando os olhos negros dela que deu um meio sorriso e não disse nada, afastando-se para o lado de Libby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- De um lado o imbatível, o incorruptível, invencível, representante supremo da ala masculina de Lost, o cara que domina um jet-sky como se fosse um cowboy em um rodeio: Jack Shepard!- falou Michael evidenciando todas as qualidades de seu amigo Jack.

\- Devo começar a vaiar desde agora?- disse Ana-Lucia, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com uma expressão divertida.

\- Quanto excesso de testosterona!- falou Libby, concordando com ela.

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto colocava um salva-vidas se preparando para pilotar o jet-sky.

\- Jack, Jack, vai sonhando que irá ganhar de mim. Pode ir economizando a testosterona...

\- Estou sentindo cheiro de medo no ar!- gracejou ele.

James, Sayid, Ian, Hugo, Jin e Charlie começaram a rir.

\- Hey, eu ainda não terminei de fazer as apresentações- queixou-se Michael. Todos ficaram em silêncio, ele continuou: - Do outro lado temos a linda e destemida, prova convicta da beleza do elenco de Lost feminina: Kate Austen!

\- Não gostei da apresentação.- reclamou Kate. – Esqueceu de dizer que eu sou a "profissional"aqui!

\- Ihhhhhhhhhh!- fizeram os homens, com exceção de Eko que se mantinha sério.

\- Vamos começar logo isso!- falou Kate, se dirigindo para a escada do píer onde os jet-skies flutuavam. Jack a seguiu.

\- Vamos às regras!- disse Locke, escolhido por unanimidade para ser o juiz da competição. – Cada um dos participantes terá que dar uma volta completa pela praia, rodear aquela ilhota à

200 m e retornar pelo caminho das pedras. Quem fizer isso em menos tempo será o vencedor.

\- Certo!- concordou Kate de imediato.

\- Por mim tudo bem.- disse Jack. – Mas esquecemos de falar da premiação.

\- A única premiação que me interessa Jack é o direito de me gabar depois, até na imprensa se eu quiser!- disse Kate.

\- Ai, na impressa é golpe baixo!- riu Sayid.

\- Não, por mim tá tudo bem!- afirmou Jack.

\- Ih, o cara vai se dar mal!- cochichou Charlie com Jin que riu.

\- Certo, tomem seus postos, a competição já vai começar e não se esqueçam daquelas sábias palavras...-disse Locke.

\- Quais? O importante não é vencer e sim competir?- indagou Hugo, interrompendo ele.

\- Que nada, "Viver juntos, morrer sozinho!- completou Locke.

Todos caíram na risada, até o instrospectivo Eko.

\- Shannon, pode dar início à competição?- pediu Locke.

\- Oh sim, claro! Claire o lencinho cor-de-rosa, por favor?

A atriz riu e entregou um lencinho rosa de papel que havia pego no bar para a colega Shannon. Jack e Kate já estavam devidamente posicionados no jet-sky. Shannon foi até a beirada do píer e fez pose, como se fosse dar a partida de uma corrida de carros.

\- É um, é dois, é três...- o lencinho rodopiou no ar e ambos deram partida nos jet-skies.

O grupo todo começou a torcer, divididos entre Jack e Kate. Todos sabiam que ambos eram extremamente competitivos e que lutariam até o fim pela vitória por isso não faziam a menor ideia de quem venceria.

\- Vai lá Jacko, mostra pra ela!- gritou James.

Ana-Lucia riu dele.

\- O que é tão engraçado, Lu?

\- Você!- ela respondeu, encarando-o. – Fica aí torcendo pelo Jack como se estivesse no colegial, aliás James, quando estou com você me sinto no colegial.

\- Engraçado...- ele cochichou perto do ouvido dela, todos estavam muito distraídos prestando atenção à hilária competição, o jet-sky de Jack tinha acabado de morrer no meio do caminho e ele tentava desesperadamente dar partida outra vez. – Quando eu estou com você me sinto da mesma forma, principalmente quando você se insinua pra mim como uma adolescente.

Seu ar descontraído se desvaneceu e ela ficou muito séria, assim como o tom que sua voz assumiu:

\- James, precisamos conversar sobre isso. Será que podíamos ir a algum lugar bem discreto esta noite depois da despedida da Shannon?

\- Sim.- James respondeu sem pestanejar e se afastou gritando para Kate: - Cuidado com essa onda, sardenta!

A competição durou cerca de quinze minutos, Jack apesar dos contratempos com o jet-sky saiu vitorioso. Kate, obviamente chegou em segundo lugar, furiosa, gritando aos quatro ventos que Jack havia trapaceado.

\- Isso não é justo!- ela bradou, encarando Jack.

\- Como não é justo, Katie? Você criou essa competição boba, e eu ganhei, mas como sou um cara diplomático não vou divulgar na imprensa a sua derrota.- afirmou Jack.

Kate fez cara de fúria para ele e olhou para Locke, que disse:

\- Ele tem razão Kate, agora seja uma boa perdedora e pague cerveja pra todo mundo no bar!

\- Isso!- exclamou Sayid.

\- Está bem eu reconheço a minha derrota, vamos pro bar!

Todo aplaudiram e começaram o caminho de volta para o bar. Charlie pegou na mão de Kate e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que a fez sorrir. Jack fez uma expressão zangada ao ver isso, e Locke percebeu:

\- O que foi Jack? Ficou mesmo zangado com a Kate por causa dessa competição idiota?

\- Não, não.- ele desconversou. -Por que está me perguntando isso?

\- Por nada.- respondeu Locke. – Vamos pro bar!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

De volta ao bar, o clima de descontração continuou e o grupo bebeu até altas horas já que teriam o dia seguinte de folga. James porém estava muito inquieto, vez por outra trocava um olhar com Ana-Lucia, indagando silenciosamente quando iriam conversar no tal lugar "discreto". Certa hora, completamente bêbada, Shannon Rutherford começou a fazer um discurso:

\- Eu só queria dizer que amo todos que estão aqui e que a melhor coisa da minha vida foi trabalhar em Lost...

Ela começou a chorar e os colegas aplaudiram. Cambaleou um pouco para o lado e Boone a segurou para que não caísse.

\- Gatinha, você já bebeu demais! É melhor irmos para o alojamento.

\- Não Boone, eu ainda não terminei!- ela respondeu com a voz grogue e continuou seu discurso: - Queria dizer também que vou sentir muita falta de todo mundo, até da Analulu que me matou!

Sayid começou a rir.

\- Hey, foi um acidente! Você quer ferir meus sentimentos?- gracejou Ana-Lucia, sentada ao lado de Libby.

\- E...eu não sei mais o que dizer!- Shannon desabafou por fim, abraçando Boone, chorando convulsivamente!

\- Ai Shannon, vamos pro alojamento!- disse Boone, confortando-a.

\- Eu te ajudo com ela!- ofereceu-se Kate, levantando-se do lado de Charlie e indo até Shannon e Boone.

\- Katie, eu te amo!- disse Shannon entre soluços ao ver a amiga. Kate a abraçou junto com Boone.

\- À miss América!- falou Sayid erguendo o copo de cerveja para o ar.

\- À miss América!- responderam todos.

Boone pegou Shannon no colo e saiu levando-a para o carro, acompanhado por Kate. Charlie os seguiu dando tchauzinho para todo mundo.

\- Acabou a festa?- indagou Libby ao vê-los irem embora.

\- Acabou nada, vai rolar mais uma rodada porque agora que eu cheguei, brothers!- anunciou Desmond Hume adentrando o bar.

\- Meu brotha!- exclamou Jack.

\- Fala brotha!- cumprimentou Sayid.

\- Por que só agora?- perguntou Claire.

\- Oras, eu sou um cara famoso, tinha muitos compromissos antes de vir pra cá!

\- Ah tá bom!- debochou Michael.

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia tomou o último gole do seu copo de cerveja e deu um olhar significativo para James que sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas.

\- Gente, tá tudo ótimo! A bebida, a companhia, mas eu preciso ir!- ela anunciou.

\- Ah não Lulu, fica mais um pouco!- pediu Hugo.

\- Vou indo, _besitos_ , vejo vocês em outra vida!- gracejou Ana-Lucia dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de Desmond que sorriu.

Ela deu uma última olhada para James e saiu andando em direção ao seu carro. Ele tamborilou os dedos nervosamente pelo tampo da mesa. Jack percebeu que havia algo errado e indagou ao amigo:

\- James, está tudo bem?

\- Mas é claro, doutor!- ele respondeu com um gracejo.

\- Não está não, cara! Você está estranho e eu venho notando isso há algum tempo. Me diz, está acontecendo alguma coisa com você?

\- Talvez.- disse James, tirando a carteira do bolso e depositando algumas notas sobre o balcão. – Pessoal, essa é a minha parte. Eu também já estou vazando. Fiquem com Deus, namastê e boa sorte!

\- Ah James, você já vai também? Eu ia pegar uma carona com você até o alojamento!- falou Claire.

\- Não se preocupe Claire, pegamos um táxi juntas.- disse Sun que até o presente momento havia falado pouquíssimo, talvez um pouco mais do que Eko.

\- Caramba Sun, para de falar, fica falando toda hora, não deixa ninguém dizer nada.- gracejou Sayid.

Todo mundo começou a rir, inclusive ela.

\- Não se preocupem meninas, eu levo vocês pro alojamento.- disse Desmond.

Hugo balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Dudes, se eu fosse vocês não confiaria nesse cara, ele pode ser um dos Outros!

As risadas continuaram. James se despediu de todos e foi até a sua picape. Deu partida, imaginando se Ana-Lucia teria ido para o alojamento quando o seu celular tocou. Olhou no visor, era Emily:

\- Oi amor!

\- Oi querido!- ela respondeu. – Está tudo bem por aí?

\- Tudo ótimo princesa!- ele disse, começando a se sentir culpado. – Você já está indo pra casa?

\- Não baby, eu vou dormir aqui na casa da Mary hoje, ela está muito mal, não se entendeu com o Scott ainda e talvez o casamento seja cancelado.

\- Que nada querida, eles irão se entender, você sabe como são!

\- Yeah eu sei, mas preciso apoiá-la nesse momento difícil, você entende né?

\- Sim, claro.

\- Eu estarei em casa pela manhã e pensei que podíamos ir pescar James, o que acha?

\- È uma boa ideia!

\- Então está bem! Nos vemos de manhã, eu te amo! Vou sentir saudades essa noite.

\- Idem!

Desligou o aparelho celular e pôs-se a xingar a si mesmo:

\- Cachorro sem-vergonha, você tem que acabar com isso agora! Ligue pra ela e diga isso! Não traia sua mulher, você não precisa disso!

O celular voltou a tocar, e James ficou nervoso ao ver o número de Ana-Lucia piscando na tela. Atendeu:

\- Oi!

\- James, me encontre na rua...

Ele escutou atentamente o endereço que Ana-Lucia lhe ditava pelo telefone e partiu disposto a encerrar toda aquela loucura. O endereço não era muito longe do bar onde estava, era uma mansão à beira de uma das melhores praias do Hawaí. Passou facilmente pela portaria, aparentemente o porteiro já havia sido informado de que ele viria. Adentrou a varanda da casa e chamou por ela:

\- Ana-Lucia Você está aí?

Continua...


	7. Só por uma noite!

Capítulo 7- Só por uma noite!

James não obteve resposta e resolveu adentrar a sala de estar. A porta estava aberta. Pôs-se a admirar a decoração da casa, os quadros na parede e algumas esculturas interessantes espalhadas pela sala quando de repente Ana-Lucia desceu as escadas usando um conjunto de saia e blusa floridos, de tecido leve bem havaianos. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e ela estava descalça.

\- E aí?- ela saudou.

\- Beleza!- ele saudou de volta colocando as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda jeans, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

\- Senta- ela pediu.

Ele sentou-se no sofá largo de cor azul que dava uma volta completa na sala.

\- Quer beber alguma coisa?- ela indagou.

\- Não Ana acho que já bebi demais lá na praia.- ele fez uma pausa e pigarreou antes de dizer: - Eu gostaria que fôssemos direto ao assunto. Por que me chamou até aqui?

\- Pra te pedir desculpas.- ela respondeu, sentando-se displicentemente bem pertinho dele no sofá, cruzando as pernas e colocando os pés para cima.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Pedir desculpas pelo quê?

\- Desculpa pelo o que eu tenho feito, olha, espero que você não tenha levado a sério nenhuma das bobagens que eu fiz, tipo a gente ficando no meu quarto naquele dia. Eu havia bebido um pouco mais cedo e estava me sentindo sozinha...foi impróprio! Você é casado, e eu não deveria ter dado em cima de você daquele jeito. Eu nem devia ter mencionado o meu sonho.

James estava inquieto, se remexia no sofá procurando uma posição confortável para ficar e não encontrava. O jeito que Ana-Lucia estava sentada evidenciava mesmo que sem querer suas coxas para ele.

\- Deixa pra lá.- disse ele com sinceridade. - Você não teve culpa de ter sonhado comigo, nosso inconsciente nos prega peças.- ele falou, sorrindo.

Ana-Lucia sorriu também e disse:

\- Então eu estou perdoada?

\- Ainda não!- James respondeu, se aproximando dela no sofá.

\- Não?- retorquiu ela. - E o que eu preciso fazer pra você me perdoar?- Ana-Lucia indagou com um olhar malicioso, aproveitando a proximidade entre eles para suas coxas se tocarem; por estar usando uma bermuda ele pôde sentir a maciez da pele dela na dele.

\- Precisa me perdoar também.- respondeu ele. – Eu também sonhei com você, mas foi muito, muito inapropriado mesmo.

\- Entendo.- disse ela dando uma risadinha para em seguida ficar muito séria. – Então acho melhor a gente não se ver mais a não ser no trabalho.

\- Concordo plenamente.- disse ele. – Temos que ser estritamente profissionais.

\- Eu te disse que não me envolvo com homens casados.- ela acrescentou. Mas eles estavam sentados muitos próximos e a respira _ç_ ão de ambos estava ficando alterada.

\- E eu nunca traí a minha esposa.- ele revelou.

\- Acho melhor você ir embora, James.- disse Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu vou indo... – respondeu ele, mas não conseguia ir embora. – Eu já vou...

\- Vai... – Ana pediu.

\- Mas eu não consigo!- James frisou. – Estou muito atraído por você, Ana-Lucia.- ele acabou confessando.

Sem perceber James colocou uma das mãos na coxa dela. Ana deixou sair um suspiro.

\- _Ay_ James, _ya no puedo m_ _ás_...-desabafou ela em espanhol, mas em seguida acrescentou em inglês: - Não aguento mais!

\- Nem eu!- disse ele. – Se não tiver você não vou conseguir pensar em mais nada, definitivamente isso está atrapalhando o trabalho!

\- Eu sei e não podemos deixar que isso aconteça...- falou ela, bem próxima dos lábios dele.

James tocou os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos, Ana-Lucia beijou-os e sugou-os levemente deixando-o ensandecido.

\- Ana...- murmurou, pronto para arrebatá-la ali mesmo.

\- Vai embora, James!- ela pediu uma última vez, levantando do sofá e correndo até a escada; precisou fugir dele ao ver o olhar de desejo estampado em seus olhos azuis. James prendeu a respira _ç_ ão pensando que poderia sair dali naquele exato momento e ir para casa. Ela estava dizendo para ele ir embora afinal.

\- _Damn it!_ \- ele murmurou correndo atrás dela. Ela ainda estava na escada.

\- James...- ela disse.

Ele subiu os degraus da escada até ela e agarrou-a de jeito, apertando seu bumbum, trazendo-a para cima dele e beijando-a sôfregamente.

Ana se soltou dos braços dele e subiu mais alguns degraus da escada, James voltou a agarrá-la, dessa vez por trás, acariciou seus seios por cima do tecido fino da blusa. Ansiosa, sua mão desceu por baixo da saia dela e tocou sua intimidade, fazendo-a dar um pequeno gemido.

\- Aqui não, vamos pro quarto...- ela murmurou sentindo as mãos de James tentando arrancar-lhe a calcinha.

Mas ele não pareceu ouvi-la, estava tomado por um desejo incontrolável de tê-la e não queria esperar mais nenhum minuto. O céu poderia cair naquele momento, mas ele precisava dela.

\- James...- Ana-lucia murmurou mais uma vez diante das investidas arrebatadoras dele. – Vamos pro quarto!

Ainda estavam se agarrando no meio da escada, James a havia empurrado gentilmente nos degraus fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada de frente para ele. Beijava sua boca sem parar enquanto abria suas pernas pouco a pouco.

\- Eu não quero ir pro quarto, ainda não!- ele respondeu lascivo, acariciando-lhe as coxas. Quero te devorar aqui mesmo nessa escada, depois no corredor, na cama e em todos os lugares dessa casa, estou louco por você!

Aquelas palavras libidinosas acenderam ainda mais o desejo de Ana-Lucia e ela não se preocupou mais se estavam no meio da escada, sabia que ninguém chegaria para interrompê-los, a casa era de sua amiga Summer, os empregados estavam de folga e ela estava viajando.

\- Então vem!- ela gemeu no ouvido dele, agressiva. – Faz o que você quiser comigo!

James começou a dar pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço e levantou a blusa dela, expondo seus seios arrepiados para ele.

\- Você tem um corpo delicioso!- ele elogiou, medindo-a da cabeça aos pés.

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso safado e o provocou:

\- Como pode saber se ainda não provou?

\- Eu só falo o que eu vejo e você meu bem é muito gostosa!- ele respondeu, acariciando sua cintura com delicadeza.

Ela aproveitou a proximidade de seus corpos e ofereceu os seios a ele em um gesto sensual. James enterrou a cabeça entre eles e beijou-os antes de colocá-los em sua boca, um por um, sugando-os.

\- Eu imaginei isso tantas vezes.- ela confessou, acariciando os cabelos loiros dele.- Eu te quis desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos e você me olhou daquele jeito...

James desceu dos seios dela para a barriga, fazendo com que ela tivesse que se deitar na escada, mas antes que ela pousasse a cabeça no degrau, ele desabotoou a própria camisa e dobrou-a como se fosse um travesseiro, colocando-a debaixo da cabeça dela.

\- Isso é pra deixar você mais confortável, baby, porque eu quero te dar muito prazer essa noite.

\- Vem cá, encosta o teu corpo no meu!- sussurrou Ana-lucia, puxando-o para si e beijando-o mais uma vez, roçando seus seios no peito forte dele.

\- Oh Lu, isso é tão errado, e quanto mais eu lembro disso mais eu quero fazer amor com você.- disse James acompanhando-a nos beijos ousados, tocando o céu da boca de Ana com a ponta de sua língua.

\- Por que é errado se é tão gostoso?- indagou ela beijando o pescoço dele e lambendo seu peito. – James, vamos pecar essa noite o máximo que pudermos, depois pensamos no resto, só quero ser sua agora, de todas as maneiras.

\- Deita!- ele falou em tom imperativo e Ana-lucia o obedeceu apoiando a cabeça na camisa dobrada dele.

James desceu lambendo seu corpo desde os seios, passando pela barriga onde mergulhou a língua na profundidade do umbigo até o ventre dela. Ana-Lucia sentiu seu interior pulsar com a proximidade que ele estava de onde ela ansiava ser tocada e fechou os olhos se preparando para o melhor.

Ele levantou a saia dela e puxou sua calcinha para o lado, tocando-a.

\- Ana, você está tão molhada...- ele murmurou, deslizando um dedo nela que arqueou o corpo e gemeu ao senti-lo afastando suas coxas para que ele pudesse brincar mais com ela.

\- Isso é tão gostoso!- ela gemeu.

\- Vai ficar mais gostoso ainda...-disse ele puxando a calcinha dela para baixo até retirá-la. Se abaixou e começou a provar da intimidade dela fazendo-a delirar.

\- James!- ela gritou sentindo o prazer inundá-la enquanto ele continuava saboreando-a ininterruptamente. Passou um bom tempo dando prazer a ela e Ana adorou isso, não imaginava que James fosse um homem tão carinhoso.

Quando ele parou, ela estava suada, com as bochechas avermelhadas, o cabelo espalhado pela camisa dele no degrau da escada e o peito subindo e descendo. James olhou-a nos olhos com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e profundos, capazes de enlouquecer qualquer mulher e disse:

\- Você fica tão linda depois do prazer!

Ana-Lucia sorriu, o que fez o coração de James palpitar, ele amava o sorriso dela, desde a primeira vez que a vira sorrir e naquele exato momento sentiu medo de ir adiante porque no fundo sabia que não estava ali com ela só pelo sexo.

\- James!- ela chamou, percebendo que ele se distraíra e também sentiu medo. Não de seguir adiante, sentiu medo de que ele fosse embora e a deixasse ali sozinha.

Ele voltou a olhar para ela e acariciou seus cabelos com ternura. O que estava acontecendo? Eles deveriam estar fazendo sexo selvagem na escada e depois ele iria embora sem olhar pra trás. Mas definitivamente não era o que queria. Ana-lucia abriu o zíper da calça dele e libertou seu membro, dolorido devido à excitação. Ela o acariciou devagar e James gemeu.

\- Você é tão lindo!- ela elogiou.

\- Você tem preservativo?- ele indagou controlando a respira _ç_ ão, tentando ser responsável enquanto seu corpo clamava para preencher o dela imediatamente.

Ela assentiu e eles se levantaram da escada. James segurou a mão dela com ternura enquanto eles seguiam para o quarto. Ana abriu a porta e eles entraram. James avistou a cama king size e pensou: "Agora não tem mais volta..."

Olhou para si mesmo observando o estado de seu corpo e pensou que se tivesse de parar agora teria um enfarto. Ana-Lucia entrou no banheiro da suíte de hóspedes e procurou por camisinhas. Encontrou um pacote no armário embaixo da pia e disse: - Obrigada, Summer!

Ela retornou ao quarto e encontrou James sentado na cama.

\- Ainda dá tempo de ir embora.- ela disse.

\- Eu não vou à lugar nenhum.- assegurou ele.

Ana-Lucia despiu suas roupas na frente dele deixando-o extasiado. James abaixou o restante de suas roupas e ela sentou-se no colo dele segurando uma camisinha já fora do pacote. Ela segurou o sexo dele e vestiu a camisinha nele enquanto eles trocavam beijos molhados.

James a puxou para a cama, rolando por cima dela.

\- Me toma James, vem pra dentro de mim, eu estou tão quente e molhada por você...- Ana-Lucia provocou, cheia de desejo.

James posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e deu um gemido selvagem ao sentir suas intimidades se tocando. Começou a penetrá-la bem devagar para que ela se acostumasse a ele, mas logo se movia profundamente dentro dela ouvindo-a gemer em seu ouvido, o coração descompassado.

\- Meu James...você é tão lindo, isso é tão bom!- ela dizia entre os gemidos, abraçando-o com os braços e as pernas.

\- Ana, minha Ana...

Beijavam-se e abraçavam-se sem parar enquanto seus corpos se moviam rumo ao prazer absoluto.

\- Eu queria te ter todos os dias!- ele confessou no ouvido dela levando-a ao orgasmo.

\- Oh, James!- ela gritou.

\- Ana, você está me enlouquecendo...tão apertada... _damn it_!- ele exclamou viajando no próprio prazer.

\- _Ay, papi, así me gusta_...não para!- gemeu ela.

Quando ele sentiu que ela estava próxima de sentir prazer outra vez, James rolou com ela novamente colocando-a no topo do corpo dele e desceu sua mão até a intimidade dela e junto com os movimentos que fazia dentro dela tocou-a até fazê-la gritar seu nome repetidas vezes. Em seguida deixou que seu próprio prazer fluísse dentro dela e beijou-a uma última vez antes que tudo acabasse.

Cansados e suados, eles se separaram. Ana-Lucia não conseguia parar de sorrir. O prazer que James lhe proporcionara tinha valido a pena e ela se sentia tomada por uma sensação de euforia deliciosa.

\- Uau!- ela exclamou. – Isso foi demais, cara! Mas eu preciso muito de um cigarro.- ela se levantou da cama e procurou por uma carteira de cigarros em uma das gavetas da cômoda.

James se levantou da cama e entrou no banheiro. Descartou a camisinha no lixo e lavou o rosto pensando "Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?". Ele pegou uma toalha limpa no armário, enrolou na cintura e saiu do banheiro.

Quando ele saiu encontrou Ana-Lucia à janela fumando um cigarro. Ela tinha colocado de volta sua blusa e a calcinha. James não pôde deixar de admirar o corpo dela. Ela era bonita demais e ele estava encantado pela personalidade dela. Ana-Lucia era inteligente, divertida e confiante. Todos os dias no set ela sempre estava de bom humor, brincando com todo mundo, falando sobre ciência, espiritismo, religião ou simplesmente piadas bobas. James sentia que podia conversar com ela sobre qualquer coisa.

\- Hey!- disse ela levando o cigarro à boca sensualmente.

Será que ela tinha ideia do quanto o deixava louco?

\- Hey!- respondeu ele se aproximando dela e abra _çando-a por tr_ às, dando beijinhos em seu ombros.

Ana sentiu a pele arrepiar e sorriu.

\- Hummm.- ela disse. – Isso é bom!

Ele ficou beijando o pesco _ço dela, mordiscando-lhe a orelha._

 _\- James voc_ ê sabe que esse lance entre a gente vai ser coisa de uma noite só, né? Eu não fa _ço o tipo amante._

 _\- E eu n_ ão fa _ço o tipo cafajeste.- disse ele. – Mas eu gosto de voc_ ê, muito.

\- Eu também gosto de você, James. Mas isso acaba aqui hoje.- ela apagou o cigarro e colocou as cinzas em um cinzeiro estrategicamente colocado na cômoda.

James deu um sorriso de covinhas.

\- Coisa de uma noite só você diz, mas acontece que ainda falta muito pra noite acabar e eu ainda não estou pronto para ir embora.

Ele fez men _ç_ ão de beijá-la mas o celular dele tocou nesse exato momento.

\- Deve ser a sua esposa.- Ana-Lucia disse com amargor na voz.

\- Eu não vou atender.- disse ele.

\- James, atende!- ela insistiu.

Ele deu um suspiro derrotado e pegou o celular do bolso de sua bermuda jeans que estava no chão. Olhou no visor realmente temendo que fosse Emily, mas não era, era Jack.

\- Fala, Jacko!

\- Ei, James. E aí, tá em casa?

\- É...tô quase em casa. Acabei de sair do supermercado.

\- Escuta, você não quer vir com a Emily jantar aqui em casa hoje? As crian _ças v_ ão dormir na casa da minha sogra e estamos cozinhando _paella_. A gente pode tomar umas, jogar um carteado, que tal?

\- Desculpa, amigo, mas hoje não vai dar. A Emily foi passar a noite na casa de uma amiga que andou brigando com o noivo e eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Acho que coloquei muita pimenta na minha _enchilada_ lá no bar da praia hoje...sabe como é!

\- Pôxa, que pena!- lamentou Jack. – Fica pra próxima então cara. Te cuida!

\- Pode deixar, Jack. Te vejo amanhã no trabalho.

Ele desligou o celular. Ana-Lucia estava deitada na cama, de bumbum pra cima, balan _çando os p_ és enquanto mexia na tela do celular dela.

\- O que o Jack queria?- ela perguntou.

\- Que eu e a... – ele hesitou, mas disse: ...Emily fôssemos jantar na casa dele esta noite.

\- E a Emily não vai dormir em casa.- concluiu Ana.

\- Ela está ajudando uma amiga com problemas.- disse James. – Mas eu não quero falar disso agora, se só temos uma noite...

Ele retirou a toalha que o cobria e Ana-Lucia viu que ele estava pronto para continuar a noite deles.

\- Vem aqui, cowboy!- ela chamou-o com o dedo.

James voltou pra cama com ela e acariciou-lhe o bumbum, removendo a calcinha dela devagar enquanto beijava-o.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Terry, o James e a Emily não vão poder vir infelizmente. Ele não está se sentindo bem e a Emily vai passar a noite na casa de uma amiga- disse Jack entrando na cozinha. Terry estava cortando cebolas em cubos em uma tábua de madeira que tinha as iniciais J e T.

\- Tudo bem.- disse ela. – Vamos chamar o Charlie e a Kate então. Precisamos de pessoas pra jogar com a gente. Só nós dois fica chato porque eu sempre ganho.

\- Nada disso, eu que deixo você ganhar!- disse Jack.

\- Estou falando sério, Jack.- ela riu. - Chama eles. Vai ser mais divertido! Além disso fizemos toda essa comida esperando que o James e a Emily viessem.- ela apontou para as panelas ainda cozinhando no fogão.

\- Tá bem.- concordou ele.

Jack voltou para a sala e suspirou resignado. A última coisa que ele queria era convidar Charlie e Kate para jantar. Ele não suportava ver os dois juntos, morria de ciúmes, mas se ele não os convidasse Terry acharia estranho. Ele ligou então para Charlie:

\- Oi, Charlie. É o Jack, como você tá, cara? Tà a fim de vir jantar aqui em casa com a Kate hoje?

Continua...


	8. Perdidos no Paraíso

Capítulo 8

Perdidos no paraíso

Uma balada romântica da banda Foreigner tocava na caixa de bluetooth no quarto. James e Ana-Lucia ainda estavam na cama nus, deitados lado a lado, ambos de bruços. James fazia carinho nas costas dela devagar, subindo e descendo sua mão pela pele dela. Ana-Lucia estava relaxada, curtindo o momento.

\- Então você curtiu mesmo os anos 80?- ela indagou.

\- Melhor década da minha vida.- disse ele.

Ana riu.

\- Mesmo com o lápis de olho masculino e as calças apertadas?

\- Principalmente por isso.

\- Hum, aposto que você fica lindo usando lápis de olho...nesses olhos azuis.- ela tocou o rosto dele. – Sou fascinada por olhos azuis!

James cantarolou o refrão da canção que tocava.

 _\- I've been waiting for a girl like you...to come into my life..._ (Tenho esperado por uma garota como você...aparecer na minha vida)

Ela sorriu.

 _\- I've been waiting for a girl like you…a love that will survive…_ (Tenho esperado por uma garota como você... um amor que sobreviverá)

\- O falseto é super importante, né?- ela retrucou rindo da voz que ele estava fazendo. – Essa vozinha adocicada...

Ele riu.

\- Essa é a parte mais importante, baby.

Ela suspirou.

\- James Ford, onde você esteve esse tempo todo?- Ana se ergueu para beijá-lo.

\- Perdido em uma ilha paradisíaca no meio do pacífico esperando por resgate.- respondeu ele beijando-a de volta.

\- Eu vou te resgatar, _papi_.- ela disse continuando os beijos. James chegou mais perto dela.

\- Rambina.- ele falou entre os beijos.

Ana franziu o cenho sem entender.

\- Rambina.- ele repetiu. – Esse é um dos apelidos que o Sawyer escolheu para a sua personagem. Você sabe, rambina, o feminino de rambo.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

 _\- Ay James, te quiero_!- ela exclamou.

 _\- Me quieres?_ \- perguntou ele beijando o pescoço dela.

\- _Mucho_.- ela respondeu.

\- Eu te disse...- ele falou sedutor, sua voz oitavos mais baixa que o normal dando ao seu timbre um ar hipnótico. – Hoje eu vou te amar em todos os lugares dessa casa, a escada foi só o começo.

Ana-Lucia riu, não um riso cômico, mas o riso provocante de mulher que estava gostando de ser seduzida pelo parceiro à espreita.

\- Ah é mesmo?- ela provocou diante das palavras dele. – Se a escada foi só o começo, qual é o próximo lugar?

Aquela pergunta com certeza não pedia uma resposta, mas sim uma ação.

\- Eu vou te mostrar.- disse ele.

Eles levantaram da cama e foram para o corredor em frente ao quarto.

\- Que tal aqui?- ele sugeriu, tonto pela luxúria que o consumia.

James agarrou Ana-Lucia e a imprensou com força na parede do corredor antes de mergulhar nos lábios dela beijando-a intensamente. Ofegavam enquanto chupavam as línguas um do outro em movimentos frenéticos, voluptuosos.

\- Hummmm!- ela gemeu ante os lábios dele ao senti-lo apertando seus seios.

\- Quero me enterrar dentro de você e ficar lá pra sempre!- murmurou James num tom de voz tão baixo que ela mal pôde ouvir.

\- James- Ana pronunciou o nome dele, buscando ar. – Safado...gostoso!

\- Linda...você é especial, a minha primeira e única amante!

Ela gemeu sentindo uma grande quantidade de calor líquido deslizando dentro de si, se concentrando no meio de suas pernas. Como James Ford podia ser tão galante e safado ao mesmo tempo?

Ainda escorados na parede se beijando, James surpreendeu Ana-Lucia virando-a de costas para ele. Colou seu corpo ao dela fazendo-a ficar encaixada no corpo dele. A boca de James chegou perto da orelha dela e da nuca. Ergueu seus cabelos negros e percorreu com a língua o pescoço dela, deixando um rastro molhado. Mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela e correu com a ponta da língua a curva atrás da orelha, se encaixando dentro de seu ouvido. Ana-Lucia gemeu, enlouquecida e tentou se virar, mas James a dominou e a empurrou de volta à posição anterior, erguendo dessa vez seus braços, colocando-os no alto da cabeça, deixando-os seguros pelas mãos dele, imóveis.

James mordiscou a nuca dela e a chamou de gostosa. Ana-Lucia gemeu mais alto e pediu:

\- James, me ama de novo, preciso de você dentro de mim agora, por favor!

As mãos dele desceram e apertaram o bumbum dela. Ela tentou se virar outra vez, mas James falou com ela em tom enérgico:

\- Lu, fica de frente para a parede! Isso não é um pedido!

Ele começou a mordiscar os ombros dela e suas costas, passando a língua pela linha da coluna, provocando intensos arrepios em Ana-Lucia. Ana tentou olhar por cima do ombro, mas James deu um tapinha de leve em seu traseiro a mandando ficar quieta. Ana riu.

\- Então você sabe ser malvado? Será que o Sawyer agiria do mesmo jeito?

\- Não.- ele seria muito pior.- disse ele também rindo. Ele deu um beijinho na nuca dela.

Ana-Lucia estava entrando em delírio com aquela situação, jamais tinha sido dominada porque gostava de dominar, mas de alguma forma James a fazia sentir-se segura e sem perceber entrara totalmente no joguinho de sedução dele. Ele voltou a apertar-lhe os seios e gemeu ao relembrar como eram, pequenos, rijos e amorenados. Ana-Lucia quase não agüentava mais de tanto tesão e implorou para que ele a devorasse de uma vez.

Mas James ignorou seus pedidos, gemidos e anseios, ele não queria que isso acabasse logo, queria que durasse a noite inteira, se esta tinha que ser a única que fosse inesquecível. Voltou a distribuir beijinhos e mordidinhas por suas costas até que a virou de frente e chegou à intimidade dela; sem hesitar deixou-se envolver pelo cheiro feminino exalando do corpo quente e pulsante ao envolvê-la com seus lábios e língua.

Ela começou a gemer ainda mais e gritou despudoradamente:

\- Ay Dios mio, James, que delícia! Oh meu homem, me beija...me morde...me ama...

Ana-Lucia se sentiu indo ao céu com as carícias de James e ele mal deu tempo para que ela se recuperasse e investiu contra ela novamente, dessa vez com os dedos.

\- James, você está me deixando louca!- ela gritou, apertando os ombros dele com ambas as mãos,

chegando ao ápice pela segunda vez.

Nesse momento, James não agüentou mais e a tomou nos braços, levando-a de volta para o quarto. Jogou-a de bruços na cama, pegou uma camisinha rapidamente, se preparou e a puxou pelos quadris, possuindo-a. Ele se movimentou bem rápido dentro dela durante vários minutos fazendo-a sentir prazer mais uma vez antes de derreter de paixão junto com ela.

Ao sentir o sexo dele pulsando dentro de si, Ana-Lucia enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e puxou uma respiração forte tentando se recuperar.

\- Analulu...- James murmurou no ouvido dela e virou-a de frente para ele, beijando-a com sofreguidão.

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram juntinhos na cama sentindo as batidas de seus corações voltarem ao normal. Assim que se sentiu recuperada Ana-Lucia voltou-se para ele e sorriu doce, dizendo:

\- Você superou as minhas expectativas, cara.

James riu, e disse, carinhoso:

\- Me chama de _papi_...de novo...porque isso é muito sexy, Lu!

\- _Papi_...- ela murmurou e ele deu-lhe um beijinho nos lábios.

\- Vem cá, vamos dormir, mas só um pouco...- ele sugeriu abraçando-a.

\- Só um pouco?- ela indagou, fingindo estar assustada diante da energia dele.

\- Só um pouco porque ainda falta muito pra noite acabar.- James respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sabia que tinha pratos sujos na pia depois do jantar e ele estava louco para ir lavá-los mas sabia que Terry não deixaria ele levantar do sofá. Eles estavam jogando war já há algum tempo com Charlie e Kate. Jack já não aguentava mais aquele jogo, principalmente por causa da arrogância de Charlie que já havia ganhado três partidas do jogo e agora estava jogando em dupla com Terry que estava adorando ver o marido e Kate perderem.

\- Sua vez de jogar os dados, Jack.- disse Terry.

\- Hein?- falou Jack, distraído.

\- Sua fez de jogar os dados, querido.- Terry repetiu.

\- Ah sim.- disse ele pegando os dois dados que estavam no tabuleiro.

\- Com um parceiro como você tudo o que a população dos países que a gente tá representando pode esperar é a morte.- comentou Kate, frustrada.

\- Hahahaha!- riu Charlie. Terry o acompanhou na risada.

Jack balançou os dados e se concentrou. Charlie ficou olhando diretamente para ele, aquilo irritou Kate:

\- Charlie, para de agourar os dados do Jack. Isso é muito feio!

\- Gatinha, eu não estou fazendo nada.

\- Tá sim que eu tô vendo!- insitiu Kate.

\- Anda Jack, joga logo esses dados!- pediu Terry.

Jack jogou os dados que rolaram pela mesinha de centro da sala, um chegou a cair no chão.

\- Dois!- gritou Terry vendo o número do dado que ficara na mesa.

Charlie engatinhou pelo tapete da sala e pegou o dado que tinha caído no chão.

\- 1! – ele gritou.

\- Yay!- exclamou Terry, animada. – Nós vencemos!

\- Parabéns!- disse Kate sem muita sinceridade.

\- Tá legal, isso foi divertido mas agora eu vou lavar a louça. Se me dão licença.- disse Jack.

\- Não Jack, depois a gente lava a louça. Vamos jogar outra partida!- disse Terry.

\- Mas eu gosto de lavar a louça.- falou Jack. – É terapêutico!

\- Ele vive dizendo isso.- afirmou Terry. – Aposto que ainda vão usar isso como fala do personagem em algum episódio de Lost.

Charlie riu.

\- Sério gente, eu vou lavar a louça antes que as formigas carreguem tudo que tem na cozinha, a gente tá no Havaí, né?- Jack disse. – Por que não jogam outra partida?

\- Eu te ajudo, Jack.- disse Kate se levantando do tapete.

\- Está certo, seus chatos! Vão lavar louça enquanto eu e a Terry jogamos mais uma partida.

\- Isso aí!- falou Terry, animada.

Jake e Kate foram para a cozinha. Charlie ainda gritou da sala para Kate:

\- Hey, baby, pode me trazer outra cerveja quando voltar, por favor?

\- Yeah!- Kate gritou de volta.

Jack pegou os pratos sujos e começou a jogar os restos de comida no lixeiro reservado ao lixo orgânico. Ele passou então os pratos para Kate que passou uma água em cada um antes de colocá-los na lava-louça.

\- O que você tem hoje, Jack?- ela perguntou.

\- Nada.- respondeu ele. – Só um pouco cansado, mas eu trabalhei a maior parte do dia hoje filmando uns flashbacks do Jack. Quando eu soube que as crianças iam passar a noite com os avós eu pensei que seria bom poder relaxar em casa mas a Terry tem reclamado que a gente não tem socializado muito como casal. Aparentemente eu sou um tédio.- ele acrescentou passando a enxaguar os talheres dando-os para Kate colocar na lava-louças em seguida.

\- Você não é um tédio, Jack.

\- Diz isso pra Terry.- falou ele.

Ela terminou com os talheres e tocou o rosto dele, acariciando-o.

\- Kate... – ele falou em tom de advertência.

\- O quê?- ela retrucou com ar inocente. – Eu não estou fazendo nada.

\- Não está fazendo nada.- ele repetiu com ironia.

\- Jack!- Terry apareceu toda animada na cozinha. – Ganhei do Charlie!

Jack sorriu. Ela beijou-lhe os lábios.

\- Que bom.- ele disse.

Kate se afastou indo até a geladeira para pegar a cerveja que Charlie lhe pedira. Mas antes de deixar a cozinha ela ainda tocou levemente a mão de Jack. Terry não percebeu. Ao final da noite, ela pegou a chave do carro das mãos de Charlie e disse:

\- Eu dirijo!

\- Por que?- retrucou ele. – Baby, eu só bebi um pouquinho.

\- Sei.- disse ela pegando sua bolsa. – Vamos então?

\- Gente, valeu pelo jantar, pelo jogo de war. Foi ótimo!- agradeceu Charlie.

\- Sim, muito obrigada por nos convidarem.- disse Kate.

\- Por nada. Foi um prazer.- falou Jack.

\- A gente definitivamente tem que fazer isso mais vezes.- comentou Terry.

\- Vambora, gatinha!- disse Charlie dando um tapinha no bumbum de Kate que usava um short jeans curto, desfiado nas bordas. – Vamos que a noite promete.- ele acrescentou.

Jack revirou os olhos.

\- Cão que ladra não morde.- disse Kate.

Assim que eles saíram, Terry disse a Jack:

\- Bem que você podia ter se esforçado um pouquinho mais, Jack.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Meu Deus, homem! Você não se anima com nada.- reclamou ela.

Jack a seguiu quando ela andou para o quarto.

\- Como pode dizer isso? Estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso pra fazer as coisas mais excitantes no nosso casamento como você diz. Eu só acho que ao invés de ter convidado o Charlie e a Kate para vir aqui hoje a gente poderia ter ficado um pouco sozinhos.

\- Pra quê? Pra assistir TV na sala? Jack, a gente já tá beirando os quarenta, preciso de muito mais do que isso pra animar. Boa noite. Eu vou dormir.

\- Boa noite.- disse ele um pouco irritado. – Tô indo ver TV na sala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já passavam de quatro da manhã quando James resolveu ir pra casa. Ana-Lucia dormia a sono solto ao lado dele agarrada no travesseiro. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e sussurrou: - Vou sentir saudades.

Ana-Lucia deu um gemido de quem estava dormindo confortavelmente e não queria ser incomodada. Ele sorriu, mas estava triste porque tinha que ir embora. Ele se levantou da cama, catou suas roupas pelo quarto e entrou no banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu.

James deu uma última olhada para ela na cama, queria gravar aquela imagem de Ana-Lucia em sua mente para sempre. Ela estava tão linda quanto uma ninfa grega em uma pintura, os longos cabelos negros esparramados pelo travesseiro, a tez tranquila de menina inocente que recobria a mulher poderosa e independente que ela era.

Saiu do quarto caminhando devagar, sem fazer barulho. Sabia que seus sapatos estavam em algum lugar na sala. Estava procurando por eles quando ouviu um clique vindo da porta de entrada principal. James sentiu um certo pânico ao perceber que alguém estava entrando na casa porque ele não sabia ao certo à quem aquela casa pertencia.

Prendeu a respiração pensando se a pessoa passaria direto e não notaria a presença dele na sala já que estava escuro, mas a primeira coisa que a pessoa fez foi acender as luzes e dar um grito abafado ao dar de cara com ele.

James viu a moça havaiana usando uniforme e concluiu que ela era uma das funcionárias da residência. Ele fez um gesto para que ela não gritasse. A moça assentiu, acalmando-se.

\- Eu sou amigo da Srta. Cortez.- ele explicou.

A garota sorriu.

\- Eu sei quem o senhor é.- ela afirmou, toda alegre.

\- Sabe?- James retrucou.

\- O senhor é o Sawyer!

James sorriu porque tudo indicava que ela não sabia o nome verdadeiro dele.

\- Eu não sou casada.- ela foi logo dizendo. O senhor não precisa me dar o golpe não!- ela riu da própria piada. – Eu sou Ailani.

\- Encantado.- disse ele beijando a mão que ela lhe estendia. – Escuta, Ailani, eu já estava de saída mas será que você poderia me arranajar papel e caneta? Eu queria deixar uma mensagem pra minha amiga, a Srta. Cortez.

\- Sim, sem problemas.- disse ela indo fazer exatamente o que ele tinha pedido.

James aproveitou a ausência momentânea dela para encontrar seu tênis e calçá-los. Quando ela voltou com um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta, James agradeceu e escreveu rapidamente um bilhete para Ana-Lucia.

\- Aqui está!- disse ele. – Você poderia entregar o bilhete a ela amanhã, por favor?

\- Sim, Sr. Sawyer.

\- Muito obrigada, Ailani.

\- De nada.- ela respondeu sem parar de sorrir.

Depois que James deixou a casa, Ailani comentou consigo mesma:

\- Eita que essas celebridades tudo tem rabo-preso! Mas ele é ainda mais lindo do que na televisão. Como é mesmo o nome verdadeiro dele?

Continua...


	9. E o Oscar vai para

Capítulo 9

E o Oscar vai para...

O dia mal tinha amanhecido e James Ford já chegava para trabalhar. Depois de sair da casa da amiga de Ana-Lucia, ele foi para casa, se trocou, pegou um café e foi para a locação; sua mente era um misto de culpa e excitação. Se sentia culpado pela óbvia razão de ter traído sua esposa, mas se sentia animado ao lembrar da noite de paixão que tivera Ana-Lucia Cortez. Ainda mal podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

\- Caiu da cama hoje, James?- perguntou Megan, uma das maquiadoras que trabalhava para a produção de Lost. – Ainda não são nem sete horas da manhã, cara.

James sorriu para a garota simpática de cabelos azuis e piercing de brilhante no nariz.

\- Megan, você sabe que eu gosto de trabalhar, querida.

\- Mas que bom que você chegou cedo.- disse Megan. - Assim eu tenho mais tempo de trabalhar naquele ferimento horrendo no seu ombro, posso colocar mais sangue...

\- Você realmente adora isso, né? É bem a sua cara...

Megan riu. Eles caminharam juntos para o trailer de maquiagem.

\- Hoje não vai ser difícil de fazer você ficar com cara de quem está morrendo não.- falou Megan enquanto arrumava as paletas e os pincéis para começar seu trabalho. – Mano tu está com uma cara de acabado.

\- Tô é?- indagou James com preocupação na voz.

\- Aham!- disse ela. – Cara de quem não dormiu.- ela molhou um paninho em uma solução especial antes de começar a passar no ombro de James que tinha erguido a manga da camisa para expor seu ombro. – Mas eu estou dizendo isso no bom sentido.- ela acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

E James riu, tentando não parecer nervoso.

\- Você e a Emily são lindos juntos!

O celular de James tocou. Ele olhou no visor. Era Emily.

\- Ok, eu preciso de uma paleta cinza que está faltando aqui.- disse Megan. - Por que não fala com a sua esposa enquanto eu vou buscá-la.

James assentiu e atendeu o telefone. Puxou uma respiração profunda antes de dizer:

\- Alô?

\- Jamie!- disse Emily carinhosa do outro lado da linha. – Acabei de chegar em casa. Você está na locação, amor?

\- Estou.- ele respondeu, monossilábico.

\- Até que horas você vai trabalhar hoje?- ela perguntou.

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. Sentia-se extremamente distraído.

\- Hummm...até umas dez horas, eu acho.

\- Então vai ter o resto do dia livre?- ela indagou, empolgada.

\- Sim.

\- Isso é ótimo, amor!- ela exclamou. – A gente podia ir pescar, o que acha?

\- Você quer ir pescar?- retrucou James. - Isso é estranho porque das últimas vezes que eu te convidei pra ir pescar você ficou arranajando um monte de desculpas.

\- James?- disse ela sem entender o mal humor dele de repente. - Baby, me desculpe por não ter ido pescar com você da outra vez, mas hoje eu estou livre e quero passar o dia com o meu amorzinho. A gente pode pescar, ir dar uma caminhada ou ficar em casa, querido. Você decide! Eu estou cm saudades, Jamie!- ela acrescentou com voz melosa.

\- Vamos pescar então, amor.- aceitou ele sentindo a culpa começando a corroer-lhe as entranhas.

\- Ótimo, amor. Te vejo em casa então. Vou preparar uns sanduíches e separar umas bebidas pra gente levar. Te amo!

James não conseguiu responder, apenas desligou o telefone e pensou consigo mesmo: "Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou com o barulho irritante do despertador do celular no ouvido e remexeu-se na cama com preguiça. Suas mãos tatearam, ainda de olhos fechados, buscando o antipático aparelho pelo criado-mudo até que o encontrou. Pegou o aparelho e desligou o botão, sentindo-se aliviada com o fim do barulho.

Sentou-se na cama puxando os cobertores sobre o corpo nu e olhou para o lado. James não estava lá como imaginou que seria, mas os lençóis ainda estavam bagunçados denunciando que alguém havia dormido ali ao seu lado. Ela deitou a cabeça no traveasseiro onde ele estivera antes e sentiu o perfume dele impregnado na fronha.

\- Ai, James!- ela suspirou ainda sentindo-se envolta pelo clima de paixão da noite passada.

\- Srta. Cortez?- chamou uma voz melódica à porta do quarto.

\- Yeah Ailani?- disse Ana-Lucia com a voz ainda meio grogue de sono.

\- O Sr. Dawson está lá embaixo esperando pela senhorita.

\- Merda!- Ana-Lucia praguejou levantando-se da cama e se enrolando no lençol. Pegou o celular novamente e checou a hora, quinze para as dez da manhã; ela havia programado o despertador com a hora errada.

\- O que digo a ele senhorita?- indagou Ailani.

\- Diga que estou descendo em cinco minutos.- respondeu Ana correndo para tomar um banho, tinha gravação em menos de meia-hora, gravaria os primeiros flashbacks de sua personagem em Lost em um estúdio no centro da cidade.

Seu empresário Arthur Dawson combinara de levá-la ao estúdio na dia anterior, assim eles poderiam almoçar juntos depois das gravações e discutir alguns contratos que ele tinha para ela assinar. Mas por causa de seu interlúdio com James na noite passada ela se esquecera completamente disso.

Pouco mais de cinco minutos depois ela desceu pronta para o trabalho. Encontrou Arthur sentado no sofá degustando uma xícara de café oferecida por Ailani.

\- Está mais do que atrasada.- ele reclamou se levantando do sofá assim que a viu.

\- Foi mal- ela limitou-se em responder. – Mas agora já estou pronta e podemos ir!

\- Não vai comer nada Srta. Cortez?- perguntou Ailani aparecendo na sala.

\- Não Ailani, obrigada, eu estou muito atrasada mesmo.

\- Mas se a senhorita não comer vai se sentir mal, tome pelo menos um copo de suco de laranja.- insistiu a moça.

\- Ok.- Ana assentiu. – Mas eu vou tomar na cozinha mesmo.

\- Vou ligando o carro então.- falou Arthur.

Na cozinha, Ana-Lucia bebeu rapidamente o suco de laranja em grandes goles, entregou o copo de volta para Ailani e já ia saindo quando ela disse:

\- Senhorita, o seu amigo que esteve aqui noite passada lhe deixou este bilhete.

Ana-Lucia sentiu borboletas em seu estômago. Então ele saíra sem se despedir, mas deixara um bilhete. James era mesmo um fofo. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e pegou o pedaço de papel bem dobrado que Ailani lhe estendia.

\- Ele podia ter mandado um zap, né? Quem escreve bilhete hoje em dia.- comentou ela.

Ana sorriu e disse: - Meu amigo é um cara retrô. Até mais, Ailani. Obrigada pelo suco. Ela guardou o papel no bolso da jaqueta e foi embora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As gravações da manhã tinham acabado de terminar. James estava se preparando para deixar a locação quando Kate o viu e o chamou:

\- Ei, James!

\- Sardenta!- disse ele acenando para ela que se aproximava.

\- Não sabia que estava gravando hoje.- disse ela.

\- Eu tinha umas cenas pra fazer com o Michael e o Jin.

Eles se abraçaram.

\- Por que não tem mais aparecido no alojamento?

\- Andei ocupado fazendo uns trabalhos extras.- disse ele.

\- Ah sim!- exclamou Kate. – Eu vi o comercial do perfume. Ficou lindo!

Ela olhou para ele e sentiu que havia algo errado com o amigo.

\- James, está tudo bem? Você parece tão aéreo.

\- Tá tudo bem.- disse ele sorrindo, mas Kate não acreditou muito nisso.

\- O pessoal tá indo almoçar na praia. Quer vir com a gente?

\- Não eu tô indo pra casa pra almoçar com a Emily.- disse ele. – E depois nós vamos pescar.

\- Que legal!- disse Kate. – Manda um beijo pra ela então.

Kate deu um beijo no rosto de James e já estava indo embora quando ele disse:

\- O Jack vai almoçar com vocês?

\- Não.- respondeu ela. - Eu não o vi hoje, ele tinha tinha gravação no estúdio.

\- Ok.- disse James dizendo tchau para a amiga mais uma vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Silêncio no estúdio!- gritou o diretor-assistente. - Luzes, câmeras, ação!

A personagem de Ana-Lucia bateu em uma porta. Câmeras a seguiram e ela disse para outra atriz que fazia sua mãe.

\- ¿Estás haciendo eso por que eres la capitán o porque eres mi madre?

\- Pelas duas razões.- a atriz respondeu.

O diálogo continuou. Jack entrou no estúdio sem fazer barulho, carregando dois copos de papel com café, estilo machiato. Ele ficou assistindo ao final da cena.

\- Ok, corta!- disse o diretor. O diretor assistente gritou: - Corta!

\- Corta!- disse o câmera-man.

\- Bom trabalho, Ana-Lucia.- elogiou o diretor.

\- Obrigada.- disse ela. – Bom trabalho, Sandra.- falou Ana dirindo-se à atriz que interpretava sua mãe.

Ela viu Jack entre os presentes carregando os dois copos de café.

\- Hey, Jack!- disse ela.

\- Hey, Ana!- disse ele. – Eu tava gravando no estúdio ao lado e soube que você estava gravando os flashbacks da sua personagem aqui. Te trouxe um café.- ele ofereceu.

\- Ai, obrigada!- disse ela aceitando o copo que ele lhe estendia. Ela assoprou a borda e tomou um gole. – Hum, delícia!

\- A sua personagem é cheia de segredos.- comentou Jack. – Eu tava olhando no roteiro.

\- Nossa, ela é uma fodida!- exclamou Ana-Lucia fazendo Jack rir. - Tudo de ruim acontece com a pobre coitada e o pior é que ela não se redime. Vou ficar feliz se ela conseguir sobreviver até o final da temporada.

\- Ela é uma personagem interessante.- defendeu Jack. – O meu personagem ficou a fim dela.

\- O seu personagem fica a fim de todo mundo.- disse Ana-Lucia fazendo Jack rir novamente.

\- Mas ele ama o personagem da Kate.

\- Já notei isso.- disse ela. – Comecei assistir a primeira temporada semana passada. Depois que o James me deu aquele sermão lá na praia eu tinha que começar a assistir.

\- E o que está achando?

\- Cara, eu tô me divertindo.- contou Ana. - Eu queria perguntar pro James sobre da onde ele tira aqueles apelidos, eles são ótimos.

\- Você sabe que ele inventa a maioria deles, né?

\- Eu sei.- disse ela. – Aliás, falando nele, você o viu hoje?

\- Não.- respondeu ele. - Hoje ele tá na locação e eu estou aqui no estúdio desde cedo. Tenho mais duas tomadas pra fazer e então termino por hoje.

\- Ana-Lucia, cinco minutos!- anunciou o diretor assistente.

\- Ok!- disse ela. - Bem, Jack obrigada pelo café.

\- De nada.- disse ele.

\- Eu vou fazer xixi antes da próxima tomada.

\- Tá certo!- disse Jack. - Bom te ver!

\- Bom te ver também, Jack.- falou Ana-Lucia.

Ela seguiu para o banheiro feminino, usou o toilete, lavou as mãos e quando estava saindo do banheiro resolveu ler o bilhete que James deixara para ela. Leu em silêncio por alguns e segundos e depois disse:

\- Ai, James, assim vai ficar mais difícil te esquecer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Anda James, por que toda essa moleza?- queixou-se Emily descendo da picape nas docas com parte do material de pesca.

James segurava as varas e as iscas mas parecia estranhamente aéreo. Emily deu um suspiro resignado:

\- Querido, se não está com vontade de pescar podemos fazer outra coisa na sua tarde de folga, só quero ficar o dia inteiro com você, não importa onde.

Ele pareceu acordar naquele momento e largou as coisas no banco do carro para abraçar a esposa.

\- Não Emily vamos pescar, o dia está lindo!

Ela sorriu e eles se dirigiram para o barco de mãos dadas. Pescaram por cerca de duas horas, mas James não estava se divertindo. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e estar ali ao lado de Emily fingindo que ele não tinha cometido um pecado mortal o fazia sentir-se pior.

\- Peguei um!- gritou Emily de repente, empolgada.

\- Você pegou?- disse James sorrindo.

\- James, você precisa me ajudar!- ela gritou.

Ele foi até ela e ajudou-a com o anzol. Eles lutaram com o peixe por alguns minutos até que conseguiram puxá-lo para fora da água.

\- Uau, esse peixe é gigante!- exclamou Emily. - Vou pedir pra Melinda prepará-lo pro jantar hoje à noite.

James observou a esposa feliz por ter conseguido pescar seu primeiro peixe. Eles estavam casados há quase dois anos e ela nunca curtira pescar com ele, não de verdade. Mas naquele dia ela parecia genuinamente feliz em estar ali com ele. Por que isso estava acontecendo agora? James pensou. Ele se sentia culpado sim por tê-la traído, mas não se arrependia de ter passado a noite com Ana-Lucia. Isso é que era o pior.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, Jack Shepard estava extremamente cansado quando chegou em casa, havia passado a manhã inteira e parte da tarde gravando. Agora só queria comer algo saboroso e depois ir tirar um bom cochilo na rede da varanda de sua casa. Enquanto esperava terminarem de lhe preparar um delicioso suflê de queijo, zapeava os canais da TV sentado no sofá, seus filhos brincando aos seus pés, fazendo muito barulho. Mas ele não se importava de ouvi-los, passava tanto tempo fora que quando estava com eles até gostava da bagunça que faziam.

Deixou a TV sintonizada num jogo de futebol e deitou-se confortavelmente no sofá. Terry adentrou a sala vinda da cozinha e sentou em seu colo. Jack a beijou carinhosamente na face e pôs-se a prestar atenção ao jogo. Seu celular emitiu luzes e barulhinhos no meio da mesa de centro, estava recebendo uma mensagem. Terry pegou o aparelho de cima da mesinha e checou de quem era.

\- Você acaba de receber uma mensagem da Kate, querido.- ela anunciou.

Jack se levantou com tanta força do sofá que quase derrubou a esposa no chão. Confusa, ela indagou silenciosamente do que se tratava.

\- Deve ser sobre a coletiva que vamos dar, eu estava esperando essa mensagem.- ele se justificou indo verificá-la na sala de jantar.

Terry achou estranho, mas não fez perguntas. Na sala de jantar, Jack leu a mensagem rapidamente e quase caiu pra trás com o que leu, Kate só poderia ter enlouquecido.

\- E então? Quando vai ser a coletiva?- indagou Terry de braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando para ele na sala de jantar.

\- È...- Jack começou a dizer quando o interfone soou. Disposto a escapar daquela situação, Jack pegou apertou o botão do interfone na parede imediatamente e indagou ao porteiro: - Sim, Xavier?

\- Sr. Shepard, o Sr. Ford está aqui.

\- Diz pra ele entrar.- disse Jack.

Terry falou, se retirando para a cozinha: - Vou pedir a Thelma que coloque mais um prato à mesa.

Cinco minutos depois, Jack e James comiam sozinhos na sala de jantar, enquanto Terry e as crianças assistiam TV na sala.

\- Sim, não vai logo me dizer por que veio aqui?- falou Jack colocando uma garfada de suflê na boca. – Pensei que você tinha planejado passar o resto do dia com a Emily.

\- Eu vim comer suflê, oras!- gracejou James, servindo mais um pouco em seu prato.

\- Fala sério cara!- insistiu Jack. – De uns tempos pra cá eu tenho notado você meio estranho, instrospectivo, isso não é da sua natureza.

\- Nós pescamos a manhã toda, mas a Emily tinha esquecido que tinha marcado de almoçar e fazer compras com as amigas, então eu resolvi vir te alugar um pouco. Nós vamos jantar juntos mais tarde.

James olhou para um lado, e depois para o outro, em seguida encarou Jack.

\- Preciso conversar com você sobre algo muito sério. Uma coisa que está entalada aqui na minha garganta e seu eu não contar pra alguém, vou explodir!

\- Fala logo, criatura!- disse Jack, curioso.

\- Mas eu só confesso se você confessar!

\- Confessar o quê?- questionou Jack, erguendo a sobrancelha.

\- Ora o quê! Para de se fazer de leso, você sabe do que estou falando.

\- Não sei não.

\- Jack, eu tô falando da Kate.- ele sussurrou, com medo de que alguém escutasse.

\- O que tem a Kate?

\- Cara, você merecia ser indicado ao Oscar por essa sua atuação! Aliás, nós dois seremos indicados como os dois maiores mentirosos do showbizz no momento.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

\- James, eu não entendo o porque de você estar dizendo isso...

\- È, nós dois vamos concorrer ao Oscar.- continuou James. – Mas é você Jack Shepard quem irá ganhar.

\- Como?

\- Eu já disse que sei Jack, sei que está tendo um caso com a Kate.- ele falou num tom quase inaudível.

Jack ficou sério, mas mentiu assim mesmo:

\- James, você enlouqueceu? Isso não existe, não tenho nada com a Kate.

\- Ah tá, para de mentir, com o Locke é que você não tem nada.- debochou James. – Eu vi você e a Kate há alguns dias atrás juntos no alojamento, se beijando.

Foi a vez de Jack olhar para os lados.

\- Ok, meia parte do que você disse é verdade, eu e a Kate trocamos uns beijos, carinhos, mas não estamos tendo um caso porque não dormimos juntos. Mas e você? O que tinha pra me confessar? Já falei a verdade.

\- Certo.- disse James, louco para desabafar com alguém. – Lembra que uma vez eu te perguntei sobre esse lance de se envolver com colegas de trabalho?

\- Você beijou alguém? Quem?- indagou Jack, curioso. – Por que se você beijou isso acontece James, não fique se martirizando, as coisas são complicadas na nossa profissão...

\- Mas eu não só beijei, passei a noite com ela.- confessou James. – E que noite!

\- Passou a noite?- Jack alargou os olhos. – E com quem?

\- Srta. Ana-Lucia Cortez.- respondeu James, acanhado.

Continua...


	10. Conversa de meninos e meninas

Capítulo 9

"Conversa de meninos e meninas"

\- O quê? Você dormiu com ela?- questionou Jack, abismado. Já estava cismando há algum tempo que James estivesse saindo com alguém do elenco mas nem de longe imaginou que fosse Ana-Lucia.

\- Sim.- respondeu James com um brilho indisfarçável no olhar.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente num gesto de incredulidade e sorriu para ele antes de dizer: - Terry, querida, eu e o James vamos ensaiar algumas falas lá no escritório.

\- Ok!- ela respondeu da sala.

\- Vamos é?- indagou James.

\- Mas é claro porque você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu, seu louco!

\- Cara, você está me saindo uma daquelas matronas fofoqueiras!- debochou James, rindo.

\- E daí? Eu quero saber.- completou Jack. – Quero saber de tudo, eu quero detalhes inclusive!

Os dois entraram no escritório e Jack fechou a porta. James puxou uma cadeira, Jack fez o mesmo.

\- Então pode começar! Como foi que isso aconteceu?

\- Aconteceu cara, sei lá como foi. De repente estávamos na escada da casa de uma amiga dela mandando ver.

\- Na escada?- Jack arregalou os olhos. – Ok, ok mas tudo tem um começo, como você foi parar na casa da amiga dela em primeiro lugar?

\- Está certo, a coisa já estava rolando desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Mas eu não queria admitir.

\- Eu sabia!- falou Jack.

\- Quando ela passou por mim lá no auditório onde estava havendo a nossa primeira reunião da temporada pensei comigo que morena mais linda e comecei a observá-la, assim de canto de olho, só limpando a vista, sabe? E ela meio que percebeu.

\- Você deve ter sido muito discreto.- gracejou Jack.

\- Vai ficar me interrompendo?

\- Não, pode falar.

\- Aí, ela percebeu que eu tava olhando e começou a me encarar também. Fiquei meio sem graça até porque fazia muito tempo que eu não flertava afinal eu estou casado há quase dois anos, mas depois disso ela veio me pedir fogo para o cigarro no corredor e todo o tipo de pensamento pecaminoso passou pela minha cabeça Jack, eu juro.

\- Eu sei como é isso.- concordou ele.

\- Mas deixei quieto, o Mike ficou botando pilha dizendo "nossa James ela gostou de você..." mas eu não me deixei levar não por causa da Emily, isso não estava certo.

Jack assentiu: - Foi por isso que você me fez aquela pergunta no coquetel de lançamento da segunda temporada?

\- Exato.- concordou James. – E desde esse dia, eu meio que fiquei com isso na cabeça. Lembra daquele dia que eu te liguei pra te convidar pra ir pescar comigo?

\- Yeah, lembro.

\- Pois é, como você não podia ir e eu estava muito a fim de ir pescar, eu fui até o alojamento e convidei o Mike mas ele tava chapadão da noite anterior, o Jin também, o Sayid havia saído com a namorada e o Locke detesta pescar. Então eis que surge Ana-Lucia Cortez, linda leve e solta. Eu a convido e ela topa.

\- Vocês foram pescar juntos então?

\- Fizemos tudo menos pescar.

\- Começou a rolar nesse dia?

\- Foi cara, ficou um clima desgraçado entre nós. E piorou quando ela resolveu tirar a roupa e desfilar no barco de biquíni. A maluca pulou no mar infestado de tubarões, fiquei preocupado e pulei atrás dela, brincamos um pouco dentro da água, nada demais e eu fiquei tentado em beijá-la. Foi quando a guarda-costeira apareceu.

\- A guarda-costeira?- assustou-se Jack. - Como vocês conseguiram esconder isso da mídia?

\- Por sorte ela conhecia um dos oficiais e oferecemos ingressos para eles para a premiére da segunda temporada, resolvemos tudo e voltamos pro alojamento.

Jack ouvia tudo atentamente, sem piscar.

\- Daí caiu a porra de uma chuva e eu tive que esperar passar, não dava nem pra dirigir. A Lu veio com aquele jeitinho manhoso e despretensioso dela e me convidou para ir até o seu quarto no alojamento.

\- E aí?- Jack indagou ansioso.

\- Jogamos vídeo-game e conversa fora, mas aí as coisas foram esquentando. Você não tem noção cara, ela estava usando uma camisa do Popeye e shortinho, eu já estava ficando louco. Ela me chamou pra cama dela e veio com uma conversa de pé de ouvido de que nós tínhamos que nos beijar pra saber se existia química entre os nossos personagens.

\- Ai, meu Deus!- exclamou Jack. - E o que você fez?

\- Eu a beijei, cara e não me arrependi. Você não faz ideia de como é beijar a Lu, ela tem uma coisa que não sei explicar...

Jack começou a rir: - Eu posso imaginar!

\- Mas não rolou porque ela simplesmente começou a me acusar de estar se aproveitando da situação. Fiquei puto e fui embora. Foi quando eu encontrei o meu amigo do elenco, um cara chamado Jack Shepard trocando beijinho na boca com minha amiga Katherine Austen.

\- Para de falar isso!- pediu Jack. – Vai que a Terry ouve, ela vai transformar a minha vida e a da Kate num inferno se cismar com isso.

\- Então, não vai me dizer o que rola entre você e a Kate?

\- James, você ainda não terminou a sua história. Termine a sua que depois te conto a minha.

\- Tá bom. Depois desse dia, eu voltei a beijá-la, no dia em que ela me deu um soco sem querer nas gravações.

\- Ah, então foi por isso que você não queria que a Emily soubesse que ela tinha te batido.

\- Não quero que a Emily saiba de nenhum tipo de envolvimento entre eu e a Ana-Lucia, entendeu?

\- Entendi.

\- Mas continuando, o fato é que depois desse beijo a minha cabeça já estava a mil, e eu inclusive sonhei com ela, que estávamos transando no sofá da sala da minha casa...

\- Vixe!- exclamou Jack. – E depois?

\- Deixei pra lá, que eu podia fazer? Mas a Lu não deixou não, ela estava tão louca por mim tanto quanto eu por ela e achou de vir me dizer que tinha sonhado comigo. Fiquei louco imaginando que ela podia ter tido o mesmo tipo de sonho que eu tive. Pedi o telefone dela pra Libby e telefonei, mas ela falou que a gente tinha que parar com isso e só se ver profissionalmente. Claro que eu concordei mas ainda assim não consegui tirar ela da cabeça. Então ontem no bar da praia ela me convidou pra encontrar com ela em um local discreto pra gente conversar e o tal local discreto era a casa de uma amiga dela. Eu surtei! Pra você ter uma ideia Jack era só eu começar a pensar nela ou escutar a voz dela que eu tinha que me segurar pra não ficar em estado de "alerta".

Jack começou a rir.

\- Aí não teve mais jeito, noite passada eu joguei verde pra colher maduro durante a nossa conversa, ela colheu e a gente acabou transando. Jack nós transamos em quase todos os lugares da casa, eu não estou brincando!

\- Tá bom garanhão!- debochou Jack.

\- Não, eu estou falando sério. Era só eu olhar pra ela que a queria de novo e de novo e era um desejo que não passava.

\- Mas no final das contas, o que vocês resolveram?

\- Que esta seria a primeira e única vez. Saí sem me despedir, ela estava dormindo, deixei um bilhete porque achei que era o certo a fazer.

\- O bilhete foi romântico?- Jack perguntou. – Um daqueles seus bilhetes poéticos...

\- Mais ou menos.- ele respondeu.

\- Pra você falar assim é porque tinha açucar escorrendo pelo bilhete.

\- Jack, eu não sei como as coisas vão ficar, eu tô me sentindo culpado mas não consigo parar de pensar nela. Quanto mais eu penso, mas me sinto um idiota, fico lembrando de tudo, do corpo dela, do cheiro, dos gemidos, do sorriso...daquela voz rouca e sensual...

\- James, cuidado!- advertiu Jack. – Se continuar pensando desse jeito nela você pode se apaixonar e essa é a principal regra no nosso meio, fique, mas não se apaixone.

\- Jack, eu nunca tinha traído a minha esposa até conhecer a Ana-Lucia, e se for mais do que uma simples transa?

\- Não James, não comece a pensar assim. Quer um conselho? Beije outra e você irá esquecer a Ana-Lucia rapidinho porque a coisa vai acabar ficando trivial.

\- Jack, que raio de conselho é esse, homem?- James ralhou com ele. - Não pretendo trair mais a Emily, já tomei a minha decisão, minha convivência com Ana-Lucia Cortez será somente em frente às câmeras, fora delas nem pensar. Amo minha esposa e serei fiel à ela.

\- Você já não é mais!- lembrou Jack.

\- Mas posso voltar a ser. Eu sei que eu posso consertar isso!

\- Eu espero que possa, meu amigo. – disse Jack dando um tapinha no ombro de James. – Aliás, eu encontrei com ela hoje no estúdio e ela perguntou de você.

\- Perguntou de mim?- James indagou, animado. – O que ela perguntou?

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- James, você ficou alegre demais quando eu te disse isso.

\- Não fiquei não, só estou curioso.- desconversou ele.

\- Ela não disse nada demais, só perguntou se eu tinha te visto hoje, mas James você está gostando dela, estou vendo nos teus olhos.

\- Não tô não!- negou James. - Foi só um flerte!

\- Mas você estava preocupado quando chegou aqui pensando que poderia ser mais do que uma transa. Então não foi só por causa daquele bumbum lindo e arrebitado que ela tem?

James alargou os olhos.

\- Você olhou pra bunda dela?

\- Calma James, tenho certeza que eu não fui o único!- Jack o provocou. Ele estava testando o amigo para saber o quanto ele estava involvido com Ana-Lucia.

\- O quê?- retrucou James. – Quer disser que os nossos colegas também fazem isso?

Jack riu levemente.

\- James, não é segredo pra ninguém que a Ana-Lucia é linda e sexy, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que você gosta dela e muito! James, você está ferrado!

\- Não olha mais pra bunda dela!- James advertiu. – E para de me azucrinar, você não está me ajudando, Jacko.

\- Tá bom, já parei!

\- Ok, agora chega de falar de mim. Me fala de você e da Kate. Quer dizer que ainda não dormiu com ela?

\- Não, e vontade é o que não me falta, principalmente quando ela começa a falar com vozinha doce no meu ouvido, eu só falto surtar, mas não cedo, sabe porque? Não vale a pena complicar a minha vida, além de eu ser casado há dez anos e ter dois filhos, tem o fato incontestável de que ela está noiva do Charlie Pace que é nosso colega de elenco.

\- È, tem isso.- concordou James. - Mas você acha que consegue continuar resistindo?

Jack deu um suspiro: - Não se ela continuar me mandando mensagens como essa!

Ele entregou o celular a James que o pegou das mãos dele e leu a mensagem de Kate: - Cara! Você tá ferrado também!

\- E eu não sei! A Kate é maluca e é por isso que eu a quero tanto!- disse Jack com ar sonhador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia chegou no alojamento bem humorada no final do dia. Encontrou Sun, Jin, Michael, Charlie e Sayid jogando pingue-pongue no pátio de entrada. Eram por volta de seis da tarde. Ela largou suas coisas em uma das cadeiras do conjunto de mesa do hall e foi para o pátio, cumprimentando a todos.

\- Hey, pessoal!

\- E aí Analulu? Que saúde, hein!- falou Michael, medindo-a dos pés à cabeça como era seu costume.

Ela não se incomodou com o jeito confiado dele, apenas sorriu e disse:

\- Eu tento né?

\- Quer jogar?- perguntou Sayid, balançando a pequena raquete no ar.

\- Eu estou cansada cara, mas obrigada.

\- Ih, tá com medo de perder!- provocou Charlie.

\- Ah fala sério, não é nada disso.- ela protestou.

\- Gente, deixem ela, por que tudo pra vocês tem que uma ser competição?- questionou Sun.

\- E qual seria a graça da vida sem competição, minha gueixa?- disse Sayid abraçando Sun de lado.

\- O Sayid tem razão, mas não estou preocupada em perder, eu só...- começou a dizer Ana-Lucia quando o som de uma voz masculina chegando no pátio fez seu coração quase saltar do peito.

\- Quem não quer perder o quê?- indagou James entrando no pátio acompanhado por Jack.

\- O Jin que não quer perder a virgindade antes do casamento.- disse Michael.

Todo mundo começou a rir.

Jin franziu as sobrancelhas: - Sempre sobra pra mim!

\- Gente é sério, a partida fica pra depois.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Eu vou pro meu quarto tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, mas podemos jogar vídeo-game mais tarde.

\- Vídeo-game não vale!- reclamou Sun. – Porque você é a melhor de todos nós!

\- Yeah, é verdade.- Ana-Lucia respondeu rindo, indo buscar suas coisas no hall antes de subir as escadas para o seu quarto.

\- Se a Ana não quer jogar, quem joga comigo dessa vez?- perguntou Sayid.

\- Eu jogo!- falou Sun. – E já que gosta tanto de competição Sayid, prepare-se pra perder pra mim!

\- Hummmmmmmmm!- fizeram Charlie, Michael, Jin e James. Jack apenas riu.

\- A Ana tava aqui?- James indagou a Sayid.

\- Tava sim.- respondeu ele. – Ela acabou de subir pro quarto dela.

\- Ô Jack.- disse Charlie. – A Kate quer falar com você.

\- Sobre?- Jack indagou.

\- Eu não sei, algo sobre o roteiro. Ela me disse que assim que você desse as caras por aqui era pra te avisar isso. Ela está lá no meu quarto agora, ouvindo música.

\- Então diz pra ela descer.

\- Não Jack, vocês não vão conseguir conversar sobre trabalho com ela aqui embaixo, vai lá no meu quarto, pode ir.

\- Tá ok.- assentiu Jack trocando olhares suspeitos com James que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seu quarto, Ana-Lucia estava sentada em sua cama com um grande dilema nas mãos, o que fazer sobre James? Racionalmente eles já tinham definido que tudo não passaria de uma noite que depois deveria ser esquecida, mas como ela ia poder esquecer?

Respirou fundo, fazendo uma retrospectiva sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Era pra ser um lance simples, sentira-se atraída por ele e o seduzira. Depois do sexo as coisas deveriam ser terminadas. James Ford, por mais irresistível que fosse era casado, portanto ter um relacionamento com ele estava fora de cogitação. Mesmo assim, ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido, nas loucuras que fizeram juntos, nas palavras doces que ele dissera. Seria tudo mais fácil se James a tivesse tratado como apenas mais uma, sem tanto carinho, só sexo e depois ido embora sem maiores explicações.

Precisava muito conversar com alguém sobre seus sentimentos conflitantes, mas ficava imaginando com quem poderia conversar sobre assunto tão delicado. Abraçou Elektra e deitou-se na cama deixando o bilhete de James em seu criado-mudo.

Bateram na porta de repente e Ana-Lucia disse:

\- Entre, está aberta!

\- Oi amiga, vim te chamar pra gente ir jantar.- disse Libby, entrando no quarto.

\- Hey!- respondeu Ana-Lucia desanimada.

\- Nossa Lulu, por que toda essa indisposição? Está doente?

\- È, eu acho que estou. De uma doença incurável chamada paixão.

Libby arregalou os olhos verdes, surpresa.

\- Como é que é? Eu ouvi direito? Ana-Lucia Cortez versão "apaixonada"?

\- Para de debochar Libby, eu estou falando sério! Você é a minha melhor amiga aqui no alojamento, por que eu mentiria para você?

\- Desculpe, mas é que eu estou mesmo muito surpresa. Desde que nos conhecemos você me disse que não é do tipo que se apaixona.

\- Yeah, e não sou. Mas quando acontece é como se eu me jogasse de cabeça num abismo, você não faz ideia!

\- Hum, e posso saber quem é a vítima?

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha: - Libby, o que eu vou te contar é muito sério, por favor não conte a ninguém.

\- Hey Lu, sou eu! Sabe que pode confiar em mim! Passamos por muitas coisas juntas, sofremos um acidente de avião e ficamos perdidas numa ilha deserta passando fome...

Ana-Lucia começou a rir.

\- Ok, eu vou te contar.

Libby fez cara de ansiedade.

\- Não sei precisar quando a paixão começou realmente, mas a atração foi imediata, a gente se olhou e se quis, como fogo e pólvora!

\- Uau!- exclamou Libby. – E posso saber o nome do fogo que explodiu a sua pólvora?

\- James "Sawyer" Ford.- ela respondeu com firmeza.

\- Não!- bradou Libby. – Meu queixo caiu de uma altura de 200 metros agora, amiga, você está traçando o Sawyer Ford?

\- Sim.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Tracei sim, ontem à noite, aliás não sei quem traçou quem, foi muito louco!

Libby deu um risinho cúmplice.

\- Como foi isso, Lu? Me conta!

\- As coisas estavam rolando entre a gente desde que nos conhecemos.- Ana-Lucia explicou. – Rolou uma atração do tipo fatal. Naquele dia que ele me convidou pra pescar acabei levando ele pro meu quarto quando ele me trouxe de volta pro alojamento e a gente se beijou.

\- Meu Deus!- exclamou Libby. – Naquele dia? Você nem me contou!

\- Eu queria tanto beijar ele, tava curiosa pra saber como era o beijo dele e fiz e besteira. Eu o seduzi no meu quarto mas eu nunca planejei transar com ele. Não foi bem assim. Ontem à noite eu pedi pra ele me ligar pra gente se encontrar porque eu queria pedir desculpas, eu queria desfazer a situação mas acabamos na cama na casa da Summer.

\- Uau! O babado foi forte!- falou Libby.

\- Foi sim!- Ana-Lucia comentou. – Ele é tão lindo e carinhoso. O beijo dele é incrível!

\- Além de lindo ele é morto de gostoso.- Libby comentou o óbvio.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e abaixou a voz quando disse:

\- E com um pau daqueles...ele deveria ser proibido de andar na rua. Ele é um perigo para as mulheres! Uma tentação ambulante.

Libby deu uma risadinha.

\- Ai, amiga, eu estou feliz e triste por você ao mesmo tempo porque eu sei que o James é casado. Por acaso ele está em alguma crise com a mulher pra ter dormido com você, sei lá?

\- Eu não sei de nada sobre isso, só sei que o James foi muito amoroso comigo, eu me senti segura com ele, sabe? Como se ele quisesse cuidar de mim e eu nunca tinha sentido isso assim com essa intensidade antes. Os caras com quem eu já fiquei, eles sempre querem se aproveitar da minha fama, mas o James não, as coisas são diferentes com ele.

\- Mas ele te prometeu alguma coisa, sei lá, vocês vão continuar se vendo...?

\- Eu não pretendo Libby, não mesmo! Eu vim aqui pra trabalhar em Lost, só isso! Você sabe que o meu contrato é só de um ano, quando acabar vou embora do Hawaí e não vou pensar mais no James.

\- O James sabe sobre o seu contrato?

\- Não.

\- O James sabe sobre o Arthur?

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos: - Libby nem eu mesma sei sobre o que acontece entre eu e o Arthur, então vamos deixar quieto, tá?

Libby assentiu com a cabeça. Foi quando notou o bilhete de James em cima da cama:

\- Ana, o que é isso?

\- O James deixou pra mim quando saiu da casa da Summer de madrugada.

\- Eu posso ler?- questionou Libby, morta de curiosa.

\- Leia!- concordou Ana. – Mas mentalmente, por favor.

Ávida, Libby desdobrou o papel e leu o que não era uma simples nota, se assemelhava mais a uma carta de amor, que apesar de ter sido escrita às pressas, como a letra corrida sob o papel denunciava era um maravilhoso relato dos sentimentos de James em relação a Ana-Lucia. Ao terminar de ler, Libby deu um belo sorriso e disse a Ana-Lucia:

\- Ana-Lucia isso foi incrível! Esse homem é maravilhoso!- exclamou Libby, impressionada.

Ana-Lucia pegou o bilhete da mão dela e leu novamente:

" Estar com você, envolver-te em meus braços, colocar-me em teu colo, soletrar palavras de amor, beijar-te como se fosse a última vez (quisera não fosse) foi ousado, intenso e inesperado para mim. Mas eu seria um mentiroso se o dissesse que não era isso que eu queria desde que pus os olhos em você. Viestes até mim ansiosa para satisfazer teus desejos, mas acabou por satisfazer os meus. E agora, o que faço da minha vida? Dissestes que era só uma noite, e eu me peguei desejando que nunca amanhecesse só para não sair do teu lado. Estou indo embora, já é quase dia claro, mas nunca te esqueças do que vivemos esta noite, porque eu jamais poderia esquecer, minha doce Ana-Lucia."

Ela colocou o bilhete de lado.

\- Tá vendo o que eu disse, Libby?

\- Ai, amiga, que situação.- disse Libby, sentida por Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso...mas aqueles olhos azuis e o sorriso de covinhas...e eu descobri que além de covinhas no rosto, ele tem covinhas no bumbum...

Libby deu um sorriso triste.

\- Amiga, sinto dizer que você está gostando mesmo dele.

\- Foi só um flerte!- disse Ana-Lucia, mais para tentar convencer a si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James subiu as escadas para o segundo andar do alojamento aonde ficavam os quartos de alguns de seus colegas de elenco. Sayid tinha dito a ele que Ana-Lucia subiu para seu quarto e ele sentiu-se muito tentado a ir falar com ela, principalmente agora que Jack tinha subido para falar com Kate e o deixado sem supervisão.

Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para ir vê-la além do fato de que estava com saudades dela. Tinha prometido a si mesmaoque ficaria bem longe de Ana-Lucia, mas talvez se pudesse pelo menos vê-la por alguns minutos a saudade seria aplacada e ele poderia ir para casa jantar com Emily como prometera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Analulu, você já está até com cara de apaixonada.- disse Libby.

\- No brinca com isso Libby porque eu não posso me apaixonar pelo James Ford.

\- Ana-Lucia, sou eu James, você está aí?- a voz de James soou de repente do outro lado da porta fazendo o coração de Ana-Lucia acelerar. Ela podia ouvir o tum, tum, tum ecoando em seus ouvidos.

\- Ele está aqui... – sussurrou Libby.

\- Mas eu não estou.- sussurrou Ana de volta. – Eu sabia que ele tava lá embaixo, mas não pensei que ele viria aqui.

\- Diz alguma coisa...- insistiu Libby.

\- Hey, Ana?- James chamou novamente, dessa vez batendo na porta.

Libby se levantou da cama e abriu a porta pra ele. Ana-Lucia amaldiçoou-a em pensamento por ter feito isso.

\- Oi, Libby!- disse ele um pouco embaraçado ao vê-la porque ele esperava que Ana-Lucia abrisse a porta.

\- Oi, cowboy.- disse ela, sorridente. – Eu e a Ana... – ela apontou para a amiga que estava dentro do quarto em pé, estática. -A gente tava ensaiando umas cenas, mas já terminamos.

\- Não, a gente ainda não acabou não.- disse Ana-Lucia.

\- Acabamos sim, Ana. Eu estou morrendo de fome e vou jantar. Te vejo depois.

Ela tocou o ombro de James e disse amigavelmente:

\- Até mais, James. Tchau Ana!

\- Tchau, Libby.- disse ele.

Libby saiu do quarto e James entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Ana nada disse. Ele a fitou. Ela vestia uma camiseta branca e um par de calças de moletom folgadas, pés descalços e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ele achou que ela era a coisa mais linda do mundo vestida assim, mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem.

Ana-Lucia o fitou. Ele vestia uma camisa pólo cor de salmão, bermuda social escura e tênis imaculadamente brancos com meias curtas. Parecia um mauricinho e ela achou que ele era o mauricinho mais lindo do mundo.

\- Lu, eu vim...

\- Veio o quê?- ela disse com os braços cruzados diante do peito.

James não pôde resistir. Agarrou-a e a tomou nos braços. Ana-Lucia suspirou e o beijou intensamente na boca. Ele a levantou do chão, agarrando-a pelo bumbum e colou o corpo dela ao dele.

Continua...


	11. Fique ao meu lado

Capítulo 11- Fique ao meu lado

Jack entrou no quarto de Charlie todo desconfiado e encontrou Katherine deitada na cama ouvindo música no Ipod. Ao vê-lo, ela deu um largo sorriso, Jack no entanto limitou-se a franzir as sobrancelhas.

\- O que você quer, Kate?- questionou um tanto ríspido.

Kate chateou-se com isso, mas mesmo assim perguntou:

\- Recebeu a minha mensagem?

\- Recebi sim. O que estava pensando? Se a Terry lê um negócio desses ela vai ficar muito magoada, você não liga pra isso não?

\- Ah não seja hipócrita.- ela ralhou. – Eu sei muito bem que o seu casamento vai de mal a pior e Jack, você fica agindo como se eu tivesse começado isso sozinha. Foi você quem me beijou na festa de encerramento da primeira temporada.

\- Beijei sim, mas te pedi desculpas, aquilo não foi certo. Eu tinha brigado com a Terry naquele dia e...

\- Eu não acredito que você me beijou só porque brigou com a Terry. Não é o que eu sinto, e eu sei que não é o que você sente também. Jack eu preciso de você... quero sentir suas mãos no meu corpo... - ela sussurrou sensualmente se aproximando dele. – Por que não levamos isso adiante se é o que nós dois queremos?

\- Kate, pare com isso, estamos no quarto do Charlie, ele é meu amigo e seu noivo, não tem nada a ver!

\- Mas eu não quero ficar com você aqui no quarto dele, por que não nos encontramos em outro lugar mais tarde?

\- Você é tão teimosa!- exclamou Jack surpreendendo Kate com um beijo intenso.

Ela suspirou com o gesto dele e o abraçou dizendo:

\- Jack, não agüento mais, vamos resolver isso, eu não amo o Charlie, vou deixar ele por você...

Jack se afastou dela, respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Olha, me dê um tempo pra pensar, como você sabe o meu casamento anda mal das pernas, mas tem os meus filhos, eu não posso...

Kate fez cara de frustração. Jack tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

\- Tudo o que eu te peço é um tempo pra pensar, ok? Só isso, preciso resolver a minha vida primeiro. Se eu me separar da Terry quero que seja em bons termos, os meus filhos merecem isso.

Ela assentiu e o beijou mais uma vez. Assim que pararam de se beijar, Charlie entrou no quarto de repente. Ambos se sentiram desconfortáveis, mas souberam disfarçar bem.

\- Hey, o pessoal resolveu pedir uma pizza, cês tão afim?- Charlie indagou.

\- Eu quero, estou morrendo de fome.- respondeu Kate.

\- Eu não, obrigado.- disse Jack. – Preciso ir pra casa. Depois nos falamos Kate, tchau Charlie.

xxxxxxxxxx

James e Ana-Lucia estavam na cama ainda se beijando depois da paixão repentina que sentiram ao se encontrarem novamente no quarto dela. Quando decidira ir falar com ela, James certamente não tinha planejado agarrá-la daquele jeito, assim como Ana-Lucia não planejara corresponder ao avanço dele daquela maneira. Mas estava acontecendo e eles não conseguiam parar.

\- Você é tão cheirosa... – ele dizia entre os beijos. – Tão macia!- ele deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela.

\- _Ay papí_...- Ana-Lucia disse com um suspiro.

\- Não começa a falar espanhol que eu fico mais louco ainda...baby.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e buscou os seios dela por cima da blusa, mas Ana-Lucia empurrou a mão dele gentilmente.

\- James, a gente não pode fazer isso!

\- Mas a gente já fez uma vez...amor, bora fazer de novo!- ele mordiscou a orelha dela. Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

\- James, nós conversamos sobre isso. Você é casado, _cabrón_!

James se afastou dela ao ouvir a palavra "casado". Ele se sentou na cama. Ela fez o mesmo, arrumando os cabelos que ele tinha bagunçado quando removeu o elástico que prendia o rabo de cavalo dela em algum momento quando eles caíram na cama.

\- Isso tem que acabar, James!- ela disse em um tom de voz baixo, mas firme.

Ele ficou com raiva. Com muita raiva aliás. Seu corpo estava cheio de desejo reprimido, mas também cheio de culpa. Não precisava disso, até onde sabia tinha um casamento feliz com Emily. Não deveria traí-la.

\- Isso tudo é sua culpa!- ele bradou, de repente.

\- Como é que é?- Ana retrucou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de deixar o quarto de Kate, Jack procurou por James em todo o alojamento, mas não o encontrou. Quando voltou ao andar principal encontrou Sayid e Sun conversando sentados no sofá.

\- Doutor Jack!- disse Sayid erguendo uma xícara de chá da qual estava bebericando.

\- Oi, Jack.- falou Sun.

\- E aí, gente?- respondeu Jack cumprimentando os dois. – Vocês não viram o James?

\- Ele não tá na cozinha com os outros?- indagou Sun.

\- O pessoal pediu uma pizza e foi todo mundo pra cozinha.- disse Sayid. – A gente já tava indo pra lá.

\- Eu passei por lá, mas não o vi.- contou Jack.

Sun franziu o cenho e disse:

\- Hum, eu acho que eu o vi subindo as escadas para os quartos quando a genta tava jogando pingue-pongue.

Jack alargou os olhos:

\- Para os quartos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Minha culpa?- Ana gritou. – Claro que foi minha culpa porque eu fiz tudo sozinha com o meu dedo!

\- Você me seduziu!- ele rebateu. – Desde o início! Você admitiu isso pra mim.

\- Sim, eu te seduzi e você caiu na minha teia, né James? Ora, faça-me o favor!

\- Eu estava muito bem com a minha esposa e aí você apareceu rebolando esse traseiro lindo e falando espanhol...você deveria ter me deixado em paz, ô garota!

\- Sim, eu deveria ter te deixado em paz ao invés de ter te sequestrado, te amarrado, arrancando as sua calças, porque foi bem assim que aconteceu.

\- Para de hipocrisia!- James gritou.

\- Sim, fui que agarrei o teu pinto não foi e te obriguei a trepar comigo!

\- Foi você quem me chamou pra casa da sua amiga!

\- Vai te foder, James!- Ana-Lucia rebateu. – Eu te chamei, mas você foi porque quis! E no final das contas foi você quem veio parar de baixo da minha saia, não foi? _Carajo_! Eu não planejei nada! Eu não tinha nem camisinha comigo, achei umas no banheiro por acaso pra sua sorte porque do contrário eu não teria transado com você, diabos!

James respirou fundo e sentou-se novamente ao lado dela. Acariciou um cacho do cabelo dela que escondia parte de seu rosto e disse:

\- Você beija a sua mãe com essa boca suja?- ele indagou.

\- Eu beijei você.- ela disse entredentes.

Ele sorriu.

\- Então me beija de novo.

Eles se beijaram intensamente, um beijo de língua de tirar o fôlego. Mas antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse acontecer, Jack bateu na porta, bem alto.

\- James! Você tá aí, cara?

James e Ana-Lucia se separaram.

\- Ele já estava indo embora, Jack!- falou Ana-Lucia.

\- É isso mesmo o que você quer?

\- Porra, James, vai embora!- ela gritou. - os lábios dela tremiam porque ela queria chorar, mas não choraria na frente dele. – Vai! Some, desaparece!

James colocou as mãos pra cima e deixou o quarto sem dizer nada. Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Ana-Lucia, mas ela não se permitiu chorar. Ao invés disso, ela abriu uma garrafa de vodka que estava em sua valise e tomou um longo gole no gargalo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James seguiu Jack para o estacionamento do alojamento, entrou no carro do amigo do lado do carona e não disse nada.

\- James, o que você tava pensando? Dava pra ouvir os gritos de vocês dois do corredor! Cara, não pode ser assim não. Se o povo não estivesse na cozinha teriam ouvido tudo. Por que estavam brigando afinal?

\- Porque eu sou um cachorro, cafajeste, safado e filho da puta!

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou dirigindo sem dizer mais nada. James pegou seu carro na casa de Jack e retornou para sua casa. Emily o estava esperando para jantar.

\- Por que chegou tão tarde, amor?- ela indagou.

\- Teve um lance de trabalho.- ele respondeu evasivo.

\- Eu vou pedir para servirem a mesa.- Emily disse.

James comeu em silêncio enquanto Emily tagarelava sem parar sobre seus projetos. Mais tarde quando eles foram para a cama, ele estava lendo distraído quando ela o surpreendeu saindo do banheiro com uma camisola preta, quase transparente, os longos cabelos loiros soltos.

\- Gostou?- ela perguntou.

\- Tá linda!- ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu maliciosa e engatinhou pela cama, subindo no corpo dele. James colocou seus óculos e o livro de lado e a beijou. Emily gemeu no beijo. De repente, ele se virou com ela na cama surpreendendo-a.

\- Amor, nossa!- ela exclamou.

James beijou-lhe o pescoço e desceu as mãos pelos seios fartos dela. Emily gemeu o nome dele, mas ele não ouviu porque a voz rouca de Ana-Lucia suspirava " _Ay_ , _pap_ í" em sua mente. Ele parou de acariciar a esposa e saiu de cima dela.

\- James, baby, o que foi?- questionou Emily.

\- Eu tô com dor de cabeça.- ele respondeu.

\- Mas assim do nada?

\- Foi uma pontada, bem na minha nuca.

Ele se deitou de bruços na cama sem olhar para ela. Emily desligou o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira e aconchegou-se a ele, beijando-lhe as costas.

\- Quer que eu pegue uma aspirina pra você?

\- Não, eu só preciso dormir.- ele respondeu, fechando os olhos. A cabeça dele doia sim, mas não tanto quanto seu coração.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias que se seguiram foram cansativos para todos, as gravações seguiam em um ritmo muito intenso e algumas pessoas estavam começando a sofrer com o excesso de trabalho. Ana-Lucia era uma dessas pessoas; acordar muito cedo todo dia e ir gravar na praia, às vezes até altas horas da noite estavam deixando-a em um estado letárgico. Num desses dias, depois que as gravações foram interrompidas por uma chuva torrencial que destruiu parte do equipamento das câmeras, Ana-Lucia foi pro alojamento estourada. Estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça, dor no corpo, tosse, calafrios e febre, sintomas típicos de um resfriado, somando-se isso ao estresse o resultado era catastrófico.

Entrou em seu quarto e o achou terrivelmente vazio. Pensou em chamar Libby para assistir um filme e comer pipoca, mas depois lembrou-se que ela tinha um encontro naquela noite. Poderia chamar Eko, mas ele também tinha gravado o dia todo, deveria estar tão ou mais cansado do que ela. Deitou na cama espirrando muito e subitamente a imagem de James veio à sua cabeça, e se ligasse pra ele? Não tinham mais se falado desde o interlúdio no quarto dela e quando se encontravam no trabalho eram estritamente profissionais. Mas ela queria tanto vê-lo.

Olhou para o telefone e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de ligar para ele, estava se sentindo sozinha e a febre aumentava cada vez mais. Ana-Lucia, no entanto, resistiu a essa vontade, pelo menos por alguns minutos, mas quando o seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer e suar frio debaixo dos cobertores, ela não agüentou e pegou o telefone. Poderia pedir a algum dos colegas de elenco que chamasse um médico, mas definitivamente não era de um médico que ela precisava e sim do carinho de James, era o que mais queria.

Discou o número do celular dele com dedos nervosos. Ele atendeu ao terceiro toque com a voz sonolenta.

\- Alô?

\- James, sou eu, a Ana.- ela disse com a voz cansada ao telefone.

Ele sentou-se na cama de um salto ao ouvir a voz dela.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu não me sinto bem, achei que fosse só um resfriado mas as coisas estão piorando.

\- Onde você está?- ele indagou, preocupado.

\- Eu estou no alojamento.- ela respondeu tossindo.

\- Já chamou alguém?

\- Não, eu não...- ela hesitou, mas continuou: - Eu quis chamar você.

\- E por que?- ele retrucou.

Ela sentiu-se péssima ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo e seu orgulho de mulher veio à tona: - Tem razão, eu não deveria ter feito isso! Que estupidez a minha! Você não é médico, eu deveria ter chamado o Jack.- ela tentou ser sarcástica. – E além do mais o que a sua esposa iria pensar de você recebendo um telefonema meu no meio da noite, né?

\- Minha esposa está viajando.- disse ele.

Ana-Lucia ficou muda do outro lado da linha.

\- Se você quiser que eu vá até aí verificar você, vou agora mesmo.

\- Não, não precisa. Tchau!

E dizendo isso, ela bateu o telefone na cara dele. James levantou-se da cama imediatamente e se vestiu, pegando a chave do carro em seguida. Levou cerca de vinte minutos para chegar ao alojamento. O porteiro estranhou ao vê-lo por lá tão tarde quando não havia gravação marcada para aquela noite. Mas ele não fez perguntas quando James gracejou: - Se eu te contar porque eu estou aqui terei de matá-lo!

O porteiro riu e deixou ele passar sem problemas. As luzes do corredor estavam apagadas quando ele entrou e James deu graças a Deus por isso. Abriu a porta do quarto de Ana-Lucia sem bater, a porta estava destrancada. Quando entrou no quarto, ela não estava na cama. Chamou por ela:

\- Lu, você está aqui?

Ouviu um barulho no banheiro e correu para lá. Ana-Lucia tossia e vomitava muito, as mãos seguravam o estômago. Quando o viu, ela lavou a boca com cuidado, engoliu um pouco de anti-séptico bucal e disse a ele:

\- Não precisava ter vindo!

\- Mas eu quis vir. Lu, você está tão pálida!

\- Eu estou bem...- ela começou a dizer, até que uma vertigem lhe escureceu a vista e ela ameaçou desmaiar. James a tomou nos braços rapidamente, amparando-a. – Eu vou chamar um médico pra ver você!

\- Não, eu só preciso deitar, só isso!

Ele a pôs na cama com cuidado e a cobriu.

\- Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame um médico?

\- Não.- ela repetiu. – Eu só quero que você fique aqui comigo, por favor, eu estou com tanto frio, James.

Ela tremia muito embaixo do cobertor. James retirou a jaqueta que usava, descalçou os sapatos, trancou a porta do quarto e deitou-se na cama com ela, aquecendo-a com seu corpo.

\- Hummm.- ela lamentou manhosa, ao sentir o corpo dele junto do seu.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem.- disse James. – Eu vou cuidar de você. – beijou sua testa com carinho.

\- Minha mãe costumava cantar pra mim quando eu ficava doente...

James riu levemente: - Quer que eu cante pra você?

\- Yeah, eu quero e uma música que seja a minha cara, afinal você é o Sawyer, e se o Sawyer é tão bom com apelidos deve ser bom em escolher músicas que combinem com a pessoa também.

\- Ah, você não vai querer ouvir a minha voz cantando...

\- Mas eu gosto da sua voz de qualquer jeito, anda, canta pra eu dormir!

Ele pensou por alguns segundos e começou a cantar baixinho, uma antiga canção de Bob Marley:

\- " I wanna love ya and treat you right…I wanna love ya every day and every night" (Quero te amar e te cuidar…quero te amar todos os dias e todas as noites)

Ela deu uma pequena risada ao ouvi-lo cantar.

\- "We'll be together…" (Estaremos juntos)

James cantou para ela até que adormecesse, logo ele adormeceu também, mas não dormiu muito. Ao longo da noite, Ana-Lucia foi piorando, a febre subia e ela tremia muito, mesmo enrolada no cobertor e abraçada a ele. Sem saber mais o que fazer, James decidiu que precisava levá-la a um hospital, mas não poderia fazer isso sozinho, por isso resolveu chamar a única pessoa do alojamento em que sabia que poderia realmente confiar.

\- Lu!- chamou-a.

\- Hum!- ela resmungou, ardendo em febre.

\- Eu vou chamar alguém pra te levar comigo ao hospital, você não está nada bem! Não demoro, baby.

James foi direto para o quarto do discreto Jin Kwon e bateu na porta dele sem pensar duas vezes. Ele não demorou muito para atender, apenas surpreendeu-se com a presença de James no alojamento àquela hora da noite.

\- James? O que houve?

\- Jin, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Pode pedir!- respondeu ele, percebendo preocupação no olhar de James.

\- A Ana-Lucia está passando muito mal no quarto dela, preciso levá-la ao hospital só que não posso fazer isso sozinho, preciso de alguém pra me ajudar a despistar a imprensa.

\- Ok!- concordou Jin sem questionar. – Eu vou trocar de roupa e te encontro no estacionamento.

\- Certo, eu vou levá-la pro meu carro.- falou James e correu de volta ao quarto de Ana-Lucia. Procurou no armário um casaco bem quentinho e com algum esforço a vestiu e a calçou com o tênis. Tomou-a nos braços porque ela estava muito fraca e levou-a para o estacionamento.

O porteiro saiu de seu posto ao vê-lo com ela aparentemente desmaiada em seu colo.

\- Sr. Ford, o que houve com a Srta. Cortez?

\- Ela não está muito bem Frank, e eu agradeceria se me ajudasse a colocá-la no carro e não fizesse perguntas.

Ele assentiu e pegou as chaves da picape das mãos de James e abriu o carro. James colocou-a cuidadosamente no banco do trás e procurou um cobertor felpudo que sempre trazia guardado no porta-malas e cobriu-a.

\- Obrigado Frank!

\- De nada, Sr. Ford, mas ela vai ficar bem?

\- Vai sim.- respondeu ele.

Jin chegou naquele exato momento, entrou com James no carro e os dois saíram em disparada para o hospital.

Continua...


	12. Detalhes tão pequenos de nós dois

Capítulo 12

"Detalhes tão pequenos de nós dois..."

James abriu a porta do quarto onde Ana-Lucia estava internada e sorriu ao ver que ela estava acordada. Seu rosto estava um pouco abatido mas ela parecia bem.

\- Não vai dizer que me trouxe flores?- ela gracejou.

\- Melhor!- disse ele mostrando a ela um ornitorrinco de pelúcia.

Ana-Lucia pôs-se a rir.

\- Por que um ornitorrinco?

\- Porque nada que tenha a ver com você pode ser chamado de convencional.- ele respondeu com um sorriso.

\- È uma gracinha!- disse ela pegando o brinquedo das mãos dele e segurando-o. – Muito obrigada.

\- Como se sente?- James indagou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

\- Bem.- respondeu ela.

\- Você me assustou muito ontem, tive que chamar o Jin para me ajudar a despistar a imprensa pra que eu pudesse te trazer ao hospital e pelo jeito conseguimos. Por que não me contou sobre o seu problema?

\- O médico te contou?

\- Contou sim mas só depois que eu fiz muita pressão; ele me falou até do acordo que fez com o seu empresário sobre não divulgar isso na imprensa. Lu, você devia ter me contado.

\- E por que? Crises alérgicas não são nada demais.- disse ela.

\- Mas choque anafilático é! Você trabalhou a tarde toda numa parte da locação que é cheia desses insetos, os quais você é alérgica e o médico disse que fazia uma semana que você não aparecia para tomar as injeções de manutenção, isso sem falar que você não deveria ingerir álcool durante o tratamento.

Ana-Lucia fez cara de zangada:

\- James por favor, o fato de você ter dormido comigo não te dá o direito de me dar lição de moral.

\- Ah claro e ter dormido com você não significou nada pra mim.- ele disse com os olhos tristes.

Ela ficou em silêncio, encarando-o. James tomou a mão dela na sua.

\- Eu não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça, _chica_ , mas saiba que você é especial pra mim, de verdade.- ele fez uma pausa, em seguida continuou. – Eu escrevi naquele bilhete tudo sobre como me sentia ao seu respeito e você não disse nada.

\- O que você queria que eu disesse?

\- Provavelmente nada.- falou James, resignado.

\- James, lá vamos nós outra vez.- Ana disse. – Você pode dizer que gosta de mim o quanto quiser, eu acredito, de verdade. Eu também gosto de você mas isso não muda o fato de que você é casado! O que fizemos foi errado, mesmo que tenha sido tão bom. Eu tenho a minha parcela de culpa nisso tudo e você também, portanto obrigada por cuidar de mim mas seja homem o bastante para assumir que você também errou.

\- Eu errei!- admitiu ele. – Errei com a Emily, mas também errei com você e gostaria muito mesmo que você me perdoasse pelas coisas estúpidas que eu disse naquela noite no alojamento...

Ana-Lucia ia dizer alguma coisa sobre isso, mas naquele momento, Arthur Dawson, seu empresário entrou no quarto com ar arrogante e disse a James:

\- Já está de saída, Ford? A Ana-Lucia precisa descansar.

\- Estou sim.- respondeu ele. – Longe de mim pertubar o restabelecimento da Srta. Cortez.

James beijou a mão dela em um gesto carinhoso de despedida e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Arthur ralhou com Ana-Lucia:

\- Por que não ligou pra mim quando se sentiu mal? Por que tinha de pedir a ele que a trouxesse ao hospital? Se isso sai na imprensa vai dar o que falar, sabe como são esses paparrazzis.

\- Fodam-se os paparazzis!- disse ela, malcriada.

Arthur sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por James.

\- Ana-Lucia, o que esse homem tem feito por você que a faz sentir-se tão ligada a ele?

\- O que você não faz!- ela resmungou o ornitorrinco de pelúcia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

No estacionamento do hospital, James encontrou Jin na picape esperando por ele, dormindo com a cara no volante.

\- Jin acorda!

Assustado por ser acordado tão repentinamente, Jin soltou alguns palavrões em coreano que fizeram James rir.

\- Pelo jeito agora você fala o coreano fluentemente.

\- Desculpa cara, é que estou exausto.

\- Vamos embora então.

\- E a Lulu?

\- Ela vai ficar bem.- respondeu James sem dar maiores explicações.

Jin arredou para o banco do carona. James deu a partida no carro. Jin ponderou se dizia ou não a James o que sabia, mas acabou optando por contar a ele:

\- James.

\- O quê?

\- Eu sei sobre você e a Ana-Lucia.

\- Sabe o quê?- James parou o carro abruptamente.

\- Sei que estão tendo um caso.

\- Não estamos tendo um caso.- disse James, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Nós apenas ficamos juntos uma vez, mas acabou.

\- Tem certeza que acabou?

\- Yeah! Somos apenas amigos.

\- Sei não James, pelo jeito as coisas estão só começando.

\- Ah. Não fala besteira!- reclamou James ligando o carro novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Era noite de exibição do episódio "O que Ella fez" da segunda temporada, e o elenco inteiro estava reunido no alojamento para assistir a mais um dos flashbacks de Ella a personagem de Katherine Austen e dessa vez teriam direito até a uma cena romântica entre Jonas, o personagem de Jack e Ella. Sayid e Michael provocavam Jack a respeito disso:

\- Qual é Jack? Ela saiu correndo.- dizia Michael. – O bafo do Jonas devido à falta do uso de uma escova de dentes há mais de um mês na ilha deve ter provocado isso.

\- Sei não, acho que o Jonas não soube beijá-la direito, não deixou ela com tesão!- completou Sayid.

Kate morria de rir junto com Charlie, Sun, Jin , Locke, James e Emily.

\- O Jonas é um cara sexy não é verdade, Sun?- disse Kate.

\- Ah sim, muito sexy.- concordou Sun.

\- Tá bom, mas por que a Ella correu?- questionou Locke.

\- Porque ela ficou com medo de se envolver, ela é uma fugitiva...

\- E blá, blá, blá, blá!- debochou James. – Se a coisa tivesse sido com o Sawyer, a Ella teria corrido era pra cima.

Todos caíram na risada, Emily deu um tapinha no ombro de James, fingindo estar com ciúmes. Libby apareceu na sala nesse momento.

\- E então? Já vai começar o episódio, onde estão o Hugo, Eko, Claire e a Lulu?- perguntou Kate.

\- O Hugo foi comprar petiscos pra nós- respondeu Michael.

\- Tinha que ser.- comentou Jack.

\- A Claire tá no banho, o Eko está ao telefone mas já vem e a Lu disse disse que não vai descer.

\- Como não vai descer?- reclamou Kate.

\- Ela disse que está indisposta.- disse Libby, dando de ombros.

\- Eu vou lá falar com ela!- falou Kate.

Hugo chegou na sala, carregado de guloseimas e cerveja.

\- Aí _dudes_ , quem quer?

\- Eu!- falou Charlie, pegando um saquinho de batatas enquanto Jack e Sayid pegavam cervejas.

xxxxxxxxxx

Em seu quarto, Ana-Lucia penteava os cabelos na frente do espelho quando Katherine bateu em sua porta.

\- Pode entrar!

\- Analulu, por que não vai descer?- indagou Kate quando abriu a porta.

\- Desculpa Kate, eu estou um pouco indisposta hoje, tpm, sabe como é!

\- Ah, isso não é desculpa pra não assistir meu episódio. Anda, desce, fica um pouco com a gente lá embaixo, por favor.

\- O James está aqui?- Ana perguntou.

\- O James?- estranhou Kate erguendo a sobrancelha. – Está sim, com a Emily.

\- Ok.- respondeuAna-Lucia. – Eu vou descer, me dê só dois minutos.

\- Ta legal. Te espero lá embaixo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Minutos depois ela desceu, o episódio já estava começando e todos já tinham se acomodado em seus lugares. Ela tomou uma poltrona ao lado de Libby e Claire e pediu uma cerveja a Hugo. James ficou inquieto com a presença dela, mas limitou-se a cumprimentá-la com um sorriso educado.

Ana-Lucia estava mesmo indisposta, mas ao saber que James estava lá no alojamento acompanhado de Emily, escolheu a roupa mais provocante que tinha no guarda-roupa, calça jeans muito justa, uma blusa preta trançada nas costas, cheia de detalhes e botas de cano alto por cima da bainha da calça jeans parte rasgada no joelho direito. Por fim deixou os cabelos soltos.

\- Ta arrasando, hein?- Sayid elogiou, Ana-Lucia apenas sorriu.

O episódio começou e todo mundo falava mais do que assistia, cada um encarnando na performance do outro. Na hora da tal cena do beijo, o escracho foi geral e Jack não agüentava mais tanta gozação. Até Charlie foi avacalhado quando começaram a dizer que se o Dwight, personagem dele quisesse beijar a Ella teria de dar heroína pra ela. Ao longo da exibição do episódio, Ana-Lucia tomava uma cerveja atrás da outra. James estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável ali, ele não queria ter trazido Emily para assistir ao espisódio com seus colegas, mas naquela noite em particular ela fizera questão de acompanhá-lo.

Ana-Lucia estava morrendo de ciúmes de James, sabia que não deveria haver razão para isso, mas não conseguia evitar e estava irritada consigo mesma por causa disso. Num dado momento, quase no fim do episódio, Emily sentou no colo de James e começou a dar salgadinhos na boca dele enquanto o beijava. Aquilo levou o ciúme de Ana-Lucia ao limite e de repente, ela anunciou:

\- Gente, vou indo nessa!

\- Já vai dormir?- perguntou Kate. – Ainda tá cedo.

\- Não, eu vou pra night.- respondeu Ana.

\- Pra night?- indagou Claire.- Mas você não disse que estava indisposta?

\- Ah, mas a minha indisposição já passou, eu me sinto ótima. Cerveja cura tudo, amiga. Vou sair por aí, tomar todas e ficar com todos.

Sayid começou a rir mas comentou baixinho com Jack:

\- A Analulu está um pouco bêbada, passou da conta na cerveja hoje.

\- Lu, talvez você devesse ir se deitar um pouco.- sugeriu Kate.

\- Deitar? Qual é Katherine? Descansar é pra defunto, eu vou é pra balada! Vamo Libby?

\- Vamos sim.- concordou Libby, cochichando em seguida para Eko: – É melhor eu ir com ela, passou um pouco da conta na bebida e pode ser perigoso ela sair por aí dirigindo sozinha.

Eko concordou. James não se pronunciou, mas por dentro estava se sentindo péssimo. Ele também não queria que ela fosse embora assim, mas não podia fazer nada no momento. Não com Emly grudada em seus pesco _ço o tempo todo. Ele nem entendia o por qu_ ê dela estar se portando assim naquela noite quando não era típico dela ser a esposa grudenta.

\- Eu já vou, tchau pessoal!- gritou Ana-Lucia, muito bêbada. – Tchau Emily!

Emily acenou pra ela e disse:

\- Divirta-se, garota!

Ana-Lucia então olhou para James e disse com os olhos visivelmente tristes, o que deixou Emily um pouco intrigada. – Tchau, James.

Libby a acompanhou para o estacionamento e as duas pegaram seus carros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Trilha sonora: Lonely is the night/Air Supply.**

A música começou a tocar no rádio do carro e Ana-Lucia colocou o volume no máximo. Era uma antiga canção do Air Supply que falava de solidão. Ela nunca fora do tipo que ligava para relacionamentos passageiros mas naquela noite em especial sentia necessidade de sofrer por amor; não que nunca tivesse passado por isso antes mas era sempre difícil, mais difícil ainda desde que ficara famosa.

Costumava deixar a vida lhe levar, aceitava as coisas como elas aconteciam e nunca se arrependera disso até aquela noite. Com tantos homens interessantes e atraentes no mundo por que ela fora se interessar justo por James Ford, seu colega de trabalho e ainda por cima casado? Não importava o quão gentil e carinhoso ele fosse com ela, jamais deixaria a esposa para embarcar num relacionamento sério com ela.

Deu um murro no volante depois te tal pensamento, reprovando a si mesma. O que estava pensando? Ela não queria que James deixasse a esposa, não queria um relacionamento sério com ele, aquilo seria loucura, era uma mulher livre, famosa e independente, poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse.

Pegou a garrafa de cerveja que trouxera consigo, que estava apoiada na marcha do carro e deu mais uma golada. Havia combinado de encontrar Libby em uma das boates mais badaladas do Havaí. Escolhera porém, o caminho mais longo para chegar até lá, queria dirigir, curtir sua dor de cotovelo.

\- "Now I'm so lost, without you (Agora estou tão perdida sem você), Now you're not here, and now I know (Agora você não está aqui e agora eu sei), Lonely is the night when I'm not with you (Solitária é a noite quando não estou com você)...- cantarolou Ana-Lucia, bem alto junto com o rádio. Estava completamente embriagada e lágrimas começavam a escorrer de seus olhos escuros.

Imaginava por que as coisas tinham que ser assim, por que sempre fazia tudo errado? Lembrou-se de quando tinha 17 anos e a mãe a pegou dormindo com um sujeito qualquer em seu quarto, garrafas de cerveja espalhadas pelo chão, cheiro de cigarro impregnando o ar. A mãe gritara com ela, as palavras ditas naquele dia nunca esquecidas:

\- Ana-Lucia, por que você sempre faz tudo errado? Por que faz tanto mal a si mesma?

\- È Ana-Lucia, por que você faz isso? Bitch!- xingou a si mesma e acelerou o carro, de 100 passou para 120 km.

A música continuava a tocar, atordoando-lhe a mente e o coração.

\- "Never thought that I that I would need you (Nunca achei que eu fosse precisar de você) Never thought that I that I'd be missing you (Nunca achei que eu iria sentir sua falta),Gotta get you back (Preciso ter você de volta) I just got to find a way now (Eu só preciso arranjar um jeito)To let you know to let you know to let you know( De fazer você saber)…- ela continuava a cantarolar, aumentando a velocidade do carro cada vez mais. – "That I'm so lost without you..."

Ana-Lucia ia ultrapassando todos os carros que encontrava na pista, tirando fino deles. De repente, o barulho das sirenes de duas motos da polícia se sobrepuseram à melodia do Air Suply. Ana-Lucia olhou pelo espelho retrovisor ao ouvir o barulho alto das sirenes e praguejou: - Oh, fuck!

A polícia fez sinal para que ela parasse. Ana-Lucia encostou com violência o carro no acostamento e parou. Limpou o rosto cheio de lágrimas, baixou o som, abriu o vidro do carro e exibiu seu melhor sorriso para o policial que a abordou, munido com uma caderneta de anotações.

\- Boa noite seu guarda! Algum problema?

\- Todos, senhorita.- respondeu ele educadamente, mas com a expressão muito séria.

\- E quais seriam?- ela indagou se fazendo de desentendida.

\- Pois bem.- disse ele, tentando não perder a paciência, tinha percebido que Ana-Lucia estava embriagada só de olhar para ela. – A senhorita ignorou três sinais vermelhos, está correndo há mais de cem quando o limite de velocidade em Oahu é de 80 km por hora. Também desconfio que a senhorita esteja alcoolizada. Posso ver sua identidade e os documentos do carro, por favor?

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho e disse: - O carro é alugado, estou apenas há algumas semanas no Havaí a trabalho.- ela retirou os documentos do porta-luvas e os entregou a ele.

\- Ana-Lucia Cortez.- ele leu sem muito interesse. – Por que toda essa pressa Srta. Cortez? Algum compromisso importante? E por que estava bebendo ao volante?-ele questionou, observando a garrafa de cerveja que ela se esquecera de esconder.

Ana-Lucia não estava com paciência para isso, queria era que o guarda a multasse logo e a deixasse em paz.

\- Será que o senhor poderia me dar logo a porra dessa multa e ir se danar!- falou com raiva, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

O guarda se aborreceu.

\- Srta. Cortez, desça do carro imediatamente!

\- E se eu não quiser? Vai fazer o quê? Atirar em mim?- ela revidou, malcriada.

\- Não me faça pedir a terceira vez!

O outro guarda que estava parado esperando pelo parceiro era uma mulher e ao ver que o amigo estava tendo problemas desceu da moto e foi até ele.

\- O que está acontecendo, Kenny?

Ana-Lucia olhou para a policial e debochou:

\- Por que um homem tão bem afeiçoado quanto você está perdendo tempo me passando multa? Por que não vai dar uma curtida por aí com a sua colega?

Mais do que irritado, o homem tirou a arma do coldre a apontou para Ana-Lucia.

\- Desça do carro agora mesmo!

\- Acalme-se, Kenny!- pediu a policial.

Diante daquela ameaça, Ana-Lucia desceu do carro, bufando de ódio e falou:

\- E agora? O que quer que eu faça? Que eu te mostre os meus seios?

A policial arregalou os olhos e segurou Ana-Lucia pelos braços, imprensando-a contra o carro: - Você está presa por desacato à autoridade.

\- Desacato à autoridade, uso de linguagem obscena, por dirigir em alta velocidade e embriagada.- completou o policial.

\- Ótimo, vou chamar o meu advogado.- ela gritou quando a policial algemou-a.

\- Douglas, mande uma viatura, temos uma mulher embriagada e muito nervosa aqui pra levar pra delegacia.- avisou o policial Kenny pelo rádio.

Continua...


	13. São coisas muito grandes para esquecer

Capitulo 13- ...são coisas muito grandes para esquecer.

\- Será que a Ana-Lucia está bem?- indagou Claire a Kate enquanto quando elas estavam sozinhas na sala de visitas do alojamento. – Ela estava agindo tão estranho hoje à noite.

\- Eu espero que sim- disse Kate. - Mas a Libby está com ela e tenho certeza que não vai deixar ela fazer nenhuma besteira. Se quer saber eu acho que ela nem deveria ter ido dirigindo no carro dela.

\- Eu nunca tinha visto ela beber desse jeito desde que entrou em Lost.- comentou Claire. – Eu sei que ela é do tipo "espírito livre" mas mesmo ela sempre me pareceu tão segura, tão responsável.

\- Você tem razão.- concordou Kate. – Ela tava sim agindo estranho hoje e vou te dizer uma coisa, talvez tenha sido impressão minha, mas me pareceu que ela estava com ciúmes do James.

\- Do James?- surpreendeu-se Claire.

Nessa momento, Charlie apareceu na sala dizendo:

\- Hey, o Desmond veio convidar todo mundo pra ir esticar a noite no bar da praia. Vocês vem, meninas?

\- Tô dentro!- prontificou-se Claire.

\- Eu não sei...- disse Kate. – Acho que eu estou um pouco cansada, amor.

\- Você quer que eu fique aqui com você?- ele perguntou carinhoso, abraçando-a.

\- Não precisa não amor, vá se divertir.

\- O Jack também não vai, ele disse que vai ficar assistindo TV aqui mais um pouco e que depois vai pra casa.- comentou Charlie. - Vou pedir a ele que faça companhia a você enquanto eu estiver fora.

\- O Jack vai ficar aqui?- Kate indagou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

\- Aham!- respondeu Charlie. – Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

Ele deu um beijo selinho nos lábios dela e em seguida puxou Claire delicadamente pela mão para irem ao bar. Kate ficou sorrindo sozinha, imaginando que esse era o momento que tanto esperava.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Na delegacia, Ana-Lucia foi levada para uma cela apinhada de mulheres. Assim que a colocaram lá algumas mulheres ficaram animadas, fazendo insinuações e jogando beijos para Ana Ela deu um tchauzinho amigável para elas e se sentou num banco no canto da cela, abraçando os próprios joelhos, imaginando que levaria uma boa esculhambação de seu empresário por sua conduta inadequada.

Alguns minutos depois, uma policial veio informar-lhe que ela já poderia dar o seu telefonema. Mais calma e um pouco envergonhada Ana-Lucia assentiu e dirigiu-se acompanhada pela policial até a cabine telefônica. Começou a discar o número de Arthur, mas no final acabou ligando para Libby, que atendeu ao primeiro toque.

\- Ana-Lucia, graças a Deus. Por onde você anda, garota? Tô aqui no clube te esperando. Olha, eu conheci um boy...

\- Libby, eu fui presa. Tô na delegacia. – Ana revelou sem rodeios.

\- Meu Deus, mas por que?- Libby questionou, chocada.

\- Por dirigir bêbada e depois peitar o policial que me multou. Mas eu já não tô mais tão embriagada assim, vir pra delegacia curou o meu porre.

\- Mulher, você já ligou pro Arthur?

\- Eu ia ligar pra ele, mas usei meu telefonema pra te ligar. Ele vai ficar muito puto quando souber que eu fui presa e eu não estou a fim de sermão. Deve ter um advogado de entretenimento discreto o suficiente nessa cidade para me tirar daqui ainda hoje e evitar a imprensa. Isso que eu queria te pedir, amiga. Consegue esse advogado pra mim.

\- Mas Ana, estamos há pouco tempo em Oahu e eu não tenho ninguém em mente.

\- Pergunta pros nossos colegas de elenco, sei lá! Mas não fala que é pra mim não. Por favor, Libby.

\- Sim, Ana-Lucia. Pode deixar que eu vou resolver isso pra você, amiga.

\- Obrigada, Libby. Eu vou aguardar então.

Quando Libby desligou o telefone ela retornou para a mesa onde estava bebendo com algumas pessoas que conhecera no clube.

\- Gente, foi um prazer. Mas eu preciso ir.- disse ela.

\- Mas por que, baby? Tá muito cedo ainda!- disse um dos rapazes que estava interessado em esticar a noite com uma das estrelas do seriado Lost.

\- Desculpa, mas pintou uma situação que eu tenho de resolver. Foi mal!

Ela deixou o clube e foi para o seu carro. Pegou o celular e pensou em quem ela poderia telefonar para perguntar sobre o advogado quando de repente ela teve uma ideia.

\- Vou ligar pro James.- ela disse consigo mesma. – Se tem alguém que se importa o suficiente com a Lu e deve com certeza conhecer um bom advogado é ele.

Ela discou o número do celular dele.

\- Hey, James. É a Libby. Desculpa te ligar a essa hora. Você ainda está no alojamento?

\- Oi.- ele respondeu, surpreso com a ligação dela. – Não, eu já estou em casa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- A Ana-Lucia foi presa.- disse Libby.

\- Ok, me dá só um minuto?

\- Quem é, James?- perguntou Emily com voz de sono.

\- Um probleminha de trabalho.- ele respondeu e deixou o quarto.

Ele foi até a cozinha e continuou sua conversa com Libby.

\- Como assim ela foi presa? O que ela fez?

\- Ela bebeu um pouco demais e a polícia a parou no caminho pro clube onde a gente ia se encontrar.

\- Ela estava tão bêbada assim pra polícia não dar só uma multa? Precisava ir pra delegacia. Jesus! Ela já ligou pro empresário dela pra chamar um advogado?

\- A Lu não quis ligar pra ele.- contou Libby. – Ela ligou pra mim e pediu pra eu conseguir um advogado de entretenimento discreto o bastante pra tirá-la dessa situação. Mas como estou há pouco tempo em Oahu eu não conheço ninguém.

\- Entendo.- disse James. – Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar de tudo, Libby. Eu vou ligar pra um advogado amigo meu que vai conseguir tirá-la ainda essa noite.

\- Obrigada, James. Você é um anjo! Eu tô indo pro alojamento agora, me manda uma mensagem quando ela for solta?

\- Sim, mando sim. Te aviso com certeza. Obrigado por ligar, Libby. Tchau.

James desligou o celula. Emily apareceu na cozinha.

\- Quem era ao telefone, James?- ela indagou, séria.

\- O Ben- ele mentiu, descaradamente.

\- E o que ele queria uma hora dessas?

\- Como um disse houve um probleminha no trabalho, algo relacionado ao meu contrato e não tivemos oportunidade de conversar desde ontem porque o Ben não pôde ir à reuniãozinha no alojamento hoje à noite. Então eu vou ter que ir encontrar com ele agora, mas eu não demoro.

\- E precisa mesmo ser agora? Já é tarde, James. Vocês podem deixar isso pra amanhã?

\- Desculpa, amor é que é muito urgente. Você sabe como é o showbizz, baby.–James respondeu sem encarar os olhos dela.

\- Ainda acho isso muito estranho.- ela comentou.

\- Emily, a sua melhor amiga liga no meio da noite e você pra casa dela na mesma hora. Eu nunca reclamei. Preciso mesmo encontrar com o Ben.

\- Está bem.- disse ela. – Me desculpe. Eu vou voltar pra cama. Boa noite.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e voltou para o quarto. James respirou fundo, pegou as chaves de sua picape e foi pra garagem. Antes de começar a dirigir ele ligou para seu advogado. Ele atendeu de imediato, com voz de sono:

\- Alô?

\- Randy? Aqui é James Ford. Me desculpe por estar ligando a essa hora, é que preciso com urgência de seus serviços. Posso me encontrar com você em seu escritório daqui a vinte minutos? Ok, obrigado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Shepard estava nervoso. Ele já flertado com muitas mulheres em sua profissão, chegara a se envolver rapidamente com algumas mas seu casamento com Teresa já durava mais de dez anos e durante todo aquele tempo tivera seus altos e baixos. A própria esposa também não havia sido fiel a Jack há alguns anos atrás. Feridas abertas resultaram dessa infidelidade de ambos e já há algum tempo o casamento vinha desandando. No entanto, haviam os filhos e Jack sentia-se incapaz de ficar longe deles.

Porém, a situação agora era muito diferente. Não era uma simples traição com uma colega de trabalho também casada que queria sair um pouco da rotina, ou com uma fã que conhecera em um bar. Estava se envolvendo com Katherine Austen, sua colega de elenco em Lost e interesse amoroso de seu personagem, a garota mais cheia de vida que conhecera em toda sua carreira. Kate o fazia sentir como se tivesse vinte anos outra vez, seu sangue fervia só de se imaginar fazendo amor com ela.

Mesmo assim, estava muito nervoso e com um forte sentimento de culpa na consciência, muito mais por Charlie do que por Teresa. Charlie era uma excelente pessoa e um ótimo amigo, e por certo fazer amor com a namorada dele não era uma atitude que se esperaria de um amigo. Mas Jack não podia resistir, não mais. Katherine Austen havia colocado um feitiço sem cura nele. Por isso ele ficara no alojamento quando todos decidiram ir ao bar da praia. Ele tinha esperanças de que Kate viria procurá-lo e foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

\- Jack!- ela sussurrou quando eles subiram para o quarto dela. Trancou cuidadosamente a porta para não correrem o risco de serem surpreendidos e o agarrou antes que ele pudesse protestar ou desistir.

Jack correspondeu com entusiasmo aos beijos avassaladores de Kate, que o beijava como se pudesse sugar sua alma de dentro do corpo. Envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo dela e começou a tocá-la delicadamente como se ela fosse de porcelana.

Kate empurrou-o na cama, colocando-se por cima dele e deslizou a língua pelo pescoço dele, mordendo-o levemente, provando de sua carne, o fazendo suspirar. Fitou-o com olhos famintos e rapidamente começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, desnudando-lhe o peito coberto de pêelos escuros e macios. Continuou sua exploração pelo corpo dele, soltando o cinto e abrindo o botão da calça jeans. Jack ajudou-a com a tarefa, terminando de despir as calças.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver a ereção dele despontando sob a cueca boxer de seda e beijou-lhe o tórax firme tentando enlouquecê-lo. Jack trocou de posição com ela na cama, ficando por cima dela. Beijou-a no alto dos seios e sentiu Kate puxando sua mão para as coxas dela. Abriu as pernas estrategicamente e pousou a mão direita de Jack embaixo da saia jeans que usava.

Ele encarou os olhos dela que naquele momento assumiam um tom de verde ainda mais brilhante que o normal, e ensandecida, com o peito subindo e descendo, Kate murmurou:

\- Tira a minha calcinha Jack e faz amor comigo logo, estou explodindo de tanta vontade.

Jack estava trêmulo diante da situação, tocou-a sob o tecido da lingerie e gemeu ao sentir a umidade que se formava lá.

\- Kate...- sussurrou, as pernas bambas diante da intensidade do desejo dela.

O telefone celular dele que estava no bolso da calça jeans tocou naquele exato momento. Kate olhou para ele, imporando silenciosamente que ele não atendesse, mas Jack se levantou da cama e pegou o aparelho.

\- Alô? Oi, Terry...o que houve com ela? Febre? Deu o remédio pra ela? Sim, diz pra ela que o papai tá indo pra casa.

\- O que houve?- Kate indagou quando ele desligou o telefone.

\- É a Dana.- respondeu ele. – Tá com muita febre e tosse. Eu preciso ir pra casa.

\- Tudo bem, Jack.- disse Kate.

\- Me desculpa...

\- Tá tudo bem. Me avisa depois como ela está.

Ele assentiu enquanto colocava suas calças de volta. Quando ele deixou o quarto, Kate suspirou: - Jack... – ela começou a chorar porque se sentia uma pessoa horrível.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Não Jin, você é péssimo em pôquer! Fala sério!- dizia Charlie subindo as escadas do alojamento ao lado de Jin, Sun e Claire. – Ah gente perdeu três rodadas seguidas, cara!

Cansados, eles resolveram voltar para o alojamento enquanto o restante permaneceu no bar.

\- Eu sou péssimo? Charlie, você já tava quase acertou cuspindo em mim quando tentou coordenar aquela jogada.- reclamou Jin.

\- Eu tava tentando fazer você me entender.- defendeu-se Jin.

\- È que o Charlie estava tentando abrir mais os seus olhos.- divertiu-se Claire.

\- Como é?- riu JIn, e Sun o acompanhou.

\- Ah deixa pra lá, tô cansado, vou namorar um pouquinho e depois dormir nos braços da minha princesa. Boa noite.- disse Charlie, indo direto para o quarto de Kate.

Porém, quando girou a maçaneta encontrou a porta trancada. Estranhou e chamou por ela: - Amorzinho, sou eu. Por que a porta está trancada?

\- Tá trancada?- respondeu Kate de dentro do quarto. – Eu nem percebi. Você voltou cedo.

\- È, a gente tava jogando pôquer, eu comecei a perder e o jogo ficou sem graça. Não vai abrir a porta pra mim?

\- Charlie, baby, não me leve a mal mas eu estou com uma enxaqueca daquelas e quero dormir sozinha hoje, você se importa?

\- Tudo bem. Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa? Uma aspirina, por exemplo?

\- Não, eu só preciso de uma boa noite de sono, amanhã estarei novinha em folha.

\- Tudo bem, boa noite amor.- ele disse, dando-se por vencido.

\- Boa noite.- ela respondeu de volta.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia olhava no relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, estava agoniada de estar presa com mais vinte mulheres, que ela não queria nem imaginar o que elas haviam feito para estarem ali. Uma em específico estava lhe dando dor de cabeça, passando cantada nela descaradamente. Ana estava com medo de passar a noite inteira ali.

Estava encolhida num canto, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio quando viu a carcereira se aproximando da cela.

\- Cortez!- chamou a carcereira.

Ana-Lucia olhou para ela.

\- Está liberada, alguém pagou sua fiança!

Ela deixou a cela e seguiu a carcereira.

\- Já vai embora, amor?- disse a mulher que estava perturbando Ana-Lucia.

\- Graças a Deus.- ela respondeu. – Boa sorte pra vocês.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando chegou à recepção da delegacia, o delegado mandou que entregassem a Ana-Lucia todos os seus pertences. Assim que organizou tudo em sua bolsa, ela se dirigiu ao pátio de saída e encontrou James Ford em pé esperando por ela, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, parecendo zangado; um homem baixinho e de cabelos grisalhos com cara de advogado estava ao seu lado.

\- James...- ela começou a dizer quando se aproximou dele.

\- Não fale!- ele respondeu, ríspido.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho e acatou a ordem de James mesmo sentindo que uma ira sem controle se formava em seu interior. O homem baixinho ao lado dele pigarreou e disse: - Olá, Srta. Cortez, eu sou Randy Taggart, advogado do James.

\- Prazer.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, seca, sem tirar os olhos de James.

\- Eu mexi alguns pauzinhos para que a senhorita fosse solta imediatamente sob fiança e não precisasse passar a noite na cadeia apesar das acusações. Mas a senhorita terá que se apresentar à corte em Oahu daqui a dois dias, eu a acompanharei.

\- Ok, muito obrigada.- ela respondeu, finalmente apertando a mão do advogado.

O homem apertou a mão dela de volta, e com um gesto da cabeça indicou a James que já estava indo embora. James assentiu para ele, silenciosamente. Estava mais do que claro que havia uma grande tensão ali. Assim que Randy Taggart se afastou, Ana-Lucia disse a James:

\- A Libby te ligou, não foi?

\- De nada.- disse ele com ironia. - Randy esqueceu de mencionar que não poderá dirigir o seu carro até se apresentar à corte e receber sua sentença. Portanto, eu a levarei até o alojamento. Amanhã você pode pedir ao seu empresário que venha buscar o seu carro.

\- Não precisa me levar pro alojamento, eu pego um táxi!- disse Ana-Lucia, determinada. – Obrigada por ter me tirado da cadeia!

Ela se virou e já ia andando em direção a rua quando James a puxou pelo braço com firmeza, mas sem machucá-la.

\- Ana, eu vou te levar em casa. Não discuta comigo! Vai ser melhor assim, pra não chamar a atenção da imprensa.

\- Se não quer chamar a atenção da imprensa, é melhor não ser visto comigo!- retorquiu ela.

\- Analu, para com isso.- pediu James, abrandando a voz. – Agora vem, vamos pro meu carro.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha, decidindo se ia ou não, mas acabou optando por segui-lo. Entrou na picape de James e ficou bem quieta enquanto ele tirava o carro do estacionamento da delegacia. Para não correr o risco de que a imprensa os flagrasse juntos no mesmo carro de madrugada, James achou melhor pegar um caminho alternativo até o bairro onde ficava o alojamento do elenco de Lost.

Dirigia pelas ruas pacatas de Oahu tentando manter sua atenção no volante. Porém, a primeira frase que Ana-Lucia proferiu dentro do carro o tirou do sério.

\- Eu odeio você!- disse ela, com bastante entonação na voz.

James deu uma risada sarcástica:

\- Hey, eu saio da minha casa de madrugada, minto pra minha mulher só pra tirar você da cadeia e mesmo assim me odeia?

\- Oh, pobrezinho, mentiu pra sua mulher?- ela fez pouco caso. – Não precisava ter mentido pra ela pra me ajudar, podia ter ficado lá, na sua casa dos sonhos, fazendo amor com ela na mesa da cozinha, eu não me importo! Só aceitei a sua carona porque você tem razão sobre a imprensa.

\- Não mude de assunto!- ele brigou. – Você devia estar envergonhada por ter sido pega alcoolizada e ainda por cima acha de desacatar o guarda em vez de ficar calada e assumir seu erro.

\- Não venha querer me dar lição de moral, Ford!- ela rebateu. – Você é um safado que traiu sua esposa com a colega de trabalho, portanto não venha falar de mim.

\- Ah, claro.- debochou ele. – Eu sou o único culpado! Pensei que já tínhamos discutido isso. Somos ambos culpados.

Ana-Lucia não disse mais nada, apenas bufou, irritada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. James olhou de soslaio para ela e balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo consigo da carranca que ela estava fazendo.

"Fica mais linda assim, zangada!"- divagou ele.

\- Te digo mais uma coisa, James Ford.- ela voltou a falar. - Apartir do momento em que você me deixar na porta do alojamento, ficaremos de relações cortadas. Conversa só sobre trabalho e olhe lá!

James respirou fundo, ela não poderia estar falando sério. Seu coração batia forte, era a primeira vez que ficavam completamente sozinhos em semanas, queria aproveitar esse momento ao máximo. Por isso não hesitou quando viu uma estradinha de terra estreita do lado esquerdo da estrada e jogou o carro nela de imediato. O chão estava lamacento devido a frequência das chuvas que caíam em Oahu, por isso uma grande quantidade de lama foi jogada para o alto, sujando grande parte da picape.

Ao ver o carro parado em uma estradinha de terra escura e lamacenta, Ana-Lucia indagou: - O que diabos está fazendo, James?

\- Eu preciso conversar com você.- disse ele, tirando o cinto de segurança e soltando o cinto de Ana-Lucia também.

Ela remexeu-se inquieta na poltrona do carro e falou, muito ríspida:

\- Pois eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você. Agradeço muito o favor que fez por mim esta noite, mas acho melhor me levar agora pro alojamento. Ainda tenho que ligar para o meu empresário, falar sobre essa questão judicial que terei de enfrentar.

\- Você pode ligar pra ele amanhã.- retorquiu James, tocando de leve a face dela com as pontas dos dedos.

Ana-Lucia estremeceu, ficando cada vez mais inquieta.

\- O que você quer James?- indagou em voz baixa, encarando os olhos azuis dele.

\- Ana.- ele suspirou. – Estar com você é como tomar uma injeção de adrenalina a cada cinco segundos. Você é impresível. A minha vida virou de ponta a cabeça desde que eu te conheci. E eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Mas me dá uma agonia imaginar qual seu próximo passo, o que você vai fazer ou dizer...isso é loucura!

\- Pode até ser loucura, mas você gosta...- ela disse num sussurro.

\- Eu gosto, gosto muito...- ele admitiu. – Eu preciso de você... é isso que eu quero...quero você...

Continua...


	14. Bombastic Love

Capítulo 14

Bombastic Love

James aproximou-se bastante dela, ficando a polegadas de distância e suas mãos soltaram delicadamente o elástico que prendia os cabelos negros e cacheados dela, que cascatearam-lhe pelos ombros dando aquele ar selvagem que ele tanto adorava nela.

\- Você é muito linda!- exclamou. – Gosto do seu cabelo assim, solto...

\- James, me leva pro alojamento, agora!- Ana insistiu, tentando não olhar para ele, embora seu coração clamasse para que ficasse ali e deixasse James fazer o que bem quisesse com ela.

Mas James continuou ignorando os protestos dela e a beijou, roçando os lábios dele nos dela com extrema suavidade. Fechou os olhos àquele pequeno prazer, sentindo a boca macia e morna de Ana-Lucia contra a sua. Então hesitou, dando uma chance a ela de reclamar e até quem sabe tirar o volante das mãos dele, largá-lo na estrada e sair dirigindo correndo dali para o alojamento, mas ela não o fez, ao invés disso rendeu-se a ele.

James, ansioso para aprofundar o beijo, inseriu a língua com avidez, pedindo, implorando. Ana-Lucia entreabriu os lábios dando-lhe as boas-vindas. Não souberam precisar quando tempo durou aquele beijo tão cheio de saudade. Suas línguas se misturaram e se fundiram num prolongado duelo sensual.

Quando pararam de se beijar, para retomar o fôlego, James descansou a cabeça no pescoço de Ana-Lucia, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos dela sobre seu rosto. Ana também estava de olhos fechados, o peito palpitava e ela sentia felicidade e inquietação por estar ali com ele.

\- Ay, papí...- murmurou. – Que saudade da sua boca, me beija, me beija...- seus dedos acariciavam a nuca dele, encorajando-o a continuar.

Ele ergueu o rosto e voltou a beijá-la. Suas mãos deslizando pelos quadris dela até a cintura semidescoberta pela calça jeans de cós muito baixo. James roçou os dedos propositadamente na curvinha do ventre dela até o botão da calça jeans, provocando-a. Ana-Lucia puxou a alavanca do assento do carro, reclinando-o um pouco para trás e acomodou melhor o corpo no banco de couro. Seus olhos negros soltavam faíscas de desejo.

\- Não vamos parar agora, James!- disse ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Retirou a jaqueta de couro preta que usava e levou as mãos ao fio que sustentava a armação de sua blusa a puxando sem hesitação, tirando-a, ficando somente com o sutiã meia taça preto, que mal cobria os mamilos, parte das auréolas morenas escapavam sob o tecido rendado. James pôs suas mãos sobre eles e acariciou-os com movimentos circulares e lentos através do tecido do sutiã. Esfregou os polegares nos bicos delicados, deliciando-se ao senti-los enrijecerem.

\- Como é que eu tiro isso?- ele gracejou se referindo ao sutiã dela enquanto se ajeitava com dificuldade no espaço apertado do carro.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e levou as mãos às costas, soltando o fecho da lingerie e desnudando os seios que saltaram diante dos olhos de James, como se ansiassem por serem acariciados. Ele não perdeu tempo e apertou o bico de um deles entre o polegar e o indicador. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando escapar um suspiro de excitação.

Ele a fitou com intensidade e sugou um dos mamilos entumescidos, se excitando cada vez mais com a maciez palpitande da carne dela. A sensação que tinha era de que estava provando uma fruta tenra e delicada, que ia se transformando sensualmente sob o contato de seus lábios e de sua língua. Sussurrou: - Minha Ana-Lucia!

Ela acabou gemendo ao ouvi-lo falando assim, adorava que ele a chamasse de sua, porque naqueles momentos sentia que era completamente dele.

\- Ay James, não para!- pediu sentindo-o sugar mais forte em seus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele desciam e apalpavam seu corpo, pequenos beliscões que lhe davam uma deliciosa sensação de formigamento.

\- Há dias não me concentro em mais nada.- ele começou a dizer. – Só ficava pensando em você, te imaginando nua na minha cama, sugando seus seios lindos...

Ana-Lucia sentiu a palpitação em seu corpo aumentar ainda mais, definitivamente adorava o jeito como James a seduzia, com toda aquela provocação verbal que a levava ao céu mesmo antes que ele pudesse possuí-la.

As mãos dele continuaram tocando o ventre dela, dedos que brincavam com o umbigo e distribuíam arrepios por sua espinha. Ele abaixou a cabeça sobre o corpo dela e começou a lamber-lhe o ventre até a marca da calça jeans, depois voltava e penetrava seu umbigo com a língua, fazendo-a gemer baixinho em antecipação.

Com dificuldade, ficou por cima dela e beijaram-se mais uma vez, ferozmente. Ana-Lucia mordiscava-lhe os lábios, ensandecida, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ao se afastar dela, James sentiu um leve ardor em sua boca devido aos beijos devoradores e sorriu dizendo: - Minha garota má!

Ana deu uma risada maliciosa. Seu riso encheu os ouvidos de James e inexplicavelmente ele se sentiu o cara mais feliz do mundo por estar ali com ela. Ana-Lucia representava para ele tentação, pecado, luxúria, adrenalina, liberdade, paixão, amor, tudo a mais de 100 km por hora. E não importava se estavam dentro de um carro numa estradinha escura, qualquer lugar ao lado dela era o paraíso para James.

Soltou o botão da calça dela bem devagar, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos e desceu o zíper na mesma torturante velocidade. Assim que deslizou o jeans dela até a altura das coxas, James quase parou de respirar. Ela estava usando uma lingerie preta que fazia par com o ousado sutiã, peça minúscula de renda transparente que mal lhe cobria o necessário. Terminou de tirar a calça dela e acendeu a lâmpada do carro para vislumbrá-la melhor. O contraste entre o tecido da peça íntima, a pele morena dela e seu corpo musculoso enviaram todo o tipo de sinas para James e ele sentiu uma pontada dolorosa na virilha.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o olhar extasiado de James sob seu corpo e disse, sedutora: - Você gostou? Eu vesti essa calcinha pensando em você.

Normalmente ela não costumava usar aquele tipo de roupa, preferia as peças de algodão, maiores e mais confortáveis. Mas depois de ter dormido a primeira vez com James na casa de praia de sua amiga, estava em uma loja de lingerie e viu o ousado conjunto preto. Imediatamente começou a divagar se imaginando usando aquelas peças diante dos olhos ávidos de James e ficou muito excitada. Comprou sem pensar duas vezes e vestiu o conjunto aquela noite, desejando em seu íntimo que em algum momento da noite ele pudesse apreciá-la como fazia agora.

\- Se eu gostei?- ele replicou. – Você é a visão do paraíso Lu, tão deliciosa que vai me fazer sonhar pra sempre com esse momento.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

 _\- Pero quedate despierto, cariño. Porque yo te quiero ahora aquí, en tu coche...(_ Mas continue acordado, amor. Porque eu te quero agora, aqui no teu carro!)

Seu coração saltou ao ouvir aquelas palavras em espanhol. Não havia entendido absolutamente nada do que ela havia dito, mas achou incrivelmente sexy ouvi-la sussurrando em espanhol. Ciente do efeito que suas palavras e seu sotaque, herança de sua família, Ana-Lucia, latina no sangue, continuou a provocá-lo.

 _\- Ven mi amor, tomame en tus brazos, besame hasta que yo no pueda respirar_...(Vem meu amor, me toma em seus braços e me beija até que eu não possa respirar)

James não entendia o que ela dizia, mas seus olhos, seu corpo, tudo o chamava para ela. Puxou-a pela nuca e depositou mais um beijo molhado em seus lábios, estava no limite da razão, completamente apaixonado.

\- Você ainda não olhou direito pra minha lingerie.- disse ela, marota, tentando virar de costas para ele.

James se afastou para que ela o fizesse e exclamou ao ver a parte de trás da minúscula peça que definitivamente não lhe cobria o bumbum arrebitado e farto.

\- God, Ana! Você quer me enlouquecer?

Ouviu-a rir mais uma vez e perdeu de vez a compostura, distribuindo beijos por suas costas, bumbum e parte interna das coxas. Acabou apoiando as costas na buzina do carro sem querer. O som irritante soou alto na calada da madrugada.

\- Oh God, James, toma mais cuidado! – ela pediu, virando de frente para ele outra vez. – Quer que alguém ou a polícia ouça isso e venha até aqui estragar a nossa brincadeira?

Mas àquela altura ele não estava dando a mínima nem se a polícia aparecesse e levasse Ana-Lucia presa de novo junto com ele. Ia era pedir uma cela particular pra fazer amor com ela até o amanhecer, e que ninguém viesse querer pagar sua fiança. Louco de tesão, ele disse a ela:

\- Pois só irão poder me prender depois que eu te amar gostoso no banco do meu carro!

Ana-Lucia puxou-o para si, abraçando-o. Começou a desabotoar a camisa azul marinho que ele vestia e sussurou em seu ouvido: - Você gostou mesmo dessa lingerie? Isso é bom, porque eu posso comprar de outras cores e subir a escada de saia quando você estiver embaixo.

James reagiu como um louco às palavras dela e colocou sua mão direita dentro da lingerie de Ana, acariciando-a com os dedos. Ela arqueou o corpo, gemendo e mordeu os lábios ao sentir as carícias íntimas.

\- Lu, você é tão deliciosa...macia... molhada...- ele exclamou aprofundando os carinhos com os dedos nela.

Ela começou a gemer mais alto, seus sons de prazer eram como música para os ouvidos de James. O espaço era definitivamente muito apertado, mas eles estavam decididos a passar por cima disso em nome do prazer que estavam sentindo. James levava Ana-Lucia ao céu a cada investida, e nessa noite ela iria recompensá-lo por todo prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. Empurrou-o de cima dela.

\- O que foi, baby?- indagou ele, temendo que ela tivesse voltado à razão e estivesse desistindo de continuar.

\- Você senta aqui no banco, e eu no seu colo!- disse ela em tom imperativo, afastando-se para o outro lado o suficiente para que ele pudesse tomar seu lugar.

James o fez, ansioso para continuar acariciando-a, porém surpreendeu-se quando ela soltou a fivela do cinto dele que ele com destreza, abriu o botão da calça dele e abaixou a cueca boxer, libertando seu membro rígido. Sem dizer nada, Ana o tomou em sua boca fazendo James delirar de prazer. Pareciam dois adolescentes fazendo sexo no carro para que seus pais não descobrissem.

\- God Ana, pare! Senão não vou aguentar muito tempo.- ele pediu clemência, empurrando-a delicadamente para longe dele.

Ela gemeu em frustração, como uma criança que fica sem o seu doce, mas James não queria terminar ainda, queria muito mais. Puxou a alavanca do assento inclinando-o totalmente para trás. Pediu a Ana-Lucia que se colocasse sobre ele, numa posição bastante sugestiva. Ela o fez e esperou pelo próximo passo. Lascivo, James disse a ela:

\- Quero sentir seu gosto outra vez!

Ana-Lucia gemeu antes mesmo que ele a tocasse com sua língua e dedos ansiosos. As coisas estavam no auge, e sem que ela notasse, James a penetrou num rápido golpe fazendo-a buscar por ar. Ana-Lucia gritava de prazer, esquecendo de tudo naquele momento, até de quem era e com quem estava. Tudo o que importava era o prazer avassalador que sentia quando estava com James.

Ao sentir o ponto alto do prazer se aproximando, Ana-Lucia gritou seu maior segredo, algo que escondia até de si mesma, mas naquele momento tão prazeroso e enlouquecedor não teve como evitar:

\- Eu estou apaixonada por você, !

Ouvindo aquela declaração tão profunda e espontânea Ja,es não conseguiu impedir o próprio gozo e deixou-se explodir dentro dela. Suas mãos emaranhando nos cabelos de Ana-Lucia, acariciando sua nuca.

Pronto, estava terminado, ela confessara seu amor e jazia suada nos braços dele. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio sentindo a respiração e o bater dos corações voltarem ao normal. Foi James quem quebrou o silêncio, inquieto, acariciando as costas dela que estava deitada de bruços, nua sobre o corpo suado dele, pernas misturadas.

\- Isso é verdade?

\- O quê?- ela questionou dando um beijinho carinhoso no peito dele, envolvendo um dos mamilos dele com a boca.

\- Que você está loucamente apaixonada por mim?

Ela deu um suspiro e contornou cada pedacinho do rosto dele com seus dedos.

\- Sim, eu estou completamente apaixonada por você.- disse novamente, dessa vez num tom de voz tão baixo que mais parecia um murmúrio. – O que você acha disso?- perguntou, insegura e temerosa.

\- Acho que temos um problema.- respondeu ele. – Porque eu também estou loucamente apaixonado por você!

Continua...


	15. Não antes que amanheça

Capítulo 15- Não antes que amanheça

Era muito difícil se vestir no espaço limitado do carro, mesmo que este fosse uma picape. James e Ana-Lucia estavam fazendo verdadeiras acrobacias para se ajeitarem, porém, não tinham do que reclamar. Se haviam conseguido fazer amor dentro do carro, se vestir depois disso era o de menos.

De costas para James, numa posição mais do que sugestiva, com os cabelos bagunçados, usando apenas a minúscula lingerie preta, Ana-Lucia tentava a todo custo prender o fecho do sutiã, definitivamente tinha sido mais fácil tirá-lo.

\- Foi nessa posição que Napoleão perdeu a guerra.- gracejou ele terminando de prender a fivela do cinto.

Ela deu uma risada e ergueu a sobrancelha, dizendo a ele:

\- Será que você poderia parar de curtir com a minha cara _man_ , e me ajudar com isso?- ela indicou o fecho do sutiã.

\- Mas é claro!- James respondeu vindo em auxílio dela, prendendo o fecho do sutiã.

\- Obrigada.- ela respondeu procurando pelo resto de suas roupas com os olhos, mas sem mudar de posição quando sentiu os braços de James agarrando-a pela cintura.

\- James!- disse ela, rindo. – Me solta, homem! Precisamos sair da beira dessa estrada, não quero aparecer na capa dos tabloides amanhã, já imaginou a manchete: - "James Ford e Ana-Lucia Cortez são flagrados fazendo sexo selvagem no carro dele!"

James começou a rir. Ana-Lucia virou de frente para ele e deu-lhe um longo beijo de língua. As mãos dele deslizaram pelo traseiro dela, apalpando a carne macia.

\- James!- ela reclamou, se afastando dele.

\- Oh, me desculpe, eu não quis pegar na sua bunda, foi sem querer!

Ana deu uma gargalhada: - Bandido mentiroso! Não consegue tirar suas mãos de mim!

Ele deu um belo sorriso a ela, marcando as covinhas em seu rosto. Naquele momento, Ana-Lucia sentiu como se seu coração aumentar como se fosse explodir só por causa daquele sorriso. Acariciou a face dele e disse, carinhosa:

\- Meu amor, você é tão lindo!

Abraçaram-se e James tornou a beijá-la. Ana-Lucia queria morrer com aquele beijo e esquecer que James Ford era casado, se permitindo fantasiar que aquele homem maravilhoso era só seu e de mais ninguém! Quando pararam de se beijar, estavam ofegantes. James tocou a face dela com uma expressão muito séria, o que deixou Ana-Lucia um tanto apreensiva.

\- O que foi?- ela indagou.

\- Eu simplesmente...- ele começou a dizer, mas fez uma pausa e fitou com intensidade os olhos dela. Depois continuou: - Simplesmente não consigo sair daqui, quero dizer, não daqui desse lugar, eu não consigo sair do seu lado. Quando eu estou com você as coisas parecem que tem mais sabor. È como se o sal fosse mais salgado e o açúcar mais doce, você entende?

\- Estou tentando entender.- ela gracejou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- O que eu quero te dizer Lu é que jamais conheci alguém com tanta sede de aproveitar a vida como você.

\- Você tem razão, eu tenho sede de aproveitar a vida.- disse ela. – Mas ultimamente a minha sede tem se restringido a passar momentos como esse com você, uma sede infinita que não me deixa pensar em mais nada, só em você James, nos seus olhos, no seu sorriso, nas suas covinhas.- ela tocou ambos os sinais no rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. – E o mais estranho e desesperador é que nunca me senti assim, sempre tive controle sobre a minha vida mas quando se trata de você eu perco completamente o controle. Não sei porque isso aconteceu.- ela abaixou a cabeça levemente, corando, jamais admitira sentimentos tão íntimos a ninguém, nem mesmo Arthur, uma das pessoas em quem mais confiava no mundo.

James ergueu o rosto dela para ele, segurando delicadamente em seu queixo:

\- Ana, me diz por que você realmente foi presa hoje? Por que saiu dirigindo embriagada por aí? Foi só para saciar a sua sede de liberdade?

\- Não.- respondeu ela. – Esta noite me embriaguei, mesmo sabendo que não devia porque estava louca de ciúmes de você com sua esposa. Estávamos no mesmo lugar, mas você não olhava pra mim, eu senti um desespero tão grande...- James a cortou com um dedo em seus lábios.

\- Meu amor, eu sinto muito se causei todo esse sofrimento a você, mas na posição em que eu estava, simplesmente não podia fazer nada. Minha esposa estava lá e...

\- Você a ama?- Ana-Lucia disparou, a interrogativa presa na garganta.

\- Por favor, não me peça para te responder essa pergunta agora, porque a única certeza que eu tenho nesse momento é de que estou louco por você! O resto não importa.

\- Importa sim, James!- ela retrucou. – Eu acabei de te contar que essa paixão por você está me fazendo perder o controle. Olha só, eu tô me jogando de cabe _ça nisso e preciso saber se voc_ ê também vai pular.

 _\- Ana-Lucia, acredite em mim, tudo o que eu quero_ é pular atrás de você nesse precipício, mas eu tenho que encarar o fato de que eu sou um homem comprometido...

Ela abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas James a calou com um dedo em seus lábios e continuou: ...um homem comprometido que precisa se descomprometer e essa é uma decisão muito difícil porque envolve uma terceira pessoa. Mas eu sei que não posso adiar a minha decisão por muito tempo. Isso não é justo!

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e deu vários beijinhos por toda sua face, terminando com um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz de Ana.

\- Precisamos ir!- James disse, por fim.

\- Ok!- concordou Ana-Lucia, pesarosa.

\- Por que essa carinha triste?- ele brincou. – O que a faz pensar que já vamos pra casa?

\- E não vamos?- ela retorquiu, curiosa.

\- Não baby, ainda são duas e meia da manhã e eu quero te levar num lugar muito especial aqui em Oahu.

James deu partida no carro, mas a picape estava completamente atolada na lama. Ele resmungou:

\- Que ótimo, estamos atolados! Parece que a nossa pequena diversão no carro acabou por afundar os pneus traseiros ainda mais no barro.

\- E agora, o que vamos fazer?- questionou Ana-Lucia.

\- Um de nós dois vai ter que descer e empurrar a picape.

\- Certo.- concordou ela. – Agora me passe a chave e tome cuidado para não se sujar muito!

James fez cara de irritação, mas estava brincando.

\- Você se acha muito espertinha né, srta. aventura? No final sempre sobra pro homem, eu já devia saber.

Ele desceu do carro e Ana-Lucia ficou segurando o riso. Assim que ele se posicionou atrás do carro para empurrar, Ana deu partida e não demorou muito o carro desatolou. Mas o pobre James por pouco não caiu de cara na lama. Voltou para o carro tentando limpar a barra da calça que estava complemtamente enlameada. Ana-Lucia ria solto, segurando o volante.

\- Tudo bem. Pode rir!- ele avisou pegando sua camisa que estava embolada próxima ao espelho retrovisor.

\- Desculpe!- disse ela, voltando para o lado do carona.

James terminou de vestir a camisa e se acomodou no acento do motorista. Ana-Lucia já ia colocando o cinto de segurança, quando divertido, ele a alertou:

\- Lu, por mim você não precisava mesmo usar absolutamente nada, mas não creio que se a polícia nos ver no ver vai concordar comigo.

\- Oops!- exclamou ela, sorrindo, ainda estava usando somente a lingerie. Sentia-se tão à vontade ali com ele que quase esquecera desse detalhe. Recolheu suas roupas e vestiu-se rapidamente. Uma vez que ela estava pronta, James tirou o carro da estradinha de terra lamacenta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine acordou assustada quando escutou o telefone de seu quarto tocar estrindentemente no meio da noite. Seu primeiro pensamento foi ser Jack ligando para ela, para relatar-lhe que tivera algum problema com sua esposa ou até mesmo com Charlie. Tremeu nas bases temendo um escândalo. Apreensiva atendeu o aparelho.

\- Alô?

\- Kate, me desculpe te acordar assim. È a Emily!

Ela soluçava ao telefone, Kate preocupou-se. Teria acontecido alguma coisa com James?

\- Emily, o que aconteceu? Por que está chorando? Algo de errado com o James

\- Sim, tudo.- ela respondeu chorando ainda mais forte. – Está tudo errado entre eu e o James e eu não sei o que fazer, nem com quem conversar, tenho medo da imprensa! Kate, meu Deus, eu estou desesperada!

\- Fica calma amiga, fica calma que eu já estou indo pra aí. Chego em no máximo 40 minutos.

Quando Emily pousou o telefone de volta no gancho ela se olhou no espelho do quarto. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma lágrima em seus olhos, mas ela teria que parecer devastada quando Kate chegasse em sua casa.

A saída repentina de James de casa no meio da noite a deixara intrigada e Emily não tinha bons pressentimentos sobre isso. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e quem seria melhor para passar-lhe informa _ç_ ões para ela do que a sua queridinha colega de elenco Katherine Austen?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James não mentira quando disse a Ana-Lucia que a levaria a um lugar especial. Estavam em uma pequena praia, alguns quilômetros da locação de Lost. Ela havia tirado as botas de cano longo e enrolado a bainha da calça jeans até o meio da canela. Sorria sentada na beira da água, aconchegada no colo de James sentindo os respingos do mar salpicando no rosto. O rádio do carro sintonizado tocava uma antiga canção do Simply Red, embalava o romance dos dois.

 **Trilha sonora: Stars/Simply Red.**

Ele a acalentava doce, beijando seu pescoço, sua nuca, e sussurando palavras de amor em seu ouvido:

\- Te quero tanto Lu, tanto!

Ela recostou a cabeça no pescoço dele, completamente relaxada e entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão direita nos dele. Disse:

\- Eu quero te dar uma coisa!

\- O que?- ele franziu o cenho, curioso.

\- Uma coisa que seja minha, você me escreveu aquele bilhete e eu não fiz nada pra você.

\- Não precisa, _chica_.

\- Mas eu quero te dar, principalmente porque eu sinto que tudo o que aconteceu entre nós hoje foi como uma despedida, não podemos ficar juntos, você tem a sua vida, eu a minha, não vamos complicar tudo assim!

James assentiu, sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando. Eram pessoas famosas, muito visadas no showbizz, principalmente agora que Lost estava em ascensão. Teriam que sobreviver a isso, sobreviver ao próprio amor que agora os unia e que no dia seguinte seria o motivo para separá-los. Pelo menos por algum tempo até que ele pudesse processar tudo o que estava acontecendo e se separar da esposa.

\- Por isso, me deixe te dar alguma coisa, não quero que me esqueça nunca, não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que não nos vejamos mais depois de Lost.- James não sabia, mas ela dizia isso também por conta de seu contrato que terminaria ao final da temporada, quando então ela partiria de volta aos Estados Unidos.

\- Está bem.- ele concordou. – Me dê o que quiser, meu amor.

Beijaram-se sob a luz das estrelas e o intenso luar que tinha feito aquela noite tão cheia de desavenças agora os trouxera para aquele momento romântico na praia onde se ocupavam apenas de desfrutar a maravilhosa companhia um do outro.

\- James, vamos fazer amor uma última vez.- ela pediu entre os beijos voluptusosos que trocavam.

Os olhos dele brilharam ao ouvir o pedido dela, e ele separou-se de Ana-Lucia apenas para pegar o cobertor no porta-malas do carro. Estendeu o cobertor no chão e olhou ao seu redor; era muito raro alguém ir àquela praia escondida, ainda mais de madrugada. Por isso, não hesitou em deitá-la no cobertor e despir Ana-Lucia completamente sob a luz da lua. Em seguida despiu-se também. Antes que ele deitasse seu corpo sobre o dela, Ana apreciou as formas masculinas do corpo dele em meio à penumbra, o peito largo e bronzeado, as coxas bem torneadas, o caminho ralo de pêlos dourados que começavam na barriga e iam até sua masculinidade, rígida. James estava pronto para possuí-la outra vez.

O interior dela se derreteu em ondas, espalhando fogo líquido por seu corpo quando ela abriu os braços para recebê-lo. James encaixou-se entre as coxas musculosas dela e deixou-se escorregar para dentro de seu corpo provocando um gemido seguido de um murmúrio ininteligível, a voz dela soando ainda mais rouca que o normal.

Era o final perfeito para o romance dos dois, pelo menos assim acreditavam enquanto seus corpos se tomavam com furor e volúpia.

\- James, não pare de me amar!- ela gritou em meio ao êxtase de amor. – Não antes que amanheça...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despedir de alguém nunca tinha sido tão difícil para Ana-Lucia, ela jamais se apegara à

alguém aquele ponto. James parara o carro altas horas da madrugada próximo à entrada do alojamento do elenco de Lost. Desligou o motor e lançou um olhar pesaroso a Ana-Lucia, o coração dela se contraiu e ela tocou a mão que ele mantinha ao volante. James, porém ficou estático como se temesse corresponder ao carinho dela e não conseguisse sair mais dali.

Ana-Lucia entendeu e abriu a porta do carro rapidamente pegando sua bolsa e jaqueta e saiu andando em direção ao alojamento sem olhar para trás. James levou as mãos aos cabelos num gesto nervoso e desceu do carro, chamando-a:

\- Lucy!

Ela voltou-se para ele com olhos tristonhos e ficou encarando-o. James deu um passo para a frente e abriu os braços para ela. Ana-Lucia correu na direção dele e atirou-se em seus braços, tremia ligeiramente. James apertou-a junto de si e lamentou:

\- Me desculpe, eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim...

\- Não é sua culpa, brincamos com fogo e acabamos nos queimando!- ela respondeu enterrando a cabeça no peito dele e guardando na memória o cheiro masculino que tanto a inebriava.

\- Então, acho que isso é um adeus!- disse ele.

Ana-Lucia afastou-se dele e tirou a correntinha prateada do pesco _ço que tinha_ um pingente que era a letra inicial de seu nome adornado com pequenos diamantes.

\- Tome!

\- Eu não posso aceitar.- respondeu ele. – Isso é uma joia e...

\- Por favor, aceite. Joias são objetos, você me é caro!

James queria muito beijá-la, mas no local onde estavam era muito arriscado que alguém os visse. Porém, resolveu se arriscar assim mesmo, não era justo que seu romance com ela terminasse sem um longo beijo de despedida por isso fitou seus olhos negros demoradamente. Uma leve brisa anunciando que o amanhecer estava próximo balançou os cabelos dela, James tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e a puxou para um beijo que seria o último trocado por eles. Beijaram-se com sofreguidão, por longos minutos, os lábios se tomando com paixão, os rostos colados que se moldavam à medida em que o beijo progredia. As mãos de James pousaram na cintura dela e ele quase não conseguiu mais soltá-la, mesmo depois que o beijo terminou.

Mas ela tinha que se afastar dele, precisava acabar com tudo aquilo o quanto antes. Só mais alguns meses e estaria longe de James Ford para sempre. Murmurou uma última vez numa declaração de amor velada.

\- Nunca vou te esquecer, James Ford.

E dizendo isso, ela correu para o alojamento, deixando o passado para trás, tentando esquecer o quanto fora feliz naqueles poucos momentos com ele. James retornou ao carro, abaixando a cabeça no volante antes de ligar o motor. Segurou a correntinha dela entre os dedos antes de guardá-la no bolso da calça e partir para sua casa.

Tudo estava acabado, porém o que eles não sabiam era que alguém os observava. Fred Alson ria de orelha a orelha com o furo que havia acabado de fotografar. Já era paparazzi há algum tempo, mas jamais conseguira pegar algo tão íntimo e revelador sobre uma celebridade. Há dias que fazia plantão em frente ao alojamento do casting da série do momento e naquela noite em especial já estava decidido a desistir de tentar fotografar um furo de qualquer um dos astros de Lost quando a sorte então lhe sorrira e ele conseguira fotografar James Ford e Ana-Lucia Cortez aos beijos.

Qual seria o valor que conseguiria por essas fotos nos tabloides? Não se continha de felicidade só de pensar! Mas primeiro antes de oferecer as fotos aos tabloides, iria atrás da melhor oferta e ele já tinha alguém em mente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

\- Você tem certeza disso, Emily?- questionou Kate tomando chá gelado com Emily na cozinha da casa dela. – O James não me parece ser um homem capaz desse tipo de coisa, ele ama você!

\- Kate, eu estou te dizendo!- Emily insistiu. – Tem algo errado com o James e pra mim só pode ser outra mulher. Já dizia minha mãe, não devemos pôr a mão no fogo por homem nenhum senão acabamos queimadas. O James está pulando a cerca, e pra mim é alguém de Lost, produtora, figurante, maquiadora, dublê ou até mesmo uma das atrizes!

\- Uma das atrizes? Emily, você enlouqueceu?- reprovou Kte. – Nenhuma das meninas seria capaz de fazer isso, você conhece todas elas.

\- Não, não.- ela retorquiu. – Tem duas que eu não conheço muito bem. Libby e Ana-Lucia.

\- Mas que absurdo Emily, a Libby seria incapaz…

\- E quanto a Ana-Lucia Cortez? Você convive com ela muito mais do que eu.

\- Bem, não convivo tanto assim, a Ana é meio na dela, mas sinceramente também não acredito que ela fosse capaz disso. Ela gosta de ir pras baladas com a Libby, não é do tipo que fica com um cara só, soube que a Ana é muito farrista, então um cara quieto como o James que gosta de pescar aos domingos não faria o tipo dela.

\- Katherine, não seja ingênua! O James faz o tipo de qualquer mulher, eu sei o quanto meu marido é lindo, romântico, gentil e fogoso! Além do mais eu senti um clima estranho entre eles no alojamento ontem durante a exibi _ç_ ão do seu episódio.

Kate não soube mais o que dizer. Nesse momento, as duas ouviram o barulho do carro de James chegando à casa. Emily enxugou as lágrimas. Kate tocou carinhosamente seu ombro:

\- Seja como for minha amiga, acho que vocês deveriam ter uma longa conversa e resolver tudo. Isso que você está achando pode não passar de um mal entendido, vocês se amam, eu iria ficar muito triste se vocês se separassem.

Emily assentiu e as duas se calaram ao ouvirem os passos de James ecoando pela sala em direção à cozinha.

\- Olá!- saudou ele ao ver Kate.

\- Hey!- Kate respondeu se aproximando dele e dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto. – Eu já estava de saída, temos gravação em mais ou menos duas horas né?- disse ela consultando o relógio.

\- È verdade.- concordou James.

Emily evitou olhar pra ele e se retirou da cozinha indo para o quarto sem ao menos se despedir de Kate. Ela não se zangou, sabia que a situação era tensa.

\- Onde você estava Jamie?- indagou Kate a ele quando se viram sozinhos na cozinha. – Sei que não estava com o Ben.

\- Disse isso à Emily?

\- Não, é claro que não. Eu falei pra ela que você estava dizendo a verdade, mas ambos sabemos que não. Esteve com a Ana-Lucia?- ela arriscou.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha: - Por que acha que estive com Ana-Lucia?

\- Eu não sei, é um palpite. Achei o comportamento dela muito estranho essa noite. Ela parecia chateada com você.

\- Mesmo?- retorquiu James. – Pois eu achei o seu comportamento pro lado do Jack muito estranho também essa noite.

\- Pro lado do Jack?- ela questionou, assustada.

\- Aham, e se você acha que estive com Ana-Lucia, eu acho que você esteve e tem estado com o Jack, portanto sardenta, estamos no mesmo barco.

\- Jamie o que é isso?- ela brigou, não gostando do tom que ele estava usando com ela.

\- Sei que você e a Emily são amigas, Katie. Mas por favor, não conte nada a ela.- ele pediu em tom de súplica. – Eu estou confuso, simplesmente aconteceu, estou apaixonado pela Ana-Lucia.

\- Oh, James!- Kate exclamou estupefata, suas suspeitas não eram infundadas então. – Mas você deixou de amar a Emily?- ela perguntou num sussurro.

\- Não. – ele respondeu. – Mas como disse, estou muito confuso, preciso de um tempo.

Kate concordou, e disse: - Não se preocupe, pela minha boca ninguém saberá de nada.

Os dois se abraçaram e Kate acariciou os cabelos loiros dele, sentia o quanto seu amigo estava triste e o quanto a situação era complicada. Deu um último beijo em sua face e falou antes de ir embora: - Não importa o que aconteça James, saiba que pode contar comigo, só quero que você seja feliz.

Ele deu um sorriso triste para ela que pegou sua bolsa sob o balcão da cozinha e foi embora.

Continua...


	16. Recalculando

Capítulo 16

Recalculando

\- È melhor você ir embora, Arthur!- pediu Ana-Lucia com cara de poucos amigos.

Ao chegar em seu quarto no alojamento, arrasada pelo término de seu romance com James encontrou o empresário esperando por ela. Resolveu contar logo que tinha sido presa e ele lhe passara um enorme sermão. Mas ela não estava disposta a ouvir nada, só queria se entupir de aspirina, enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir.

Arthur porém não estava disposto a ir embora e insistia em questioná-la. Ana-Lucia desistiu de discutir com ele, entrou no banheiro, despiu as roupas, ligou o chuveiro e gritou de lá de dentro:

\- Quando eu sair daqui não quero te encontrar no meu quarto, Arthur. Não estou de bom humor, amanhã falamos.

\- Está bem!- ele concordou. – Mas amanhã você não vai fugir de mim!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily estava acordada quando James entrou no quarto algum tempo depois que Kate tinha ido embora, mas fingiu estar dormindo. Ele nem quis olhar pra ela, sentia-se tão culpado diante de tudo o que estava acontecendo e tão confuso em rela _ç_ ão aos seus sentimentos pela esposa versus seus sentimentos por Ana-Lucia que sequer conseguiu ficar no mesmo quarto que Emily. Pegou seu travesseiro preferido, um cobertor extra e foi se deitar em um sofá cama que havia no seu escritório particular. Não teria tempo de dormir muito porque precisava ir para as gravações em breve.

Quando ele deixou o quarto, Emily sentou-se na cama com cara de preocupa _ç_ ão. Definitivamente tinha algo errado com seu marido e se suas suspeitas estivessem certas sobre ele estar tendo um caso com uma das atrizes de Lost, isso seria péssimo pra ela. Precisava descobrir com quem James a estava traindo urgentemente e acabar com aquilo tudo. Só não sabia como ainda.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia de gravações começou cedo como era de costume para o elenco de Lost. Naquele dia todos os atores estavam reunidos na locação da praia para gravar cenas importantes do programa. O alto astral e o bom humor sempre prevalecia naqueles dias quando estavam todos juntos, apenas James Ford estava em um canto isolado, sentado ao lado de uma das árvores de bambu, relendo seu texto. Katherine o avistou de longe e percebeu de imediato que o humor dele não era dos melhores mas sabia extamente a razão pela qual ele estava se sentindo assim.

\- Ei, o que deu no James hoje?- perguntou Hugo a Kate quando notou onde o outro ator estava.

\- Ah, ele tá só concentrado no texto dele.

\- E desde quando?- retrucou Hugo. – O homem é uma máquina de decorar textos. Eu vou lá perguntar pra ele o que é que tá pegando.

\- Não, Hugo. Deixa ele.- pediu Kate.

Jack apareceu na loca _ç_ ão naquele exato momento acompanhado dos dois filhos transferindo a aten _ç_ ão de Hugo e Kate de James para ele.

\- Olá, pessoal. Bom dia.- saudou ele. Trazia a filha que era mais nova no colo e o filho pela mão.

\- Crianças!- exclamou Kate, feliz ao vê-los.

\- Kate!- exclamou Theo correndo para ir dar um abraço nela. Dana também desceu do colo do pai e seguiu o irmão.

Os dois pularam em cima dela quase a jogando no chão, mas Kate manteve o equilíbrio e abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

 _\- Nossa, voc_ ês cresceram muito desde a última vez em que os vi.- comentou ela.

\- Mas já fazem duas semanas, Kate.- falou Theo. – É muito tempo!

Kate riu.

\- Resolveu trazer a molecada pra ver o doutor Jonas em a _ç_ ão hoje, Jack?

Jack sorriu.

\- A Terry precisou ir pra LA e foi meio que de última hora, as crianças não tinham aula hoje e conseguir uma babá assim sem nenhum aviso prévio é complicado.

\- Verdade.- concordou Hugo.

\- Papai, estamos com fome.- queixou-se Dana.

\- É papai!- disse Theo.

\- Os meninos ainda não tomaram o café?- perguntou Hugo.

\- Eu não tive tempo de preparar nada pra eles, acordei um pouco atrasado e vim pra cá às pressas.- respondeu Jack obviamente embaraçado. – Eu ia pedir pro assistente comprar algo para eles...

\- Eu posso levá-los na mesa do elenco.- ofereceu-se Hugo. – Vocês gostam de panquecas?

As crian _ças vibraram._

\- Venham comigo!- convidou ele.

Dana subiu nas costas dele de cavalinho enquanto Theo corria ao lado deles.

\- Valeu, Hugo!- disse Jack.

Assim que Hugo levou as crianças para tomar café da manhã, Kate perguntou a Jack:

\- O que foi que houve? Um pouco estranho a sua esposa ter ido assim pra LA e deixado as crianças. Aconteceu alguma coisa grave nos Estados Unidos?

\- Pra te falar a verdade, eu não faço a menor ideia.- ele revelou. – Ontem eu passei a noite no quarto da Dana porque ela estava doente como você sabe e hoje de manhã quando levantei pra trabalhar encontrei um bilhete da Terry na cozinha dizendo que ela tinha ido pra LA.

\- Assim sem mais nem menos?

Jack assentiu.

\- As coisas andam meio tensas entre nós ultimamente... – disse ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben Linus foi o último a chegar à locação naquela manhã. Ele pegou um copo grande de café mocha macciato com baunilha e se reuniu com os atores em frente ao trailer reservado para o produtor executivo e seus assistentes e fez uma pequena reunião com eles sobre o andamento da temporada e algumas coisas que os atores deveriam esperar. Quando ele acabou a reunião o elenco aplaudiu Ben e se preparou para começar a gravar. James estivera de pé ao lado de Bernard e Jin durante toda a reunião e não tinha notado que Ana-Lucia já estava ali há algum tempo conversando com Libby.

Ele queria chegar perto dela e conversar, mas sabia que no momento tudo o que eles tinham pra falar já tinha sido dito na noite anterior e James deveria respeitar o espaço dela enquanto ainda trabalhava nos próprios sentimentos e na decisão que sabia que teria que tomar se quisesse realmente ficar com Ana-Lucia. Teria que terminar o casamento que um dia ele achou que seria eterno, teria que machucar Emily e ela não merecia isso. Ana-Lucia tampouco merecia ser tratada como um passatempo. James realmente gostava dela. Ela o intrigava, o provocava, o desafiava.

James nunca fora do tipo mulherengo. Ele sempre fora homem de uma mulher só. Monogamia para ele era muito importante. Por isso ele limitou-se em cumprimentá-la com o olhar mas não teve certeza se ela lhe correspondera pois Ana usava óculos escuros enormes e James não sabia, mas ela estava usando aqueles óculos para esconder os olhos inchados das lágrimas que derramara na noite passada, sozinha em seu quarto.

\- Como foi ontem?- Libby indagou enquanto ela e Ana caminhavam para seus respectivos trailers para se preparar para suas cenas. – O Ford me mandou uma mensagem me avisando que tinha te tirado da cadeia.

\- Shhhhiii...fala baixo, Libby!- Ana sussurrou ao ver que alguns empregados da produção prestavam atenção a conversa delas.

\- Desculpa.- sussurrou Libby de volta.

\- Ninguém pode saber disso. Eu não quero ser demitida do programa!

\- Claro, claro.- disse Libby. – Mas como foi?- ela indagou falando mais baixo dessa vez. – Vocês conversaram ou ele só te levou de volta para o alojamento?

\- A gente conversou.- contou Ana. – E transou, depois conversou de novo e transamos mais uma vez...

\- Uau!- exclamou Libby. – Tô impressionada! Vocês são explosivos juntos, amiga.

\- Mas essa foi a nossa última explosão. Terminamos tudo de vez ontem.

\- Foi mesmo?- retrucou Libby com um certo ar de tristeza na voz.

\- Eu não quero ser amante de ninguém, Libby. Eu não preciso disso!

\- Eu compreendo. Mas como você está se sentindo?

Ana-Lucia levantou os óculos escuros e Libby pôde ver os olhos dela.

\- Ai, amiga.- ela disse com pesar.

\- Eu vou ficar bem.- disse Ana. – Minha personagem precisa chorar na cena que eu vou gravar hoje. Acho que serei bem convincente, não acha?

Ana-Lucia se despediu de Libby e entrou em seu trailer. A maquiadora dela ficou surpresa quando Ana tirou seus óculos escuros.

\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu, Lu?

\- Mal de amor.- Ana-Lucia respondeu sem rodeios. – Nada que não se cure com algumas doses de tequila.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James terminou de gravar sua cena com Jack depois de oito tomadas. Quando o diretor-assistente anunciou que eles iam fazer um break de pelo menos quarenta minutos para que o diretor de fotografia pudesse reorganizar a equipe de câmera e ilumina _ç_ ão para a próxima sequência, Jack tentou conversar com James. Ele tinha notado que o amigo estava muito quieto e distraído naquele dia.

\- Eu trouxe os meus filhos pro set hoje.- Jack comentou com ele tentando puxar conversa.

\- Foi?- espantou-se James. -Por que?

\- A Terry foi pra Los Angeles. Pegou um voo hoje bem cedo. Deixou só um bilhete pra mim na cozinha.

\- Que estranho!- exclamou James. – Por acaso vocês dois brigaram?

\- Bem, a gente vem brigando por algum tempo. Acho que ela precisava espairecer, mas bem que podia ter me avisado que pretendia viajar e eu teria conseguido alguém para tomar conta das crianças durante o trabalho.

James ficou muito sério de repente, como se tivesse se dado conta de uma coisa naquele momento.

\- O que foi?- perguntou Jack.

\- Jack, você acha que a Terry sabe de alguma coisa sobre você e a Kate?

Jack arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas como ela poderia saber?

\- Eu não sei, Jack, mas tá mesmo muito estranho ela ter viajado assim. Já tentou ligar pra ela?

\- Não, eu ainda não tive tempo.

\- Onde estão os seus filhos agora?- James perguntou.

\- Com o assistente de elenco. O Hugo os levou pra tomar café da manhã e depois eu pedi para o assistente dar uma olhadinha neles pra mim enquanto filmávamos.

\- A Kate foi na minha casa ontem de madrugada.- James revelou.

Jack franziu o cenho e indagou:

\- E por que?

\- A Emily deve ter chamado ela.- James respondeu. – Ela ficou chateada comigo ontem porque eu saí de casa tarde da noite dizendo que tinha que me encontrar com o Ben.

\- Com o Ben?- questionou Jack sem entender.

\- Na verdade, a Libby me ligou dizendo que a Ana-Lucia tinha sido presa e eu chamei um dos meus advogados para cuidar do caso dela.

\- Por que ela foi presa?

James suspirou.

\- Você viu que ela bebeu demais ontem e depois saiu dirigindo o carro dela.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Jack, tudo isso é culpa minha. Não nasci pra poligamia. Eu preciso resolver isso o quanto antes.

\- O que quer dizer com resolver isso?- perguntou Jack.

\- A Ana-Lucia não vai querer nada comigo enquanto eu estiver casado.

\- Está pretendendo se separar da Emily? De verdade?- surpreendeu-se Jack.

\- Não sei, Jack...eu tô confuso...mas a Ana tá super mal com tudo isso e...

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia apareceu diante deles acompanhada de Eko. Eles estavam vestidos como seus personagens e preparados para gravar a cena. James observou Ana vestida em seu jeans e top preto apertados, os cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes. Ela sorria e conversava animadamente com seu colega de elenco.

\- Ela não me parece tão mal assim.- comentou Jack seguindo o olhar de James. Ele deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do amigo.

\- E aí?- saudou Sayid se aproximando deles. – Tudo em cima?

\- Tudo.- respondeu James.

\- Arrasa, Lulu!- Sayid gritou para Ana-Lucia quando eles tomaram suas posi _ç_ ões para gravar a cena.

Ana-Lucia jogou um beijo no ar para ele.

\- Que é isso?- indagou James, enciumado.

\- Isso o quê?- questionou Sayid sem entender.

\- Tá flertando com a Ana por que?

\- James, segura a tua onda.- avisou Jack.

\- James, tá tudo bem contigo, cara?- disse Sayid, ainda confuso.

O diretor-assistente falou no alto-falante:

\- Silêncio no set!

Todos se calaram imediatamente. O contra-regras veio e ajudou Ana-Lucia a molhar parte do rosto e dos cabelos para parecer que ela estava suada. Ela sentou-se em uma pedra de frente para um riacho e preparou sua performance. As câmeras se pocionaram ao redor dela em diferentes ângulos.

James, Jack, Sayid e alguns funcionários do elenco assistiam a gravação de pé, do outro lado do pequeno riacho. O diretor tomou sua cadeira de espaldar alto em frente à uma tela que lhe dava acesso exclusivo à cena. A supervisora do script também sentou-se em sua cadeira ao lado do diretor carregando seu pesado livro de anotações e um monte de canetas de cores diferentes penduradas ao redor de seu pescoço.

O segundo assistente de câmera tomou seu lugar em frente à Ana-Lucia segurando a claquete.

\- Silêncio no set!- gritou o diretor-assistente novamente.

\- 1 Alfa, Lost, segunta temporada, episódio 7. Tomada 1.- disse o segundo assistente de câmera batendo a claquete.

\- Som!- gritou o diretor-assistente.

\- Som rodando!- respondeu o diretor de áudio.

\- Câmera!

\- Câmera rodando!- respondeu o diretor de fotografia.

\- Gravando!- anunciou o diretor.

Ana-Lucia se concentrou, precisava chorar. Pensou em coisas que a deixavam triste, mas principalmente pensou em seu coração partido. As lágrimas e os soluços vieram fáceis. A cena foi gravada em várias partes. Do momento em que ela está sozinha chorando à beira do lago até o momento em que o personagem de Eko aparece para falar com ela.

Cena:

 _\- O que você tá olhando?- ela pergunta._

 _\- Vai ficar tudo bem.- diz ele se aproximando dela._

 _\- Você fala agora?_

 _\- Já faz quarenta dias._

 _\- Você esperou quarenta dias para falar?- ela retrucou com a voz chorosa._

 _\- Você esperou quarenta dias para chorar._

Ela chorou e muito enquanto o personagem de Eko a abraçava e acalentava. James assistia à cena tocado e mesmo sabendo que tudo aquilo era apenas ficção, sentiu seu coração doer ao ver as lágrimas dela.

\- Corta!- gritou o diretor quando se sentiu satisfeito com a cena.

\- Corta!- gritou o diretor-assistente.

\- Feito!- anunciou o primeiro assistente de câmera.

\- Feito!- disse o diretor de áudio.

A equipe e os atores que assistiram a cena aplaudiram.

\- Bom trabalho!- elogiou o diretor.

O contra-regras trouxe uma caixa de lenços para Ana-Lucia. A equipe começou a reposicionar as câmeras para a próxima cena. Ana tinha terminado seu trabalho naquela locação e já estava se preparando para deixar o local quando James aproximou-se dela.

\- Posso falar com você?

Jack viu James levando Ana para uma parte mais isolada da loca _ç_ ão no meio das árvores.

\- Cadê o James?- Sayid perguntou ao dar por falta dele.

\- Ele deve ter ido ao banheiro.- respondeu Jack tentando disfar _çar para o amigo. – Olha, eu t_ ô precisando de uma opinião sobre esse diálogo aqui...- ele apressou-se em levar Sayid para longe de James e Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- O que você quer?- Ana indagou a James, mais ríspida do que pretendia.

Sem nem ao menos pensar ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou. Ana-Lucia o empurrou.

\- James, o que você tá fazendo?

\- Eu só queria te dizer que te adoro e que continuo pensando em você. Eu vou resolver as coisas com a minha esposa eu prometo. Eu quero você, Ana-Lucia. De verdade!

Ela ficou chocada com as palavras dele.

\- Eu quero você...- ele repetiu baixinho.

\- Papí...- ela murmurou e eles trocaram um beijo. Separaram-se em seguida, mas dessa vez Ana tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, quando terminou todas as suas cenas, Jack foi buscar os filhos com a assistente de elenco. Os dois tinham brincado o dia inteiro na locação e agora estavam exaustos e famintos. Quando Jack estava se encaminhando para o estacionamento com os dois, ele encontrou com Kate.

\- Oi.- ela saudou. – Já terminou por hoje?- indagou.

\- Já sim.- respondeu Jack. – Tô indo pra casa alimentar meus pequenos dinossauros.

Dana mostrou as unhas para Kate e imitou o som de um tironossauro rex. Kate sorriu.

\- Eu prometi que vou fazer espaguete e almôndegas pra eles para o jantar.

\- Parece delicioso!- Kate exclamou. – Me chamem da próxima vez.

\- Ei, Kate, por que você não vem com a gente agora?- indagou Theo.

\- Theo, a Kate ainda está filmando.- disse Jack.

\- Na verdade, eu também acabei de terminar.- disse ela. – Não vou esperar pelo Charlie hoje porque ele ainda tem mais umas quatro cenas pra gravar.

\- Você quer jantar com a gente então?- convidou Jack.

\- Eu adoraria.- respondeu Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily terminou de escovar os cabelos diante do espelho e pegou sua bolsa de cima da cômoda.

\- Já vai embora assim tão cedo?- indagou uma voz masculina sonolenta vinda da cama.

Ela voltou-se para o homem e subiu na cama, engatinhando até ele.

\- Eu preciso ir, Scott.

\- Eu sei.- disse ele acariciando o rosto dela. – Eu também preciso ir. A Mary marcou um seminário sobre votos de casamento para nós dois hoje à noite.

\- Sinto muito.- disse Emily.

Scott beijou a mão dela.

\- Emily, você sabe que eu não quero me casar com a Mary. Até quando vamos continuar vivendo assim?

Emily suspirou.

\- Scott, você sabe que eu amo o James.

\- Você o ama como amaria um cachorrinho. Isso é o que ele é pra você.

\- Preciso mesmo ir.- ela o beijou.

Deixou o motel onde tinha se encontrado com seu amante, Scott Summers e retornou para a casa. Sabia que James ainda demoraria para chegar, mas quando ele chegasse ela tinha que estar preparada para conversar com ele porque ele a procuraria, tinha certeza. James deveria estar se sentindo culpado por ter saído de casa no meio da noite no dia anterior.

Ela dirigiu para dentro do portão de sua residência, saudou o jardineiro que regava as plantas e adentrou a casa. Viu uma pilha de correspondência em cima do aparador no foyer. Entre tantas cartas para James, ela encontrou um envelope pardo endereçado a ela, sem remetente. Abriu-o de imediato e seus olhos azuis se alargaram ao ver várias fotos de seu marido em vários ângulos beijando apaixonadamente outra mulher à porta do alojamento do elenco de Lost e essa mulher era nada mais nada menos que Ana-Lucia Cortez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Kate e as criançam passaram um fim de noite muito animado no apartamento dele. Cozinharam juntos, brincaram de esconde-esconde e assistiram à um filme infantil. Quando as crianças ficaram sonolentas, Jack as levou para a cama. Kate ficou na cozinha terminando de arrumar a bagunça do jantar. Ele tinha dispensado a empregada naquela noite.

Alguns minutos depois, Kate bebericava de uma taça de vinho, sentada em uma rede, balançando na varanda do apartamento enquanto curtia a brisa noturna. Jack a encontrou lá e sentou-se na rede ao lado dela.

\- As crianças dormiram?- ela indagou.

Jack assentiu.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo jantar com gente. As crianças se divertiram muito e eu também.

Kate sorriu. Jack acariciou um cacho do cabelo castanho-avermelhado dela. Eles se beijaram. Sem perceber, ele começou a acariciar a coxa dela devagar e da coxa sua mão acabou indo parar debaixo do vestido dela, tocando-a intimamente.

\- Jack... – ela murmurou puxando a camisa dele para cima e retirando-a.

A varanda estava escura, ninguém poderia vê-los. Ele se levantou da rede, abaixou-se e beijou as coxas dela, suas mãos trabalhando avidamente na tarefa de despir a única peça de roupa que o separava do aconchego do corpo de Kate.

Assim que a minúscula lingerie branca que ela usava escorregou por seus tornozelos, Jack não se conteve mais e abaixou as calças e a cueca boxer, se posicionando entre as pernas dela. Kate afastou as pernas o máximo que pôde para acomodá-lo melhor e fechou os olhos de prazer quando sentiu o membro dele penetrando-a.

Jack moveu-se dentro dela quase sem acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Kate abraçou-o e começou a sussurrar palavras lascivas no ouvido dele, instigando-o a investir mais forte contra ela.

\- Quero seus seios!- ele murmurou beijando-lhe os lábios.

\- São seus!- ela respondeu de volta, abaixando as alças do vestido e soltando o fecho frontal do sutiã, arqueando o corpo na direção do rosto dele para que ele pudesse tomar seus seios com a boca.

\- Oh Jack!- ela gemeu ao sentir o primeiro espasmo de prazer tomar-lhe o corpo.

Ele começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido dentro dela, se entregando completamente ao momento. Seus olhos nunca deixavam os dela enquanto faziam amor, emaranhando os dedos nos cachos castanho-avermelhados de seus cabelos e beijando sua boca com paixão. Ela estava quase lá, ele podia sentir os músculos internos dela se retesando aos seus movimentos. Intensificou-os ainda mais, fazendo Kate dar um grito abafado e deslizar as unhas por suas costas largas.

\- Vem pra mim Katie, vem...- ele pediu carinhoso, mordiscando o ombro dela.

Kate segurou com força na borda da rede quando o prazer inundou todo seu corpo, forte como uma tempestade, seguido pelo gozo de Jack arrebatando seu interior em ondas quentes. Depois do clímax, eles se deitaram na rede juntos, abraçados, incapazes de se separarem.

Continua...


	17. La Tortura

Capítulo 17- "La tortura"

Emily dirigia a uma velocidade lenta pelas ruas de Oahu. Suas mãos tremiam levemente e vez por outra ela desviava os olhos da estrada para olhar o envelope pardo com as fotos que exibiam a traição de seu marido. Sentia uma vontade enorme de gritar, de ir atrás da mulher com quem seu marido a traía e esfaqueá-la até a morte. Mas guardava esse desejo de vingança para si, jamais daria uma palavra sequer com James ou Ana-Lucia sobre o assunto, ergueria sua cabeça e contra atacaria. Seria uma atitude muito mais sensata do que surtar com a situação.

Desde que conhecera James quando ainda era uma garçonete em um restaurante turístico no Havaí, ele fora seu salvador, seu projeto de vida. James Ford era lindo, gentil e tinha uma carreira de ator promissora pela frente. Ele vinha quase todos os dias ao restaurante e comia seu prato preferido peixe grelhado ao molho de mariscos.

James a paquerou por várias semanas e Emily bancou a difícil o máximo que pôde até finalmente dizer sim. O Sr. Ford era um homem sério e de boas intenções, namorou, noivou e casou com ela em um tempo razoável. Quando ele conseguiu seu papel de destaque em Lost levou-a para uma lua de mel maravilhosa na Itália porque James era um bom homem, o melhor de todos e Emily certamente o amava.

No entanto, o verdadeiro amor de sua vida chamava-se Scott Summers e eles se conheciam desde pequenos. Cresceram juntos, foram para o High School juntos, aprenderam a surfar juntos. Mas Scott era um homem de poucas ambições. Ele tinha um bar na beira de uma das praias mais frequentadas de Oahu, gostava de pintar paisagens e de surfar. Morava em uma casa charmosa e pequena a menos de um quilômetro de sua praia preferida. Isso era suficiente para ele, mas não era suficiente para Emily. Ela sentia que merecia muito mais e James Ford era o homem que podia lhe dar tudo o que queria.

Sentia-se incapaz de terminar com Scott, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam indo ela precisava se fazer mais presente na vida de James ou seu casamento com ele estava com os dias contados. Por isso, respirou fundo antes de ligar para o número de celular que constava em uma das fotos e contactar o paparazzi que as havia tirado.

Acabou decidindo encontrá-lo, Emily não queria ver um escândalo com o nome de seu marido. Isso seria a pior coisa e era capaz de arruinar seu casamento. Optou por fazer um acordo com o homem, pagaria a ele qualquer quantia que quisesse desde que ele lhe entregasse todas as fotos, cópias, negativos, cd's, pen drives, toda e qualquer coisa que pudesse evitar que as fotos viessem a ser publicadas no futuro.

Logo chegou ao seu destino. Havia marcado com ele num discreto barzinho na beira de uma praia pouco frequentada. Ironicamente o lugar onde James e Ana-Lucia tinham feito amor pela última vez mas claro que ela não sabia disso. Desceu altiva com seu vestido estampado, de acordo com a moda havaiana, sandálias rasteiras com pedras swarovsky, os longos loiros soltos e esvoaçantes e nariz empinado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred Alsen estava sentado numa das mesas do bar degustando uma cerveja. Emily o cumprimentou com um menear da cabeça. Fred nem de longe pareceria ameaçador, com menos de 1,70 m de altura, cabelos ralos que denunciavam que logo estaria careca, olhos escuros e pequenos e sorriso simpático.

\- Bom noite Sra. Ford!- ele saudou quando a viu balançar a cabeça cumprimentando-o. – Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito pelo que a senhora deve estar passando. Eu não consigo entender como seu marido pôde fazer isso, se me permite o atrevimento, a senhora é muito linda!

\- Não vim aqui para ser consolada e nem para ouvir galanteios!- ela disse, ríspida, olhando nos olhos dele. Tirou um talão de cheques da bolsa estampada que combinava com o vestido. – Quanto você quer pelas fotos e por todo o material pertinente à elas?

\- Bom, eu não sou um cara ambicioso dona! Estou fazendo isso porque realmente acho absurdo que mulheres como a senhora tenham que passar por essa saia-justa. Por isso, não vou cobrar mais que o justo para que a senhora não tenha o nome de seu marido nos tablóides.

\- Quanto?- ela repetiu, seu tom de voz ainda mais firme.

\- 150 mil dólares!- respondeu Fred, um pouco receoso da reação dela ao valor que pedia para ficar calado.

Emily, porém, não esboçou reação alguma, apenas pegou uma caneta e seu talão de cheque na bolsa, preencheu uma folha e entregou-a a Fred. Ele pegou o cheque das mãos dela com um sorriso indisfarçável no rosto e o guardou no bolso da jaqueta jeans.

\- Obrigado, Sra. Ford. Foi um prazer fazer negócios com a senhora.

Ela colocou a bolsa nos ombros, ficou de pé e disse a ele antes de ir embora: - Espero que não nos vejamos nunca mais. Passar bem!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia tinha acabado de chegar ao alojamento depois das gravações e encontrou Arthur esperando por ela no pátio.

\- Jantar?- ele indagou com gentileza.

\- Tá legal, cara.- disse Ana. – Mas nada chique, um sanduíche de rosbife e maionese tá bom pra mim. Espera um pouco que eu vou me trocar.

Arthur assentiu com um sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate ouviu o celular vibrar pela quinta e franziu o cenho. Ainda estava deitada na rede com Jack, mas ambos estavam vestidos apenas apreciando a brisa e as estrelas de mãos dadas.

\- Se você não ligar de volta para ele, vai ficar preocupado.- falou Jack.

\- Ai, eu não queria fazer nada que estragasse esse momento. Por que o Charlie não me dá um pouco de espaço? - ela queixou-se.

\- Porque ele está apaixonado por você e porque vocês vão se casar?- retrucou Jack com ironia.

\- Mas eu estou apaixonada por você.- disse Kate virando-se para ele e o acariciando no rosto. – Se eu me separar do Charlie, eu tenho uma chance de verdade com você?

Jack não soube bem o que responder.

\- Katie, minha vida tá tão complicada no momento que eu não sei nem o que te dizer. Mas independente de qualquer coisa, você precisa tomar sua própria decisão. Você quer se casar com o Charlie? Pense sobre isso.

\- Eu quero você.- ela respondeu prontamente. - Você me quer?

\- É claro que eu te quero.- ele respondeu.

\- Seria capaz de desfazer seu casamento para ficar comigo?

Ele suspirou e disse:

\- Não posso pensar só em mim. Tenho que pensar nos meus filhos.

Kate assentiu.

\- Melhor eu ir.

\- Hey, Katie eu não quis te chatear.- Jack se desculpou.

\- Não, eu não tô chateada.- disse ela, mas era só meia-verdade. – Se eu não for logo, o Charlie vai botar a polícia atrás de mim e o Ben não vai gostar nada disso, seria péssima publicidade para o programa.

Ela se levantou da rede e seguiu para dentro do apartamento, procurando por sua bolsa, mas antes que fosse embora, Jack a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou profundamente. Kate correspondeu. Quando eles se separaram, Jack disse: - Obrigado pela noite maravilhosa.

\- Obrigada pelo jantar e por todo o resto.- Kate disse com uma piscadela maliciosa. – Dê um beijo nas crianças por mim.

Assim que Kate deixou o apartamento, Jack tentou ligar para a esposa. Ligou duas vezes e ela não atendeu. Quando ele colocou o celular de lado, Terry retornou sua ligação.

\- Oi, Jack.

\- Terry? Que bom ouvir você.- disse Jack. – O que houve? Por que saiu assim sem se despedir? O que foi fazer em LA?

\- Eu tinha uns assuntos pessoais para resolver.- ela respondeu.

\- Entendo.- disse ele.

\- Como estão as crianças?

\- Estão bem.- Jack respondeu. Dormindo agora. Tive que levá-los para as gravações hoje.

\- Oh, Jack! Me desculpe, eu nem pensei...eu só precisava...

\- Tomar um ar?

\- É isso!- ela admitiu. – Olha, eu volto amanhã cedo. Meu voo tá marcado para às quatro da manhã.

\- Certo.

\- Até amanhã, Jack.- disse Terry que desligou o telefone sem esperar pela resposta dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily esperou por James na sala de estar. Tinha tomado um banho e colocado outra vestido. Dessa vez um vestido coral, estava descalça e de cabelos soltos. Sabia que James gostava daquele look nela.

James entrou em casa sentindo-se cansado, mas estava disposto a ter uma conversa séria com Emily sobre o casamento dele, esperava que ela estivesse em casa. Porém surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la sentada no sofá esperando por ele, usando um dos vestidos que ele mais gostava de ver nela.

\- Oi, amor.- ela saudou se levantando do sofá e caminhando na direção dele. Seus olhos eram amorosos e gentis.

\- Oi.- James respondeu. – Tá bonita.- ele elogiou com sinceridade.

\- Obrigada.- ela respondeu sorridente. – Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

\- Emily, a gente precisa conversar...

Ela sabia o que estava por vir mas não ia dar nenhuma chance à ele de falar.

\- Eu sei, baby. Precisamos conversar, mas eu queria te mostrar a surpresa primeiro. Vem comigo?

James a seguiu até a sala de jantar e encontrou a mesa posta para dois à luz de velas com seu prato de frutos do mar preferido servido.

\- Uau!- ele exclamou.

\- Gostou? Eu encomendei do antigo restaurante aonde eu trabalhava. Eu sei que já fazia um tempinho que você não comia o seu prato preferido.

Ela se voltou para ele e o beijou na boca.

\- Vem, vamos jantar.

Naquela noite James sentiu-se tão culpado que foi incapaz de contar a verdade à ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Kate chegou ao alojamento, Charlie estava de saída com a maior parte do elenco masculino de Lost.

\- Hey, Kate!- ele chamou quando a viu. – Onde é que cê tava, amor? Eu te liguei várias vezes.

\- Ah, eu fui jantar com o Jack e as crianças. A Terry viajou e os meninos queriam muito que eu fosse.

\- Ah, bacana!- ele comentou sem dar muita atenção ao fato. – A gente tá indo tomar uma cerveja com o Sayid. Ele e a namorada terminaram.

\- Foi?- retrucou Kate, surpresa. – Que pena! Eu gostava dela.

\- Pois é, acontece.- disse Charlie. – Quer vir com a gente? Vamos ficar fora por uma hora apenas.

\- Não, amor. Eu passo. Vou dormir, ok?- ela deu um beijo selinho nos lábios dele. Estou cansada, mas divirta-se tá bom?

\- Vambora, Charlie!- gritou Hugo do pátio.

\- Tô indo.- ele respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia viu o sanduíche de rosbife, maionese e salada na sua frente e o abocanhou com vontade. Arthur comia apenas um mixto quente. Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa em frente à um food truck.

\- Então eu falei com o Randy Taggart, o advogado do Ford. A sua audiência foi adiada para daqui a semana que vem então você não precisará comparecer à côrte depois de amanhã.

\- E eu ainda não posso dirigir ?- questionou Ana limpando a boca com um lenço de papel.

\- Não.- respondeu Arthur. – Você vai ter que esperar sair a decisão da côrte. No momento a sua carteira está suspensa devido à acusação de desacato de autoridade.

Ana franziu o cenho.

\- Sinceramente Ana-Lucia, o que você esperava? Aliás ainda não consegui entender o que foi que causou isso. Tem a ver com o Ford não tem?

Ela não respondeu.

Arthur colocou sua mão direita sobre a dela e disse:

\- Ana, eu ainda gosto de você e muito...sinto sua falta...

Ana-Lucia retirou sua mão debaixo da dele.

\- Sabe que pode confiar em mim...sou mais do que sou empresário...

\- Acho que eu vou querer outro sanduíche desses. Você quer outro mixto?- indagou Ana, desconversando.

\- Não, obrigado.

Ana-Lucia se dirigiu ao food truck e fez seu novo pedido. Ela também gostava muito de Arthur, mas como um amigo apenas. O que aconteceu entre eles no passado ficara no passado. Agora ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por James Ford e não admitira isso para seu empresário.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O ritmo das gravações de Lost geralmente eram muito intensos e tomavam boa parte do tempo dos atores, atrizes, produtores, roteiristas, etc. Por isso, quando o nível de cansaço e estresse beirava o insuportável, Ben Linus costumava promover grandes encontros entre a equipe de produção, o elenco e outros funcionários para renovar o espírito de equipe e trazer novos ânimos ao programa pois ainda estavam longe do final da segunda temporada.

Como sempre, Ben escolhera um domingo ensolarado para reunir todo mundo e como estavam no Hawaí, natural que fossem à praia. A equipe estava muito animada naquele dia. Boa parte do elenco jogava vôlei debaixo do sol forte, outros tomavam banho de mar e se aventuravam no surf. Ben era um deles. Tentava a todo custo se equilibrar na prancha, mas já tinha pegado umas cinco quedas no mar.

Locke, Sayid e James riam solto dele e gracejavam, esparramados na areia da praia.

\- HeyBenJ, eu acho que é esse calção de banho que está te dando um puta azar!- disse Sayid se referindo aos trajes de banho fora de moda do produtor executivo de Lost.

\- Eu pensei que tivéssemos queimado ele no final das gravações do episódio piloto!- comentou Locke – Aquele calção dava um azar danado!

\- E o bandido não comprou outro? Igualzinho!- acrescentou James, rindo.

Nesse momento, espontaneamente seus olhos azuis se voltaram para mais adiante, quase na beira da água onde as garotas do elenco pegavam sol e fofocavam. Sua esposa Emily estava com elas, rindo e tomando um drinque colorido. Ao perceber que James olhava na direção delas, sorriu meiga e jogou um beijinho para ele. James sorriu também e jogou outro beijo de volta. Mas fez isso como um gesto mecânico pois sua mente só conseguia pensar em Ana-Lucia. Já fazia vários que não a via. Depois que seu personagem, Sawyer, havia retornado para o acampamento original dos losties, ele praticamente não viu mais Ana. Seus personagens já não interagiam mais como antes e ela passou a gravar, de acordo com o roteiro, a maioria de suas cenas com Jack Shepard e Sayid Jarrah.

Quando James soube que Ben iria reunir o elenco na praia ficou ansioso para reencontrar Ana-Lucia. Ele sabia que se fosse ao alojamento, provavelmente a veria mas resolveu evitar isso porque ainda não tinha resolvido as coisas com Emily, estava procrastinando.

A oportunidade de ver Ana-Lucia na praia junto com todo mundo lhe parecia perfeita, mas onde ela estava? Indagava a si mesmo.

\- Sim, como eu estava te dizendo Locke, eu acho muito corajoso do James assumir a sua homosexualidade, contar pra todo mundo finalmente que é gay...- dizia Sayid para Locke fingindo naturalidade.

\- O quê? Que papo é esse?- espantou-se James.

Locke não conseguiu conter o riso.

\- Desculpe James.- falou Sayid. – È que só dizendo um negócio desses pra você sair desse estado letárgico em que se encontrava. O que foi? Tava gastando seus dez minutos diários de patetice diária, homem?

\- Não, eu estava aqui pensando que só assumo que sou gay se você se assumir também!

\- Agora ele te pegou!- falou Locke.

\- Quem vai assumir o quê?- indagou Jack chegando à praia com os dois filhos. Trazia Dana nos ombros e Theo pela mão. Estava com uma mochila imensa nas costas cheia de coisas de criança, uma boia redonda de patinho em volta da cintura e uma bola colorida apoiada embaixo do braço.

Ao vê-lo desse jeito, os três não aguentaram e caíram na risada.

\- O que é isso, cara?- perguntou Sayid. – Cadê a Terry?

\- Salão de beleza.- respondeu ele pondo Dana no chão. – Mas ela vem mais tarde.

\- Hey, vamos perturbar as garotas, Locke!- sugeriu Sayid.

\- Vamos lá!- concordou ele.

\- Papai, papai!- disse Theo puxando a beira da bermuda de Matt. – Podemos brincar na areia?

\- Podem!- respondeu Jack. – Mas não entrem na água sem mim, estou de olho hein?

As crianças se afastaram correndo contentes. Jack tirou toda a parafernalha que trazia, inclusive a boia de patinho e sentou-se ao lado de James.

\- Por que está aqui amuado? – indagou.

\- Amuado, eu? Impressão sua!

\- Que nada! Vi sua cara de enterro de longe! Ainda está triste com o fim do seu romance com aquela- que- não- deve- ser- nomeada?

\- Não quero falar sobre isso!- respondeu James de cara amarrada.

\- Tá bom, a gente não fala- disse Jack - Só vai ser difícil pra você esquecer a existência dela.

Jack apontou para a beira da praia. Ana-Lucia tinha acabado de chegar e fora direto falar com o pessoal que estava jogando vôlei e pegando sol. Chegou acompanhada de seu empresário Arthur. Definitivamente, James o detestava. Ele ficou observando o jeito dela, aparentava estar muito alegr, ao contrário dele que se sentia arrasado.

Ela cochicou alguma coisa com Libby e despiu a camiseta e a calça brancas que usava. Por baixo estava usando um minúsculo bíquini branco estampado com risquinhos coloridos. Entregou as roupas nas mãos do empresário e saiu puxando Libby para a água, ela só teve tempo de tirar a canga que usava por cima do comportado maiô azul e correr com Ana-Lucia para as ondas. Claire, Sun e Kate as acompanharam. Emily levantou-se e vestiu a canga amarela estampada por cima do bíquini da mesma cor e começou a caminhar em direção a James.

James voltou-se para Jack que ficara calado depois de seu último comentário.

\- Você é feliz? Estou falando de um modo geral, pleno, não de momentos furtivos como agora aqui na praia com seus amigos ou brincando com seus filhos ou atuando em Lost, entende?

\- Sim, eu entendo.- respondeu Jack. – E por isso mesmo não posso te dar uma resposta para essa pergunta, a minha vida tá uma loucura cara, você não faz ideia.

Emily chegou perto deles e saudou Jack:

\- Oi, Jack!

\- Oi Emily, como está?

\- Òtima!- respondeu ela, sentando-se ao lado de James e o abraçando.

\- Vou dar uma olhada nos meus filhos, sabem como é, se eu deixá-los sozinhos aprontam todas!- disse Jack se afastando.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Emily disse a James, zangada:

\- Por Deus, respeite a minha presença e pare de olhar pra ela!

\- Não sei do que você está falando.- respondeu ele, irritado. – Vou tomar um mergulho.

Ele correu para a àgua, no caminho tirou a camisa verde que usava e se jogou no mar, como se o mergulho pudesse lavar sua alma e fazê-lo esquecer de todos os pensamentos confusos que passavam por sua cabeça. Ficou de longe observando Ana-Lucia tomar banho com as outras atrizes. Olhava para ela e ela parecia estar envolta em uma aura invisível que só ele conseguia ver. Ana-Lucia ria, mergulhava, pulava e brincava empurrando Kate na água.

\- James!- chamou Sun. – Por que não vem até aqui?

\- Não obrigado, não quero ser violentado por vocês.- ele gracejou.

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia encarou os olhos azuis dele e lhe deu um sorriso sensual de canto de boca que o deixou de pernas bambas.

\- Do que você tá com medo?- indagou Claire jogando água nele.

\- De vocês, suas taradas! Que não podem resistir ao Sawyer!

Kate caiu na risada:

\- Hum, seu convencido!

\- Eu vou pegar sol!- anunciou Ana-Lucia saindo da água.

James a seguiu com os olhos, o olhar apaixonado. Ela caminhou espontânea e insinunante pela areia, sacudindo os cabelos molhados. O olhar dele recaiu sobre o corpo curvilíneo dela, as gotas de água deslizando por suas costas. Ana estendeu uma toalha no chão e se deitou nela, de costas. Desamarrou o fio da parte de cima do bíquini e deixou-se ficar ali ao sol. Sayid se aproximou dela todo sorridente. Ana-Lucia sorriu de volta para ele e estendeu o óleo de bronzear.

James não conseguia entender o que diziam mas uma forte estocada de ciúme o dominou naquela hora e ele começou a sair da água andando na direção dos dois. Katherine percebeu e pulou no pescoço dele a fim de evitar uma mancada.

\- Jamie, aonde você vai?

\- E eu tenho que te dar satisfação?

\- Sua esposa está aqui, se controle homem!

Ele sabia que Kate tinha razão e respirou fundo ficando na água. Kate fez menção de subir no cangote dele. James a levantou colocando-a no alto. Jack entrou na água e Calire correu até ele subindo em seu cangote assim como Kate fizera com James. Os quatro começaram a brincar na água. Kate tentava derrubar Claire do cangote de Jack.

Apesar de estarem se divertindo, James não conseguia se concentrar na brincadeira porque estava morto de ciúmes vendo Sayid rindo e conversando com Ana-LKucia enquanto suas mãos delicadamente óleo de bronzear nas costas dela. Aquilo não podia continuar, estava tão irritado que derrubou Kate acidentalmente na água.

Ela caiu de qualquer jeito e se debateu ao sentir água entrando em seu nariz. Claire saltou do pescoço de Jack e ele correu para segurar Kate.

\- Kate, você está bem?- indagou erguendo-a da água.

\- Eu estou.- ela respondeu tossindo um pouco.

\- Me desculpe.- pediu James, envergonhado.

\- Tudo bem, só me avise quando for tentar me afogar de novo.- reclamou Kate, saindo da água magoada. Charlie já vinha correndo para a beirada, mesmo jogando vôlei tinha visto o acidente de Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Algum tempo depois estavam todos almoçando no restaurante da praia. Charlie e Jin faziam a animação contando piadas. Kate acariciava a perna de Jack com a sua por debaixo da mesa; aquilo o estava enlouquecendo, ele já estava quase perdendo a compostura. Resolveu levantar da mesa e ir até o banheiro se recompor. Estava lavando o rosto na pia quando Charlie entrou no banheiro.

\- Hey!- disse ele.

\- Hey!- respondeu Jack.

\- Tá tudo bem, cara?

\- Tudo.

\- Que bom porque eu não estou. Tô precisando muito conversar com alguém.

\- Sobre?- perguntou Jack.

\- È um assunto delicado, Jack mas como você é meu amigo, sei que posso confiar em você.

\- È claro.- assentiu Jack. – Pode falar!

Charlie ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras até que disse por fim: - Eu acho que a Kate está me traindo com outro homem.

Jack engoliu em seco.

xxxxxxxxxx

James achou que depois da confusão na água ele fosse conseguir se acalmar e controlar os ciúmes que estava sentindo de Ana-Lucia com Sayid mas as coisas só pioraram durante o almoço. Sayid estava descaradamente flertando com Ana, e como James sabia que ele havia terminado com a namorada o interesse dele nela devia ser sério.

Sayid cochichava no ouvido de Ana e acariciava sua mão sobre a mesa, ela sorria e cochichava de volta no ouvido dele. James já não estava aguentando mais e quando Ana-Lucia se levantou da mesa, provavelmente para ir ao banheiro ele esperou um pouco e a seguiu. Esperou do lado de fora do toilette feminino e assim que ela saiu, puxou-a pelo braço: - Lu, o que está acontecendo?

Ela franziu o cenho: - Do que você está falando?

\- Por que estava com o Sayid?

\- Eu não te devo satisfação.- respondeu ela sem se exaltar.

\- Eu estou louco de ciúmes, não vê? Odiei ver ele passando a mão em você, ele é meu amigo, mas estou com vontade de matá-lo!

Ana-Lucia encarou os olhos raivosos de James e o puxou pela nuca unindo seus lábios aos dele. Ao sentir os lábios macios dela sobre os seus, a ira de James foi se aplacando e ele envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura dela embalando-a.

\- Não aguento ficar mais sem você, diga que vai se encontrar comigo! Ficar te vendo e não poder te tocar é uma tortura pra mim!

\- Esqueça James!- ela sussurrou, dando um último beijo nele. – Me procure depois que resolver as coisas com a Emily, isso se eu ainda estiver disponível, cara.

Quando se afastou, Emily surgiu diante dele com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto: - Acho melhor irmos embora, James!

Continua...


	18. Meu bem, meu zen, meu mal

Capítulo 18

Meu bem, meu zen, meu mal

Emily estava lá diante dele solicitando ao marido que fossem embora. Ana-Lucia viu quando ela se aproximou e sentiu que de alguma forma ela sabia de tudo mas realmente não se importava; estava mais interessada em saber o que James faria. Imaginou se o que ele sentia por ela era tão forte assim como pregava, se ele seria capaz de dizer não à esposa só para trocar mais algumas palavras com ela. Mas, para a decepção de Ana-Lucia não foi o que aconteceu.

Ao ver Emily diante deles, James ficou tão envergonhado e nervoso que só conseguiu dizer: - Já quer ir, amor? Eu estava justamente dizendo a Ana-Lucia que estou cansado e que ia chamá-la para irmos pra casa.

Emily forçou um sorriso: - Que bom que adivinhou meus pensamentos, querido! Até mais, Ana.- ela acenou.

\- Até!- Ana respondeu acenando de volta sem olhar para James e saiu de perto dos dois.

\- Eu vou só me despedir do pessoal.- disse James voltando para a mesa na praia. Não sabia o que pensar, havia percebido que Ana-Lucia ficara zangada por ele ter fingido que não estava acontecendo nada. Mas o que ele poderia fazer dadas às circunstâncias?

\- Pessoal, já vou indo!- anunciou para todos.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh!- fizeram alguns.

\- Fica mais, cara!- pediu Desmond. – Ainda nem jogamos uma boa partida de cartas.

\- È verdade!- concordou Locke.

\- Fica pra próxima, a patroa já está a fim de ir embora.

\- Pensei que você que estivesse cansado!- alfinetou Ana-Lucia juntando-se a eles na mesa.

James engoliu em seco: - Pois é, estou cansado também mas não queria dar essa desculpa pra vocês.

\- Até porque é uma desculpa muito esfarrapada!- acrescentou Hugo.

\- De qualquer forma, vou indo!

Jack retornou seguido por Charlie naquele exato momento e escutou James dizendo que ia embora.

\- Como é? Você já vai?- indagou.

\- Já sim!

\- Porra, James! Queria conversar com você, é importante!- cochichou ao pé do ouvido dele.

\- Conversamos depois, agora eu preciso mesmo ir.- cochichou James de volta. – Senão a coisa vai ficar muito feia pra mim, cara!

\- Quem cochicha o rabo espicha!- disse Sayid ao notar Jack e James de segredinhos.

Todo mundo caiu na risada. James gracejou para que ninguém notasse o quanto ele estava tenso: - Dá licença, será que eu posso conversar com o meu homem em paz?

Charlie gargalhou e deu um tapinha no ombro de James indo se sentar ao lado de Kate, beijando-a carinhosamente no ombro. James puxou Jack para um canto. Observou Emily impaciente esperando por ele mais adiante.

\- Jack, quero te pedir um favor!

\- Que favor?

\- Eu acho que tem alguma coisa rolando entre o Sayid e a Ana-Lucia.

\- Por que acha isso?

\- Porque eu não estou gostando do jeito que ele anda se chegando com ela. Olha só!- ele apontou para os dois à mesa. Sayid cochichava no ouvido de Ana enquanto seus dedos afagavam um cacho dos cabelos dela.

Jack olhou e franziu o cenho dizendo: - Ok, suponhamos que esteja acontecendo algo entre eles. O que você poderia fazer quanto a isso?

James ficou en silêncio.

\- Exatamente, nada!.- concluiu Jack. – Você é casado, ela é uma mulher livre, pode fazer o que quiser e o Sayid também não é casado, então sinto te dizer que...

\- Jack, por favor descobre isso pra mim! Eu preciso saber!

\- Pergunte a ela.

\- Como se fosse fácil. Você mesmo disse que eu não tenho o direito de me meter na vida dela porque não temos nada oficialmente então você acha que ela iria mesmo me dizer?

\- Eu não sei James, você a conhece melhor do que eu.

\- Papai, papai!- Dana vinha correndo na direção deles segurando o celular do pai que tocava alto. – È a mamãe!

Jack pegou o celular das mãos da filha e disse a James antes de atender o celular:

\- Vou fazer o que você me pede e depois conversamos. Mas cuidado, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira.

\- Isso vale pra você também.- completou James indo embora do restaurante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tá legal pessoal, vamos ter que filmar a cena desde o início porque tivemos problema com o rolo anterior, portanto fiquem preparados.- anunciou o diretor.

Mais um dia árduo de gravação. Mas pelo menos o elenco e toda a equipe sentiam-se renovados depois do domingo de diversão na praia e não se estressar era muito importante, principalmente num dia como aquele. Eram oito da manhã e chovia torrencialmente na locação da selva o que estragara a maior parte das cenas filmadas. Um rolo de filme praticamente inteiro teria que ser substituído e as cenas refeitas. Ben e Goodwin estavam apenas esperando que a tempestade amainasse um pouco.

Estavam em cena Sayid Jarrah, Ana-Lucia Cortez e Charlie Pace. Kate Austen assistia à cena, sentada confortavelmente em uma espreguiçadeira embaixo de um toldo.

\- Eu acho, sinceramente que não precisamos esperar essa chuva toda passar, podemos aproveitar um pouco dela já que tem chuva na cena.- disse Goodwin a Ben Linus.

\- Hum, não sei. Eu fico preocupado com os equipamentos.

\- Vamos comprar secadores de cabelo outra vez.- gracejou uma das produtoras, fazendo menção ao que tiveram de fazer para recuperar os equipamentos encharcados durante as filmagens do episódio piloto. Estaria tudo perdido se ela não tivesse tido a brilhante ideia de arranjar um cartão de crédito e comprar duzentos secadores de cabelos para enxugar o equipamento.

\- Vamos esquecer os secadores dessa vez, querida.- falou Ben rindo. – Mas a ideia do Goodwin me parece boa. Vamos filmar, me arrumem um guarda-chuva!

\- Aê, esse é o espírito!- disse Goodwin.

\- Ana, Sayid, Charlie, nas suas posições, vamos refazer!- avisou Ben.

\- Ai que ótimo, eu estava muito a fim de tomar banho de chuva!- gracejou Ana-Lucia que estava sentada ao lado de Kate dividindo a mesma cadeira.

\- Vamos lá!- concordou Sayid.

Charlie foi o último a se juntar à cena. Finalmente, o diretor disse:

\- "Cena da caminhada na selva" tomada 4, ação!

Sayid começou a caminhar pela selva, seguido por Charlie e Ana-Lucia. O personagem dele parou e encarou a personagem dela que o fitava insistentemente:

\- Tá olhando pra minha bunda?- indagou Charlie a Ana-Lucia.

\- Não, tô olhando pra sua arma.- respondeu ela.

Kate assistia à cena, divertida quando sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro. Virou-se e se deparou com James.

\- Ah é você!

\- Hey sardenta, ainda está chateada comigo? Eu já te pedi desculpas, foi sem querer, juro que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

\- È claro que não vai. – respondeu ela. – Porque nunca mais entro na água com você, nem se for num tanque para patos.

Ele se agachou ao lado dela: - Por favor, diz que me perdoa!

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha: - Eu perdoo com uma condição.

\- E qual seria?

\- 200 anos como meu escravo sexual!

\- Fechado.- disse James, achando graça. Beijou a face dela. Kate sorriu. James perguntou:

\- E o Jack?

\- Por que eu saberia do Jack?- ela questionou.

\- Porque vocês trabalham juntos a maior parte do tempo.- respondeu ele, fazendo Kate ficar embaraçada por sua resposta torta.

\- Eu acho que ele está no trailer dele!

\- Certo, eu estou querendo falar com ele e...-começou a dizer James quando ambos ouviram o grito do diretor dizendo para parar a cena mais uma vez.

\- Hum, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Kate.

Foi quando eles notaram que Ana-Lucia havia escorregado na lama e agora abraçava o joelho fazendo cara de dor. James correu imediatamente para lá.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ela escorregou e bateu o joelho.- disse Sayid fazendo menção de ajudá-la a se levantar.

\- Deixa comigo!- falou James, oferecendo o braço a ela. – Se apoia em mim, Lu.

\- Não tem problema, eu posso levantar sozinha.- respondeu ela dispensando a ajuda dele. Porém, ao tentar se levantar sentiu que tinha deslocado alguma coisa e soltou um palavrão por causa da dor: - Son of a bitch!

James tomou-a nos braços antes que ela pudesse protestar e saiu carregando-a para o ambulatório. Sayid, Charlie e Ben os seguiram. Kate aproveitou a saída de Charlie e deu uma escapulida para o trailer de Jack, sabia que Ana-Lucia ficaria bem pois o elenco todo contava com excelentes médicos para socorrê-los em situações como aquelas.

Bateu à porta do trailer dele e ouviu-o dizer: - Pode entrar, a porta está aberta!

Kate se esgueirou para dentro e Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente ao vê-la: - Kate, é melhor ir embora!

\- Por que não tem retornado as minhas ligações?- ela questionou com as mãos na cintura.

\- Você sabe por que.- ele respondeu.

Ela fechou a porta do trailer atrás de si, trancando-a.

\- O que está fazendo?- ele reclamou.

\- Obrigando você a me ouvir.

\- Kate, a minha esposa está volta, é melhor acabarmos com essa loucura. Eu sei que você não quer magoar o Charlie.

\- Engraçado!- retorquiu ela com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Até a alguns dias atrás você era de outra opinião. Jack, aconteceu alguma coisa domingo na praia que você está escondendo de mim? O Charlie te disse alguma coisa?

\- Ele não me disse nada.- Jack mentiu.

\- Mentiroso!- bradou Kate. – Me conte a verdade!

\- Não tenho nada para contar.- ele insistiu.

\- Sendo assim...- ela se aproximou dele, insinuante. – Por que quer se afastar de mim e esquecer o momento maravilhoso que passamos juntos na sacada do seu apartamento?

\- Já disse que é melhor você ir embora!- ele pediu mais uma vez porém incerto de que fosse isso realmente o que queria.

\- Eu não vou Jack, e sabe por que? Porque você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero, é assim desde sempre, mas você nunca teve coragem de assumir e eu não poderia ficar esperando você se decidir o resto da vida, por isso ainda estou com o Charlie mas tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você.

Àquela altura, Kate estava frente a frente com Jack, o desejo implícito nos olhos de ambos. Sem resistir mais ele a puxou para si e a beijou. Um beijo intenso, libidinoso. Kate deixou escapar um suspiro ao sentir a língua dele provocando a sua em movimentos de vai e vem. Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele e Jack a empurrou contra uma mesa de madeira que havia no trailer.

Kate ainda não estava usando o figurino de Ella, só gravaria dali a umas duas horas. Estava usando uma mini-saia jeans com a beira ligeiramente desfiada, uma camiseta vermelha estampada e curta de alcinhas e sandálias rasteiras. Jack começou a passar as mãos pelas coxas dela, Kate sentia seu interior latejar de desejo e puxou as mãos de Jack para onde desejava ser tocada. Ele a acariciou e soltou um suspiro ao senti-la úmida. Rapidamente suas mãos despiram a calcinha dela. Kate o puxou para si desejando que ele a possuísse logo. Mas dessa vez Jack queria mais, não ia perder a oportunidade de acariciá-la com calma e mais intimamente.

Ela quase entrou em delírio ao sentir a língua dele explorando seu corpo com avidez e começou a gemer baixinho sem controle.

\- Ai Jack, não me tortura!

\- Dessa vez nós vamos com calma!- disse ele. – Quero sentir seu gosto, você é uma delícia!

\- Oh, Jack!

\- Adoro seu cheiro, sua pele macia!

Kate procurava desperadamente um lugar para se apoiar, não encontrando, crispou as unhas nas costas de Jack por cima da camiseta branca. Ele gemeu excitado ao sentir o leve ardor provocado pelas unhas dela. Levantou-a com força de cima da mesa e virou-a de costas, mordendo sua nuca. Abriu a calça e a tomou arrancando gemidos selvagens dela.

Moveu-se dentro dela lentamente, apertando com força seus quadris, passando a língua no lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrando palavras de amor. Kate estava adorando, das outras vezes haviam se amado com muita pressa, mas dessa vez, Jack queria amá-la com calma, mostrar pra ela tudo o que sentia e o que ela significava pra ele.

\- Kate, eu te amo. Você me enlouquece! Quero que você seja minha!

\- Oh Jack, queria tanto acreditar em você!- ela gemeu sentindo-o possuí-la cada vez mais rápido

\- Acredite Katie, é o que eu sinto, meu amor!

xxxxxxxxxxx

O joelho de Ana-Lucia havia ficado seriamente ferido por isso Ben suspendeu a gravação daquelas cenas temporariamente. Durante o tempo em que permanceram no ambulatório com ela, James e Ana brigaram o tempo todo. Ela fazia questão de dispensar toda e qualquer ajuda dele. Charlie não estava entendendo porque eles se estressavam tanto, James estava se estressando até com Sayid. Aborrecido, o ator deixou o ambulatório e foi para o alojamento mais cedo. Cansado de ver os dois brigando, Charlie resolveu sair dali também e foi procurar Kate. Mas não a encontrou.

Lembrou-se que sua próxima cena de acordo com o roteiro seria com Jack, então resolveu ir até o trailer dele. Kate provavelmente deveria ter ido fazer um lanche e logo voltaria.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, as coisas dentro do trailer dele estavam pegando fogo. Da mesa, eles tinham ido pro sofá e naquele momento Kate acariciava Jack com vontade, levando-o ao céu. Ele estava de olhos fechados, completamente imerso no mar de sensações deliciosas que ela estava lhe proporcionando. Foi por isso que tomou um susto enorme quando ouviu Charlie bater à porta chamando por ele.

\- Jack, você está aí?

Aquele com certeza era um dos piores pesadelos que Jack Sheppard vivenciara em toda sua vida. Estar com Katherine Austen era um sonho mas ter o namorado dela batendo à porta do trailer dele no momento em que faziam amor era ultrajante, desgastante, humilhante e tantas outras expressões do tipo que passaram pela cabeça dele.

Kate deu-lhe um olhar angustiado e se afastou de Jack, nervosa, sem saber o que fazer. Se Charlie os pegasse naquela situação embaraçosa ela sabia que teria sérios problemas. Jack tentou pensar rápido e quando ouviu Charlie chamando-o outra vez, teve que agir.

\- Jack?

\- Já vou abrir Charlie, só um minuto.

\- Ok!- concordou ele do lado de fora, esperando pacientemente.

\- Jack, o Charlie não pode entrar aqui e me ver. Ele vai perceber que tinha algo acontecendo!- disse Kate.

\- E quem disse que ele vai te ver?- questionou Jack arrumando a roupa no lugar enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

\- Ah não? Ele não vai me ver? E posso saber aonde você vai me esconder? No seu bolso?- perguntou ela vestindo a calcinha e ajeitando a saia jeans.

\- Vai pra debaixo da mesa!- falou ele, categórico.

\- O quê?- reclamou ela. – Jack, eu não sou a Mônica Lewinsky.

\- Òtimo, tudo bem. Não se esconda e encare o seu noivo.

\- Jack, você tá com alguém aí?- indagou Charlie, escutando ele conversar baixinho com alguém.

\- Não, é a TV!- Jack correu para ligá-la.

Kate passou as mãos pelos cabelos cacheados e lançando um olhar resignado para Jack resolveu por fim ir para debaixo da mesa. Assim que ela se ajeitou lá embaixo e Jack terminou de se recompor, abriu a porta para Charlie.

\- Hey!-saudou com um sorriso.

Charlie franziu o cenho:

\- Credo Jack, pensei que não fosse mais abrir a porta. O que você estava fazendo?

\- Nada demais.- respondeu ele. – Eu tava vendo TV e descansando um pouco antes das filmagens, mas diga?

\- Ah, eu vim repassar o texto de hoje com você.- Chafrlie mostrou os papeis do roteiro que trazia nas mãos a ele.

\- Sim, claro, vamos repassá-lo!- concordou Jack pegando seu próprio roteiro em cima da mesa e ficando de frente para ela propositadamente, de modo a esconder melhor Kate. Ela suava sem parar e prendia a respiração com medo de que o noivo a descobrisse e fizesse um escândalo. – Mas antes, me diz Charlie, vocês conseguiram filmar a cena toda que estavam fazendo mesmo com a chuva que caiu logo cedo?

\- Não, na verdade tivemos um problema, adiamos a gravação dessa cena porque a Ana-Lucia escorregou no chão lamacento e feriu o joelho. Ficou bem feio aí o Ben decidiu não continuar mais.

\- Hum, mas ela vai ficar bem?

\- Ah vai sim, com certeza. Até parece que alguns arranhões no joelho derrubam conseguem drrubar Ana-Lucia Cortez! Eu acho que amanhã mesmo refazemos a cena.

Jack balançou a cabeça assentindo e disse:

\- Ô Charlie, o que você acha de irmos repassar o texto lá na locação? A chuva já passou e eu acho que quando estou perto do cenário sinto mais o clima do meu personagem.

\- Por mim tudo bem.- concordou ele. – Eu ia esperar a Kate por aqui, acho que ela foi fazer um lanche mas se ela chegar no seu trailer e ver que não estamos com certeza ela irá pra locação.

\- Sim, é claro. Vamos?

Os dois saíram do trailer conversando amigavelmente e Jack fechou a porta. Assim que se viu sozinha, Kate saiu debaixo da mesa e ser permitiu respirar aliviada. Dessa vez tinha sido por pouco mas não podiam continuar se arriscando assim. Precisava tomar uma decisão na sua vida, assim que tivesse uma boa oportunidade terminaria tudo com Charlie, não era justo ficar traindo-o daquele jeito. Mas e quanto a Jack? Teria ele coragem suficiente para terminar um casamento de mais de dez anos para assumir seu romance com ela publicamente?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Lu, me deixa te levar no alojamento, por favor!- implorou James quando saíram do ambulatório. Ana-Lucia mancava um pouco mas mantinha seu nariz empinado.

\- Já disse que não!- ela reiterou. – Machuquei o joelho não as mãos. Posso muito chamar um táxi.

\- Ah claro, porque dessa vez você está sóbria!- provocou ele numa tentativa de irritá-la para conseguir sua atenção.

Ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, Ana-Lucia parou e o encarou:

\- Não use minhas ações contra mim, cowboy, não vai funcionar!

James começou a rir ao perceber que ela estava tão zangada que fazia "biquinho" quando falava.

\- Por que está rindo?- ela indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Do seu "biquinho".- ele respondeu, cínico.

\- Para de rir!- ela pediu, começando a sentir vontade de rir também da cara cínica dele.

Mas James não conseguia parar, Ana-Lucia logo o acompanhou nas risadas também. Quando conseguiram parar de rir, ficaram se olhando, de repente a graça havia terminado e eles ficaram muito sérios. Ana-Lucia umedeceu os lábios e espalmou as mãos sobre o peito forte de James. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e roçou o nariz de leve com o dela. Ana sussurrou:

\- Me beija!

Eles estavam sozinhos ali, próximo ao ambulatório, não havia ninguém por perto. As mãos de James desceram até o quadril dela e apertaram seu bumbum delineado pelo jeans apertado de sua personagem, trazendo-a para ainda mais perto dele. Sua boca tomou a dela com fome explorando cada pedacinho dela. Ana-Lucia brincou com a língua dele, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo.

Só pararam de beijar quando estavam sem fôlego. James encostou sua testa na dela. Ana aninhou-se no peito dele.

\- Lu, não consigo ficar longe de você. Estou permanentemente embriagado com seus beijos, seu corpo, seu cheiro...não consigo pensar em mais nada. Você é o meu vício!

Ela acariciou o rosto dele e cutucou as covinhas perto da boca com os dedos puxando-o para mais um beijo que James não recusou. Quando se afastaram novamente, ela disse: - Você só está assim porque não pode me ter de verdade, está deslumbrado com a fantasia que criou ao meu respeito.

James franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquela declaração.

\- O quê?

\- È isso mesmo, James! Eu sou um ser livre, independente, jamais alguém conseguiu me prender. Posso ser muito difícil às vezes e você não ia gostar de conhecer outros lados meus.

\- Eu quero conhecer todos os seus lados, Lu, todos!

Ela respirou fundo e disse: - Vai por mim, logo você esquece! Não sou a mulher certa pra você! Fique com a sua!

Dizendo isso, Ana-Lucia virou as costas para ele. James a puxou de volta pelo braço e envolveu-a novamente com seu corpo, imprensando-a no muro do ambulatório.

\- Você disse que era louca por mim naquela noite no meu carro!

\- E eu sou!- ela respondeu. – Mas sou louca por você hoje, amanhã posso amar outra pessoa, depois posso não amar ninguém porque é assim que eu sou, James!

\- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso!

\- Ah não? E você não se pergunta por que deixou de gostar da sua mulher pra gostar de mim? Caprichos James, tudo não passa de caprichos! Isso é Hollywood!

\- Não Lu, você não é um capricho pra mim. Casei com a Emily por amor, mas algo tinha se quebrado há algum tempo e quando conheci você tive certeza disso. Eu sempre fui um homem de amar uma mulher só!

\- Mas eu não sou uma mulher de amar uma pessoa só! Será que é tão difícil você entender isso? Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi muito gostoso, meu coração acelera só de lembrar da sensação dos seus carinhos, da forma como você tira a minha roupa e beija cada parte do meu corpo antes de me enlouquecer de prazer quando vem pra dentro de mim. - ela confessou.

James sentiu o próprio coração acelerar quando ouviu ela dizer aquilo e beijou-a mais uma vez, sofregamente. Ana não o impediu e correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo furor.

\- Se é tão gostoso, por que vamos parar?- questionou ele quando pararam de se beijar.

Ana-Lucia rodeou os lábios carnudos dele com seus dedos. James sugou os dedos dela levemente.

\- Eu não vou gravar agora e o Ben te dispensou. Por que a gente não vai pra um hotel discreto e termina essa conversa lá?

Ela sorriu levemente:

\- Hum, seria delicioso mas esse é o problema, é melhor nos desvencilharmos enquanto ainda há tempo.

\- Por que está tão preocupada com isso se pra você é tão fácil deixar de gostar de alguém? Você é tão contraditória, Ana-Lucia.

Ela o empurrou de cima dela, ríspida e disse:

\- Melhor eu ir embora.

\- Ah, então você fica com medo quando alguém te coloca na parede? O que você teme? Que eu faça amor com você aqui mesmo, na frente desse ambulatório só pra provar o quanto eu te desejo, o quanto te quero?

Ana-Lucia voltou para perto dele e se jogou em seus braços beijando-o na boca. James agarrou-a também e ouvia-a murmurar ante seus lábios.

\- Eu te quero, James, te quiero.

\- Então vamos sair daqui e nos amar! Simples assim!

\- Não ! Eu vou pro alojamento!- ela disse por fim e se afastou mancando, mas ainda gritou pra ele: - Por que não resolve a porra da tua vida e depois me procura?

Dessa vez, James não a seguiu. Deixou que ela fosse porque tinha certeza de que estava tão perturbada com a situação quanto ele mas que fingia porque tinha medo de se entregar. Mas ele seria paciente por enquanto, deixaria que ela absorvesse a situação como um todo. Não desistiria dela, Ana-Lucia era sua paixão, seu bem e o seu mal, seu vinho, seu vício. Sabia que teria que lidar com Emily em algum momento, só não queria ter que pensar nisso.

Continua...


	19. Corazón Espinado

Capítulo 19

"Corazón Espinado"

A sala de audiência era pequena e só tinha algumas poucas pessoas no recinto. A atriz do seriado Lost, Ana-Lucia Cortez estava sentada do lado direito de seu advogado, Randy Taggart que trazia consigo algumas pastas cheias de papeis. Além deles estavam presentes na sala o escrivão, dois guardas de segurança e o empresário da atriz, Arthur Dawson.

Apesar do motivo que a levara até ali, Ana-Lucia estava tranquila. Aquela era a primeira vez que tinha sido presa por dirigir alcoolizada. O desacato à autoridade tornava as coisas um pouquinho mais complicadas mas ela esperava que mesmo assim tudo desse certo. Seu pedido de desculpas ao policial que ofendera estava na ponta da língua.

Poucos minutos depois, o policial em questão, Kane Davidson apresentou-se na Côrte e tomou seu lugar do lado oposto a Ana-Lucia e seu advogado. Ela tinha pedido a Libby e sua amiga Summer para virem à audiência depor a favor dela. Summer não demorou a chegar e Libby veio logo atrás dela. As duas tomaram seus lugares. Ana checou seu relógio de pulso, mais cinco minutos e o juiz entraria.

Ela achou que todas as pessoas que estariam presentes na audiência já tinham chegado, mas surpreendeu-se quando mais uma pessoa entrou na sala. James Ford.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui?- indagou Ana-Lucia baixinho ao advogado.

\- O Sr. Ford pediu-me que o informasse da data de sua audiência.

\- Mas isso não é da conta dele, Randy.- Ana reclamou. – Sou quem está pagando os seus honorários.

\- Com todo o respeito, Srta. Cortez, o Sr. Ford já providenciou todo o pagamento de meus honorários, inclusive adicionou um bônus pela eficiente prestação de serviços.

\- Bandido!- ela xingou bem baixinho, quase sem mover os lábios. Ela olhou para trás e viu que James estava sorrindo para ela, cinicamente, exibindo as covinhas e tudo.

Ana trocou um olhar com Arthur que disse silenciosamente que também não fazia ideia do que James estava fazendo ali.

\- Todos de pé, por favor.- anunciou um homem alto e corpulento com inconfundíveis feições havaianas. A juíza Mainara Kali presidirá a seção.

A juíza, uma mulher de meia idade de olhar bondoso, pele morena e cabelos escuros adentrou a sala usando o típico traje negro da Côrte. Todos se levantaram à chegada dela.

\- A sessão está iniciada.- anunciou ela batendo o martelo contra o espaldar de madeira de sua portentosa mesa.

\- Todos sentados.- disse o homem alto. Todos voltaram a se sentar.

Ele tinha alguns papeis consigo e leu em voz alta:

\- Departamento de Polícia da Cidade de Oahú versus Ana-Lucia Cortez. Chamamos a acusação para depor. Que venha à frente o policial Kenny Davidson , membro do departamento de controle de tráfego de veículos de Oahú.

O policial se dirigiu para o lugar onde o assistente da juíza mostrou aonde ele deveria ficar. Ele ergueu a mão direita, fez seu juramento e seguiu as instruções do assistente antes de começar a falar. Contou sua versão do ocorrido afirmando que Ana-Lucia havia sido pouco cooperativa quando foi parada pela viatura de polícia por estar dirigindo em alta velocidade. Ele também afirmou que atriz estava embriagada e o desacatou durante todo o tempo em que ele a questionou sobre as razões de ter ultrapassado os limites de velocidade previstos em lei.

Depois que ele depôs, Ana-Lucia foi chamada para contar sua versão. Primeiramente quando a juíza perguntou-lhe se ela considerava-se inocente ou culpada do que lhe acusavam, Ana respondeu que se considerava culpada. Ela informou à juíza que no dia do fato estava passando por um momento pessoal difícil e que acabou bebendo além da conta, o que ocasionou estar dirigindo em alta e velocidade e ter desacatado o policial que só estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Ela leu seu pedido de desculpas formal para o policial Kenny Davidson e assegurou à juíza que tinha aprendido a lição e que esse tipo de comportamento jamais se repetiria e que ela estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para reparar seu erro. Após seu depoimento, Summer e Libby testemunharam à favor dela, afirmando que Ana-Lucia era muito responsável e que aquilo nunca acontecera antes e que de maneira nenhuma aqueles eventos se repetiriam no futuro.

Finalizada esta parte, os advogados de defesa e acusação apresentaram seus argumentos e provas, o que não durou mais de meia hora. Assim que os advogados retornaram para os seus lugares, o assistente pediu que todos ficassem de pé para ouvir a sentença da juíza.

\- Devido ao fato de que a Srta. Ana-Lucia Cortez assumiu-se culpada perante esta Côrte, pediu desculpas formalmente ao policial desacatado, prometeu não quebrar mais as regras, respeitou o tempo de suspensão de sua carteira de motorista e por não possuir antecedentes criminais a sentença será paga dentro de um mês através de sete dias prestando serviço comunitário na cidade. Também estou adicionando cinco pontos negativos em sua carteira. Se a senhorita cometer outra imprudência como esta poderá ter sua carteira suspensa por até doze meses.

A juíza bateu o martelo e deu a sessão por encerrada. Ana-Lucia sorriu aliviada e apertou a mão do advogado.

\- Bom trabalho, Randy. Muito obrigada.

Arthur se aproximou e fez o mesmo. Alguns minutos depois ela comemorava sua sentença branda no corredor com o empresário e as duas amigas, Summer e Libby. James veio logo atrás deles e cumprimentou Randy Taggart antes que ele deixasse o tribunal. Assim que o advogado se foi, ele se aproximou de Ana-Lucia e disse:

\- Será que eu posso falar com você um minuto?

Ana assentiu e pediu licença aos demais antes de seguir com James um pouquinho mais adiante no corredor.

\- Eu estou feliz que deu tudo certo.- disse James.

\- Eu também.- falou Ana-Lucia. – Mas você não precisava ter vindo, James.

\- Eu quis vir.

\- Bom, obrigada por tudo. O Randy foi ótimo! Por favor, fique à vontade para falar com o meu empresário sobre o pagamento dos honorários do Randy, ok?

\- Ah, não. Tudo bem. Eu não preciso do dinheiro de volta. Eu queria te ajudar, somos amigos não somos?

\- Claro que somos.- respondeu Ana. – Mesmo assim, por favor acerte as contas com o Arthur. Ele quem cuida das minhas finanças.

\- Ana... – ele disse hesitando em continuar, mas continuou: - Você gostaria de jantar comigo hoje à noite? Eu acho que a gente realmente precisa conversar...

\- James, por favor. – Ana disse. – A gente não tem mais nada pra conversar. Obrigada por ter vindo me dar apoio moral.- ela aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe a bochecha casualmente. – Tchau.

Ela deixou o tribunal com Arthur e suas amigas. James seguiu sozinho para o seu carro no estacionamento. Estava tristonho e pensativo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Gente, agora é oficial!- anunciou Hugo Reys dois dias depois adentrando o pátio principal do alojamento do elenco.

\- Como é?- indagou Michael, preguiçoso se embalando numa rede.

\- Minha festa de aniversário temática no Plaza Hotel!

\- Temática?- questionou Charlie. – E qual vai ser o tema? Os Flinstones? Thundercats?

Claire começou a rir.

\- As mil e uma noites?- perguntou Sayid. – Se for esse tema eu vou gostar!

\- Cara, você é tão ou mais britânico que eu.- disse Charlie para Sayid que achou graça.

\- Não, seus chatos! Minha festa vai ser original aqui no Havaí! Preparem-se para uma noite caliente!

\- Uhuuuu!- fez Jin, gracejando.

\- Arriba!- disse Libby, muito empolgada. – E quando vai ser, Hugo?

\- No próximo sábado, é claro!

\- Ah não, sábado não!- queixou-se Charlie. – Sábado eu vou passar o dia inteiro gravando.

\- Mas já está marcado Charlie.- avisou Hugo. – Vai ser no sábado e ninguém do elenco pode faltar, senão podem esquecer a nossa amizade! Hoje mesmo vocês receberão os convites. Ah e eu tambem chamei o Boone e a Shannon.

\- Mal posso esperar, docinho!- falou Libby se levantando da poltrona onde estava sentada e indo até Hugo. Beijou-lhe o rosto e subiu as escadas para os quartos. Deu três batidinhas na porta de Ana-Lucia e esperou que ela autorizasse sua entrada.

Assim que a ouviu dizer que poderia entrar, adentrou o quarto sem cerimônias e se jogou na cama dela. Ana-Lucia lia deitada no pufe do homem-aranha.

\- O que está fazendo, Lu?

\- Lendo!- Ana respondeu com cara de tolerância zero.

\- O que está lendo?

Ana ergueu o livro para que ela visse.

\- Anatomia humana?- divertiu-se Libby. – Amiga você está mal, em vez de estar lendo esse livro sobre anatomia humana poderia estar examinando ao vivo a anatomia de um certo cowboy.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse antes de voltar a ler o livro:

\- Não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

\- Felizmente não!- respondeu Libby, rindo.- Agora larga esse livro e me conta em que pé andam as coisas com o James.

\- Libby, as coisas não andam com o James.- disse Ana, pondo o livro de lado. – Com o James as coisas rastejam e eu já estou ficando cansada!

\- Como assim?- questionou Libby com curiosidade.

\- Ele diz que está apaixonado por mim, mas não se resolve com a esposa. E eu não tenho saco pra isso! Se ele está feliz no casamento por que continua insistindo comigo? Porra, eu tenho mais o que fazer!

\- Eu não acho que ele esteja tão feliz assim. Eu o tenho visto no set pelos cantos sozinho, pensando...acho que ele sente a sua falta.

Ana-Lucia fez expressão de pouco caso.

\- Mas eu te entendo, ficar com homem casado não dá futuro. Eu estava te perguntando sobre o James porque eu queria saber como andava o seu coraçãozinho antes de contar uma coisa que alguém me contou.

\- Que coisa?- indagou Ana-Lucia, curiosa.

\- Então, eu soube que um certo britânico de descendência iraquiana está muito a fim de você.

\- O Sayid?- questionou Ana, surpresa.

\- Ah, vai me falar que você não tinha notado?

\- A gente flerta o tempo todo, mas eu nunca pensei que...

\- Ana-Lucia, acorda pra vida, amiga! Ele está muito a fim de você!

\- Quem foi que te contou isso?

\- Hum, desculpa mas não posso revelar a minha fonte. Jurei de pé junto que ficaria com a boquinha fechada. Mas me diz, ele tem chance?

Ana pensou um pouco.

\- Eu acho ele o maior gato.- admitiu ela. – E ele é super gentil e engraçado...

\- E solteiro!- acrescentou Libby.

\- Ai, não sei.- disse Ana. – De repente...

\- Pois a oportunidade está batendo à sua porta hoje mesmo!

\- Como assim?

\- O Hugo acabou de anunciar para todos nós que no próximo sábado ele estará comemorando o niver dele numa big festa no Plaza.

\- Chique!- exclamou Ana.

\- De repente...- Libby provocou.

Ana-Lucia sorriu gostando da ideia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O salão principal do Plaza Hotel estava enfeitadíssimo, toda a ornamentação lembrava os bares latinos que Hugo Reys costumava frequentar em sua terra natal. Ana-Lucia Cortez estava se sentindo em casa, bebia um drinque regado a muita tequila no bar principal enquanto chacoalhava os quadris ao som da música contagiante de Carlos Santana que fora chamado especialmente para tocar na festa. Libby a acompanhava nos drinques e na dança.

A imprensa inteira do Havaí estava lá, incluindo algumas filais de outros países. Fred Alsen estava lá em busca de um grande furo de reportagem. Outros atores do elenco de Lost estavam numa rodinha, bebendo, rindo e conversando. Katherine Austen porém, não se sentia bem aquela noite pois havia tido uma briga feia com Charlie e pedira um tempo no relacionamento deles. Na verdade, ela não queria que tivesse sido desse jeito, mas simplesmente não aguentava mais as investidas do noivo, precisava de tempo para pensar e colocar as ideias e os sentimentos no lugar.

Charlie entrou no quarto dela quando estava se arrumando para ir à festa de Hugo. Disse à ela o quanto estava linda e tentou beijá-la, queria fazer amor com ela. Mas Kate o estava evitando há semanas, desde que começara seu namoro escondido com Jack Shepard.

Zangado ele indagou o que estava acontecendo e Kate acabou desabafando que já não tinha mais certeza de seus sentimentos por ele. Charlie gritou e indagou se existia outro homem na vida dela; Kate negou mas ele não pareceu acreditar muito. Por causa disso ela fora à festa na companhia de Claire e Sun. Ficou feliz em rever Shannon Rutherford e Boone Carlyle que tinham vindo para o Havaí especialmente para a festa.

Naquele momento, ela estava no meio da rodinha de amigos tentando manter o contato social. Charlie estava ao longe jogando sinuca com James perto do bar, de vez em quando dava olhares zangados para ela, mas Kate tentava ignorar.

Sayid e Desmond chegaram à festa trazendo mais alegria ao ambiente. Gozador incorrigível, Sayid foi logo dizendo a Hugo ao cumprimentá-lo por seu aniversário:

\- Me desculpa chegar assim Hugo, mas não tive tempo de vestir o bíquini e entrar no bolo.

Todo mundo caiu na risada. Sayid abraçou Hugo e desejou-lhe muitas felicidades. Avistou Ana-Lucia bebendo e dançando com Libby e foi até elas. James deu uma tacada no jogo de bilhar e coincidentemente olhou na direção de Ana-Lucia naquele momento. Ao vê-la conversando com Sayid sentiu o ciúme lhe envenenando. Mas conteve-se e continuou jogando. Jack e Locke se juntaram a ele e Charlie no jogo.

Entretanto, James não conseguiu jogar mais nada quando viu Sayid tirando Ana-Lucia para dançar, achou o jeito dele muito insinuante e estava se controlando para não ir até lá tomar satisfações. Jack percebeu a aflição do amigo.

\- Calma aí James, o Sayid não sabe do seu rolo com a Ana-Lucia. E de repente nem é o que você está pensando.

\- Ah não? - retrucou James pousando o taco no lugar e caminhando até eles.

\- Merda!- exclamou Jack passando as mãos pela cabeça, isso não ia dar certo, precisava impedir James de cometer um desatino.

James, porém foi ligeiramente discreto. Ao se aproximar dos dois, disse:

\- Hey, será que eu posso emprestar a professora de dança, Sayid?

\- Fique à vontade James.- respondeu Sayid sorrindo e soltando Ana-Lucia. – Mas duvido que ela consiga dar um jeito em você, afinal você é um cara que só conhece passos do tempo da brilhantina.

James deu um meio sorriso para Sayid e pousou as mãos na cintura de Ana, arrastando-a para o meio do salão. O coração dela bateu mais forte ao sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo.

\- O que está fazendo?- ela indagou.

\- Dançando com a minha colega de elenco.

\- E desde quando você dança merengue?.- ela riu, divertida.

\- Bom, o Sayid não me pareceu muito craque em merengue e você não estava se importando nem um pouco em dançar com ele.- provocou James.

\- James!- ela reclamou.

Mas ele não ligou para a reclamação dela, em vez disso aspirou o perfume de seus cabelos o que deixou o corpo dela todo arrepiado.

Santana começou a tocar "Oye, como va".

\- Lembra que eu te disse que precisamos conversar?- disse James.

\- Sim.- ela respondeu disfarçando, executando alguns passos de merengue. Olhou para o lado, Sayid agora dançava com Libby, os dois riam muito e ao tentarem executar um passo diferente quase caíram.

James rodou Ana-Lucia e colocou-a na frente dele de costas, se balançando com ela no ritmo da música. Voltou a falar em seu ouvido:

\- Então, nós estamos em um hotel. Agora podemos conversar.

\- Não é um hotel discreto James, a imprensa toda está aqui!- ela lembrou.

\- E daí? Podemos achar um local discreto.

Fred Alsen observava os dois com um sorriso nos lábios e tirava uma porção de fotos pensando consigo que essa história ainda ia render muito. Ana-Lucia não estava muito animada ou interessada em conversar com James no hotel. Mas ele insistiu e sem que ela percebesse a guiou para um local do salão mais reservado onde haviam sofás vermelhos estofados ocultados por cortinas. Uma vez que estavam lá, James a empurrou discretamente pro sofá e fechou a cortina.

Com a cortina fechada, Ana-Lucia levantou do sofá e ficou de pé na direção dele, fitando-o com o olhar zangado.

\- Fala, o que você quer tanto me dizer, James Ford? Aliás, eu não vi a Emily na festa. Onde ela está?

\- Ela não veio à festa.- contou ele. – Tinha um outro compromisso.

Ana cruzou os braços diante do peito.

\- Ana, eu só preciso de mais um tempo, baby...eu te quero demais...eu vou terminar tudo com a Emily...

Ela sentiu o coração fraquejar, mas manteve o controle de suas emoções.

\- James, eu já te dei tempo demais!- disse Ana deixando-o sozinho e voltando para a festa onde tornou a dançar com Sayid.

Santana agora iniciava os acordes de "Corazón Espinado." James foi sentar-se com Jack no bar e pediu um drinque.

\- Você viu a Kate hoje?- Jack perguntou.

\- Vi.- respondeu James tomando um longo gole de seu drinque assim que o barman colocou-o no balcão. – Por que?

\- Estou preocupado com ela. A Kate não me parece bem esta noite, ela é sempre tão alegre e desde da hora em que chegou não a vejo dançar nem nada, fica sentada bebericando um drinque, mal conversando com as pessoas.

\- Eu notei isso também.- concordou James. - Mas você reparou que ela chegou sem o Charlie na festa? Ele chegou muito antes dela.

\- Foi mesmo?- estranhou Jack. – Eu queria conversar com ela, perguntar se está tudo bem, mas a Terry não me dá uma folga. Ela está ali agora conversando com algumas pessoas, mas se eu arredar o pé aqui do bar ela vai querer saber onde estou indo!

\- Tá foda pra você!- disse James bebendo outro longo gole de bebida..

\- E aí donzelas fofoqueiras?- disse Michael se aproximando do bar com Desmond e Jin.- Vocês andam com uns segredinhos ultimamente!

\- È verdade!- concordou Jin. – Estou começando a pensar que as próximas férias de vocês dois será juntos em "Brokeback Mountain"

\- Não seria má ideia, não é amor?- gracejou James.

\- Claro que não querido!- falou Jack, entrando na brincadeira.

\- Pessoal, hora dos parabéns!- anunciou Boone chamando todos para a mesa principal.

Todos se dirigiram para lá e um grande bolo artificial confeitado todo colorido foi trazido. Os convidados aplaudiram e surpreendentemente Libby saiu de lá de dentro usando um sensual vestido vermelho e começou a cantar "Parabéns a você" para Hugo que ficou abismado com o que via.

\- Aêeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- fizeram alguns rapazes do elenco, aplaudindo.

Ana-Lucia achava graça, era a única que sabia dos planos de Libby para homenagear Hugo. Depois que ela terminou de cantar, Hugo foi até ela e ajudou-a a descer do bolo.

\- Só você pra fazer isso, Libby!- disse Hugo, emocionado.

\- Porque você é o meu gordinho!- ela disse, dengosa e deu um beijinho no rosto dele.

A imprensa começou a tirar fotos sem parar enquanto os convidados aplaudiam e gritavam. Jack aplaudia também, Terry havia saído de seu lado sem querer em meio à multidão de pessoas que se aglomeravam para cumprimentar Hugo. Jack aproveitou a oportunidade para falar com Kate, coincidentemente ela estava próxima a ele. Puxou-a pelo braço e a levou para o jardim do hotel.

\- O que foi, Jack?- ela indagou quando chegaram lá.

\- Eu é que te pergunto. Você está bem? Estou preocupado com você, está tão cabisbaixa hoje.

\- Eu pedi um tempo pro Charlie. –ela respondeu com o olhar triste.

\- Pediu mesmo?- o rosto de Jack se iluminou de repente.

\- Pedi sim. Não tá dando mais pra continuar, estou muito apaixonada por você, Jack.

Ele a abraçou e inevitavelmente seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado. Durante a confusão de pessoas em cima de Hugo, Charlie preferiu esperar a multidão se dispersar para cumprimentar o amigo. Resolveu então ir até o jardim tomar um ar, estava muito triste com a briga que tivera com Kate. Mas no fundo acreditava que ela não falara a sério quando disse que queria dar um tempo. Avistou um banco vazio onde poderia se sentar um pouco quando viu algo que jamais esperava. Kate e Jack trocando beijos apaixonados no jardim do Plaza Hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro do hotel o jantar tinha acabado de ser servido, mas Ana-Lucia dançava a última música que Santana tocava antes da pausa para o jantar com Sayid. Eles estavam curtindo muito a companhia um do outro na pista de dança e de repente, seguindo o calor do momento, eles trocaram um beijo. James viu quando aconteceu. O queixo dele caiu.

Continua...


	20. A Revolta de Charlie

Capítulo 20

A revolta de Charlie

Jack e Kate se afastaram bruscamente quando ouviram o som inconfundível de alguém batendo palmas próximo a eles.

\- Nossa, que cena perfeita! Ficou muito melhor do que a última que protagonizaram na locação da ilha. O Ben precisa ver isso.- ironizou Charlie batendo palmas diante do flagra que acabara de dar nos dois.

\- Oh meu Deus, Charlie!- exclamou Kate levando as mãos ao rosto, queimando de vergonha.

\- Não, não se intimidem por mim. Continuem o ensaio, eu vou ficar aqui assistindo pra dar o apoio moral. Jonas e Ella, que casal lindo! Perfeito! Sabem de uma coisa? Antes eu torcia pra Ella terminar com o Sawyer, mas depois de ver tão tocante cena percebi que ela deveria ficar mesmo é com o Jonas!

Jack não sabia o que dizer, estava de cara no chão. Kate tentou se justificar:

\- Charlie, eu tentei te contar muitas vezes mas...

\- Tentou me contar o quê? Que estava me fazendo de idiota, colocando uma "galhada" na minha cabeça? No próximo natal eu poderei ser Rudolph, a rena, basta pintar o meu nariz de vermelho. Ah não, não vai ser preciso pintar não porque eu já estou com cara de palhaço, não é Jack, amigão?

\- Charlie, me desculpe.- respondeu Jack com sincero pesar.

Charlie balançou a cabeça negativamente: - E pensar que eu me abri com você. Kate, você acredita que eu disse a ele: Jack, será que Kate tem outro homem? E ele me respondeu, que é isso Charlie? Coisas da sua cabeça. Mas é claro que eram coisas na minha cabeça, chifres pra ser mais exato! Como puderam ser tão sórdidos?

\- Charlie!- Kate exclamou soluçando.

\- Quantas vezes eu devo ter interrompido os dois trepando! Por isso você não me queria mais né, Katie? Arranjou outro conversível pra estacionar na sua garagem.

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, nervoso.

\- Charlie, sei que está zangado, mas não tem o direito de falar assim com a Kate! Você está sendo vulgar.

\- Você é quem deveria ter vergonha, Shepard!- bradou Charlie. – Transando com outra mulher enquanto sua esposa o esperava em casa com seus filhos.

Jack sentiu vontade de espancá-lo por causa da provocação, mas conteve-se, dentro do hotel estava cheio de fotógrafos e paparazzis e ele não queria um escândalo.

\- Charlie, eu vou ignorar tudo o que está dizendo porque sei que está zangado agora e concordo que você tem esse direito!

\- Zangado não Jack, eu estou decepcionado. Vocês dois morreram pra mim!- ele disse com ódio e virou as costas, indo embora.

Jack não resistiu perguntar antes que ele voltasse para dentro do hotel.

\- Vai contar pra Terry?

\- Não meu "amigo", o adúltero aqui é você, se entenda com sua esposa. Eu só sinto pesar por uma mulher tão maravilhosa como a Terry ter sido enganada por você.

Assim que ele se retirou, Kate desabou em um pranto incontrolável. Soluçava, o peito subia e descia, a maquiagem estava ficando toda borrada. Jack foi até ela e a apertou junto ao peito.

\- Oh Kate, eu não queria que fosse assim.

Ela não conseguia dizer nada, apenas agarrou-se a ele e chorou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tinha sido apenas um beijo, nada demais James Ford dizia a si mesmo enquanto assistia Ana-Lucia dançando com seu colega de elenco Sayid depois de eles terem trocado um beijo intenso na pista de dança. James pedira outra bebida porque sabia que não iria aguentar ficar mais nenhum minuto naquela festa se não ficasse bêbado.

Sayid e Ana-Lucia estavam dando show no salão e arrancando aplausos dos outros convidados. Os dois se olhavam intensamente e depois daquele beijo o clima entre eles começou a esquentar.

\- Quero te beijar mais... – Ana sussurrou para Sayid.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem...- falou Sayid beijando-a novamente.

James revirou os olhos. Estava profundamernte irritado. Pediu ao bartender que lhe trouxesse outra dose do que estava bebendo, mas dessa vez queria dose dupla. Libby observou James olhando para Ana e Sayid de canto de olho e também viu quando ele começou a beber um copo atrás do outro.

\- Isso não vai prestar.- ela comentou consigo mesma.

Charlie juntou-se à James no bar e pediu duas bebidas, virando um copo depois do outro. James olhou pra ele e disse:

\- O que foi, Pace? Nunca te vi bebendo assim. O que foi que aconteceu?

\- O mundo tá fodido, James.- Charlie respondeu pedindo o terceiro copo.

\- Quer saber? O mundo está mesmo fodido.- disse James voltando a olhar para Ana e Sayid que certamente estavam se divertindo muito juntos. – Vamos fazer um brinde à isso!

Charlie sorriu e ergueu seu copo para brindar com o de James. Duas garotas muito bonitas e provocantes se aproximaram deles, uma loira e uma ruiva. A loira, que tinha os seios mais fartos, explicitamente aparecendo sob o decote ousado sorriu para Charlie e disse:

\- Hey, você é o cara que fez "O Senhor dos Anéis" né? O hobbit fofinho?

\- Isso mesmo, gata! Mas no momento estou interpretando o Rockstar Adam Vader no Lost.

\- Mesmo? Eu adoro Lost!- disse a ruiva.

\- Eu também.- concordou a loira. – Adoraria me perder numa ilha deserta com você!

\- Sério? Pois eu adoraria me perder com as duas, o que acham? Querem uma bebida? Ah esse aqui é o meu amigo, Sawyer.

\- Ui, Sawyer!- disse a ruiva. – Sei muito bem quem ele é!

As duas deram uma risadinha cúmplice e puxaram banquinhos ao lado de Charlie aceitando os drinques.

\- Ei, James, você viu o Jack?- indagou Terry aparecendo de repente.

\- Com licença.- James pediu e se afastou para falar com Terry. - Eu acho que ele foi ao banheiro.

Uma música um pouco mais lenta começou a tocar e James segurou a mão de Terry delicadamente, dizendo:

\- Quer dançar?

\- Quero sim.- respondeu Terry, sorrindo. - O Jack ainda não dançou nenhuma música comigo.- ela queixou-se enquanto James a conduzia à pista de dança.

Ele resolveu dançar com Terry para distraí-la porque ela estava atrás de Jack desde o final dos parabéns e como ele imaginava com quem o amigo deveria estar era melhor que ela não o encontrasse de repente.

Mesmo assim percebeu que a conversa entre Charlie e as garotas lindas e desconhecidas que mais pareciam saídas da "Playboy Mansion". Ele estranhou aquilo e resolveu retornar para o bar e descobrir o que estava realmente acontecendo com Charlie.

Quando a música acabou, ele agradeceu a dança à Terry e empurrou-a nos braços de Michael para que ela continuasse dançando e não fosse procurar por Jack. Ele voltou para o bar.

\- E aí, Charlie?- disse. - Acho que tá bom da gente tomar a saideira, né?

\- Fala aí, James!- disse Charlie de volta entornando mais um drinque goela abaixo. – Cara, agora que eu comecei. Nem vem me falar de saideira. Aliás já conhece a Stacy and Tiffany?

\- Só de vista.- respondeu James.

As duas riram.

\- O Sawyer é sempre tão engraçado.- disse Stacy, a loira siliconada.

\- Aham!- falou a ruiva, toda insinuante pra cima de James, cruzando e descruzando as coxas na frente dele.

James ignorou o fato dela estar sem calcinha e deu um sorriso falso às duas antes de perguntar a Charlie.

\- E a Kate?

\- Kate? Que Kate?- Charlie debochou e em seguida de uma gargalhada começando a apresentar sinais de embriaguez. – Ah sim, minha noiva Kate.- ele fez o sinal de entre aspas com os dedos quando pronunciou a palavra noiva. – Deve estar com o nosso melhor amigo Jack Shepard, curtindo um pouco, sabem como é meninas, relação aberta!

\- Oh, nós adoramos relações abertas!- disse Tiffany e virou-se para Charlie se insinuando para ele.

James ficou passado com tudo aquilo, teriam Jack e Kate sido descobertos? Stacy envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de James e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Por que não senta aqui um pouco e bebe com a gent?- ela apontou um banquinho para James. – Sabe, o meu marido é muito rico, Sawyer, o que acha da gente depená-lo?- ela gracejou dando uma risada escandalosa que fez James franzir o cenho de irritação, a mulher exalava um perfume barato que o estava incomodando.

\- È isso aí!- divertiu-se Charlie. – Você a ajuda a depenar o marido dela e depois nós rachamos a grana pra eu levantar a minha banda!

\- Charlie, sério, eu acho que já é hora de parar com a bebida.- disse James afastando os braços da mulher com gentileza de seu pescoço.

\- Ah que nada James, não seja chato!- falou Charlie.

\- È gatinho, não seja estraga prazeres.- completou Tiffany!

Da mesa do buffet, Ana-Lucia agora observava os dois no bar com aquelas duas mulheres de caráter duvidoso. Caçadoras de artista, pensou Ana consigo, irritada. Não era do tipo que fazia cenas de ciúme, mas ultimamente nem se reconhecia mais e ver aquela loira siliconada se jogando para cima de James fez seu sangue entrar em ebulição. Sayid que estava ao lado dela, notou que algo a incomodava.

\- O que foi, Ana?- perguntou.

\- Nada.- ela respondeu. – Eu só preciso trocar uma palavrinha com o James e o Charlie- ela pousou a taça de champagne sobre a mesa. – Volto já.

Ana-Lucia foi até o bar. Já se aproximou dizendo:

\- Nossa, que cheiro forte de silicone, por que será?

\- Hey, Lulu!- disse Charlie, sorrindo. – Veio tomar umas com a gente?

\- Ana-Lucia!- exclamou James. – Que bom que está aqui!- ele falou confidencialmente, puxando-a pelo braço.

\- Por que?- ela puxou o braço da mão dele com rispidez. – Não estão dando conta de tanto silicone e quer que eu vá chamar algum dos meninos pra ajudar vocês?

James ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso com a agressividade dela:

\- Lu, você está com ciúmes, baby?

\- Ciúmes? Ora, faça-me o favor, olha pra mim e pra essas mulheres. Acha que preciso ter ciúmes? Sou mais eu, querido!- ela disse, com seu peculiar jeito provocador.

Ele a mediu dos pés à cabeça malicioso e respondeu no mesmo tom provocante: - Mas é claro que não precisa, baby. Mas não te chamei aqui pra fazer ciúmes, como você pode ter percebido, o Charlie está bastante alterado. Aconteceu algo que eu estou temendo muito, por isso te peço que, por favor, procure pelo Jack e a Kate.

\- O Jack e a Kate?- dessa vez foi ela quem ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender.

\- Isso mesmo, sem perguntas, depois te explico tudo.- ele olhou para o salão, Terry tinha cansado de dançar e procurava por Jack com o olhar muito zangado. – E peça a Libby também que, por favor, distraia a Terry com alguma coisa, sei que ela é boa nisso.

Ana-Lucia ficou parada absoverndo tudo o que ele dizia. James impacientou-se vendo Tiffany beijar Charlie enquanto ele se embriagava cada vez mais. A imprensa já havia notado e se aproximava para tirar fotos e se aproveitar da situação para fazer perguntas perigosas a Charlie que poderiam constrangê-lo depois da bebedeira.

\- Vá Ana, prometo que depois te explico tudo, agora preciso tirar um amigo de uma situação constrangedora!

Ela finalmente assentiu e foi falar com Libby que se prontificou a ajudar mesmo sem saber do que se Terry e começou a tagarelar com ela sobre uma variedade infinita de assuntos, Terry queria se livrar dela para continuar procurando Jack, mas como era muito educada ficou escutando Libby mesmo a contra gosto. Ana-Lucia por sua vez, saiu procurando Jack pelos quatro cantos do Plaza Hotel. Viu um homem baixinho degustando uma bebida num canto, ele olhou para ela de um jeito que a incomodou bastante mas Ana-Lucia preferiu ignorá-lo e continuou sua busca.

Não percebeu, mas assim que se afastou o homem a seguiu. Fred Alsen estava muito ligado em tudo o que ela e James Ford faziam a noite inteira e ao vê-lo conversando confidencialmente com ela no bar ficou ainda mais atento e percebeu a movimentação que se formava acerca de algo importante. Viu Charlie bebendo um drinque atrás do outro, James aparentemente tentando persuadi-lo a parar, duas caçadoras de artistaa cercando a ambos e Ana-Lucia Cortez andando de um lado para o outro procurando alguém. Não, não podia perder isso, fosse o que fosse. Seguiu Ana até um canto reservado do jardim do hotel e a viu se dirigir a Jack Shepard e Katherine Austen. Os dois estavam sozinhos no jardim, abraçados.

Escondeu-se atrás de alguns arbustos floridos e começou a tirar fotos. Quando Kate ergueu o rosto que estava aninhado no peito de Jack, sua maquiagem estava completamente borrada e ela chorava. Jack viu Ana-Lucia se aproximar e ficou muito embaraçado. Ela perguntou:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nada, Kate apenas não se sente muito bem.- respondeu Jack tentando disfarçar.

\- Deixa Jack, a essa altura James já deve ter contado a ela sobre nós, já que também estão tendo um caso.- falou Kate apertando os olhos.

\- Sei sobre vocês...que história é essa? E por que está dizendo que tenho um caso com James ? Da onde tirou essa ideia?

Jack percebeu que não adiantava mais esconder nada, logo todos saberiam e o escândalo seria inevitável.

\- Charlie nos pegou aos beijos aqui no jardim, foi isso o que aconteceu.- respondeu Jack.

\- Vocês dois?- surpreendeu-se Ana-Lucia.

\- Sim.- falou Kate. – Estamos tendo um caso, assim como você e o James.

\- Como sabe? Foi ele quem te contou?- perguntou, incapaz de mentir outra vez.

\- Não, foi a Emily.- respondeu Kate. - Ela está desconfiada de vocês dois.

\- E você?- perguntou Ana a Jack.

\- O James me contou, somos muito amigos.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente, de repente viu-se muito preocupada com a possibilidade de seu caso com James vir à tona. Kate tratou de tranquilizá-la: - Sou amiga da Emily, mas sou mais amiga do James. Não vou contar nada a ela, não se preocupem, vocês que resolvam suas vidas!

\- Certo, tudo bem!- disse Ana-Lucia um pouco mais aliviada. – Deixando essa conversa toda sobre quem está pegando quem de lado, o Charlie tá lá no bar tomando todas e pagando o maior mico, a imprensa tá registrando tudo e o James está tentando tirar ele de lá. Você precisa ir embora Katherine antes que as coisas peguem mal pra você, vem eu vou com você até o alojamento!

Kate enxugou as lágrimas e assentiu. Jack segurou na mão dela, fazendo menção de acompanhá-la quando Ana-Lucia voltou a balançar a cabeça, dizendo:

\- Vocês entenderam tudo o que eu disse? A coisa tá feia lá dentro, a Kate não pode voltar com você Jack. A Terry está te procurando, pedi a Libby que a distraísse mas duvido que consiga por muito mais tempo.

\- A Terry!- exclamou Jack, se lembrando que a mulher também estava na festa.

\- Vamos então?- indagou Ana-Lucia estendendo a mão para Kate.

Kate aceitou a mão dela e Ana-Lucia disse antes que chegassem ao estacionamento, apinhado de jornalistas:

\- Só tem uma coisa, não posso dirigir. Bebi um pouco na festa e se for pega serei presa de novo. Importa-se?- ela estendeu a chave de seu carro para Kate.

\- Não, obrigada por me fazer companhia.- agradeceu Kate pegando a chave do carro das mãos dela e sorrindo. Ana-Lucia sorriu também e as duas se preparam para enfrentar os jornalistas.

Fred estava feliz como nunca, com o farto material que tinha conseguido na festa de Hugo Reys no dia seguinte teria muitas fotos para simular um escândalo. Sabia que algo havia acontecido ali naquela noite embora não tivesse como saber do que se tratava, mesmo assim podia se aproveitar da situação e ganhar muito dinheiro em cima disso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tirar James Ford do sério era uma coisa extremamente difícil de acontecer mas aquela noite os paparazzis abusados estavam prestes a conseguir essa façanha quando Ben Linus e Goodwin interferiram. James já estava quase partindo para cima dos jornalistas tentando defender o amigo Charlie Pace de ser fotografado em seu momento de fraqueza.

Jack Shepard também estava em maus lençóis. Depois de se despedir de Ana-Lucia e Kate no jardim do Plaza Hotel encontrou sua esposa Teresa irritadíssima esperando por ele no hall. Lançando-lhe um olhar fuzilante Terry começou a proferir mil e um despautérios contra seu famoso marido, acusando-o de deixá-la sozinha com cara de idiota numa festa cercada de paparazzis. Jack tentou por bem acalmá-la, mas sua tentativa só fez com que a esposa ficasse ainda mais furiosa e os dois terminaram indo pra casa zangados um com o outro, sem trocar uma palavra dentro do carro durante o trajeto.

Fora o papelão de Charlie, ninguém tinha percebido nada de anormal na festa de Hugo Reys e todos haviam se divertido muito. Ignorando o porquê do comportamento de seu amigo, Hugo ajudou James a colocá-lo no carro e pessoalmente o ator o levou para o alojamento fugindo de fotógrafos e paparazzis.

No fim da festa, Ben Linus estava exausto de dar entrevistas e responder à perguntas embaraçosas sobre o comportamento de Charlie. A saída de Katherine Austen e Ana-Lucia Cortez juntas no meio da festa também deu o que falar, todo mundo especulando o motivo pelo qual as duas atrizes deixaram a festa sem se despedir de ninguém.

Mas paparazzis e confusões de fim de festa à parte, no alojamento Katherine Austen não parava de tagarelar sobre o fim de seu relacionamento com Charlie e o medo que sentia de um escândalo caso seu envolvimento com Jack Shepard viesse à tona. Ana-Lucia escutava tudo o que Kate dizia, mas a verdade é que não estava prestando a menor atenção. Não por que fosse insensível ou coisa parecida,mas é que estava refletindo sobre sua própria situação perguntando a si mesma quando foi que seu mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo e já sabia a resposta, no dia em que conhecera James Ford.

\- Lu, você está me ouvindo?- indagou Kate massageando os próprios pés, sentada na cama de seu quarto. Havia percebido que a amiga estava meio avoada.

\- Oh sim.- respondeu Ana. – È claro que estou.

\- Então, é como estou te dizendo, eu estou completamente louca pelo Jack e não podia mais continuar com o Charlie. Mas eu e ele não somos casados e mesmo que tenhamos anunciado um possível noivado fica mais fácil pra eu romper o compromisso, mas e o Jack? Ele está casado há tanto tempo, tem filhos e tudo...nossa, não sei o que fazer!

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça, assentindo, mais uma vez escutara tudo o que ela dissera, mas não absorvera nenhuma palavra.

\- Kate, você se importa que eu fume?- disse por fim.

Kate limitou-se a balançar a cabeça negativamente, avisando que não se importava e se jogou na cama ficando calada. Ana-Lucia tirou um cigarro e o isqueiro da bolsa prateada combinando com o vestido e foi até a janela do quarto. Acendeu o cigarro, respirou fundo e disse:

\- Já sentiu medo, Katherine?

\- Como assim?- perguntou Kate de olhos fechados. – Medo como?

\- Medo, puro e simples.- continuou Ana-Lucia. – Um pavor inexplicável de estar seguindo pelo caminho errado e depois não ter mais volta. Estou sentindo esse medo agora.

\- Por causa do James.- Kate concluiu. – Está com medo que ele esteja apenas se divertindo com você? Mas eu posso garantir que ele não está.

\- Como pode me garantir isso?

\- Sei disso porque eu e o James somos muito amigos e eu o conheci antes que se casasse com a Emily. Eu me lembro como ele falava dela, com tanto amor e paixão, dizendo que sonhava em conquistar seu espaço para proporcionar uma vida boa para ela. James conseguiu isso, mas acabou descobrindo que seus sentimentos por Emily não passavam de um reflexo dos anseios dele de ter alguém para amar e proteger. Mas hoje eu creio que o James já percebeu que mais do que proteger alguém ele também precisa se sentir protegido e a Emily...- Kate fez uma ligeira pausa, dessa vez Ana-Lucia a ouvia atentamente. – A Emily é uma ótima pessoa, mas talvez com sonhos e ambições muito diferentes de James. Sabe, eu não devia estar te contando tudo isso, mas na noite em que você foi presa, o James confessou pra mim que estava apaixonado por você.

O coração de Ana-Lucia deu um pulo involuntário com aquela revelação. James já dissera isso a ela mais de uma vez, mas ouvir assim da boca de outra pessoa soava muito mais verdadeiro.

\- Eu também me sinto muito ligada a ele.- confessou a Kate. – Apenas acho que se eu me entregar demais à esse paixão estarei traindo a mim mesma.

\- Como assim?- questionou Kate.

\- Você sabe Katherine, em nosso meio tudo o que fazemos ou dissemos tem repercussão internacional, então para nos adaptarmos a isso acabamos por assumir uma imagem que o público toma para si como verdadeira. Eu procuro ser o mais verdadeira possível para os meus fãs e às pessoas de um modo geral, mas mesmo assim me preocupo com o modo como eles me veem. Eu sou uma pessoa normal, era o que eu mais queria que eles pensassem. Sinto fome, sede, desejo, raiva, angústia, alegria, tristeza, como todo mundo. Mas para eles, eu continuou sendo sempre Ana-Lucia Cortez, aquela atriz polêmica que não tem papas na língua, desafia todo mundo, faz tudo o que quer quando eu quero ser apenas Ana-Lucia Cortez, uma mulher normal que ganha a vida como atriz, capaz de se apaixonar ardentemente pelo colega de trabalho.

Kate tocou o ombro dela com afeição , sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando porque também se sentia assim. Nesse exato momento as duas ouviram batidinhas na porta. Imaginando ser Jack, Kate ficou em estado de alerta.

\- Lu, diz pro Jack que é melhor nos falarmos outra hora, o Charlie deve estar pra chegar e pra mim chega de confusões por essa noite!

Ana-Lucia concordou e correu a abrir a porta. Mas não era Jack quem estava do lado de fora e sim James. O olhar que ele lançou a ela foi tão esfusiante que Ana sentiu um súbito calor tomar conta de seu corpo de repente.

\- Hey!- ele disse.

\- Hey!- ela respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Jamie!- chamou Kate. – Que bom que é você! E o Charlie?

\- Acabei de trazê-lo para o alojamento, infeliz e bêbado como um gambá!

\- Ai Deus, eu não queria que ele se sentisse desse jeito!- ela queixou-se.

\- Katie, o que não tem remédio, remediado está, o cara foi chifrado, você queria que ele se sentisse como?

Kate nada respondeu, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar triste. James tentou animá-la:

\- Deixa pra se preocupar quando o cara estiver sóbrio, por ora vamos deixar o Charlie curtir a fossa dele em paz. Bem, vou indo nessa.- ele segurou a mão de Ana-Lucia, puxando-a para fora do quarto.

Ela o olhou com ar de indecisão que James fingiu não perceber. Diante da determinação dele, Ana-Lucia não teve outra saída senão ir buscar sua bolsa em cima da cama de Kate e acompanhá-lo. Enquanto ela fazia isso, James se aproximou de Kate e disse a ela em tom confidencial:

\- O Jack mandou um recado.

\- O que ele disse?

James não hesitou e puxando Kate pela nuca deu-lhe um beijo terno nos lábios. Ana-Lucia se aproximou dos dois, incrédula com o gesto. Kate sorriu e disse:

\- Obrigada pelo recado.

Assim que eles saíram do quarto, Ana-Lucia questionou:

\- Por que beijou a Kate? Tudo bem que ela está triste e precisa de um ombro amigo, mas não acha que já está oferecendo demais?

Não havia ninguém no corredor e James disse a Ana-Lucia:

\- Por que beijou o Sayid?

\- Ah, você estava prestando atenção?- ela provocou. – Vai pra casa, James.- foi tudo o que ela disse antes de afastar dele e ir para o seu quarto.

James resolveu ir pra casa. Cruzou com Sayid e Sun no caminho para o estacionamento.

\- Hey, James!- saudou Sayid.

\- Oi!- ele respondeu seco, mas acrescentou. – Uma boa noite pra vocês.

\- O que foi que deu nele?- retrucou Sun.

\- Sabe Deus!- respondeu Sayid. – Ele tem agido estranho ultimamente.

Os dois adentraram o alojamento e foram para o andar de cima, ele desejou boa noite à Sun, porém ele não foi para o seu quarto, ao invés disso ele seguiu para o quarto de Ana-Lucia. Ela se sentiu embaraçada ao vê-lo porque tinha se esquecido completamente que o tinha deixado esperando na festa.

\- Sayid? Me desculpa, cara. Rolou uma situação e eu tive que voltar pro alojamento.

\- Tudo bem. Sem problemas.- ele disse. – Eu gosto da sua imprevisibilidade.

Ana sorriu e indagou, abrindo mais a porta:

\- Quer entrar?

Continua...


	21. Que comecem os jogos

Capítulo 21

Que comecem os jogos

 **-** Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?- Ana indagou apontando uma poltrona em seu quarto para que Sayid se sentasse.

\- Você tem àgua?- ele perguntou.

Ana-Lucia abriu seu frigobar e respondeu, brincando:

\- Tenho tudo menos água.

Sayid sorriu e ela jogou uma garrafinha de água mineral para ele.

\- Obrigado.- ele disse.

Ana também pegou uma garrafinha de água mineral para ela, abriu-a e come _çou a beber do gargalo. Havia uma certa tens_ ão indisfar _ç_ ável no ar. Mas ela não estava sabendo como lidar com aquilo. Sentia-se muito atraída por Sayid e sabia que seria divertido passar a noite com ele, mas estava apaixonada por James, embora soubesse que aquele amor não tinha futuro algum.

\- Estou vendo uma certa batalha sendo travada com você mesma.- comentou Sayid. – Quer que eu vá embora?- a expressão no olhar dele era muito gentil.

\- Não.- Ana acabou dizendo.

Ela sentou-se em sua cama. Sayid fitou-lhe intensamente.

\- Você disse que gostou do meu beijo...

Ana sorriu, levantou-se da cama e sentou no colo dele, na poltrona e o beijou. Sua mente dizia: "Esque _ça o James..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James tirou toda a roupa e se jogou na cama. Tentou relaxar e dormir, mas não conseguiu. Estava se sentindo perturbado pela ideia de que Sayid e Ana-Lucia pudessem estar juntos naquele momento. Imaginava que ele tivesse ido procurá-la em seu quarto para continuarem da onde pararam na festa.

\- Filho da puta!- exclamou ele mudando de posi _ç_ ão na cama.

Foi nesse momento que ele se deu conta de que seu quarto estava cheio de fotografias e detalhes sobre Emily. Sentiu-se um monstro por estar pensando em outra mulher naquele momento, mas não estava mais conseguindo se segurar. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Ana-Lucia e não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Pegou o telefone sem fio ao lado da cama e ligou para o celular de Emily, mas a liga _ç_ ão caiu na caixa postasl e James resolveu deixar uma mensagem:

\- Oi, Emily. Sei que é tarde, mas eu queria muito falar com você. Eu sinto que faz muito tempo que a gente não conversa de verdade, mas eu preciso te dizer que nós precisamos dar um tempo. As coisas não são mais como antes pra mim...

Ele desligou o telefone e o pôs de lado por alguns segundos até que o agarrou de novo e ligou para seu amigo Jin Kwon no alojamento.

\- Hey, James, o que você manda?- disse Jin do outro lado da linha. – Acabei de chegar da festa.

\- Você tá acompanhado, amigo? Se estiver acompanhado a gente se fala depois.

\- Não, vim pra casa sozinho.- respondeu Jin. – A garota que eu estava ficando na festa tava muito bêbada, chamei um táxi pra ela e vim pro alojamento. – Mas me diz, cara, o que foi?

\- Jin, você viu a Ana-Lucia e o Sayid ficando na festa?

\- Todo mundo viu, James.- respondeu Jin. – Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil pra você, mas eles são solteiros e...

James o interrompeu.

\- Jin, eu quero te pedir um favor muito importante.

\- Diga.

\- Eu estou achando que o Sayid foi procurar a Ana-Lucia no quarto dela. E eu queria que você fosse lá com alguma desculpa pra tentar impedir os dois de...

\- James, você tá falando sério?- retrucou Jin. – Eu não tô acreditando.

\- Por favor, Jin, faz isso pra mim...

\- James, você é comprometido e não tem o direito de controlar a vida da Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu estou louco por ela, Jin!

\- Então se você gosta mesmo dela, tem que resolver as coisas com a sua esposa primeiro!

\- E eu vou!- James afirmou. – Mas ela não pode ficar com o Sayid, Jin, por favor...

Jin revirou os olhos, mas sentiu pena do amigo naquele momento. Nunca o tinha visto tão angustiado.

\- Está bem. Não precisa chorar, homem. Eu vou lá e depois te ligo de volta.

\- Jin, você é o cara. Sabe disso não é, meu amigo?

Mas Jin desligou o telefone na cara dele. James respirou profundamente tentando aliviar a tensão, torcendo para que estivesse errado e Sayid não estivesse lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia e Sayid tinham passado da poltrona para a cama dela e ela certamente estava curtindo bastante dar uns amassos com ele, só não estava certa ainda se queria ir até o final, mas os lábios dele beijando seu pesco _ço t_ ão docemente estavam deixando impossível ela pensar.

Sayid ousou descer suas mãos pelos lados do corpo dela e tocar-lhe os quadris bem devagar. Ana fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver, mas não pôde evitar que imagens dela e James aparecessem em sua mente relembrando-a do quanto seu corpo clamava por ele. Era dele que ela precisava e odiou-se por isso.

Nesse momento, uma batida na porta de seu quarto cessou suas memórias e fez com que ela voltasse à realidade de que não estava se agarrando com James, mas sim com Sayid.

\- Ana-Lucia?

Eles ouviram a voz de Jin. Sayid libertou Ana de seus bra _ços._

 _\- Oi!- Ana respondeu arrumando o vestido que tinha subido quase na altura de sua cintura e se levantando da cama._

 _Sayid tamb_ ém se levantou, recompondo-se de imediato. Ana abriu a porta.

\- Oi, Jin. Em que posso ajudar?

Jin viu Sayid no quarto e disse:

\- Oh, me desculpem. Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

\- Sim...- Sayid come _çou a dizer, mas Ana-Lucia o interrompeu dizendo:_

 _\- N_ ão, imagina.

\- Desculpe te incomodar tão tarde, mas é que a Sun não está se sentindo muito bem e eu queria saber se você teria algo pra dor de cabe _ça?_

 _\- Eu tenho sim.- respondeu Ana. – Eu tenho aquele ch_ á que aliás foi a Sun quem me indicou.

\- Sim, o dela acabou, infelizmente.

\- Entra, Jin. Eu vou pegar o chá.

Jin entrou no quarto de Ana-Lucia e viu que os len _ç_ óis estavam bagun _çados na cama, mas os dois estavam completamente vestidos. Sayid lançou um olhar a Jin que dizia: "Eu vou te torturar e matar mais tarde."._

 _\- Aqui est_ á o chá!- disse Ana entregando a ele alguns saquinhos de chá.

\- Muito obrigado, Ana-Lucia.

\- Boa noite, Jin.- disse Sayid com um sorriso falso. – Espero que a Sun melhore logo.

Jin se despediu dos dois e deixou o quarto. Ana-Lucia fechou a porta.

\- Muito estranho isso.- comentou Sayid.

\- Estranho por que?- retrucou Ana. – Eu sempre digo pra todo mundo que podem bater na minha porta a qualquer hora se precisarem de mim.

Sayid se aproximou dela, a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou. Ana correspondeu ao beijo mas empurrou-o gentilmente.

\- Sayid...eu...

Ele a soltou.

\- Você...

\- Não diga que eu sou um cara legal mas que você vai me dar um pé na bunda, por favor.- disse ele com cara de cachorrinho pidão.

\- Não, eu não ia dizer isso.- falou Ana. – Eu ia dizer que você é lindo e gostoso...

Sayid sorriu.

\- Agora estou gostando da conversa.

\- ...mas eu acho que a gente deveria ir mais devagar.

Ele assentiu.

\- Entendo. Me perdoe se fui muito afoito...

\- Não de maneira nenhuma. Eu estava adorando. Homem, você me deixou molhada.- ela deu um sorriso sedutor que Sayid correspondeu.

\- Mas eu vou ser sincera com você. Há bem pouco tempo eu estava saindo com outra pessoa.

\- Alguém do elenco ou da produ _ç_ ão?- ele indagou.

\- Do elenco.- Ana admitiu. – É uma situa _ç_ ão complicada e...

\- Está apaixonada por ele?

Ana não respondeu, mas Sayid pôde ler a resposta nos olhos dela. Sorrindo docemente, ele segurou-a mão e beijou-a com carinho antes de dizer:

\- Ana-Lucia eu sempre tive uma queda por você. Provavelmente desde aquele filme de zumbis...

Ana-Lucia riu.

\- Se você me disser que não quer absolutamente nada comigo, eu vou respeitar isso e nunca mais tocar no assunto, mas se você quiser me dar uma chance te prometo que não vai se arrepender, baby.

\- Oh, _Dios_!- Ana-Lucia exclamou. – Com esse sotaque britânico fica tão difícil dizer não.

\- Então diga sim.- disse Sayid, charmoso.

Ana-Lucia o beijou. Sayid recostou sua testa na dela.

\- Jantar amanhã?- indagou ele.

\- Sim.- Ana respondeu. – Jantar tudo bem.

\- Prometo que vou me comportar.- disse Sayid.

\- Eu acredito, mas não se comporta demais não, gato.

\- Boa noite, princesa.- disse ele finalmente deixando o quarto dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayid sentiu-se feliz que apesar de Ana ter-lhe contado que estava interessada em outro, ela aceitara ir jantar com ele no dia seguinte. Agora ele tinha duas missões a cumprir, uma era conquistar Ana-Lucia, a outra era descobrir quem era a pessoa do elenco com quem ela esteve saindo.

Ele ia direto para o seu quarto dormir, mas antes resolveu bater na porta de Sun e descobrir se ela estava realmente com dor de cabe _ça. Sun abriu a porta de imediato, vestindo um roup_ ão de seda por cima da camisola.

\- Sayid?

\- Oi, minha gueixa.- ele disse. – Soube que não estavas te sentindo bem.

\- Sim.- respondeu ela colocando os dedos nas têmporas. – Estou com uma dor de cabe _ça horr_ ível e pedi ao Jin que fosse pedir a Ana-Lucia um pouco de chá porque o meu acabou. Aliás ele está aqui fazendo o chá pra mim. Ele é sempre tão fofo, né?

Sayid olhou para dentro do quarto e viu Jin preparando o chá.

\- Oi de novo, Sayid.

\- Fico feliz.- disse Sayid. – Realmente o Jin é um fofo.- acrescentou Sayid com certa ironia na voz. – Boa noite pra vocês. Espero que melhore logo, Sun.

Assim que Sayid se foi, Sun se aproximou de Jin e brigou com ele:

\- O que diabos está acontecendo, Jin Kwon? Por que eu tive que mentir pro Sayid?

\- Eu te disse que é um favor que eu tive que fazer pra um amigo.

Sun revirou os olhos.

\- Aqui está o seu chá.

\- Some do meu quarto.- ela disse, irritada antes de dizer algo em coreano.

\- Ei, eu não conhe _ço essas palavras._

 _Ele deixou o quarto dela, foi direto para o quarto dele e ligou para James imediatamente:_

 _\- Ok, ele tava sim no quarto dela, mas n_ ão acho que tenham tido tempo de fazer nada.

\- Jin, muito obrigado, cara, eu te amo.

\- James, vê se me deixa fora dessa história porque eu quase apanhei da Sun por causa disso.

\- Da Sun?- James estranhou. – E por que?

\- Vai dormir, James.

Jin desligou o telefone e James exclamou, empolgado:

\- Yes!

Agora ele podia dormir tranquilo, pelo menos naquela noite sabendo que Sayid não tinha conseguido levar Ana para a cama, mas James também sabia que o colega não desistiria assim tão fácil e que a guerra só estava come _çando._

 _Continua..._

 _Nota da autora: Muito bem meninas, agora eu quero saber, quem_ é #timeJames ou #timeSayid? Mal posso esperar pelos feedbacks.

Obrigada por lerem as minhas historias. Beijos para todas!


	22. Repensando

Capítulo 22

Repensando

Jack estava terminando de se arrumar para ir à um almo _ço de neg_ ócios com seu agente quando Terry entrou no quarto e perguntou a ele:

\- Hey, Jack, que confusão foi aquela na festa do Hugo? Eu soube que teve um barraco entre o Charlie e a Kate.

\- Foi?- retrucou ele sem demonstrar nenhum interesse pelo assunto enquanto terminava de arrumar a camisa azul marinho de botões. – Não tô sabendo de nada.

\- Mesmo?- ela insistiu. – Você sumiu por tanto tempo na festa que eu pensei que soubesse de alguma coisa.

\- Terry, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu não sumi. Estava tomando um drinque em uma sala reservada com alguns dos produtores executivos. Nada demais. Você sabe que a gente tem que manter a amizade com essas pessoas se quisermos continuar a carreira. Além do mais, você sabe que eu não gosto de fofocas.

\- Papai, papai!- gritou Dana entrando no quarto do casal de repente segurando uma folha de papel.

\- Hey, Dana-bear! (Dana-ursinha). – exclamou Jack pegando a filha no colo. – O que é isso?- ele pegou o papel das mãos dela.

\- É um desenho que eu fiz pra Katie. Quando é que a gente vai lá no set de novo?

\- Levou as crian _ças ao set?- indagou Terry, surpresa._

 _\- Levei no dia que voc_ ê viajou e não me avisou.- ele respondeu malcriado.

\- Qualquer dia desses a gente vai ver a Kate, tá filha?

\- O senhor pode entregar o desenho pra ela, papai?- Dana indagou quando Jack a colocou no chão.

\- Posso sim, princesa. Agora papai tem que ir.

Dana jogou um beijo pra ele. Jack jogou outro de volta.

\- Até, mais, Terry!

\- Até, Jack!- respondeu ela.

Assim que ele se foi, Terry entrou no banheiro e vasculhou o cesto de roupa suja procurando pelas roupas que Jack usara na noite anterior na festa. Achou a camisa dele e cheirou sentindo a essência de um inconfundível perfume adocicado e feminino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kate ouviu o barulho da mensagem de texto em seu celular quando estava indo para a cozinha do alojamento tomar caf_ é _. Sorriu ao ver o nome de Jack. Ela abriu a mensagem e leu: "Estou com saudades, Katie." Ela viu Hugo na cozinha se servindo do farto buffet de caf_ é da manhã feito exclusivamente para o elenco de Lost.

\- Bom dia.- ela disse, um pouco embara _çada imaginando que_ à essa altura Charlie já deveria ter contado para ele o que tinha acontecido na festa.

\- Bom dia.- Hugo respondeu gentilmente.

\- Olha, Hugo, desculpa pela confusão na sua festa ontem...

\- O que é uma festa sem onda?- disse Hugo, sorrindo. – Tá tudo bem, Katie.

Ela pegou um prato e come _çou a se servir de algumas frutas._

 _\- Obrigada por n_ ão me julgar.- disse.

\- E quem sou eu pra julgar alguém?- retrucou Hugo. – Katie, dude, eu tô de boa contigo. O Charlie é quem vai levar um tempo pra superar tudo.

\- Ai, eu me sinto tão culpada.- Kate confessou. – Eu devia ter contado pra ele, não era pra ele descobrir assim...

\- A mulher do Jack já sabe?- ele perguntou.

\- Eu acho que não.- respondeu ela.

Hugo notou que ela não estava mais usando o anel de noivado.

\- Se ela não sabe, vem mais tempestade por aí.

\- Hugo, você poderia me fazer um favor?

\- Manda!

\- Você poderia ir ao quarto do Charlie e ver se ele está bem?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A can _ç_ ão "Take it on the run" do Speedwagon tocou pela terceira vez seguida no cd-player, mas Charlie não se importou em passar para a próxima faixa. Ele estava sentado na cama com o edredon enrolado ao redor do corpo, bebendo uma garrafa de uísque do gargalo, olhos fundos denunciando que ele não dormira à noite inteira. Aquela música certamente definia como ele se sentia enquanto cantava as estrofes do refrão:

\- "You take it on the run, baby...(você está fugindo, amor) if that's the way you want it, baby…(se é assim que você quer, amor) Then I don't want you around…(então eu não quero nada com você)."

Hugo bateu na porta do quarto dele.

\- Charlie, dude! Posso entrar?

Mas Charlie não respondeu, ao invés disso ele continuou cantando:

\- "Heard from a friend who…heard from a friend who (Ouvi de um amigo que ouviu de um amigo)...heard it from another you been messing around (que ouviu de outro amigo que você está me traindo)."

\- Charlie!- Hugo falou mais alto e bateu com mas for _ça na porta._

 _Charlie finalmente abriu. Hugo olhou para ele, chocado. A m_ úsica do Speedwagon ainda tocava ao fundo. Charlie carregava a garrafa de uísque na mão e vestia apenas a cueca.

\- Dude, você está horrível!

Charlie nada disse, apenas deixou que Hugo entrasse no quarto. O ambiente estava quase todo escuro exceto pela televisão que estava ligada em um canal de filmes antigos com o volume mudo. Havia latas de cerveja empilhadas por todo o quarto e caixas de pizza vazias.

\- Isso aqui tá um lixo, homem!

\- Eu não tô nem aí!- exclamou Charlie. – Eu sou celebridade e posso fazer o que eu quiser.

Hugo balan _çou a cabeça negativamente._

 _\- Olha, dude, eu at_ é respeito a tua dor de corno, mas não vou deixar tu te afundar assim. Levanta dessa cama, entra no chuveiro. Eu vou ligar pra mandarem uma arrumadeira pra cá, uma não, vou pedir umas três porque esse teu quarto tá tão escroto que...

\- Hugo, eu não vou sair dessa cama. A Kate me largou, tá? Ela tava me traindo com o Jack, com o Jack cara!

\- Se fosse com o porteiro do alojamento seria menos pior?- indagou Hugo.

Charlie arregalou os olhos.

\- Dude, não importa com quem ela estava te traindo, o que importa é que o lance de vocês acabou, desencana! Isso é Hollywood.

\- Eu amo a Kate, Hugo... – disse Charlie com voz chorosa.

Hugo se sentou na cama dele fazendo o colchão pular devido ao seu corpo robusto e abra _çou o amigo._

 _\- Calma, amig_ ão. Eu sei que doi! Faz parte do luto e você precisa curtir a sua fossa.

Hugo entregou um len _ço a Charlie que assoou o nariz, fazendo barulho._

 _\- Mas ningu_ ém pode curtir fossa pra sempre. Além do mais, tu nem deveria estar tão surpreso. A Kate sempre foi muita areia pro teu caminhão.

\- Como assim?- questionou Charlie.

\- Dude, a garota é gostosa, tem atitude, atua bem...sei lá de repente no futuro ela vai fazer um filme do James Bond ou uma heroina da Marvel...

\- Hugo, você não está ajudando, cara.

\- Vai tomar um banho, Charlie. Hoje é o primeiro dia do resto da sua vida. Eu vou te ajudar a superar isso e por favor desliga a porra da música do Speedwagon.

Charlie finalmente o escutou, desligou o cd-player e entrou no banheiro. Hugo ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo logo em seguida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James pegou um susto quando Emily entrou com ele no chuveiro de repente e colocou seus bra _ços ao redor dele. Ele desligou a_ água e olhou para ela. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos mostrando que ela tinha chorado recentemente.

\- Emily, o que foi?- ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- James, por que me mandou aquela mensagem?- ela indagou.

Ele deixou sair um suspiro cansado.

\- Porque eu liguei pra você e você não atendeu. Eu fiquei frustrado, isso tem acontecido muito ultimamente.

\- Você estava falando sério?- ela perguntou contendo um solu _ço. – James, eu n_ ão acredito que...

\- Olha, Emily, a gente precisa muito conversar.- James disse muito sério. – Mas eu preciso terminar de tomar banho primeiro. Será que você poderia...?

Ela assentiu deixando o chuveiro. James terminou de tomar banho, se vestiu e procurou pela esposa. Ela estava sentada na sacada da mansão deles tomando um café. Ele se aproximou dela e Emily ergueu a xícara dizendo:

\- Eu achei que para essa conversa que vamos ter eu precisaria tomar um café forte. Pedi até para acrescentarem uma dose de bayle's.

\- Emily, eu preciso sair e cuidar de umas coisas. Mas eu quero te levar pra jantar hoje à noite no Ruth Chris Steakhouse e a gente vai conversar, tudo bem?

\- O que eu posso dizer?- falou ela com um sorriso triste. – James, eu só quero...

\- Mais tarde, eu prometo.- disse James deixando-a sozinha.

Assim que James se foi, Emily pegou o celular e disse: - Ligar para o Scott.

Poucos segundos depois, Scott atendia o telefone.

\- Alô?

\- Scott tem algo muito errado com o James. Aquela mensagem no meu celular...

\- Emily, talvez já seja hora de...

\- Cala a boca, Scott!- ela disse entredentes. – Eu não vou desistir do meu marido. Se ele está pensando que vai se separar de mim assim tão fácil ele está muito enganado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby viu Ana-Lucia descendo as escadas para o andar principal do alojamento vestida impecavelmente em cal _ças pretas sociais, uma blusa fina branca com um generoso decote e saltos altos estilo agulha. Os cabelos soltos e lisos._

 _\- Uau! Aonde voc_ ê vai assim "toda se querendo", amiga?

Ana sorriu.

\- Estou indo jantar com o Sr. Jarrah.- Ana revelou.

\- Hum, segundo encontro?- perguntou Libby.

\- Na verdade primeiro encontro.- disse Ana. – Não sei se dá pra chamar a festa do Hugo de primeiro encontro.

\- É...até porque depois que teve aquela confusão toda e você foi ajudar o Jack e a Kate e acabou saindo da festa...- comentou Libby.

\- Mesmo assim o Sayid veio no quarto falar comigo depois.

Libby arregalou os olhos e puxou Ana para um dos sofás da área comunal do prédio.

\- E como é que você só me diz isso agora, Lucia?- retrucou Libby. – Anda, quero todos os detalhes!

\- Ah a gente deu uns amassos e tal...

\- Ele beija bem?

\- Oh yeah!- disse Ana com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Eu imaginei.- disse Libby. – E...?

\- E foi só isso. O Jin meio que interrompeu a gente.

\- O Jin?

\- Foi.- respondeu Ana. – Mas não importa. Se o Jin não tivesse aparecido eu teria interrompido mesmo assim.

\- Por que?- perguntou Libby.

Ana-Lucia hesitou em responder.

\- Amiga, eu tô bancando o advogado do diabo aqui.

Ana respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Porque eu não me senti pronta pra seguir em frente. Eu ainda gosto muito do James.

\- Se você se sentiu assim, então por que está indo jantar com o Sayid?

\- Porque ele é um cara legal e eu preciso desencanar do James.

\- Sinto te dizer, Ana que as coisas não funcionam bem assim.- falou Libby.

Sayid apareceu nesse momento, vestido muito elegantemente em um terno cinza com uma camisa branca por dentro.

\- Olha só, que lindo!- Libby elogiou ao vê-lo.

\- São seus olhos, Elizabeth.

Ela riu.

\- Ainda por cima é galante.

\- Podemos ir, Ana-Lucia?

\- Sim.- disse Ana levantando-se do sofá.

\- Você está deslumbrante.- Sayid disse.

\- _Gracias._ \- Ana respondeu.

\- Aonde é que vocês dois vão jantar?- perguntou Libby, curiosa.

\- No Ruth Chris Steakhouse.- disse Sayid.

\- Que ótimo! Divirtam-se!- desejou Libby.

Os dois deixaram o alojamento de mãos dadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Você está linda esta noite.- James elogiou Emily quando os dois se sentaram à mesa reservada para eles no Ruth Chris Steakhouse no segundo andar do badalado restaurante em Oahú.

\- Obrigada.- ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Ela usava um vestido azul-claro de tecido fino com decote em V e uma longa tran _ça raiz feita de lado em seus longos cabelos loiros._

O gar _çom, um homem de idade muito com express_ ão bondosa _se aproximou deles._

 _\- Boa noite Sr. E Sra. Ford. Bem-vindos ao Ruth Chris Steakhouse._

 _\- Boa noite.- respondeu James._

 _\- O que posso lhes oferecer para beber? Eu certamente recomendo o vinho da casa. Branco, ligeriamente doce, envelhecido vinte e cinco anos._

 _\- Parece bom.- disse James._

 _\- E para a senhora?_

 _\- Pinot Grigio, safra de 1999, por favor._

 _\- Pois n_ ão, Sra. Ford.

O gar _çom se retirou._

 _\- Nem sei por onde começar.- disse James com sinceridade._

 _\- Pode começar me dizendo o que est_ á acontecendo, James.

\- Emily, quando foi que você e eu nos tornamos estranhos um para o outro?

\- James, por que está dizendo isso?- ela retrucou.

\- Porque desde que eu comecei a trabalhar em Lost, a gente não tem se visto muito, a gente não tem feito nada junto...estamos casados, mas vivendo separados.

\- Amor, mas não precisa ser assim.- disse Emily. – Eu quis te dar o seu espa _ço pra voc_ ê fazer o seu nome...

\- Emily toda a vez que eu preciso de você...eu não sei aonde você está! Você está sempre ocupada com as suas amigas, suas festas beneficentes! Eu não me casei pra ficar sozinho...

\- James, eu posso passar mais tempo com você.- ela prometeu. – Por que não tiramos umas férias juntos quando você acabar de filmar a temporada.- ela segurou na mão dele.

Foi nesse momento que James viu Sayid entrando com Ana-Lucia no restaurante sendo conduzidos até uma mesa reservada para eles. James engoliu em seco, soltou a mão de Emily e acenou para Sayid e Ana antes de pedir licen _ça para a esposa e ir at_ é a mesa deles.

\- Boa noite, meus caros amigos.- disse ele.

Ana-Lucia ficou mortificada ao vê-lo. Sayid sorriu com simpatia.

\- Boa noite, James.- disse o inglês.

\- Que bom ver vocês aqui.- acrescentou James. – Gostariam de se juntar a nós?- ele apontou para Emily na mesa deles que deixou um tchauzinho sem gra _ça pros dois._

 _\- "Que merda!"- exclamou Ana-Lucia em pensamento._

 _Continua..._

 _Nota 1: O James deixou a Ana-Lucia numa saia justa. E agora, o que ser_ á que vai acontecer nesse jantar?

Nota 2: Luisa, muito obrigada pela sugestão sobre anunciar a próxima história no final de cada capítulo. Vou fazer isso na medida do possível, ok? Infelizmente o tempo dita o ritmo das atualiza _ç_ ões e ele é sempre tão curto.

Meninas, muito obrigada por continuarem lendo as histórias. Beijos para todas! É um prazer escrever para vocês.

Próxima atualiza _ç_ ão: Pecados Secretos.


	23. Atitude

Capitulo 24

Atitude

Sayid sorriu e respondeu para James antes que Ana-Lucia pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

\- É muita gentileza sua, James mas eu e a Ana gostaríamos de ficar sozinhos hoje à noite.

\- Mesmo?- retrucou James. – Que gracinha! Então estão tendo um encontro? Que coincidência!- exclamou ele. – Eu também estou tendo um encontro com a minha esposa. O que acham de um encontro a quatro?

\- James, não seja rídiculo!- Ana-Lucia finalmente se pronunciou. Ela não estava aguentando o cinismo de James.

\- Como assim?- retrucou ele. – Somos amigos, não somos? Colegas de elenco?

Ana-Lucia estava claramente tensa e Sayid notou isso de imediato. De repente seu desconfiômetro apitou.

\- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui que eu não estou sabendo?- perguntou ele.

\- Não sei.- respondeu James sem se abalar. – Tem, Ana?- ele voltou os olhos para ela.

\- Absolutamente não.- disse Ana-Lucia com um falso sorriso no rosto. – Aliás, Sayid, o James tem razão. Por que não nos juntamos a eles?

\- Por mim tudo bem se você quiser.- falou Sayid ainda olhando desconfiado para seu colega James.

\- Perfeito!- exclamou James. – Vou chamar o garçom para acomodar vocês.

Cinco minutos depois, Sayid e Ana-Lucia estavam sentados àmesa com James e Emily **.** Elanão pareceu muito satisfeita com a presença de Ana-Lucia em seu jantar com James e deu um olhar fuzilante para Ana assim que ela sentou-se à mesa com eles. Ana-Lucia devolveu o olhar na mesma moeda. A tensão entre as duas era palpável.

\- Então, o que vamos pedir?- indagou James olhando o menu.

\- O cordeiro ao molho de ervas finas parece ótimo.- comentou Sayid.

\- Eu acho que vou pedir o filé mignon com fritas.- falou Ana-Lucia.

\- Carne vermelha não ajuda muito a manter a silhueta.- comentou Emily com maldade medindo Ana-Lucia da cabeça aos pés.

\- Minha silhueta está muito bem, obrigada.- respondeu Ana. – Você talvez precise melhorar a sua. Por que não pede um caldo de mocotó daqueles bem adubados.

Emily sorriu com ironia.

\- Obrigada pela sugestão, mas não curto muito comida mexicana.

Ana-Lucia deu uma risadinha e respondeu:

\- Sou texana, amor.

\- Emiy, por que não pede haddock aos quatro-queijos?- sugeriu James tentando quebrar aquela conversa hostil. - É o seu favorito.

\- Não, eu vou pedir uma salada César.- respondeu Emily.

O garçom se aproximou para anotar os pedidos de todos.

\- Eu vou querer o cordeiro.- disse Sayid.

\- Ótima escolha, senhor.- elogiou o garçom. – E a senhorita?- ele indagou a Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu quero o filé com fritas.- disse Ana.

\- Qual o ponto da carne, madame?- perguntou o garçom ainda escrevendo em seu notepad.

\- Mal passado.- Ana-Lucia respondeu olhando desafiadora para Emily.. – Mais bem mal passado mesmo. Eu adoro o gosto do sangue.

Emily revirou os olhos.

\- Eu também vou querer o filé com fritas.- disse James.

\- Vai querer com sangue também, meu amor?- perguntou Emily, irônica, mas James não respondeu para ela.

\- Ao ponto pra mim, por favor.- James acrescentou para o garçom.

\- Salada césar.- Emily completou os pedidos.

O garçom retirou-se. Sayid pigarreou e tentou quebrar a tensão na mesa com uma conversa amistosa.

\- E então James e Emily, quais são seus planos para depois da temporada? Vão viajar para algum lugar?

\- Pro inferno talvez.- respondeu Emily com um sorriso sarcástico.

James estava bebendo um gole de vinho e quase engasgou ao ouvir o que Emily dissera.

\- Ouvi dizer que é ótimo lá.- ela continuou e ainda acrescentou: - Já foi alguma vez, Ana-Lucia?

\- Muitas.- respondeu Ana-Lucia sem se abalar. – Afinal cada um tem o inferno que merece.- ela olhou diretamente para James e se levantou da mesa. – Se me dão licença.

Assim que ela se afastou, James olhou muito sério para a esposa.

\- Emily, o que diabos está fazendo?- perguntou, atônito.

\- Não sei o que quer dizer, James.- respondeu Emily e assim como Ana-Lucia fizera, ela se levantou de sua cadeira. – Com licença, cavalheiros.

Sayid estava pasmo com toda aquela cena. Olhou para James e perguntou sem preâmbulos ao colega:

\- Mas que porra é essa, Ford? O que está acontecendo?

\- Não faço a menor ideia.- respondeu James antes de chamar o garçom e dizer: - Ei, amigo, traz mais uma taça de vinho por favor, ou ainda melhor, traz logo a garrafa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia parou diante do espelho do banheiro feminino e respirou fundo. Ela precisava daquele momento para espairecer. Emily a estava tirando do sério, mas ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Queria muito ir embora dali e ficar bem longe daquela situação mas não daria esse gostinho para Emily. Ficaria até o fim da refeição e manteria sua dignidade intacta.

Ela pegou sua bolsa, retirou o batom e o retocou. Foi nesse momento que Emily entrou no banheiro e postou-se ao lado dela, também retirou o batom da bolsa e começou a passá-lo nos lábios. Ana-Lucia guardou seu batom de volta na bolsa e já ia saindo do banheiro quando ouviu Emily dizer:

\- Deve ser muito triste ser a outra.

\- Eu também acho.- disse Ana. – Deve ser difícil pra você.

Emily abriu a boca, espantada com a resposta de Ana-Lucia à sua provocação.

\- Você é muito cínica!- exclamou Emily.

\- Cínica?- retrucou Ana. – Tem um espelho enorme bem aqui mas parece que você não está se vendo nele.

\- Fica longe do meu marido!- falou Emily.

\- Emily, eu não vou brigar com você por causa do seu marido.- Ana-Lucia falou com a voz calma. – Eu nunca briguei com ninguém por causa de homem nenhum! O seu marido toma as decisões dele.

\- Claro, tenho certeza que ficou mais difícil pra ele tomar a decisão certa depois que você esfregou a calcinha na cara dele!

Ana balançou a cabeça em negativo e disse:

\- Eu não acho que o James seja esse tipo de homem. Se não está dando certo entre vocês dois, isso não tem nada a ver comigo e nós não estamos juntos porque não estou interessada em homem casado e deixei isso bem claro pra ele, tanto que estou com o Sayid que é solteiríssimo.

E dizendo isso, Ana-Lucia deixou o banheiro. Emily deu um grito abafado de raiva quando ela saiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante o resto do jantar, as duas não falaram muita coisa, apenas James e Sayid mantinham uma conversa casual. Ana-Lucia deu graças a Deus quando o garçom trouxe o menu da sobremesa, mas ela não pediu nada. Estava estressada e o bife mal passado a deixou com naúseas, mesmo assim ela e Sayid trocaram alguns beijos durante o jantar, nada muito intenso mas o suficiente para fazer o coração de James doer.

Emily tentou segurar a mão dele e beijá-lo, mas James evitou-a o máximo que pôde, o que a deixou extremamente aborrecida. James fez questão de pagar a conta de todos no final, mas Sayid não permitiu e pagou pela dele e a de Ana-Lucia.

\- Obrigado pela companhia.- disse Sayid educadamente a James e Emily quando eles se despediram.

\- Foi um prazer.- disse Ana-Lucia.

\- Igualmente.- respondeu Emily.

\- Tchau, James.- foi tudo que ela disse para ele.

Emily achou um jeito de segurar na mão do marido enquanto eles se despediam, mas assim que Sayid e Ana-Lucia se afastaram ele soltou a mão dela bruscamente.

\- E então, vai me dizer o que foi tudo isso?- James perguntou a Emily, sério.

\- Sou eu quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta.- respondeu Emily no mesmo tom. – Por que convidou a sua amante para jantar com a gente? Pensei que íamos discutir o nosso relacionamento e ter um jantar agradável.

\- A Ana-Lucia não é minha amante!- James retrucou. – E sim, tem coisas que precisamos discutir mas vamos discuti-las em casa.

Ele fez uma educada mesura para ela indicando que ela passasse à sua frente para que eles deixassem o restuarante. Enquanto isso, Sayid tirava seu carro do estacionamento. Ana-Lucia ao seu lado estava muito quieta até que quando eles estavam fora do estacionamento, ela disse:

\- Me desculpe por esta noite horrível.

\- Foi horrorsa mesmo.- ele disse com seriedade.

Ela o fitou de soslaio e ele abriu um de seus belos sorrisos. Ana-Lucia riu.

\- Poderia ter sido pior, meu avô costumava dizer.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

\- Não tem pelo que se desculpar.- Sayid acrescentou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Sayid disse:

\- O colega de elenco que você falou que esteve envolvida é o James não é?

O rosto de Ana-Lucia corou de embaraço. Sayid tocou a mão dela levemente.

\- Ei, não estou te julgando, baby. Quem sou eu pra julgar alguém.

Ela deu um sorriso triste.

\- Bem, agora não importa mais. Eu e o James...tá tudo terminado sem ao menos ter começado. Eu quero distância dele e daquela mulher louca dele.

\- Sabe que ela nunca me desceu?- contou Sayid.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Por que? Eu pensei que ela fizesse parte da família Lost.

\- Pros outros pode ser, mas eu sempre tive uma impressão estranha sobre ela...um tipo de energia negativa...

\- Hum, você ê do tipo de que acredita em energias?

\- Sim, infelizmente tem muita energia negativa por aí e apesar do James aparentemente ser meu rival no momento eu te digo que ele é um cara com energia positiva assim como você.

Ana-Lucia deu um beijinho no rosto dele.

\- Ai, Sayid você é tudo de bom! Mas o meu coração é tão vagabundo. Por qe eu fui gostar do James?

\- A gente não escolhe por quem vai s apaixonar. Se fosse assim a vida seria mais simples.- concluiu ele. – Mas confie em mim, se for pra ser será.

\- Eu estou gostando desse seu lado esotérico.- disse Ana com uma risadinha.

\- Mas se de repente não for pra ser, será que eu ainda tenho chance?

\- Sempre.- ela disse dando um tapinha de leve no ombro dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante a viagem de volta para casa, James e Emily não disseram uma palavra um ao outro, mas dava pra ver claramente o nervosismo dele porque ele tamborilava os dedos no volante e balançava levemente a coxa esquerda.

Emily esperou até que eles entrassem em casa para despejar tudo o que estava engatado em sua garganta.

\- James, como você pôde me trair assim?- ela gritou. – Eu nunca te dei motivo. Não fiz nada para merecer isso!

\- Perdão.- ele respondeu com sinceridade, os olhos baixos. – Eu juro que eu nunca quis te magoar. Simplesmente aconteceu. Eu me apaixonei por ela.

\- Como pode ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa assim se você dizia ser tão apaixonado por mim? A gente sempre foi tão feliz juntos, James.

\- Exato, Emily. A gente "foi" feliz juntos, no passado. De uns tempos pra cá você se afastou e eu percebi que já não sentia mais falta de você.

\- James...- ela falou com voz de choro.

\- Mas ainda assim tinha um vazio dentor de mim. Um vazio de amor. E quando eu a conheci eu percebi que esse vazio começou a ser preenchido...

\- Não, James!- Emily gritou.

\- Eu te amei muito, Emily e te respeito muito. Me perdoa pelo que eu fiz. Foi errado. Eu não sou homem disso mas o amor falou mais forte.

\- Filho da puta, sai da minha frente!- ela gritou atirando um vaso de porcelana de cima de uma mesinha na direção dele, mas James se esquivou.

\- Eu vou sim, Emily. Vou sair daqui. Estou saindo de casa hoje.- avisou ele indo para o quarto deles.

Emily o seguiu. James abriu o seu lado do closet e jogou algumas roupas em uma valise.

\- Depois eu venho pegar o resto.- disse.

A esposa dele gritou histérica e o agarrou pelos ombros. Acidentalmente deixou uma marca de unha no pescoço dele. James se desvencilhou dela tendo o cuidado de não machucá-la.

\- Não dá pra conversar desse jeito, Emily. Eu vou pra um hotel. Por favor, não fique sozinha aqui. Liga pra Mary. Amanhã eu ligo pra saber como você está.

Ele deixou a casa com o coração pesaroso, James tinha que sair dali. Ele não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por estar deixando Emily, mas também sentia um ciúme doentio ao pensar em Ana-Lucia com Sayid. Mesmo que eles estivessem juntos, James não mudaria sua decisão de se separar de Emily. O casamento dele com ela estava definitivamente acabado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia se jogou na cama com o controle do video-game nas mãos, jogou duas partidas de um de seus jogos de estratégia favoritos e baixou o joystick, entediada. Olhou no relógio. Já pasava da meia-noite, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar em James e nas coisas que Emily lhe dissera. Era horrível estar apaixonada por um homem comprometido, mas ela precisava esquecê-lo a todo custo. Devia viajar para bem longe do Havaí quando acabasse a temporada de Lost.

De repente ela ouviu seu celular vibrando na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Era uma mensagem de texto. Ela pegou o celular e fico surpresa ao ver que era uma mensagem de James.

"Hey, Lucy, eu sei que você provavelmente não quer nem saber nada sobre mim nesse momento, mas eu queria te dizer que saí de casa hoje à noite. Estou no Hollyday in no centro e não pretendo voltar com a Emily. Estamos oficialmente separados. Desculpa por hoje à noite."

Outra mensagem veio logo em seguida:

"Você tem todo o direito de me odiar, mas saiba que eu te amo demais. Mi reina (minha rainha)."

As mensagens pararam de vir. Ana-Lucia respirou fundo e voltou a deitar na cama. Tentou dormir, Nada. Pegou o celular de novo, releu a mensagem.

\- Fuck you, James Ford!- exclamou se levantando da cama.

Colocou um casaco preto ao redor da camisola do Garfield que usava, calçou os chinelos de dedo , prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e chamou um uber. Quando passou pela sala comunal do alojamento encontrou Charlie sozinho no escuro tocando violão.

\- Hey, Ana-Lucia!- ele saudou.

\- Hey, Charlie!- ela respondeu e caminhou com pressa para o portão onde um uber já a esperava.

Charlie achou estranho ela saindo do alojamento assim naquela hora da noite mas não comentou nada. Resolveu ir até a cozinha preparar um lanche e ir para a cama em seguida. Já estava ficando cansado da própria fossa.

Entrou na cozinha e ouviu uma mulher chorando em um canto. Acendeu a luz e se deparou-se com Claire. Ela tremia de tanto chorar e seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos. Ela estava usando roupas de festa, mas a maquiagem estava toda borrada.

\- Claire? O que foi que aconteceu?- Charlie indagou, preocupado indo até ela imediatamente e tomando-a nos braços.

\- Ai, Charlie!- ela choramingou. – Eu tô ferrada...eu tô ferrada.

\- Como assim?- retrucou ele.

\- Eu acho que eu tô grávida.- ela respondeu entre soluços.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James fumou um cigarro na sacada do hotel, fazia tempo que não o fazia, mas precisava desestressar. Terminou o cigarro e o apagou em um cinzeiro. Voltou para dentro do quarto e desabotoou a camisa e parte das calças. Ouviu batidas na porta e resmungou:

\- Ei, eu não pedi serviço de quarto, coloquei até um não disturbe na porta.

Mas as batidas continuaram.

\- Son of a bitch!- James exclamou e abriu a porta, preparado para esculhambar com quem quer que fosse que o estivesse perturbando mas perdeu a fala ao ver Ana-Lucia do outro lado.

\- Bastardo!- ela xingou.

\- Ana... – ele murmurou.

Ela o empurrou para dentro do quarto e James fechou a porta com o pé antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente.

Continua...

Nota: Será que o James deixou a Emily mesmo?

Nota 2: Oi, meninas, desculpem a demora para postar, mas eu tive muitos contratempos no Brasil e durante a minha viagem de volta para o Canada. Mas ja estou em casa e com vontade de escrever. Espero poder atualizar mais historias ainda essa semana. Beijos para todas.

Próxima atualização: Feliz Navidad.


	24. Interrupção

Capítulo 24

Interrupção

Ana-Lucia tocou a marca vermelha no pescoço de James causada pelas unhas de Emily e disse:

\- Pelo jeito a separação não foi muito amigável.

Sawyer deu um suspiro e tocou a mão dela que lhe tocava.

\- Será que soaria tão horrível se eu te dissesse que neste momento eu absolutamente não me importo com isso? Ela poderia ter tirado sangue de mim, mas isso não mudaria o fato de que tudo o que eu queria esta noite era estar com você, reina.

\- James, a gente precisa muito conversar.- ela disse.

\- Sim, muito.- ele disse com a voz sedutora segurando-a pela cintura. – Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, Ana-Lucia Cortez e absolutamente nada que aconteça vai mudar isso.

\- Verdade?- ela retrucou, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. – E se eu disser que não? Que eu não quero ficar com você. Vai voltar correndo pra Emily e implorar o perdão dela?

\- Não, nunca.- ele respondeu com convicção. – Se você não me quiser eu vou seguir sozinho porque a única mulher que eu quero é você!

Ana sorriu e tocou os lábios dele com os dela.

\- Então foi por isso que você não queria que eu jantasse sozinha com o Sayid?

Ele assentiu.

\- Mas você estava com a Emily...

\- Eu a convidei pra jantar pra dizer pra ela que queria me separar e foi o que eu fiz. Saí de casa hoje e não pretendo mais voltar.

\- James...- ela sussurrou.

\- Lucy...- James murmurou.

\- Me beija!- ela pediu.

James a beijou apaixonadamente, erguendo-a do chão e segurando-a pelo bumbum. Ana prendeu as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Ele caminhou com ela aos beijos para a cama e a deitou lá devagar.

\- Te quiero, papí.- ela disse, acariciando o rosto dele.

\- Você me deixa louco, Ana-Lucia!

Ele puxou o zíper da jaqueta dela pra baixo e Ana o ajudou a retirá-la. Ela terminou de tirar a camisa dele e acariciou-lhe o peito e o abdômen antes de abrir o botão da calça dele. James cheirou o pescoço dela e mordiscou em sua orelha.

\- Reina...

\- Eu gosto desse apelido.- ela disse brincando com o dedo no umbigo dele.

\- Isso é o que você é pra mim, minha rainha!

James a abraçou, rolando com ela na cama. Ana riu baixinho.

\- Essa camisa do Garfield é muito sexy, Srta. Cortez! Mais sexy do que qualquer renda e transparência que eu já tenha visto.

\- Vesti pensando em você.- ela brincou

Ana-Lucia rolou por cima dele e o beijou.

\- Estava com saudades de mim, papí?- ela perguntou sentindo as mãos dele se enfiando embaixo da camisola dela e apertando-lhe o bumbum.

\- Muita saudade, meu amor.- James respondeu subindo uma das mãos dentro da camisola dela e acariciando-lhe as costas.

Eles rolaram novamente e James ficou por cima dela. Ana o acomodou entre suas coxas. James voltou a beijá-la intensamente enquanto suas mãos subiam-lhe a camisola dessa vez. Ela ergueu os braços e a peça de dormir se foi deixando-a somente de calcinha.

Os dois trocaram muitos beijos enquanto James enchia as mãos com os seios dela e Ana-Lucia o provocava com o balanço de seus quadris. Ele desceu pelo corpo dela e abocanhou a renda da calcinha dela, tentando tirá-la com os dentes fazendo-a rir. Ela ergueu as pernas para cima e James retirou-lhe a peça íntima.

Ele se deitou no corpo dela, lambeu-lhe os seios e desceu lambendo cada pedacinho da pele dela. Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos, desfrutando da sensação da língua quente e macia dele em seu corpo inteiro. James afastou-lhe as pernas e beijou atrás das coxas dela fazendo-a gemer. Ana-Lucia colocou sua mãos nos cabelos loiros dele e jogou a cabeça para trás no travesseiro quando o sentiu degustando sua parte mais íntima. Ela acariciou os cabelos dele no mesmo ritmo em que ele movia sua língua na pele delicada do sexo dela.

Ana tocou os próprios os seios, apertando os mamilos quando o sentiu intensificando as carícias nela.

\- Mais!- ela pediu.

James passou o dedo indicador bem devagar no clitóris dela e o inseriu na umidade antes de voltar a beijá-la entre as pernas. Os sons de prazer que ela fazia o estavam dexiando louco, mas ele continuou satisfazendo-a. Inseriu mais um dedo dentro dela fazendo-a gritar quando o clímax a tomou.

\- Ai, papí!- ela gemeu manhosa, retomando o fôlego.

Ele levantou-se da cama e rapidamente terminou de se despir, baixando a calça e a boxer. Ao vê-lo nu e pronto para ela, Ana-Lucia sentiu seu corpo queimando e umedecendo ainda mais. Porém, dessa vez procurou ser cuidadosa e não se deixou levar pela paixão avassaladora que os tomava naquele momento.

\- James, baby, você tem camisinha?- ela perguntou antes que ele se deitasse sobre ela.

\- O quê? Camisinha?- ele indagou tentando raciocinar enquanto seu corpo clamava pelo dela, principalmente vendo-a na posição bem à vontade em que ela estava, com as pernas escancaradas para ele. – Não, acho que não tenho.- respondeu enquanto respirava fundo, tentando se controlar para não se afundar só de uma vez dentro dela.

\- Mas eu tenho... – Ana disse com a respiração alterada pelo desejo. – No bolso da minha jaqueta...

\- Você veio preparada?- ele perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

\- Com nós dois nunca se sabe.

James pegou a jaqueta dela depressa e encontrou dois pacotes de camisinha no bolso. Abriu um dos involúcros e vestiu o preservativo rapidinho. Voltou para a cama com Ana e quando estava prestes a se posicionar entre as pernas dela, ela disse:

\- Eu quero ficar por cima!

Ele concordou e deitou na cama deixando que ela subisse e se sentasse em seu corpo. Posicionou seu sexo junto ao dele e o tomou devagar dentro dela deixando James todo arrepiado. Então Ana se deitou sobre ele e começou a se mover devagar, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, seguindo os gemidos do seu cowboy. Rebolou seus quadris sobre os dele e o sentiu agarrando-os, puxando-os para cima e para baixo aumentando o prazer de ambos.

Ana-Lucia se ergueu e ondulou seu corpo sobre o dele. James se ergueu também e se alimentou em um de seus seios enquanto ela pulava no colo dele. Ela retirou-o de dentro dela só para provocá-lo, acariciando-o com uma das mãos.

\- Deus! – ele exclamou diante do que ela estava fazendo.

Ela desceu do corpo dele e virou de lado. James deitou-se ao lado dela e passou uma perna por cima de seus quadris, penetrando-a novamente.

\- Oh, Dios, eu te amo!- ela murmurou de olhos fechados, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

\- Eu te amo, reina.- ele disse, afundando-se nela com ardor e ao mesmo tempo delicadeza.

Ana-Lucia amava isso nele. Adorava que ele fosse um amante ardente, mas também romântico e protetor.

\- Vem pra mim, minha vida...vem pro seu cowboy!

\- Ahhh... – ela gemeu agarrando a mão dele que agarrava-lhe o seio direito. – Oh, Jamie! Jamie!

\- Lucy...oh, Lucy...

De repente aconteceu e Ana-Lucia viu fogos de artifício, sentindo um prazer tão grande, uma felicidade tão imensa que algumas lágrimas escaparam-lhe dos olhos. Ela encostou a cabeça nos ombros de James, respirando pesadamente. Ele por sua vez atingia seu próprio clímax, sentindo que flutuava.

\- Eu já te disse que você é a mulher da minha vida?

Ana-Lucia deu uma risadinha e virou-se para ele, beijando-o.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, Claire acordou na cama de Charlie no alojamento. Por alguns minutos ficou se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali, mas as memórias logo voltaram. Ela se mexeu na cama e deu de cara com os olhos azuis dele bem abertos olhando para ela.

\- Bom dia.- ele disse.

\- Bom dia.- Claire respondeu, embaraçada.

\- Eu espero que esteja tudo bem que eu te trouxe aqui pro meu quarto. A gente ficou conversando ontem e você adormeceu. Eu não quis te deixar sozinha.

\- Está tudo bem, Charlie.- ela disse se levantando da cama e procurando por seus sapatos. – Obrigada por ter me ouvido ontem à noite.

\- Claro que sim.- disse ele. – Afinal para que servem os amigos?

Ela encontrou seus sapatos e os calçou. Arrumou os cabelos loiros cacheados com os dedos e já ia deixando o quarto de Charlie quando ele indagou:

\- O que você vai fazer, Claire?

\- Eu ainda não sei, Charlie. Preciso de um tempo para pensar.

Ela deixou o quarto dele e deu de cara com Kate no corredor.

\- Bom dia, Claire.- disse Kate surpresa por vê-la saindo do quarto de Charlie.

\- Bom dia.- Claire respondeu sem prestar muita atenção para ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tá acordada?- James perguntou com o rosto colado ao de Ana-Lucia.

Lá fora já era dia claro, mas no quarto havia apenas a penumbra e o calor do casal apiaxonado que compartilhava a cama.

\- Hummm... – ela respondeu de olhos fechados.

James tomou a mão esquerda dela e entrelaçou com a mão direita dela.

\- Você tem dedos longos.- ele falou.

\- E mãos gigantescas!- ela acrescentou ainda de olhos fechados. – Eu estou longe de ser uma dama...

Ele riu baixinho.

\- E quem disse que os homens se apaixonam pelas damas? A verdade é que a gente sempre acaba se apaixonando pelas guerreiras, as damas são muito previsíveis.

Ela soltou sua mão da dele e se virou para ele.

\- Mas você se casou com uma.

\- Foi um erro!- James disse. – Eu achei que estava apaixonado por ela, mas na verdade eu estava apaixonado pela ideia de ter uma esposa para me acompanhar quando eu ganhasse o meu primeiro Golden Globe...

Ana-Lucia riu.

\- Então esse é o seu sonho?

\- Não, os meus sonhos são muito maiores, chica e um deles é você!- ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela fazendo-a sorrir.

\- _Papí_ , o que vamos fazer? A gente não pode assumir um romance assim no meio das gravações, mesmo que você tenha saído de casa. Não seria boa publicidade para nenhum de nós dois.

\- Baby, eu quero me divorciar da Emily, o quanto antes mas não vou poder lidar com isso antes do final da temporada. Eu sinto que ela não vai deixar as coisas fáceis para nós dois.

\- Eu não sinto isso, tenho certeza.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Ela está com muita raiva de nós dois, por isso Acho que devemos manter o nosso romance em segredo até o final da temporada.

James concordou. Nesse momento, o telefone do quarto do hotel tocou estridente, mas ele não atendeu. Provavelmente estavam ligando porque ele desligara o celular. Tinha deixado com seu agente o número do hotel somente para emergências. Ficou chamegando com Ana-Lucia na cama, mas alguns minutos depois bateram na portaquarto dele.

\- Não preciso de arrumadeira no momento, obrigado!- ele gritou de dentro do quarto, mas em seguida ouviu a voz de um dos funcionários do hotel dizendo:

\- Sr. Ford tem uma mensagem urgente pro senhor na linha 1.

\- Ok, obrigado.- disse James.

O funcionário foi embora. James pegou o telefone ao lado da cama e apertou o botão 1.

\- Alô, aqui é James Ford.

Ele ficou calado ouvindo o que dizia a pessoa do outro lado da linha, mas logo sua expressão tornou-se muito preocupada.

Ana sentou-se na cama cobrindo-se com o lençol. Ela tocou o ombro dele.

\- Ok, estou indo pra aí, agora!- ele desligou o telefone.

\- O que foi, amor?- ela perguntou.

\- É a Emily!- ele respondeu. – Ela está no hospital!

Continua...

Nota: Será que a Emily vai conseguir separar sana? O que vocês acham que ela está aprontando, meninas?

Próxima atualização: O Segredo do Abismo.


	25. Por que eu só faço com você

Capítulo 26

"Por que eu só faço com você, só quero com você, só gosto com você..."

 **Flashback**

 **-** Quer casar comigo?- perguntou James Ford a Emily Ohana.

Ele estava de joelhos na areia da praia em Oahu, segurando uma caixinha de veludo azul com um reluzente anel de diamantes dentro.

Emily estava de pé diante dele, os cabelos loiros soltos ao vento da maresia, as mãos no rosto e os lábios tremendo.

\- Quero! Quero muito!- ela respondeu, se ajoelhando na areia junto com ele.

James retirou o anel da caixinha e o colocou no dedo dela. Os dois se beijaram intensamente.

 **Fim do flashback**

O coração de James batia acelerado num misto de angústia e culpa enquanto ele estacionava seu carro no hospital geral de Oahu. Por mais que estivesse decidido a se separar da esposa, não queria que nada de mau acontecesse com ela. Sabia que Emily estava extremamente magoada, mas esperava que as coisas entre eles pudessem ser amigáveis; esperava que ela chegasse à mesma conclusão que ele de que o casamento deles tinha sido um erro porque eles eram muito diferentes para ficarem juntos.

Quando chegou à recepção da emergência, James abriu a boca para perguntar sobre sua esposa quando a recepcionista o reconheceu e falou antes que ele pudesse falar:

\- James Ford! Oh, meu Deus! É você mesmo?

\- Sim, sou eu.- ele respondeu um pouco incerto do que dizer porque não estava preparado para lidar com fãs naquele momento.

\- Tira uma selfie comigo?- ela pediu sem esconder a empolgação.

\- Eu... – James nem teve tempo de responder quando a garota saiu detrás do balcão, o abraçou de lado e tirou a selfie com oflash ligado bem na cara dele.

\- Muito obrigada! Eu te amo!- ela disse, emocionada.

James piscou os olhos tentando se recuperar do efeito do flash em seus olhos claros.

\- Ok, será que agora você pode me dizer onde Emily Ford está internada?- ele perguntou educadamente mas com firmeza, lembrando à garota que eles estavam em um hospital e ela tinha que atendê-lo, independente de quem ele era.

\- Oh sim, perdão, Sr. Ford.- disse a moça um tanto embaraçada, percebendo sua gafe.

Ela consultou seus arquivos e disse:

\- A Sra. Emily Ford está no segundo andar, quarto 205.

\- Obrigado.- James respondeu e seguiu para o elevador.

Quando ele chegou ao quarto, encontrou Emily dormindo de lado com uma agulha de soro injetada em seu braço direito. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama dela, segurando sua mão esquerda com delicadeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate estacionou a picape cinza de quatro portas no canto mais remoto da praia e desceu. Colocou os óculos escuros acimda dos cabelos soltos e cacheados e procurou por Jack com os olhos. Logo o encontrou na beira da água. Ele tinha o paletó nos braços, a camisa azul-marinho de botões parcialmente aberta e a calça social escura metade enrolada nas pernas.

Ela suspirou pensando consigo "como ele podia ser tão lindo?"

\- Acho que você está muito vestido para um dia na praia, Shepard..- Kate o provocou.

Jack sorriu e tirou os óculos escuros para olhar direto nos olhos verdes dela.

\- Você ao contrário de mim está vestida perfeitamente para a ocasião.

A atriz vestia uma blusa branca muito fina de mangas compridas com apenas alguns botões fechados, revelando a parte de cima do biquíni verde escuro estilo cortininha que ela usava; para baixo ela usava uma saia jeans muito curta com a beira esfiapada e um cinto marrom grosso com uma imensa fivela de ouro velho no formato de uma estrela.

Kate se jogous nos braços dele que a apertou contra o peito forte enquanto sua boca buscava a dela num beijo lento e molhado.

\- Fiquei tão feliz de ver a sua mensagem hoje de manhã.- Jack disse quando eles se separaram.

\- Eu não sabia se eu deveria mandar...eu...

Jack a beijou de novo.

\- Está tudo bem, Katie.

Ela segurou a mão dele e o guiou para perto do carro dela.

\- Onde estacionou?- Kate perguntou.

\- Do outro lado da praia.- Jack respondeu.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e tirou uma colcha vermelha de dentro que estendeu na areia. Havia uma cesta de piqueinique no banco do passageiro. Jack pegou a cesta e colocou no topo da colcha. Eles se sentaram juntos enquanto ela abria a cesta e retirava os lanches que tinha trazido para dividir com ele.

\- Peru defumado?- ele perguntou olhando para o sanduíche embrulhado em papel laminado.

Kate sorriu.

\- Eu te amo!- ele disse agarrando o sanduíche, abrindo o papel e dando uma boa mordida.

\- Eu mesma que fiz!- ela se gabout. – Tem até molho de cranberry.

Jack suspirou com prazer.

\- O melhor que eu já comi.- disse de boca cheia.

Ela se serviu de um copo de suco de laranja que retirou de uma jarra de plástico.

\- Como está o Charlie?- Jack perguntou, embora soubesse que aquele assunto era a última coisa que queriam discutir naquela manhã.

\- Ele não tá muito bem.- contou Kate. – Eu me sinto tão péssima sobre isso!

\- Hey, a culpa é minha! Eu não deveria ter te agarrado na festa. Foi inapropriado...

\- Jack, eu deixei você me agarrar. Droga, eu queria que você me agarrasse, Shepard!

Ele a segurou a mão dela e plantou um pequeno beijo na palma.

\- Katie, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.- ele confessou como se não fosse óbvio. – Eu estive pensando...- começou a dizer mas não terminou.

Kate se aconchegou a ele.

\- Jack, você ainda ama a Terry?- ela perguntou.

\- Sim.- ele respondeu. – Eu a amo como uma amiga antiga e a respeito como a mãe dos meus filhos, mas como mulher...esse sentimento se esvaiu há muito tempo. Muita coisa aconteceu que fez a gente se separar e antes que você diga, Kate, não, não foi você. Por isso que eu disse que estive pensando...

Ela acariciou o cabelo curto dele. Jack suspirou.

\- Eu preciso conversar com a Terry. Não quero que ela descubra as coisas do jeito que o Charlie descobriu. Não é justo.

\- Eu também acho.- concordou Kate.

\- Até o final da temporada teremos que ser muito discretos.

Kate assentiu e eles trocaram um beijo. Ele tirou uma folha de papel do bolso e entregou pra ela.

\- A Dana fez pra você.

\- Oh!- Kate exclamou olhando o desenho que a menina havia feito. – Jack, eu adoro os seus filhos, não quero partir o coração deles.

\- Eu sei, baby, eu sei.- disse Jack abraçando-a.

Naquele momento os dois ficaram pensativos, tentando prever em seu íntimo como ficariam as coisas depois que Teresa Shepard descobrisse que os dois tinham se apaixonado profundamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia tinha acabado de tomar banho e se vestir. Ela pedira o café da manhã no quarto de James e estava pensando em ir embora quando ele finalmente telefonou lhe dando notícias do hospital.

\- Hey, reina.- ele disse do outro lado da linha quando ela atendeu.

\- Hey!- ela limitou-se a dizer antes de perguntar: - Como a sua esposa está?

\- Ela está bem, eu acho.- disse James. – O médico disse que foi um ataque de nervos por conta de uma dor emocional muito forte. – Mas...ela tá se sentindo melhor e o médico vai dar alta pra ela ainda esta manhã.

\- Conversou com ela?

\- Brevemente.- ele respondeu. – Ela disse que precisa de um tempo longe de mim pra colocar as ideias no lugar.

\- Sei.- disse Ana, sentindo-se mal com a situação toda mas sem deixar de sentir uma pontadinha de ciúmes porque ela sabia que James se importava muito com Emily. – Bem, eu tô indo!

\- Indo pra onde?- ele perguntou, surpreso.

\- Sei lá! Imagino que você tem coisas a fazer com a Emily e não vai voltar pro hotel.

\- Ana, eu te disse que ela não quer falar comigo.- James insistiu. – E tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você. A gente tem un dias de folga, amor, vamos ficar juntos.

\- No hotel?- ela retrucou.

\- Não. A gente pode pegar o barco e sair velejando por aí. O que acha?

\- Pode ser.- Ana respondeu um pouco incerta.

\- Hey baby, por que não vem à minha casa hoje?

\- Pra sua casa? James, enlouqueceu?

\- A melhor amiga da Emily está vindo para levá-la. Ela não vai voltar pra casa por um tempo e eu preciso de algumas coisas de casa pra gente sair no barco...

\- James, eu acho que isso não é uma boa ideia.

\- Por favor, reina...

\- James...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde naquela noite quando James Ford cruzou o portão de sua mansão de frente para a praia nos arredores de Oahu, Ana-Lucia Cortez sentiu um súbito nervosismo.

James estacionou o carro na garagem com muito cuidado e voltou os olhos azuis para Ana-Lucia, eles pareciam ainda mais profundos por alguma raão. Ela sorriu para ele, e gracejou:

\- Então você é rico!

James deu uma risada bem-humorada: - Como você pode ver!

Desceu do carro e contornou a picape indo abrir a porta para ela antes que descesse.

\- Não precisava fazer isso.- ela comentou quando ele abriu a porta.

\- Mas eu quero ser cavalheiro.

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros e desceu pegando sua bolsa. James estendeu sua mão a ela e disse: - Venha senhorita Cortez, seu tour pela mansão Ford começa agora!

Ela o acompanhou e juntos adentraram a bela mansão. Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos ao ver tanta suntuosidade. As paredes da casa eram imaculadamente brancas, tapetes persa espalhados estrategicamente pela sala, sofá enorme e convidativo, vasos antigos nas mesinhas e um home theather altamente equipado. Ela assobiou:

\- È, cowboy, você sabe como viver bem!

\- Na verdade, eu não sou muito dado a luxos, isso é coisa da Emily, eu ficaria mais feliz em uma cabana antiquada com uma lareira.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho ao ouvi-lo falar de Emily. James notou e logo mudou de assunto.

\- Então, fique à vontade, a casa é sua, pode ir aonde quiser.

Ela deu um sorriso safado.

\- Quero ir pro quarto!

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem.- respondeu James erguendo-a nos braços.

Ana-Lucia riu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, arriscando:

\- Mas não quero que você me leve para qualquer quarto, quero ir até o seu quarto.

James sentiu um aperto no peito. Sabia que levar Ana-Lucia para a cama que costumava dividir com Emily seria ir longe demais, mas ele estava louco por ela, tanto que não conseguia sequer raciocinar. Seu corpo doía de desejo contido, queria tê-la mais uma vez, precisava dela como o ar para respirar. Franzindo a sobrancelha e um pouco incerto, James respondeu:

\- Está bem!

Ana-Lucia quase não acreditou quando ouviu James dizer que a levaria para o seu quarto. Ela havia arriscado para ver até onde a loucura dele por ela ia e se surpreendeu com a resposta.

\- Pronto!- disse ele, pondo-a no chão quando lá chegaram.

Abriu a porta branca com a maçaneta dourada e introduziu Ana-Lucia em seu quarto. Era muito amplo, com uma cama enorme, decoração de muito bom gosto e um retrato gigantesco de Emily em preto e branco na parede.

Ana não gostou de ver aquele retrato, aliás ela não gostara nada do quarto. Sentiu ciúmes ao imaginar que James tinha feito amor com Emily naquela cama, olhando para aquele retrato enorme e de péssimo gosto.

\- O que achou?- questionou James meio sem saber o que dizer.

\- Man, eu detestei.- ela respondeu. – Esse lugar me tira o tesão, vamos sair daqui!

Eles foram para a sala de estar. Ana-Lucia se jogou no sofá, insinuante e perguntou a ele:

\- Então, não me oferece nada para beber?

\- O que quer beber?

\- Tequila e tônica.- respondeu ela brincando.

\- O drinque da sua personagem- falou James, achando graça. – Eu vou buscar.

Enquanto ele se afastava para ir até o bar, Ana-Lucia olhou para a porta de saída da casa e pensou se ia embora naquele mesmo instante. As coisas estavam ficando absurdamente sérias entre eles, e ela sabia que o caminho da paixão era sem volta. Entretanto, não teve coragem de ir, estava ali com seu amor, louca por outra noite inteira de luxúria com ele e se fosse embora tinha certeza de que se arrependeria. Se ele não gostasse dela de verdade não a teria até sua casa. Mandou o bom-senso às favas mais uma vez e relaxou no sofá.

James não demorou a voltar com o drinque. Ana o admirou à medida em que ele caminhava até ela com aquele sorriso sedutor e safado nos lábios, aquelas covinhas deliciosas nas bochechas. Tomou a bebida das mãos dele e sorveu um gole. Ele a fitava com paixão extremada e Ana-Lucia sentiu as conseqüências daquele olhar em seu corpo. Seus seios estavam tão intumescidos que chegavam quase a furar o cetim prateado do vestido que usava, as pernas estavam ligeiramente bambas e ela se sentia úmida. Aliás, ficava úmida só de pensar nele, quando ele a fitava daquele jeito então, perdia as estribeiras. Passava noite e noites se retorcendo na cama fantasiando o corpo delicioso dele tomando o seu.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dela, James fixou seu olhar nos lábios vermelhos e carnudos de seu objeto de desejo, afastou os cachos escovados que caíam em seu rosto. Os lábios dela se abriram em um suspiro, o coração parecia que ia saltar. Ele então a segurou pelos ombros trazendo-a lentamente até ele, as bocas finalmente se encontrando. Ana-Lucia agarrou-se a ele; a boca faminta. Ele gemeu e a deitou, beijando-a até quase sufocá-la. Finalmente, ele parou percorrendo o corpo de Ana-Lucia com os olhos.

\- Vamos tirar isso!- sugeriu ele, erguendo a bainha do vestido dela.

Ana soltou o fio que o prendia no pescoço e ergueu os braços para que James lhe tirasse o vestido, jogando-o longe. Em seguida, ele deu beijinhos nos tornozelos dela, retirando uma a uma as sandálias pretas que ela usava.

\- Assim fica mais fácil!- ele completou com um sorriso triunfante.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, esperando que tirasse a roupa. Mas James não o fez, ao invés disso, afastou a perna dela e se sentou no sofá, começou a percorrer sua pele, brincando com seus mamilos.

Ana deu um pequeno gemido de ansiedade e suspirou de frustração quando ele parou de acariciar seus seios e subiu pelos seus ombros e pescoço até chegar ao rosto. Segurando-o, ele se abaixou até suas bocas se tocarem. A língua contornava os lábios dela.

\- Agora me dê aqui sua língua.- ordenou ele.

Ela estendeu a língua a ele num gesto erótico e tremeu quando ele tocou a ponta da língua dela com a sua e depois a sugou.

\- Gostosinha.- ele murmurou. – Eu te quero muito...

\- Te quiero, papí.- ela sussurrou dando continuidade ao duelo entre as línguas.

\- È bom ouvir isso, reina.- ele completou devorando a boca de Ana-Lucia.

Afastou-se dos lábios dela e desceu a cabeça em direção aos seios arfantes. Ana soltou um gemido quando ele esfregou o queixo áspero da barba por fazer nos mamilos dela. Estavam tão intumescidos que pareciam queimar. James os beijou e sugou.

Uma descarga elétrica percorreu-lhe o corpo e alojou-se entre as coxas. Ele segurou-lhe as mãos e empurrou-lhe suavemente no sofá. Os lábios dele se concentraram no outro mamilo, mordiscando-o. Quando Ana arqueou-se novamente, ele a conteve, mantendo-a quieta para continuar a brincadeira com os seios.

O efeito era delicioso, ela estava muito excitada. Contorcia-se entre os lábios e mãos que a subjugavam, gemendo, sentindo prazer e dor. De vez em quando sentia-o morder um mamilo e depois o sugava. Ana-Lucia respirava aliviada quando ele soltava, mas ansiava pela repetição.

Mas de súbito ele parou, e as mãos desceram para o ventre dela, tocando-a tão delicadamente que a sensação que ela tinha era de que plumas deslizavam por sua pele.

\- Vamos tirar isso também!- James acrescentou num timbre de voz grave e sensual, se referindo à calcinha branca e rendada que ela ainda vestia.

\- Pode tirar!- respondeu Ana-Lucia iniciando a tarefa que James fez questão de concluir.

Uma vez que ela estava totalmente nua, James não perdeu tempo e tocou o vértice úmido e aconchegante entre as pernas dela. A língua fez o mesmo trajeto, parando no umbigo enquanto os dedos a penetravam. Ela começou a gemer de prazer de um jeito dengoso e manhoso que enlouquecia James

\- Assim papí, eu quero mais! Mais!

Ele obedeceu apoiando a perna dela em seu ombro e substituindo os dedos pela boca. Quando ela arquejou, ele agarrou seus quadris e os levantou para ter melhor acesso ao que pretendia e imobilizou-a.

\- Ai cowboy, assim é tão gostoso.- ela instigava. – Hummmm, não para, não para!

Sua língua massageou seu ponto fraco e ela quase gritou. E outra vez, e mais outra, num ritmo cadenciado. Ela cerrou os dentes para não gritar. Mas não funcionou muito tempo porque quando os lábios dele abocanharam e sugaram sua intimidade, Ana-Lucia deixou escapar um grito e atingiu o clímax. Os espasmos sacudiram seu corpo por um tempo que lhe pareceu quase infinito até cessarem.

James se levantou com ar de moleque:

\- Preciso me recompor, seu entusiasmo me tirou do sério, Lucy.

Ela deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

\- Da próxima vez vamos chegar ao céu juntos e por muito mais tempo. Não saia daí.- ele abaixou a perna dela de cima de seu ombro e deu um beijinho em sua barriga, se afastando em direção ao banheiro.

\- James!- ela chamou, se sentando no sofá.

\- Eu já volto!- ele gritou de lá de dentro do banheiro de visitas.

Ana-Lucia se encolheu no sofá, de repente o bom senso ameaçava voltar. Estava completamente nua na sala de James Ford e se de repente Emily entrasse pela porta e os flagrasse naquela situação. Olhou para suas roupas atiradas pela casa e ponderou se não devia chamar um táxi e ir embora, mas James logo voltou turvando todos os seus pensamentos coerentes. Estava completamente nu e escandalosamente excitado. Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha quando o viu naquele estado.

\- James, pensei que você tivesse dito que havia se "empolgado" demais com o meu entusiasmo.

\- Eu sei o que eu disse- ele respondeu. – Mas já devia saber que uma mulher como você não me faz perder as baterias tão rápido.

Ele a ergueu do sofá, carregando-a em seus braços.

\- Hum, hoje você está com vontade de me carregar! Vai ficar com dor na coluna, eu não sou muito leve!- ela brincou.

\- Quanto você pesa?- ele indagou, subindo as escadas com ela.

\- Uns 55 kg!

\- Só isso? Pra mim está ótimo.

Ana-Lucia ficou pensando se ele iria levá-la para o quarto de Emily, mas dessa vez ele a levou a um lugar muito melhor.

\- Esse é o meu refúgio!- anunciou ele colocando-a no chão.

Era um quarto aconchegante com paredes de madeira, sofás de couro, um tapete de pele ao centro, uma cama convidativa e uma janela com varanda que tinha vista para o mar, além de uma escrivaninha, uma charmosa máquina de escrever daquelas bem antigas, um aparelho de som e uma estante apinhada de livros. Aquele lugar sim deixou Ana-Lucia encantada e muito à vontade.

\- Esse quarto se parece muito mais com você!- disse ela indo abraçá-lo. – Eu me sinto muito bem aqui!

\- Pois eu me sinto muito bem em qualquer lugar com você, desde que esteja assim, nua.- ele respondeu com um sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ana sentiu um arrepio gostoso na espinha e deu-lhe um selinho na boca, indo se deitar na cama espaçosa. Deitou-se de costas de modo displicente, os cabelos negros se espalhando pelo travesseiro.

\- Você é a própria deusa do amor!- James comentou aceguerado por ela. Ficava completamente encantado com o jeito despudorado e tranquilo de Ana. Ela parecia não dar a mínima ao fato de ser observada nua, sem um pingo de maquiagem, do jeito que veio ao mundo. Sem máscaras, era simplesmente ela mesma, a sua Ana-Lucia.

Percebendo que ele não tirava os olhos dela, Ana-Lucia voltou a sentir a excitação crescer novamente dentro de si e com o intuito de provocá-lo, remexeu-se sobre os lençóis, ronronando como uma gata selvagem. Aquilo foi suficiente para tirá-lo do transe em que se encontrava diante da beleza natural dela e ele finalmente acercou-se de Ana na cama.

Ela ficou quieta e deixou com que ele explorasse seu corpo mais uma vez. James deslizava os lábios pelas costas dela e distribuiu beijinhos ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beliscava o bumbum de um jeito moleque, fazendo com que ela risse levemente.

Ana-Lucia esperou que ele estivesse bastante distraído com as curvas dela e de repente, investiu contra ele, trocando de posição na cama, dominando-o. James se assustou momentaneamente.

\- Lucy!

\- Agora você é quem vai ficar quietinho, cowboy. Vai deixar eu me divertir um pouco, e nem pense em tirar o doce da minha boca antes da hora.- ela deu uma piscadela para ele e começou a beijar e lamber o peito forte e suado.

James a obedeceu, ficando bem quietinho e desfrutando das carícias dela. Ana seguiu beijando-o e acariciando-o lentamente. Quando ela sugou o mamilo dele, James arfou e ela riu.

\- Está vendo só? Prove do próprio remédio, sinta o que eu sinto quando você faz isso comigo, gostosinho!

Atrevida, ela desceu lambendo a barriga dele e acariciou o umbigo de modo ritmado, cotornando-o com a língua e depois penetrando-o levemente. James cerrou os dentes, mas continuou quieto, ansioso para que ela o tocasse onde o nível de excitação já estava ficando insuportável. E foi o que ela fez, castigando-o com suas carícias.

James gemia, de olhos fechados e Ana-Lucia se sentia poderosa em provocar todas aquelas sensações nele. Brincava com a intimidade dele usando as mãos, boca e língua, levando-o ao céu.

\- Oh Lucy, te amo!- ele murmurou gemendo de prazer.

\- Você é uma delícia, cowboy!- disse ela dando fim à tortura, sentando-se sobre ele de modo insinuante. – Agora vamos ao céu juntos porque o seu entusiasmo já está me levando à loucura.

Ele não perdeu tempo e ao sentir suas intimidades tão próximas, arrebatou-lhe de uma vez só, segurando-a pelos quadris. Ana-Lucia cavalgou sobre ele de modo ritmado, gemendo sem pudores, pronunciando palavras de amor e sexo.

Amaram-se de maneira selvagem, devorando as bocas um do outro. Iam cada vez mais rápido até que o clímax explodiu para ambos, como estrelas cadentes despencando do céu sem aviso, milhões de partículas elétricas que se expandiam por seus corpos. Inebriado, James sentia os espasmos do corpo dela apertando o seu, elevando o nível de seu prazer.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o resultado do gozo dele dentro de si e mordeu os lábios apertando as coxas ao redor do corpo dele uma última vez, antes de deixar-se cair no colchão.

Ela respirava pesadamente, exausta mas satisfeita. Ficou quieta esperando com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal até que sentiu James acarinhando-lhe os cabelos suados.

Ana sorriu e fechou os olhos. James cobriu a ambos com o edredon da cama. Encostou a cabeça no pescoço dela, dando-lhe um último beijinho na nuca, antes de adormecerem juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James abriu os olhos de repente e notou que já era dia. Estendeu o braço na cama e sentiu falta do corpo de Ana-Lucia junto ao seu. O coração começou a bater mais forte, ela não poderia ter ido embora assim. Levantou-se da cama, pegou um short de surfista no guarda-roupa, lavou o rosto rapidamente no banheiro e desceu as escadas correndo. Ana-Lucia se dirigia à porta. Pigarreando, James indagou com os braços sobre o peito nu:

\- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?

Continua...


End file.
